


Портрет художника в юности

by patricus, Russian_Fic_Store



Series: Снег, шафран, малахит, черные ветви сливы [5]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Barrayar, Cetaganda, Cultural Differences, F/M, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 97,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricus/pseuds/patricus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Написано для команды WTF Barrayar 2020Краткое содержание: Старший сын Майлза Форкосигана остро переживает конфликт с отцом и разрыв с близким другом. Однако День рождения Императора не тот праздник, который можно пропустить, если ты графский наследник.Примечание: постканон, старшим детям Майлза и их ровесникам 19 лет, все участники сексуальных сцен совершеннолетние; автор вдохновлялся фанфиком"Родственники", однако эту работу можно читать как самостоятельную. Повествование предшествует линии событий фанфика-вдохновителя и командного фика"Разум и чувства". Название отсылает к роману Дж. Джойса.Предупреждения (они же – кинки): Барраяр глазами неудовлетворенной жизнью молодежи; депрессия; нецензурные выражения; невыносимая девственность; внутренняя гомофобия; любовный треугольник; полиамория; экстравагантное объяснение «барраярского феномена»; красивая стервозная девочка; delicious flat chest как недостижимый идеал красоты; цетагандийское порно; культурный конфликт, «стекло».
Series: Снег, шафран, малахит, черные ветви сливы [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666858
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ответ на заявки: 1) про умных барраярцев и дурных цетов; 2) мнение о происходящем на Барраяре незаинтересованных и непричастных, а также далеких потомков участников событий;3) подросшие дети Майлза, «отцы и дети», кто-то из близнецов собирается на свое первое свидание, советы от мамы, папы, дядюшки; 4) чем занимаются гем-леди, кроме биоэстетики; 5) про Елену, База и их ребенка: как они там на Эскобаре?
> 
> Источники неназванных цитат: пьеса У. Шекспира «Гамлет», песня С. Калугина «Радость моя (Ничего нет прекраснее смерти)», тост И. Сталина на банкете в честь подписания пакта Молотова-Риббентропа, фильм В. Рогового «Офицеры», роман А. Дюма «Три мушкетера», сборник эссе Е. Ф. Шумахера «Малое прекрасно», сказка А. Толстого «Золотой ключик», стихотворение Е. Летова «Когда я умер…», стихотворение У.°Блэйка «Предзнаменования невинности», песня Г. Макнила «My luve’s in Germanie», песни и стихи Дж. Моррисона, The Doors.

Тихий плеск воды. Плети водорослей беззвучно колышутся внутри полупрозрачной речной плоти, пронзенной золотистыми струнами света. В такт подводным сестрицам покачиваются тонкие косички ветвей. На изгибе древесного корня, полускрытый этой живой занавесью, стоит чужак, в руках его зажата тростниковая флейта. Стройная фигура подчеркивает могучую кривизну кряжистого ствола. Выстроив композицию, не забыть передать движение: ветвей, рук, подводных растений. И запомнить цвета – до того момента, как он доберется до акварели. Через трещины коры, блеск шелка и рефлекс на металле – показать фактуру... Глянцевая чернота блестящих, убранных в косу волос гасится о теплую шероховатость коры. Серебро украшений и изумрудные пятна накидки перекликаются с зеленоватой нежностью серебристых ивовых кос... 

Внезапно раздается протяжный переливчатый всхлип. Потом еще один. Стоны флейты вплетаются в шорох ветра, и трель опять обрывается. Сердце замирает в ответ, пропуская удар. Сквозь шелест листвы слышно, как солнечные лучи, пронизывая вязкую толщу пруда, ткут свою невесомую песню. Сложно назвать это издевательство музыкой, но это явно она. Долгие паузы, за время которых понимаешь, что молчание значит не меньше, чем звук. Снова трель, и снова – внезапный обрыв, словно предсмертный крик ястреба. И опять вода, ветер и свет шепчут друг с другом, заглушая плач незнакомого сердца...

Теперь главная задача, которая движет кончиком его карандаша – научиться изображать эту многоголосую тишину. Ведь говорят же: архитектура – это застывшая музыка. И та, и другая немыслимы без повторяемости и чередования ритмов, в основе и той, и другой – числа. Рисовать здания он уже научился. По крайней мере, здания существующие. Те, что станут возможны в далеком будущем, он только учится выстраивать в своей голове, чтобы затем перенести их на плоскость. Выходит пока не очень. Быть может, если он научится удерживать на поверхности пластбумаги другие ритмы, с воображаемой архитектурой дело пойдет быстрее… Особенно если ему удастся запечатлеть такую странную нерегулярную музыку, как шорох ветра и плач чужеземной флейты... Хорошо бы еще попросить его распустить волосы, чтобы они тоже развевались по ветру вслед за ветвями ивы… Только вот заговорить первым со своей тайной моделью он никогда решится. Потому что изображение неуловимого – это лишь основная задача, не первая. Задача номер один состоит в том, чтобы не замечать милующуюся на соседней скамейке парочку. Но это так – для начала. В идеале хотелось бы научиться входить в такое состояние транса, когда в принципе перестаешь замечать проявления этого всегалактического заговора влюбленных, которым – в отличие от тебя – посчастливилось встретить взаимность. 

Деревяшка в руках чужака издает какой-то совсем уж надрывный взвизг, и сидящие в обнимку отрываются, наконец, друг от друга. Девушка неприлично хихикает, они встают и уходят. Через пару минут на их место приходят следующие и прямо тут же, с места в карьер, начинают целоваться взасос, невзирая на экзотичность музыкального сопровождения. Хорошо быть простолюдином: ты такой же, как все, и все вокруг тебя по большей части такие же, как и ты. В кого хочешь, в того и влюбляешься, с кем хочешь, с тем и… ну, в общем, что хочешь, то и делаешь. Не нужно постоянно помнить о чести, чтобы как-нибудь ненароком – в процессе экспериментального соития – не уронить свою и не запятнать, не отнять чужую... Интересно, а можно случайно влюбиться в человека, если каждый раз, как берешься его рисовать, у тебя непроизвольный стояк? Нет, не потому что он тебе нравится, а просто из-за того, что на соседней лавке вечно кто-то занят обустройством своей личной жизни. Нет, правда, а что если мозг так и запомнит: рисуешь цетагандийца – у тебя стоит, у тебя стоит – значит, пора рисовать цетагандийца?.. Наверное, когда поутру вместо того, чтобы по привычке потянуться к собственному члену, его рука вдруг потянется к карандашу и он начнет по памяти воспроизводить фигурку в экзотичной одежде, можно будет считать, что перерождение совершилось.

Очередной вскрик израненного бамбука срывается из-под умелых пальцев, и барраярец с барраяркой громко прыскают со смеху. Цетагандиец вздрагивает плечами и опускает флейту... Так-так-так, только не это!.. Не дорисовал – да и ладно! Главное, не спалиться и успеть спрятать бумагу с карандашом до того, как он обернется. Черт, опять не успел... Скользнув невидящим взглядом по рисовальщику, чужак отводит в сторону древесные косы и, словно во сне, идет мимо. Эй, а что это у него, черт побери, сегодня с лицом?! Восхитительнейшей красоты накидка, какой раньше на нем никто никогда не видел, серьги – едва не до самых плеч, а на лице – форменное безобразие! Какие-то примитивнейшие мазки, которые даже лицо полностью не покрывают. Словно это не гем-грим, а боевая раскраска каких-нибудь делаваров из книжки про Натти Бампо. Кстати, с делаваров в свое время тоже снимали скальпы – не только их традиционные противники ирокезы, но и просвещенные европейцы. Кажется, французы. Интересно, дендарийские горцы тоже читали в детстве Фенимора Купера?.. 

С совершенно отъехавшим видом музыкант минует скамейку. Потом, словно не в силах сосредоточиться на том, что делает, возвращается и садится на самый краешек – как можно дальше от непрошенного портретиста. Осторожный, искоса брошенный взгляд из-под черных коротких ресниц, словно из опасения повернуть голову. Но стоит раздаться громкому эротическому хихиканью с соседней лавки, как чужак тут же отворачивает лицо в сторону. Приходится ждать, когда влюбленные вернутся к страстному шепоту. После чего удается поймать еще один быстрый, почти что загнанный взгляд.

– Простите, – помертвелые губы едва шевелятся, словно это не ими он только что исторгал голос из мертвого куска дерева. – А… вы можете со мной немного поговорить?..

***

Воспоминания прерывает мышиный поскреб в дверь.

– Барин, вас к завтраку ждут. Велели спускаться. 

Опять эту деревенскую дуру прислали. Как нарочно!.. Игнорировать. Пренебречь. Забыться. Уснуть. Быть может, видеть сны... Какие сны приснятся в том последнем сне... Нет, не то... Зато теперь он доподлинно знает, почему ему нельзя поставить на дверь задвижку. Не потому, что это нарушит внутреннюю эстетику интерьера. И не для того, чтобы горничная могла в любую минуту зайти разбудить заспавшегося «барина» к первому уроку. И не затем, чтобы мама, зайдя вечером поцеловать, могла уйти, выключив свет и просто прикрыв за собой дверь (когда это, интересно, в последний раз было?..). И даже не потому, что «рукоблудием, молодой человек, извольте заниматься в ванной!..» (которая, кстати, тоже не запирается). И уж всяко, не потому что «никогда в нашем доме не было принято запирать двери!..» А потому что однажды отец попытался вскрыть себе вены. «В похожей ситуации» (и чем же это, интересно, их ситуации были похожи?..). Не в этой комнате: тут не было задвижки. А вот в подземном жилище прабабушки Лизаветы оруженосцу Ботари пришлось вышибить дверь... Полезно время от времени устраивать истерики: сразу узнаешь столько нового о членах своей семьи. Хотя, в том, что его держат за идиота, нового как раз было мало… Нет, уж если он когда-нибудь захочет свести счеты с жизнью, он не будет, подобно отцу, резаться в присутствии своего личного оруженосца дедовским кинжалом с гербовой печаткой. Даже ради того, чтобы впечатлить одного впечатлительного поклонника барраярских традиций. Даром что ли с тех пор в столице понастроили столько высотных зданий? Ну, а к услугам настоящих романтиков в Форбарр-Султане всегда есть Звездный мост. Там уж наверняка. Течение моментально затянет на глубину, тело выловят в лучшем случае у Речного порта. Главное, решиться...

Вежливый стук в дверь. На этот раз воспитанная Фалестрис. Все для тебя в этот день: и горы, и реки, и травы!.. Ей он еще долго не сможет смотреть в глаза. И потому игнорировать ее присутствие еще сложнее. 

– Милорд, я поставлю поднос вот здесь?

Не роняет испуганно на пол, и то спасибо... Нет, ну а вот что? Что, скажите на милость, он такого сделал преступного, что ему теперь стыдно перед служанкой?! Ему нельзя рисовать обнаженную натуру? Она никогда не видела голых парней? Для нее было открытием, что цетагандийцы устроены ровно так же, как и мы? Какая такая страшная истина открылась пятого дня этой робкой исполнительной хассадарочке?

– Спасибо, Фалестрис, – на «можете идти» комок в горле возможностей не оставляет. В очередной раз спалился перед прислугой: вряд ли она думает, что у него простуда. Надо было все-таки игнорировать… Так экспедиция к стулу за оставленным на подносе завтраком проваливается еще на этапе планирования.

***

– Если… Если вы не хотите, – настороженный шепот почти что тонет в шелесте плакучих ив и чужих лобзаний, – можете не сообщать мне своего имени, а я не скажу вам свое. Тогда наш разговор необязательно будет считать знакомством, и… И это не наложит на вас никаких обязательств. 

Только проговорив до конца эту странную преамбулу, чужак делает очередную робкую попытку повернуть лицо в сторону своего собеседника, но едва показав ему свой профиль, словно ошпарившись взглядом, вновь отворачивается. Позади Алекса, буквально над самым ухом, булькает новый фонтанчик девичьего смеха. Но ему уже наплевать… Он думает, как в нарисованный им шорох ветвей вплести этот голос с легким непривычным акцентом – нежный, как легкое прикосновение весеннего ветерка к соскучившейся по солнечным лучам коже.

А ведь они уже почти начали здороваться, едва заметно кивая друг другу при встрече... Алекс даже выучил расписание первого курса, знает, когда у них большие перемены и в какие часы он наверняка сможет застать свою тайную модель на привычном месте. А получается, его скрытую заинтересованность приняли за нежелание разговаривать. Затянувшееся молчание, видимо, означает, что от него ждут ответа. Не в силах открыть рта, в знак согласия он тихонько кивает. И тут же сам смущенно отводит глаза. Потому что глядя на эти вопросительно приоткрытые губы – такого нежного оттенка и таких выразительных очертаний, впервые не скрытые темно-зеленой помадой, – можно думать только о… Особенно, когда совсем рядом, пусть и за пределами видимости, то и дело раздается бесстыдное чмоканье. Лежащий на коленях этюдник деревянным щитом прикрывает наглядное свидетельство собственного бессилия хоть как-то держать себя в рамках пристойности.

– Я… – снова искоса брошенный взгляд из-под черных-пречерных ресниц. – Понимаете, я попал в сложную ситуацию. И я не очень еще разбираюсь в ваших обычаях. Поэтому мне нужно посоветоваться с кем-то из местных. А вы часто рисуете здесь, и я подумал...

Ну, да, наивно было бы думать, что он не знает, ради чего именно Алекс приходит сюда на этюды. 

– Ну, раз нам с вами во всем кампусе нравится одно и то же место, то быть может, мне проще будет вам объяснить…

Или все-таки не знает?.. В любом случае осторожный цетагандиец не заговорил бы с ним первым, если бы не какие-то исключительные обстоятельства.

– Вам нужна помощь? – наконец, доходит до Алекса.

Ответом ему служит быстрый и робкий кивок, и взгляд нежно-карих глаз снова уходит в сторону. Ситуация явно неловкая. Постыдная, непонятная. Судя по виду молодого человека, даже отчаянная. Из тех, о которых меньше всего хочется говорить с посторонними. Воображение тут же рисует с десяток типичных катастроф, которые могут постигнуть экзотично одетого инопланетника. Обсчитали в магазине?.. Вырвали из рук кошелек с банковской картой и документами?.. Избили в такси, а потом ограбили?.. Опоили и обворовали?.. Взломали дверь и обчистили комнату?.. Опоили, а потом изнасиловали?.. Приперли к забору и пообещали избить?.. Напали в темном закоулке и пригрозили убийством?.. Внутри живота тут же натягивается невидимая тетива – как всегда, когда ему предстоит обращаться к врачам, сотрудникам полиции или же к собственному отцу. Особенно не хотелось бы прибегать к этой последней мере, знаменующей его полную социальную несостоятельность. Однако следующий вопрос вгоняет его в ступор.

– Скажите… А у вас на Барраяре есть такое понятие, как любовь с первого взгляда?

– Э-э… Да.

– А что у вас обычно принято делать, когда… Ну, когда с человеком такое случается?

То есть его все-таки ограбили. Лишили сна и покоя, заняли все его мысли, похитили внимание, украли прямо из груди сердце. И теперь этот странный парень интересуется, куда можно пойти написать заявление о пропаже?.. Одно хорошо: ни в полицию, ни к отцу бежать пока что не надо.

– А разве с этим можно что-то поделать?

– Ну-у… – объяснять очевидное оказывается еще сложнее, чем признаваться в неочевидном. – Видите, если бы я был дома, я бы знал, как мне поступить. 

«И как?..» – Алекс непонимающе разводит руками. 

– Разузнал бы о человеке через общих знакомых или в комм-сети, – зеркальным жестом разводит руками цетагандиец. – Выяснил бы, какую он предпочитает литературу, какие любит цвета и ароматы. Потом пошел бы в магазин и выбрал специальную, приличествующую случаю бумагу. Обошел бы все парфюмерные лавки и подобрал что-то, что наиболее адекватно могло бы выразить мои чувства. Проконсультировался бы у знающих людей относительно стиля каллиграфии и купил бы подходящие инструменты. Сочинил бы стихи, или даже множество стихов, стараясь подстроиться под стиль его любимейших авторов или хотя бы наполнив собственный текст цитатами и реминисценциями, которые бы отразили мои переживания лучше всего и одновременно показали бы мою образованность. Написал бы письмо с признанием – явным или не очень – в зависимости от того, на что бы я мог рассчитывать. Возможно, послал бы подарок. Что-нибудь интимное, вроде духов, заколки для волос или кисти для рисования. В какой-нибудь лаковой старинной шкатулке – желательно в стиле Пятой или Четвертой Сатрапии, чтобы сразу было понятно, от кого это… 

Голос у него при этом такой печальный, словно он не ухаживать собирается, а последовательность церемонии возжигания излагает, готовя собственное сердце к похоронам. Неужели кто-то в принципе способен отказать этому парню?.. А иначе откуда у него такая стойкая внутренняя готовность к тому, чтобы оказаться отвергнутым?

– А что принято в таких ситуациях делать у вас, – завершает перечисление он, – я не знаю, и поэтому чувствую себя совершенно потерянным.

Что принято делать у нас?.. То есть человек, похитивший цетагандийское сердце, все-таки барраярец? Ни черта не смыслящий в цетагандийской поэзии и лаковой миниатюре, неспособный читать тайнопись ароматов, цветов и фактур, да еще и с короткими волосами. Человек, для которого любой из предложенных интимных подарков в лучшем случае будет лишен смысла, а в худшем – потянет на нехилое оскорбление. Потому что интимность такого подношения будет более чем очевидна, а интимные подарки дарят только мужчины и только с известными намерениями. И эти намерения, несмотря на всю их художественную завуалированность, будут столь же ясны, как и то, что даритель – цетагандиец... С другой стороны, а почему это он так уверен, что возлюбленный его тайной модели непременно мужчина?

– Хм… – медленно, чтобы не спугнуть чужую (или все-таки свою?) надежду. – Это во многом зависит от того, что это за человек и в какой ситуации вы познакомились. 

Эй, Форкосиган! Ты что, правда способен вообразить такой бал или семейный праздник, на котором цетагандийский студент может познакомиться с девушкой на выданье и ее родители будут счастливы ухажеру?..

– Ах, да. Простите, – гем делает попытку закрыть лицо руками, но вовремя вспоминает, что на нем грим. – Я все время забываю, что у вас все-таки, несмотря на реформы, сословное общество и обстоятельства знакомства важны не менее, чем у нас… Нет-нет, и сама ситуация нашего пересечения, и его возраст, и то, что, судя по фамилии, он даже не фор, все это говорило в пользу того, что он – человек условно сопоставимого с моим статуса... Разумеется, если не принимать в расчет мою расовую принадлежность и доходы моего клана, но на вашей планете их и так никто никогда не принимает в расчет... Ну, то есть он тоже студент, из семьи зажиточных горожан, ценящих высшее образование, с хорошими манерами. Соответственно, дома, если бы меня угораздило так влюбиться, я бы все-таки имел основания на что-то надеяться. Даже если бы речь шла о родственнике высокопоставленного военного или богатого чиновника из третьего сословия.

Черт, а это точно просьба о помощи, а не оправленное в социально приемлемую форму признание?.. Осторожно-осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть на этот раз уже точно свою (или все-таки еще и чужую?) надежду:

– И какая же специальность у этого студента?

Гем пожимает плечами:

– Я знаю только, что он курсант Военной Академии. 

Черт!..

– Нет, я знаю, что на Барраяре это считается очень престижным, но все-таки это не Университет… Поэтому и сказал, что наше положение условно сопоставимо.

Честное мнение честного инопланетника из стана «стратегического противника». Да еще выходца из сословия, которое, как считается, с детства затачивается под военную службу. Надо будет как-нибудь пересказать эту реплику за воскресным завтраком.

– А ситуация, в которой вы познакомились?.. Если, конечно, это не секрет.

– Нет, не секрет, – и опустив голову, собеседник сам себя прерывает глубоким вздохом. – Я понял, что у вас это совершенно обычная процедура в отношении инопланетных учащихся. Меня пригласили в Главное управление СБ, как это у них говорят, «на беседу». Им нужно было удостовериться, что я действительно не знаком с нашими резидентами, и поэтому вопросы мне задавали под фаст-пентой. 

Нет…

– Ну, и поскольку допрос этот был чистой формальностью… ну, наверняка же они там заранее навели обо мне какие-то справки?.. меня допрашивал практикант. 

Не-е-ет…

– А у меня просто реакция на препарат довольно-таки специфическая. В общем, вышла неловкая ситуация, и зачет этому курсанту так и не поставили.

Нет, черт возьми!.. Нет!..

– Так что я… ну, кроме всего прочего... еще ощущаю настоятельную потребность принести ему свои извинения.

Человек «сопоставимого статуса»? Тоже студент? Из семьи «зажиточных горожан», ценящих высшее образование? И «судя по фамилии» даже не фор?.. Да они там все, если судить по нашивкам – «не форы», все из семей «зажиточных горожан» и все по выпуске оказываются всего лишь младшими лейтенантами… Но именно этот курсант третьего года обучения должен был сегодня сдавать зачет по основам медикаментозного допроса в Главном управлении Барраярской СБ. И именно от него Алекс получил сегодня на комм два сообщения с разницей в полчаса. Первое: «Прикинь, они мне живого цета нашли! Прям как в детстве, когда мы с Форбреттенами играли. Только наоборот, хе-хе…». И второе: «Зачет не сдал ☹ Но ситуация вышла зачетная ☺ Расскажу завтра!» 

– Я поискал в комм-сети информацию. И об этом семействе на открытых ресурсах ничего не нашел. Что странно, так как по его манерам было понятно: это человек, явно с детства привыкший повелевать. То есть это должна быть какая-то очень влиятельная фамилия. 

Еще бы не влиятельная!..

– И он еще мне сказал на прощанье, чтобы я не пытался искать с ним встречи, и что он сам меня найдет, если будет необходимость. Но, понимаете, это было такое сильное эстетическое переживание!.. Меня изнутри словно иглогранатой всего выжгло, или как бы сказали у вас, перепахало. Я просто не могу это так оставить. Понятно, что мне никоим бы образом не хотелось ввести человека в еще более неловкое положение. Но если бы можно было передать ему мое письмо с извинениями… С извинениями и с ни к чему не обязывающим стихотворением, на которое можно было бы даже не отвечать… Ну просто, чтобы человек знал хотя бы, что это не под влиянием препарата у меня было. Очень хочется донести, что мои чувства и вправду серьезны… Хотя, конечно, я отдаю себе отчет, что сама ситуация к продолжению знакомства, мягко говоря, не располагает. И скорее всего, ничего из этого моего письма не выйдет. Но все-таки нельзя же совсем никак не признаться!.. Вопрос, как все обставить максимально корректным и в то же время понятным образом. Дома бы я непременно нашел какой-нибудь способ. А тут на Барраяре я даже вообразить не могу, что у вас можно в такой ситуации сделать. Особенно после того, как мне сегодня сказали, что у вас все почему-то считают себя гетеросексуалами, а все остальное многообразие человеческих предпочтений идет под грифом «аморального» и «противоестественного». 

Сердце-сердце, дрянь ты трепетная, неужели тебе было мало несчастной любви?.. Ты захотело, чтобы один и тот же человек оказался для тебя одновременно и твоей безответной любовью, и твоим соперником?.. Вот так, дуплетом?.. Опять?..

– А ничего нельзя сделать на Барраяре в такой ситуации…

Особенно, когда безымянный курсант из Военки, в которого не повезло влюбиться – наследный принц Барраярской Империи.

– Как? Совсем? – не может поверить своим ушам инопланетный подданный, еще не знающий, во что его угораздило вляпаться. 

– Совсем. И именно потому, что все считают себя гетеросексуалами.

Выражение детского изумления на едва покрытом гримом лице выглядит еще более притягательным. Какие у него все-таки прекрасные губы!.. Девица на соседней лавке в притворном возмущении взвизгивает, но не успевают они оба оправиться от неожиданности, как до них снова доносится мирное утробное урчание. Наверное, ущипнули за грудь. Обычно именно этот вид ласки приводит к таким звуковым эффектам. Судя по страдальческому выражению на лице, представитель инопланетной цивилизации испытывает от этой разнузданности едва ли не больший дискомфорт, чем он сам. Возможно, именно этим объясняется то, что во время разговора он все время отворачивает лицо в сторону, а вовсе не тем, что ему неловко глядеть в глаза собеседнику. Вот только беспрепятственно любоваться опущенными ресницами и пышной черной косой, украшенной серебряными кольцами, Алексу уже мало. И да, разумеется, он знает по опыту: чем ближе соприкосновение, тем острее будет и жажда. Но это его не останавливает, и он решительно поднимается со скамейки:

– Пойдемте куда-нибудь, где будет потише.

Благодарный кивок, и несчастный влюбленный тут же вскакивает с места, моментально поворачиваясь к счастливым влюбленным спиной. Потом они какое-то время идут вдоль кромки воды преображенной в декоративный пруд старицы. Преображенной, как спустя какое-то время узнает от своего нового собеседника Алекс, цетагандийцами. По крайней мере, бетонные сваи, плотина и могучие деревья по берегам, уже изрядно подточенные водой, остались именно с тех времен. А ведь были еще ажурные мостики, рыбки, лотосы, деревянная беседка на острове в древнекитайском стиле... Сейчас водоем кажется естественным в своей запущенности, и ничто не напоминает о тяжком труде сотен барраярских рабочих, согнанных завоевателями на благоустройство университетского кампуса. В тихих заводях, где не слышно плеска рукотворной стремнины, поверхность воды подернута ряской, бурые водоросли с глубины наполняют воздух томным ароматом гниения. Человеческая душа, обретая покой и освобождаясь от любовных страданий, выглядит, наверное, так же: сначала начинает цвести, а потом – источать зловоние. Так что еще неизвестно, что хуже.

Они идут по узкой дорожке, почти соприкасаясь плечами: на левом у Алекса – неудобный этюдник, на правом у его спутника – кожаная сумка, обе ноши заставляют синхронно клониться друг к другу. Ростом парень заметно ниже его. Дюйма на три с половиной – почти как Форбреттен. Стоит лишь немного скосить глаза, и видно тонкую ниточку белой кожи. Сколько, интересно, следует приложить усилий, чтобы при такой густой шевелюре получился такой идеальный пробор?.. Судя по тому, как громко чертыхается Хел, когда надо готовиться к выходу, на это требуется дофигища времени – времени, которое на чужой планете одинокому человеку потратить некуда, да и похоже, не на кого.

– У меня есть друзья с третьего курса Военки, – признается он, глядя на эту беззащитную полоску кожи. – И я, к сожалению, понял, о ком вы только что говорили.

– Да?! – испуганно вскидывается на него влюбленный. – Такой очень красивый юноша с явной примесью инопланетных генов? 

Ну, да, ровно наполовину...

– С такой нежной, прямо-таки молочной кожей, а румянец – яркий, как у молодого яблока? 

«Угу», – любуясь пятнами света на беломраморном чистом лице, изборожденном грубыми полосками грима.

– А глаза – с такой завораживающей ореховой зеленцой, но скорее светло-карие, чем зеленые? Да, скорее, все-таки карие… 

Снова «да», – глядя в узкие, в форме ивового листа глаза. Тоже можно сказать, светло-карие, только цвета темного меда или, скорее, жидкого янтаря.

– И улыбка еще такая, ну, знаете, как на древних картинах с Земли? Я имею в виду, европейских картинах эпохи Итальянского Возрождения. 

И опять «да», – скользя взглядом по краешку по-детски припухлых возбужденных губ. Таких темно-розовых в легкую рыжину… Как же хочется увидеть на этих губах улыбку!..

– И… и голос – такой мягкий и почти что ласковый? Но от повелительных интонаций хочется тут же умереть на месте.

На все эти излияния эстетического восторга Алексу остается лишь согласно кивать, с печалью подтверждая правоту сделанных замечаний. Вот это соперник так соперник!.. Такими глазами и такое увидеть!.. Вернее: такое и – такими глазами!.. И почему, интересно, для него это так удивительно? Потому что привык, что мама – красивая, а отец – тот, кто научил его видеть чужую красоту – нет? Или потому что некрасивым был дед, на рисунках которого всегда были исключительно красивые люди: бабушка, молодые адмирал Джоул и вице-адмирал Форратьер? Откуда это бессознательное убеждение, что субъект эстетического восприятия непременно должен быть если не уродлив, то уж всяко – не привлекателен?

– Так вы действительно знаете этого человека?! – выходит из дебрей собственных вопрошаний цетагандиец.

– К сожалению, да. 

– К сожалению... – тихо повторяет чужак, опуская голову. В принципе, и так уже все понятно, можно не продолжать. Какое-то время они идут молча, но надежда – чертовски живучая тварь, одним пониманием ее не убить.

– То есть даже и не пытаться? – трепещет она своими сломанными крылышками.

– Именно, – роняет он на ее переломанный хребет груз своих сожалений, а потом решает добить гадину добрым советом. – Я вам больше скажу: любая попытка сделает только хуже. И вам, и ему. 

– Но если мне все равно откажут, почему нельзя выразить свои чувства? 

Да что ж она все трепыхается-то?..

– Можно, – со вздохом отводит он глаза в сторону. – Я одно время писал стихи. Набирал на домашнем комме, выводил на пласт-бумагу, перевязывал ее черной ленточкой, запечатывал сургучом с фамильной печаткой и засовывал в дальний ящик стола. Потом удалял файлы, чистил корзину и память. Чтобы не было соблазна перечитать.

– И как? Помогало? 

– Нет, конечно. Недавно нашел эти свиточки, все никак не могу решиться их сжечь.

Гем понимающе кивает. Но, похоже, они у себя там с детства тоже живут под лозунгом «Никогда не сдадимся!» Потому что немного помолчав, этот упрямец снова спрашивает:

– А если написать песню и посвятить ее «неизвестному курсанту»?

Еще не дослушав, Алекс начинает мотать головой:

– Слушайте, я вас очень прошу: забудьте! Просто забудьте! Вытравите это событие из своей памяти и не пытайтесь больше искать об этом человеке никаких сведений. 

«Почему?» – читает он в непонятливых, по-детски наивных глазах.

– Потому что, если будете продолжать, навлечете на себя внимание нашей СБ и других ведомств. Вплоть до депортации.

– Но почему?!

Что на это было ответить? Только с грустью развести руками. 

– Потому что это Барраяр. Уверяю вас, я знаю, о чем говорю. Я сам был в подобной ситуации, и только из-за влияния моей семьи ко мне не было применено никаких санкций. Но разговор был очень жесткий, и не один. 

Вид у инопланетника становится совсем потерянным, и от того, что его лицо так близко, желание обхватить его ладонями и прижаться к этим темно-розовым печальным губам своими, становится просто невыносимым. 

– Но… Что же мне тогда делать? 

Алекс пожимает плечами. Если бы он сам знал, что тут можно поделать…

– Где-то с месяц назад эсбэшный психолог, к которому меня направили по знакомству, дал мне один дельный совет…

– А у вас психологи дают советы?

– Ну-у… да. В принципе, они ведь для этого и нужны. Разве нет? Если человек не в состоянии отвечать каким-то ожиданиям общества и переживает по этому поводу внутренний конфликт, ему дают советы, как научиться соответствовать общественным нормам. 

Полное непонимание в узких цетагандийских глазах. 

– Ах, ну да, – находит его собеседник ответ на некое невысказанное недоумение. – У вас, видимо, и тут следуют бетанским стандартам. 

– А бывает как-то еще по-другому?

Закусив верхнюю губу и выразительно выгнув тонкие черные брови, гем осторожно кивает:

– У нас считается, что никто не может быть экспертом в чужой душе. Психолог может лишь помочь человеку найти его собственный путь. Не вынося никаких суждений и уж тем более не давая никаких советов.

Тут в нерешительности и непонимании останавливается посреди тропы сам Алекс:

– А если этот собственный путь идет вразрез с представлениями о норме?

– Общественные нормы и институты – конвенциональны и довольно подвижны. Они меняются гораздо быстрее, чем личные принципы. Выстраивать же личные принципы в соответствии с чьими-то ожиданиями – значит отказываться от ответственности за свою судьбу. 

Произносится это все таким тоном, словно речь идет о каких-то простых вещах, вроде: «трава зеленая», «небо синее», «солнце светит с небес на землю»… Ага, «и вращается вокруг земли»… Самому не смешно?.. Даже из этих «истин» ни одну нельзя признать абсолютной. Что уж говорить о более тонких материях, вроде судьбы и ответственности? 

– А как же долг перед обществом? Перед страной, семьей и зависимыми от тебя людьми?

– Долг и обязанности – это то, что человеком усваивается с раннего детства. Здесь нет и не может быть места сомнениям. Но понимаете, это как соблюдение правил приличий. Нельзя ходить по улице без одежды, нельзя не покрыть лицо гримом, если ты гем… Нельзя выражать свои сексуальные желания на публике, – и взмах широченного рукава указывает в сторону оставленных ими скамеек. – Нужно проявлять уважение к старикам, слушаться отца с Матерями и Старшего своего клана, поддерживать младших сестер и братьев, исполнять законы Империи… Но это все формальные вещи, это скорее вопрос права, а не психологии. За любое нарушение этих незыблемых правил полагаются определенные санкции – не важно, в виде общественного порицания, потери социальных связей или судебного преследования и высшей меры. Однако никто не вправе распоряжаться тем, что у человека внутри, – и гем несколько раз ударяет себя по груди сложенными пальцами, в точности, как это делают в церквях религиозные франкофоны, произнося хором «mea culpa». – Никто не может нести ответственность за мои чувства, эмоции и переживания. Никто не может мне запретить любить того, кого я люблю, и ненавидеть то, что я ненавижу. 

И все это глядя прямо в глаза, спокойно и уверенно, словно не о незримой душе говорит, а на тростниковой флейте играет.

– Это, наверное, похоже на то, что у вас называется честью, – уже не так уверенно произносит инопланетник. 

Честью… Честь – это то, что думаешь о себе ты сам. Ну, да, в общем, похоже. Только как чувства и переживания могут быть знанием о самом себе?

– Зачем же для этого психологи?

– Ну, природа человеческих переживаний сложна и многообразна, – снова грустнеет гем. – Не всякий умеет ей управлять так, чтобы всегда оставаться в ладу с собой и с миром. Специалисты помогают контейнировать переживания, находить ресурс в ситуации истощения энергии, ослаблять действие токсичных эмоций, не заниматься самодеструкцией, помогают проживать в безопасном контакте то, что не удалось пережить в прошлом при столкновении с травмирующими обстоятельствами. 

– Ну, то есть тоже учат разбираться в себе, чтобы как-то держать себя в рамках. Как и у нас теперь. Раньше-то у нас только расстройствами психики занимались, а психологические проблемы, считалось, каждый должен научиться решать за себя сам. А сейчас тебя хотя бы слушать готовы, прежде чем таблетки выписывать…

– Не-не-не, – и гем увлеченно взмахивает изящной кистью, унизанной множеством колец и браслетов, – учат родители, опекуны, покровители и учителя. И только внешнему, помогая ориентироваться в законах социума. А переживаниям и личной ответственности за них никто научить не может. Они у человека есть от рождения. Поэтому психолог и не может дать никаких советов, как и не может вменить человеку, что ему чувствовать. У нас нет карательной психиатрии, как на Бете, когда врач заранее «знает», какие переживания человек имеет право испытывать в связи со своей жизненной ситуацией, а какие нет. 

– Да, но если не удается никак примирить, скажем, послушание родителям или там верность Императору с… ну, допустим, с каким-нибудь сильным чувством? Что тогда? 

– Их и не нужно никак примирять, – недоуменно разводит руками цетагандиец, звякнув браслетами. – Это все равно, что надеяться согласовать биение сердца с рисунком кланового грима, или, скажем… внутренний обмен веществ с покроем мундира. Вы можете ненавидеть собственного отца и презирать Небесную Императрицу, это ваше неотъемлемое право. Но как это может помешать исполнению их требований и уважительному поведению? 

– Хорошо, а если кто-то, допустим, влюбится в вашу Императрицу?

– Ну, народ Цетаганды любит свою Госпожу…

– Нет, я имею в виду влюбится как в женщину или как в человека. 

Глаза в форме ивового листа неожиданно округляются. 

– Она же аут!.. И ко всему прочему – Дегтияр.

– Ну, да, аут. Красивая умная женщина. 

– Э-э-э… Незримая красота, конечно, притягивает…

– Нет, ну вот, допустим, какой-то человек все-таки ее увидел – не важно, в силу каких обстоятельств. Поболтал с ней. Влюбился. Захотел похитить и увезти с собой. 

– Для чего?! – глаза гема становятся просто непропорционально округлыми.

– Ну, откуда я знаю, – пожимает плечами Алекс. – Чтобы вышла за него замуж, жила с ним в родовом замке, каталась вместе с ним на лошади, пила вместе с ним кофе и ела по утрам яичницу, смеялась его шуткам, читала ему вслух книги… Для чего люди вместе живут? 

– Н-да, – мрачно роняет гем в сторону. – Это надо быть Майлзом Форкосиганом, чтобы возжелать Небесную Госпожу таким извращенным образом.

– Или просто Форкосиганом.

Цетагандиец с интересом поднимает на него глаза.

– А! Я, кажется, понял, – опять отвечает он на какой-то незаданный вслух вопрос. – Сделать из бетанской космолетчицы графиню, а потом и вице-королеву – это примерно то же самое, что жениться на Служанке Звездных Яслей? С барраярской точки зрения? 

– Ну, да. Потому что Император у нас на Барраяре один, а все остальные – просто инопланетники, – подхватывает Алекс его сарказм. 

– Да, это я уже тоже понял, – мрачно сообщает ему «просто инопланетник».

– Так вот, неужели же такие чувства по отношению к Императрице не будут для верноподданных цетагандийцев своего рода кощунством?

Гем опускает глаза, и Алекс видит, как краешки бледных век становятся розовыми. 

– Нет, – тихо, но с убеждением произносит он. – Для меня точно не будут. Но я понял, о чем вы. Неужели вы хотите донести до меня мысль, что и этот курсант до такой степени недоступен?..

– Именно. Не в прямом смысле, но аналогия очень подходит.

Краешки опущенных век вдоль черной опушки ресниц розовеют еще сильнее.

– Но… Вы же не хотите сказать, что у вас даже влюбляться в парней запрещено? 

– Если от этого может пострадать не только общественная репутация, но и личная честь… Или честь семьи…

– А что? Это какой-то очень могущественный клан? Или там есть высокопоставленные родственники? 

– Да. Очень высокопоставленные. А на фамилии курсантов вы даже и не смотрите. Они там все в Академии в некотором роде инкогнито обучаются. Это еще полвека назад было заведено. Ради борьбы с сословными привилегиями. Чтобы в офицеры попадали в первую очередь достойные, а не знатные. Мне имя, безусловно, известно, но я вам его не скажу. Ради вашей же безопасности. Поверьте мне, я знаю, о чем говорю. Сам много лет был в таком положении, как сейчас вы.

– И что же… – уняв дрожащий подбородок, не поднимая глаз, спрашивает его цетагандиец. – И что же вам посоветовал ваш психолог?

– Завести какие-нибудь альтернативные отношения.

– Что? – удивление оказывается сильнее смущения, и Алекс видит тонкую неровную полоску влаги вдоль нижнего века с тонкими веточками кровеносных сосудов – как волшебный лес, застигнутый половодьем.

– М-м-м… Не обязательно искать новую любовь, а просто найти себе кого-то еще. Друга, приятеля, хорошего знакомого…

Тайную модель для рисования… 

– Просто расширить круг значимых лиц, – продолжает он. – Чтобы не замыкаться в себе и своих проблемах.

– И вы советуете мне завести знакомых? Здесь? На Барраяре?

Красноствольная роща прямо на глазах ширится и растет. Подбородок дрожит уже не от сдерживаемых слез. Слезы – вот они, запутались прозрачной росой в черных ресницах, растеклись прозрачной кромкой вдоль нижнего покрасневшего века. Нет, подбородок дрожит от едва сдерживаемой ярости. Предложил утонченному созданию встречаться со здешними уродцами?.. Что ж, следовало ожидать такой реакции.

– Ну, насколько я знаю, в Девятой Сатрапии были какие-то такие союзы. Насчет дружбы не уверен, но детей точно делали. 

В ответ собеседник начинает просто захлебываться словами:

– Девятая Сатрапия!.. Черные Небеса, да я про Девятую Сатрапию знаю больше, чем про сегодняшний Барраяр! И я ничего не понимаю ни в Барраяре, ни в барраярцах! Я на этой планете уже больше двух месяцев, из них три недели исправно хожу на лекции. И знаете, сколько у меня появилось за это время друзей? Ноль. А сколько приятелей? Тоже ноль. А просто знакомых? Я имею в виду таких, которые не отводят потом глаза при следующей встрече? Тоже ноль. Из всего нашего курса на мое приветствие отвечают в лучшем случае человек десять. А знаете, сколько из них здоровается со мной первым? Ни один! На улице с соседями – тоже самое. Я первые дни просто поверить не мог! Вот буквально: здороваешься ты с человеком, смотришь ему в глаза. Он тебе тоже в глаза смотрит. Внимательно смотрит, на задумчивость не списать. И – не отвечает! Просто отводит глаза и делает вид, что тебя рядом нет. 

Ого!.. Вот это человека прижало так прижало. Да, Алекс слышал о том, что именно такое впечатление барраярцы обычно производят на инопланетников. Но чтобы кто-то воспринял это до такой степени близко к сердцу?

– Но это ведь не только с вами. Это со всеми так. С незнакомцами вообще лучше не заговаривать, а то мало ли в какую тебя втянут историю. 

– Но я же не про прохожих на улице говорю, – продолжает упорствовать иноземец. – Это мои товарищи по Университету! Мы в одной аудитории вместе сидим! Это же тысячелетиями проверенное средство: если человек с тобой здоровается, значит, он демонстрирует тем самым свою адекватность и готовность к безопасному диалогу, показывает, что он не агрессивен. Почему не ответить ему тем же? Нарочитое игнорирование другого, когда вы так и так находитесь в одном пространстве, создает нервозную обстановку и отрицательно воздействует на самого игнорирующего. Неужели же это неочевидно? А соседи-то и подавно должны быть заинтересованы в нормальных отношениях. Они-то почему не здороваются? 

– Ну, вот вы с человеком поздоровались, он заглянул вам в глаза, оценил уровень вашей агрессии, понял, что вы для него в данный момент опасности не представляете – и он сразу теряет к вам интерес. Это не игнорирование, это такой вариант молчаливого согласия с вашим присутствием. 

– То есть вы хотите сказать, что кто-то может не согласиться с нахождением другого человека в публичном месте?! 

Широко разинутый рот и распахнутые ресницы в исполнении инопланетного парня – это что-то!.. Да на Алекса ни одна девчонка в школе так не смотрела, когда он хотел произвести впечатление! Тут же сам смутившись от собственных мыслей, он невольно отводит глаза:

– Ну, да. Кто-то против того, чтоб в парках целовались. Кто-то не хочет, чтобы по улицам его родного города «оккупанты» гуляли. Моего дядю, когда он двадцать четыре года назад прибыл на Барраяр, чуть не убили, потому что он выглядел как мутант. Так что молчание со стороны барраярца – это почти принятие. 

– Вы это сейчас серьезно?!

– Да, вполне. 

Устав от яростного изумления, цетагандиец поникает плечами. 

– И как тогда с вами, барраярцами, разговаривать?.. – риторически вопрошает он в пространство. – Я уж не говорю про «знакомиться»…

– Не знаю, – честно пожимает плечами Алекс. Они как раз подходят к асфальтированной дорожке, ведущей к главному выходу с территории кампуса. Самое время определиться с дальнейшим направлением – как беседы, так и маршрута. 

– Ну, хотите, еще немного с вами пройдемся? – предлагает он гему. – Пока мы еще официально незнакомы и это не наложит на вас никаких дополнительных обязательств? 

Оценив иронию ситуации, тот сдержанно кивает, все еще глядя в сторону. 

– Это вам тоже ваш психолог совет дал? Почаще гулять на воздухе?

– Да. Теперь домой только пешком хожу. Каждый раз разным маршрутом. Если хотите, можете компанию мне составить. Я в историческом центре живу, так что по ебеням идти не придется. 

Услышав явно незнакомое слово, цетагандиец поднимает на него глаза и какое-то время задумчиво смотрит ему в лицо. 

– Подождите, так вы это тоже всерьез? 

– Что именно?

– Серьезно предлагаете мне прогулку по городу? Просто так? Без каких-либо обязательств? 

– Ну, да. Почему нет? А что, это как-то неприлично звучит?

– Нет, просто… – и спешно отводя взгляд, гем неожиданно вдруг краснеет ушами и незакрашенной частью лица. – Мне кажется, это в некотором роде довольно интимная вещь – прогулка по исторической части Форбарр-Султаны… Не как сексуальная близость, но довольно близко… 

О, так вот значит, как соблазняют цетагандийских искусствоведов!..

– Да еще, чтобы вот так просто, без обязательств, чисто для удовольствия… Короче, такого мне никогда прежде не предлагали, – заканчивает будущий искусствовед.

– Ну, как говорит моя мама, все когда-нибудь случается в первый раз, – втайне переживая триумф, как можно небрежнее отвечает барраярский соблазнитель. 

– Мудрая женщина, – все еще стараясь не смотреть в его сторону, отзывается гем. 

Согласившись принять услуги барраярского Вергилия, цетагандиец тут же предлагает сделать еще один круг в обход университетских прудов – «чтобы умерить сердцебиение». Как будто израненному сердцу, и в правду, могут помочь прогулки на воздухе. 

И кто сказал, что любовь – это счастье?.. Это все равно, что полученное ранение считать мерилом удачи. Впрочем, что ожидать от Барраяра, где на любые шрамы до сих пор смотрят как на доказательство доблести? Даже на полученные в детстве, то есть по собственной глупости или по беспечности взрослых. Если израненное сердце не лечить пониманием и взаимностью, рана начинает гноиться. А если гнойнику никак не прорваться, если ты не только не можешь признаться, но даже глядеть на своего возлюбленного лишний раз опасаешься, любовь оборачивается дорогой в ад... Уж кто-кто, а Алекс этот урок выучил досконально. А вот чего он прежде не знал и о чем не догадывался, так это о том, что настоящий ад имеет свои уровни, как у Данте. И что всегда есть возможность упасть еще ниже – туда, откуда предыдущий круг покажется вполне себе сносным... Тогда, полтора месяца назад, во время первой прогулки с цетагандийцем, когда он с такой легкостью (и уже так привычно) пользовался этой избитой метафорой израненного сердца, он все еще искренне полагал, что это метафора. Хуже того: он тогда еще даже не знал толком, где именно, в каком месте грудной клетки, оно у него находится! Думал, что радостное биение в груди при виде Грега, которое он поначалу принимал за дружбу, или трепетное замирание, когда Форбреттен оказывалась вдруг слишком близко, это и есть «сердце». Да ему даже в страшном сне не могло привидеться, что оно может ТАК болеть!..

***

В очередной раз заходит мать. Проведать и узнать, как дела. Просто проведать. Но почему-то каждый раз ее появление смотрится изнутри как молчаливый упрек. Ему даже не нужно открывать глаз, достаточно одного звука ее шагов и шороха юбок, чтобы с головой ухнуть в темную прорубь неизбывной вины. Невидимая рука протягивается костистыми пальцами откуда-то из потустороннего измерения прямо внутрь живота и вцепляется мертвой хваткой в желудок. Тело само собой сжимается изнутри, хотя оно и так уже лежит, скорчившись, в позе эмбриона. Лицо приходится еще глубже прятать в подушки, вцепляясь в их края зубами, чтобы ни один всхлип не прорвался наружу. Потому что парни не плачут... Потому что она не должна видеть, как ему сейчас больно… Потому что родной отец не может быть причиной таких страданий… Потому что, на самом деле, его все любят, и он это знает… Потому что она действительно о нем беспокоится, и всегда встает на его сторону… И уже одно это наполняет его изнутри обжигающим чувством стыда. Он – мужчина, он – защитник… Но почему каждый раз так выходит, что защищает его она – мать и женщина? И главное – от кого!.. От собственного же отца! А главное – в чем!.. В том, что он вообще изменить не в силах… Разве ж он виноват в том, что родился не таким, как отец? И даже не таким, как отцу хотелось.

Тогда, с Академией, чтобы не сломаться и поступить по-своему, ему пришлось искать защиты у родственников – у мамы с бабушкой. И с этим уже ничего не поделать, это так и останется в памяти, как позорный провал. Когда люди успешно сдают экзамены в Университет, обычно это воспринимается как достижение. Он же своим поступлением лишь доказал всем, начиная с себя самого, что он законченный неудачник. А еще безответственный инфантил, незрелый подросток, наивный идеалист… Потому что отцу и с Академией, и со службой, конечно же, никто не помогал, он всего в своей жизни добился сам… И это была важная ответственная работа на благо общества. «Есть такая профессия, мальчик – Родину защищать!..» А Алексом в его желании поступить на отделение архитектуры двигала блажь – подростковый индивидуализм, замешанный на юношеском максимализме. И вот сейчас к нему снова, ҡ безответственному влюбленному инфантилу, пришли «на помощь» – в его очередной подростковой блажи. Как будто тут можно чем-то помочь!.. И как будто по достижении желаемого эта блажь перестанет быть блажью.

– Алекс, – наклоняется она над ним. – Алекс, послушай меня, пожалуйста. Надо поесть. Пусть через силу, но поесть. 

Тело сжимает очередной конвульсией, челюсти стискивают угол подушки. Только бы не разрыдаться!.. Но вообще какая злобная ирония! Отец родился «сломанным», из-за чего не смог с первого раза поступить в Академию, но он был упорным, стойким, отважным, смелым, и в итоге добился своего. А ему, что же, выходит, надо было себя морально сломать, чтобы «достичь» того же?.. И вот сейчас, получается, чтобы быть достойным своей фамилии, ему тоже надо – не идти поперек обстоятельств, как всегда поступали дед и отец, а наоборот – надо снова себя сломать. Сломать, чтобы что?.. Чтобы перестать хотеть быть с тем, с кем ему хочется быть?.. Да это все равно, что перестать быть самим собой! Как это вообще возможно, от кого-то такое требовать?!

– Алекс, послушай меня. Я тебе правда очень сочувствую, мой родной! Ну, кто же знал, что так выйдет? Папа на самом деле не хотел, чтобы так получилось. 

Нет, хотел! Даже сказал, что, возможно, он потом еще сам поймет, какую ему оказали услугу. Это было сказано совершенно искренне и в качестве извинения. Якобы извинения. В дополнение к такому же и, наверняка, совершенно искреннему «я тебе очень сочувствую, сам не раз был в такой ситуации» (это в чем же, интересно, его ситуация была «такой»?..). И с пояснением, что если отношения могут развалиться от такой мелочи, то и не отношения это вовсе. И что «ну, сам подумай, что ты мог ему дать». И что «культурная разница», «чуждый менталитет», «другие нравственные нормы»… А то он сам не понимает! Икона стиля, звезда молодежной эстрады, из богатой по меркам Барраяра семьи… А он сам, типа, даже не курсант Академии!.. С самого начала было понятно, что Алекс ему не ровня. И что ссылка его тут временная, и что общение их отчасти вынужденное. И что у себя дома он бы, поди, на такого как Алекс даже и не взглянул… И от этого понимания, что по большому-то счету отец прав, и что виноват тут вовсе не он, а сам Алекс, тело не выдержало напряжения. Стиснутая изнутри пружина вдруг распрямилась и пошла содрогаться толчками рыданий. 

– Да что ж такое-то?.. Горе ты мое луковое, – мама бережно обнимает его за плечи, и под ее ладонью откуда ни возьмись сама собой вдруг нарастает невидимая броня. Потому что в памяти моментально всплывают другие объятья и другие прикосновения. Которые, в отличие от родительских, не солгут и не предадут. По крайней мере, тогда так казалось. Или просто очень-очень хотелось верить, что вообще в его жизни могут быть такие объятья и прикосновения… И эта невидимая броня, разрастающаяся под материнскими пальцами, заставляющая обмирать сердцем, стекленеть поверхностью кожи и сжиматься мышцами, словно вытягивает изнутри все соки на обустройство защитной раковины. И пускай эта ракушка выходит совсем хрупкой, не прочнее улиточьей, то, что скрыто под ней, оказывается еще более уязвимым, чем раньше. Особенно если эту мякоть полить гербицидом из жалости, нежности и всепоглощающей материнской любви...

И вот сейчас она своими умелыми пальцами садовницы начнет с него эту скорлупу отколупывать, чтобы добраться до самого его нутра. Потому что нельзя хранить все в себе… Надо быть открытым, честным, искренним... В конце концов, он же ее ребенок… У нее за него каждый раз болит сердце… Материнская рука ложится на голову, пальцы погружаются в волосы, как когда-то в детстве, когда все было просто и без подвоха. А внутренняя улитка спешно забуривается внутрь домика, стараясь уберечь свое такое голое, такое беззащитное тельце от осколков ломаемого с хрустом панциря. И когда двигаться больше некуда, а его самого просто трясет в конвульсиях, когда не остается и тени иллюзии на сохранение человеческого достоинства, на последнем усилии он выплевывает изо рта измусоленный угол подушки (сопли, слюна тянутся липкими ниточками слизи – ну, точно улитка!..) и начинает молить о пощаде:

– Не надо… Ну, пожалуйста… Мама, не надо…

То, что изнутри кажется чуть ли не криком, на деле оказывается передавленным всхлипами жалким шепотом.

– Что-что, сынок? Прости, я не слышу тебя… – она наклоняется еще ниже, и – все! Улитке уже нигде не спрятаться. Голая мякоть лежит на женской ладони в лужице слизи, и все, что ему теперь остается – это лишь извиваться среди липких осколков отколупнутой раковины. Неужели она не видит, что с ним творится?.. Почему это так непонятно?..

– Не надо, мама… Оставь меня, очень тебя прошу… 

– «Не надо» что? – обеспокоенно переспрашивает она. – Что-что оставить?

Услышала! Наконец-то услышала!.. Конвульсия обрывается, обеспанциренная улитка лежит без движения. Кажется, он снова может дышать.

– Просто оставь меня… – выдыхает он с благодарностью. – Не надо меня сейчас трогать. 

– Не трогать? Хорошо, как скажешь.

Она покорно убирает руки. 

– Можешь просто уйти? 

«Ну, пожалуйста… Это не потому, что я не хочу с тобой разговаривать. Не потому что я тебя не люблю. Не потому что не хочу тебя видеть... Просто мне сейчас очень и очень плохо. Я не могу отвечать на твои незаданные вопросы. Не могу сейчас справиться с твоим беспокойством. Не могу тебя никак утешить. Не могу в данный момент разбираться с отцом, прощать его, уверять тебя, что я его люблю, обещать, что мы с ним непременно помиримся… И врать тебе, что все будет хорошо. У меня нет на это никаких сил. Пожалуйста…»

– Просто уйди, – заканчивает он этот мысленный, обращенный к ней монолог. 

И тут же острое чувство стыда пронзает его с головы до ног. Что же он за сволочь такая?!. Обиделся на отца, а в итоге обидел мать. Но сил жалеть ее у него тоже нет, поэтому он просто повторяет:

– Уйди. Очень тебя прошу…

Если он вопреки запретам все-таки поставит на дверь задвижку, то даже этого призрачного шанса на понимание у них больше не будет. И это будет полная и бесповоротная капитуляция. Тогда он будет чувствовать себя не только лузером, но еще и преступником…

***

За время второго круга по парку кампуса чужак в таких красках расписал ему градостроительные инициативы столетней давности, что Алекс повел его туда, куда изначально идти вовсе не собирался. Ибо вовремя заподозрил, что поразить инопланетного гостя своими архитектурными познаниями в историческом центре у него вряд ли получится. А поразить восприимчивого искусствоведа ему к тому времени уже, ох, как хотелось! Причем не какой-то особенностью барраярского менталитета, неочевидной носителю другой культуры, а чем-то таким, чем поразить мог бы только сам Алекс и никто другой. И чтобы на него не просто смотрели, раскрыв от удивления рот и широко распахнув глаза, а чтобы в этих глазах читалось явное восхищение, а на губах – улыбка. Такие у него были амбициозные к тому времени планы! Улыбки или даже ее подобия он, правда, в тот день так и не добился, но выражение немого восторга он-таки пару раз за вечер словил. И пусть эти взоры были адресованы не ему лично, а исключительно Форбарр-Султане, все же он очень надеялся, что память о «неизвестном курсанте» он своими экспедиционными инициативами существенно попримял. 

А получилась и вправду самая настоящая экспедиция, вроде тех, что они периодически предпринимали с Форбреттен, пока та не придумала, что у них должны быть какие-то «настоящие» свидания, и не стала зачем-то копировать серьезных девочек Галени. Следуя высокой каменной набережной над старыми пристанями прежнего Речного порта, он поневоле вспомнил, как они с ней ходили тем же путем – непременно по гранитному парапету, при сильных порывах ветра рискуя свалиться с пятиметровой высоты вниз. Эльза всегда шла впереди, балансируя вытянутыми в стороны руками, а он смотрел на ее тощие лодыжки в спортивных кедах, боясь поднять взгляд повыше, чтобы ненароком не оступится. 

– Ходили в школе с подругой тут, – и он похлопал по широкой гранитной стенке. 

– Зачем? – не понял гость. 

– Ну, ракурс другой. И просто прикольно идти на метр выше, чем остальные – между городом и Рекой. Справа – дорога, слева – пропасть, под ногами – гранит.

– А сейчас почему мы идем как все? 

Алекс оглянулся по сторонам. На сотню метров вперед и назад в этой части набережной они были совершенно одни. 

– Ну, не знаю. А вы хотите? Не боитесь упасть вниз и разбиться?

– Нет, если это не запрещено вашими законами, – с этими словами гем деловито перевесил сумку наискось через другое плечо и, опершись ладонью о парапет, легко вспрыгнул на него сразу двумя ногами. Потом он подождал, пока Алекс перевесит тем же манером этюдник, и протянул ему руку – так запросто, словно это была далеко не первая их прогулка. Несмотря на хрупкое с виду телосложение, руки у гема были сильные, да и сноровка оказалась хоть куда. С Форбреттен бы Алекс подобную акробатику практиковать не рискнул – если бы она сама, стоя сверху, попыталась втащить его на парапет. А сам он ей такую помощь тем более бы предлагать не стал, чтобы лишний раз не напомнить, что она девочка. 

Идти позади цетагандийца оказалось не менее волнующим, чем вслед за Эльзой. Особенно с учетом того, как его экзотичные одежды и висящая вдоль спины коса смотрелись на фоне вырастающих на горизонте портовых кранов. Естественно, после такой «проверки на вшивость» они пошли в настоящие ебеня – в заброшенную промзону, предназначенную под снос для возведения новых элитных кварталов. И даже залезли на трубу не то недостроенной, не то недоразобранной котельной, на узкой площадке которой невозможно было стоять, не прижавшись друг к другу, и куда в процессе залезания им неоднократно пришлось подавать друг другу руки. 

Там наверху, подставив лицо разгулявшемуся ветерку и оранжевому, уставшему за день солнцу, Алекс просветил инопланетного гостя касательно употребленного им «урбанистического термина». Цетагандиец тут же предположил, что это барраярское «понятие» должно быть близко древнему японскому принципу моно-но аварэ – «печальному очарованию вещей», только в приложении к городским ландшафтам. На это якобы должна была указывать сама этимология – от древнерусского слова, обозначающего любовь. Алексу ничего не осталось, как согласиться с тем, что существует какая-то особая «эстетика ебеней», хотя самому бы ему такая формулировка в голову никогда не пришла. При том что цетагандиец за время их путешествия постоянно к этой эстетике апеллировал, то и дело останавливаясь и указывая пальцем на какое-то особо трогательное сочетание цвета, тени, солнечных пятен, ржавчины или облезлой краски. Самого Алекса если что и волновало прежде в подобных местах, так это восторг от проникновения в закрытое (да и в общем-то не интересное) для остальных городских обитателей пространство. В результате оба вернулись из экспедиции обогащенные новым опытом: цетагандиец побывал там, где без безбашенного аборигена никогда бы не оказался, а завсегдатай городских ебеней неожиданно открыл для себя новый взгляд на привычные вещи. 

Когда они вернулись в центр, кругом уже стояли густые сумерки. Алексу совершенно не хотелось отпускать от себя нового знакомого, особенно с учетом того, в каком состоянии они начали сегодня общаться. Поэтому он, естественно, предложил зайти к ним «на чашку чая», а на самом деле, на ужин, потому что располовиненная плитка эскобарского шоколада (якобы источник эндорфинов в дополнение к прописанным ему препаратам) и распитая на двоих бутылка «Сюрло» без газа – все-таки не еда. 

– А-а… Где вы живете? – внезапно напрягся его спутник. 

– Да вот же, – и он указал в конец улицы, где позади невысокого домика, занятого Императорской службой охраны зеленых насаждений, возвышался четырехэтажный особняк, окруженный каменной стеной с железными пиками и невидимым силовым экраном. Других жилых домов в том квартале не было. В ведомственном здании давно был погашен свет, а на четвертом этаже, где были комнаты оруженосцев, его как раз недавно зажгли. 

– Но… Я знаю это здание, – засомневался знаток городской архитектуры. – Это особняк графа Форкосигана, вторая четверть последнего столетия Периода Изоляции. Там очень много интересных мелких деталей, можно целый час стоять и разглядывать. Но не хотите же вы сказать, что…

И тут внезапное осознание заставило его остановиться.

– Ваше имя – Эйрел-Александр Форкосиган? – широко раскрыв глаза, ахнул цетагандиец. 

– Ну, друзья обычно зовут меня Алекс, так что вы тоже можете…

– Прошу прощения, лорд Форкосиган, – прервал его гем, буквально схватившись за сердце то ли в припадке цетагандийской церемонности, то ли не в силах справиться с волнением. – Я должен был догадаться. У меня постоянно было такое чувство, как будто вы мне кого-то напоминаете. Но я и помыслить не мог, что наследник адмирала Нейсмита может учиться где-либо, кроме Императорской Военной Академии. 

– Ну, скажем так, он тоже не мог помыслить... А вы знаете про адмирала Нейсмита?

– Про то, что Майлз Форкосиган, спаситель галактики, и адмирал Нейсмит – одно и то же лицо? Конечно. Это все знают. На эту тему уже не одно исследование вышло. 

– Мой отец – спаситель галактики? 

– Конечно! – с неожиданной горячностью воскликнул цетагандиец. 

– Забавно, – и сын адмирала Нейсмита не сдержал усмешки. – Я привык думать, что мой отец просто доверенное лицо Императора на государственной службе. Пусть и с каким-то необычайно увлекательным, полным шпионских страстей прошлым. Но таким, в котором явно больше выдумок, чтобы рассказывать детям на ночь, нежели исторической правды. Ну, потому что кто же про секретные миссии расскажет всю правду? В детстве это все казалось совершенно чарующим, а сейчас… Короче, чем больше думаю об этом, тем чаще прихожу в ужас от того, насколько все это было безумным. Ну, опять же, если это все было правдой, хотя бы отчасти. 

– Но это и было все совершеннейшим безумием и величайшей удачей! Как у героев докосмической древности, о которых снимали кино-эпопеи и слагали баллады! 

И его собеседник снова замер с выражением явного непонимания на лице, как будто Алекс непременно обязан был с ним согласиться. 

– Ну так что? Чай-то пить к нам пойдете? – засмущавшись подобным вниманием к своей семье, переспросил Алекс. – Как раз со «спасителем галактики» познакомитесь. 

Гем тут же посмурнел и, опустив ресинцы, замотал головой. 

– Вы назвали мне свое имя, теперь я должен назвать вам свое. 

– Вы думаете, это как-то повлияет на мое отношение? 

– Искренне надеюсь, что нет. Но прежде чем приглашать иностранца в дом ваших родителей, вам, полагаю, требуется сначала узнать их мнение. 

Все так серьезно?.. А он-то боялся, что проблемой окажется то, что он – Форкосиган. Человек, чей отец, дед и прадед всю жизнь только тем и занимались, что разными способами разрушали планы цетагандийцев. 

– Мое имя – Акане гем Эстир. Я с Мю Кита, из Шестой Сатрапии, – и гем с самым сосредоточенным выражением лица изобразил нечто вроде неполного поясного поклона. – Ваш отец и ваш дед наверняка потеряли в звездном пространстве Вервана своих друзей и соратников. И хотя никто из моей семьи не принимал участия в той операции, как я заметил, мое происхождение для барраярцев порой имеет значение. 

Так вот значит, о каких «обязательствах» он говорил в самом начале. Узнать имя человека, а потом непременно от него отвернуться, чтобы тем самым почтить память погибших?.. Так что ли?

– Для меня значения не имеет. Для моего отца – тоже. Я в этом совершенно уверен. 

Гем, закусив верхнюю губу, осторожно кивнул. То ли в благодарность, то ли просто принял к сведению.

– Ну, так пойдете к нам в гости? 

– Сердечно благодарю вас за приглашение, лорд Форкосиган, – с легким поклоном, опустив глаза, ответил цетагандиец. – Но я вынужден отказаться. Сегодня был очень насыщенный день, мне требуется многое осмыслить и привести в порядок свои чувства. К тому же у меня должны были закончить монтаж деревянных панелей. А зная нравы и обычаи барраярских рабочих, я предчувствую, что мне всю ночь предстоит наводить дома порядок. Не говоря уж о том, что давно пора разложить вещи. 

Вот те на!..

– Что же вы раньше мне не сказали? Мы бы вернулись засветло или взяли аэрокар!

И тут на скрытом тенью лице цетагандийца мелькнуло нечто, что можно было бы счесть за слабую тень не то улыбки, не то смущения, не то благодарности. 

– Мне очень не хотелось прерывать наше сегодняшнее путешествие, – признался он. – Я очень вам за него благодарен, лорд Форкосиган. Откровенно говоря, вы меня просто спасли. Я, если честно, просто боялся ехать домой, чтобы не остаться один на один со свалившимися на меня сегодня переживаниями. И… мне кажется, это судьба! Если вам еще раз понадобится модель с экзотичной внешностью, в необычных одеяниях или изысканных драпировках, то милости прошу ко мне в гости. Все же рисовать в непринужденной обстановке гораздо приятнее и полезнее для творческого процесса. 

Так, значит, он знал!.. Поэтому и обратился с просьбой поговорить, что ему надоело играть в молчанку? И кто тут за кем подглядывал, интересно?.. Гем меж тем нагнулся и достал из сумки небольшую визитную карточку, которую он протянул Алексу двумя руками – и снова с поклоном. 

– В любое время дня и ночи. Если возникнет желание позвонить, написать, встретиться или посетить мое скромное жилище, прошу вас, ни минуты не сомневайтесь. 

По взмаху широкого рукава возле них остановилось такси, и они простились до понедельника. 

– Напишите мне, как доберетесь, – успел крикнуть на прощание Алекс, набирая с карточки номер и отсылая на него сообщение со своим. 

Через час, прямо за ужином он получил на комм рисунок в стиле grisaille chinoise с тонкой веточкой цветущей заснеженной сакуры (или декоративной сливы?) и каллиграфической надписью «Спокойной ночи, лорд Форкосиган! Сегодня был чудесный день».

***

Сидящая на стуле сестра означает, что родители решили прибегнуть к последнему средству. Впрочем, судя по ее недовольному виду, она могла прийти и сама. Чтобы определить, что у нее за вид, как и в случае с матерью, Алексу смотреть на нее вовсе не обязательно: ее недовольство он чувствует кожей. Впрочем, отвечать на ее молчание и ее слова ему тоже не требуется. Поэтому из всех возможных парламентеров ее присутствие перенести легче всего. 

– Какую-то ты, Ал, в очередной раз фигню учудил. 

Ага...

– Отец места себе не находит.

А он его вообще способен найти?.. 

– Мама расстроенная.

Ну, еще бы…

– Таура третий день плачет. 

Таура?.. 

– Она, видишь ли, пишет роман. Ага, про любовь барраярца и цетагандийца. В период Оккупации. И вот вы служили ей прототипом. А теперь все. Хэппи-энд накрылся… Так что на этот раз ты, можно сказать, превзошел сам себя. Это ж надо умудриться – не только родителей, но еще и младшую сестренку разочаровать!

Последняя фраза произносится с заметной издевкой. Не в отношении Алекса. Издевка по поводу его стремления избегать разочарований. Не собственных, а в собственной состоятельности. 

– Младшим сказали, что ты болеешь. А то бы и их разочаровал, – поддакивает она его молчаливому согласию со своим ехидством. – У Зелига как раз новый виток юношеского максимализма. Свято верит в то, что мужчины не плачут. Ну, такие мужчины, настоящие. Которым больше десяти лет. Так что будь готов к каверзным вопросам, когда соблаговолишь выйти из своей кельи. 

С Зелигом у него непростые взаимоотношения. Хотя какие такие «сложные отношения» могут быть с десятилетним мальчишкой? Сложность состоит в отношении самого Алекса, по факту своего первородства вынужденного служить младшему и опорой, и образцом. Не то чтобы он испытывал к Зелигу какую-то особую ревность или досаду, но сам факт того, что родители заложили их с Симоной в репликатор одновременно, как до этого Алекса с Хел, не может не вызывать вопросов. Словно первый эксперимент с парой разнополых двойняшек не удался, и они решили для верности повторить. Тем более, что отношения между младшими были совсем не такие, как у него с Хелли. Не хуже, не лучше – просто другие. Но когда в процессе неизменных детских конфликтов происходила ссора или, не приведи Господь, драка… Нет, Зелигу, конечно, тоже периодически напоминали, что бить девочек нехорошо… Но никто не накидывался на него с претензиями «Почему сестра опять плачет?!», после того, как его самого только что отутюжили по физиономии детским совочком или порвали рисунок. До них с Хел у матери был один Ники, и видимо, идея, что девочка может плакать не только от горя, но и от гнева и ярости (в том числе не всегда оправданных), долго не могла уложиться у нее в голове. Может, конечно, родители хотели войти второй раз в ту же реку, чтобы исправить собственные ошибки в воспитании разнополой двойни?.. Но как бы то ни было, служить младшему образцом – не только в значении прототипа, но и в смысле нравственного ориентира – у Алекса получалось из рук вон плохо. Не Форкосиган, а сплошное расстройство… 

Алекс переворачивается на спину и смотрит на Хел. Хелл-с-двумя-«л», как ее называют братья Форбарра за огненного цвета шевелюру и бескомпромиссность суждений. Сестра с легким отвращением неторопливо оглядывает его хламовник. Ничто из того, что она видит вокруг себя, не вызывает у нее желания встать, подойти, взять в руки, спросить, широко распахнув ресницы, восторженным шепотом: «А что это?». Акане все время так делал. И очевидно, ему здесь нравилось. А сейчас нет никого, кому бы нравилась эта комната, включая самого Алекса. Хел сидит на стуле, озирает место его добровольного заточения, и такое впечатление, что ждет, когда можно будет, наконец, уйти, покинув эту обитель скорби. Так все-таки она сама пришла или она «на задании»?..

– Скажи, а тебя с Лиз я тоже разочаровал?.. 

Движение плечом, все также не глядя в его сторону. Комнатный бардак и тот привлекательнее. 

– Лиз влюблена, ей пофиг. А мне плевать, с кем ты спишь. 

– Да? Вот только мы не спали. 

– Да-да. Только вот почему-то слуги уже пятый день шушукаются. И Фалестрис каждый раз вздрагивает, стоит молодого лорда упомянуть.

– Фалестрис не знает, что полученные навыки закрепляются практикой? Невозможно получить диплом о высшем художественном образовании, не потратив несколько часов в неделю на рисование обнаженного тела с натуры.

– Вот как? – поворачивается к нему она. – А натурщики у вас там тоже совсем голые на тряпочках возлежат? Или все-таки не совсем?

На этот раз уже ему приходится отвести взгляд. 

– Натурщицы – да, а натурщики – «не совсем». Сама знаешь, «большой стиль» императора Юрия с мускулистыми покорителями космоса, у которых сквозь скафандр причиндалы просвечивали, остался в прошлом. Культура теперь приучает ценить, в первую очередь, красоту женского тела. Уметь в подробностях рисовать мужское больше необязательно. Поэтому я и попросил его... Да и не стали бы мы ничем таким в оранжерее с ним заниматься. 

О том, что оранжерея была выбрана именно с этой мыслью – чтобы даже мыслей таких не возникло – пока лучше не упоминать. Но этого и не требуется. Хел и так слишком хорошо все понимает сама. Поэтому и старается лишний раз не смотреть на него, чтобы шорох чужих мыслей не заглушал ее собственных. 

– Что? Совсем? – тихо и все еще не особенно веря, спрашивает она. И вопрос этот явно касается не натурщиц.

– Совсем. Даже не целовались, – последняя фраза выговаривается с трудом, потому что на глаза сами собой опять набегают слезы. 

Хел выглядит озадаченной. Неужели он чем-то способен ее удивить?

– Но подожди… А как же… Ну, все эти взгляды, как бы случайные прикосновения… Вы ж с ним чуть ли не в обнимку все время сидели… Ты на Грега так не смотрел, как на него! Даже с Эльзой вел себя аккуратнее. 

Что тут сказать?.. Ничего и не скажешь. Действительно, не смотрел. И ни с кем раньше так плотно и часто не соприкасался. Если, конечно, не брать в расчет совсем уж невинное детство.

– Видимо, так в представлении цетагандийцев выглядит обычная мужская дружба. Или университетское братство. Или студенческая солидарность.

– Да ладно!.. Не может такого быть. 

– Может, Хел. Все, как сказал отец: «другая культура, чуждый менталитет». 

– Тогда я вообще ни черта не понимаю!..

– Вот и я не могу понять, кому мы мешали. 

– Кому мешали, как раз понятно, – с шипением выплевывает она. – Общественной репутации, будь она неладна. 

– Вот именно, – горько усмехается он. – Репутации… Тому, что о нас могут подумать другие. А как же завет деда класть на репутацию и помнить о чести? С Форбреттен нельзя, потому что девичью честь можно позорить исключительно после свадьбы. С Грегом нельзя, потому что иначе пострадает честь императорского дома... А почему нельзя с инопланетником?.. С каких это пор мы так тщательно блюдем честь цетагандийцев? 

– С тех самых… Ты прекрасно понимаешь, в чем дело. Не надо прикидываться! Ну, ладно. Допустим, что у отца из-за тебя могут быть проблемы уже сейчас, ты даже не думаешь... Но подумай хотя бы о долге перед Округом! Да, сегодня, благодаря репликаторам, ты можешь не ложиться ни с кем в постель, чтобы произвести наследника, следующего графа Форкосигана. Вот только по закону, он все равно должен быть рожден в браке, спишь ты со своей женой или нет. И ответь мне, пожалуйста, на такой вопрос: какая девушка согласится выйти за тебя замуж, если ты будешь открыто встречаться с цетагандийцем? И ты сам прекрасно знаешь ответ: никакая. Даже если эта девушка – Эльза Форбреттен! 

А вот этого можно было и не добавлять.

– Если проблема исключительно в этом, то всегда можно жениться на инопланетнице. На какой-нибудь прогрессивной бетанке. Как принц Ксав или дедушка. 

– Ты сначала найди себе такую бетанку, которая с тобой дело захочет иметь, – мягко огрызается она. – Как принц Ксав или дедушка... Хочешь бетанку – надо было в Военную Академию идти поступать, а не холсты расписывать. И потом не забудь, тебе тогда еще надо будет найти прогрессивного бетанца, который бы захотел жениться на Эльзе. Потому что если ты, может, и женишься на желающей стать графиней инопланетнице, то уж она-то точно никого здесь себе не найдет. Ее даже Форкаллонер взять в жены побрезгует. А не побрезгует, так мигом лишится наследства. Потому что никому не охота иметь внуков, которых будут дразнить гембреттанами… А за человека, которого можно подкупить богатым приданым, она сама не пойдет, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

Все это была сущая правда, и возразить ему было на нее нечего. Только и оставалось, что укорять себя за то, что об Эльзе он в очередной раз не подумал. Почему-то казалось, что с таким цетагандийцем она бы смогла примириться. Тем более, что…

– Мы с ним не спали. 

– Тогда почему же он тебя бросил, раз ничего не было? Если у людей просто дружба, то разве можно кого-то бросить?

– Потому что наш отец – скандалист. А я… А я – тряпка. Не сумел решительно возразить на отцовские инсинуации. Вот он по моей реакции и догадался, что с моей стороны там не «просто дружба».

– Но подожди, у них же там к этому иначе вроде относятся? Вряд ли цетагандийца можно оскорбить чем-то… таким. 

«Чем-то таким»… Даже в устах сестры звучит как ругательство. Так не говорят про несчастную любовь или про чувства, которые нельзя разделить. Так говорят исключительно про любовь мужчины к другому мужчине. И опять эти двойные стандарты, как будто бы чувства зависят от пола! Когда Эльза бесилась от пошлых заигрываний Форкаллонера, ей все время говорили, что она не должна так реагировать: мальчик не может оскорбить девочку тем, что она ему нравится. И пусть дома у них никто не сочувствовал Форкаллонеру, с точки зрения класса и школьных учителей «неадекватной» оказывалась почему-то всегда Эльза – только из-за того, что это неловкое чувство так ее оскорбляло. Когда Эльза влюбилась в Грега, а он не отвечал ей взаимностью, дома у них все ей сочувствовали. А когда в Грега влюбился Алекс, то сочувствовали все исключительно Грегу. Потому что Грег, в отличие от преследуемой Форкаллонером Эльзы, имел все основания чувствовать себя задетым, и это Алексу еще повезло, что их дружба из-за его тихой, бессловесной влюбленности не пострадала… Хел права, «таким» можно оскорбить исключительно барраярца… Нет, с цетагандийцем было все куда проще. И от того безысходней. 

– Просто любит другого. И не считает возможным поддерживать отношения, в которых один из нас, то есть я, заведомо буду страдать. А чтобы я не мучился, придумал какую-то дурацкую причину. Мол, для людей его культуры не мыслимо, чтобы сын говорил со своим родителем в таком тоне. Типа, непроходимая культурная граница. Вид у него при этом такой был, как будто он сам от себя отказывается. 

– Хм… А откуда ты знаешь, что он любит другого, раз сам он тебе иначе все объяснил?

– Так мы с ним из-за этого, можно сказать, познакомились. Совета у меня спрашивал – как у аборигена. Нашел, у кого спрашивать… А главное, про кого.

– Так, вот только не говори мне, что он тоже влюблен в этого вашего «несравненного» Грега Форбарру, – с раздражением метнула она серо-голубую молнию в его сторону. 

На это можно было лишь с горечью рассмеяться. 

– Что? Правда?! Ты не шутишь?

– Ох, Хел! Я бы очень хотел, чтобы это было всего лишь шуткой. 

– Да где они вообще умудрились встретиться?! – вскипает она в праведном возмущении. 

– На допросе в СБ, где же еще. Грег из-за него зачет завалил по допросу с фаст-пентой. Рассказывал нам потом с такой как бы неловкой ухмылочкой, как это тяжело, оказывается – иметь дело с человеком, который всю дорогу норовит тебе признаться в любви. И при этом сидит перед тобой связанный и только что не блюет от слабости. 

От одного воспоминания об этом разговоре яростью пережало горло. 

– Так это ты поэтому решил с ним порвать окончательно? – уже зная ответ, зачем-то переспрашивает она. – После того, как он такое сказал? 

– Поэтому.

Ей даже объяснять ничего не надо. Хотя ее там и не было. Ни на пьянке их этой, ни восемь лет назад, когда их с Эльзой пытали «цетагандийцы» в дальней части их летней резиденции на Долгом Озере. Эльза тогда молчала. Очень упорно, как и полагается настоящему барраярскому партизану. Едва не блевал, захлебываясь от рыданий, тогда он. И в любви и преданности, умоляя отпустить Эльзу, признавался своему мучителю тоже он – человек, не сумевший справиться с ролью своего великого прадеда. Эрик Форбреттен тогда был «графом» Эриком Форбреттеном и по игре возражать не мог. Однако он первым не выдержал и побежал за помощью, приведя с собой настоящую графиню Форкосиган, а не увлекшихся строительством тайного блиндажа «головорезов» Форратьеров с «императором» Доркой. Эльза тогда, как будто и не поняла, что дело было уже не в игре. Для Грега же, такое впечатление, игра началась только тогда, когда из кровожадного «цета» он превратился обратно в приличного вежливого мальчика – настолько в роли гем-генерала Йенаро он был убедителен. А Алекс тогда решил для себя, что в войну он никогда больше играть не будет и в эту чертову Академию тоже ни за что не пойдет. Знать, что под привычной нежной улыбкой с ласковыми ореховыми глазами может скрываться безразличная к чужой боли зубастая адская бездна, было для него страшнее всего, и он что угодно бы сделал, лишь бы это забыть. Но об этом мотиве поступления в Университет на архитектуру знала одна лишь Хел.

– Видимо, это судьба, как говорят цетагандийцы. Даже ревновать толком не получается… А я, прикинь, пришел к нему потом ночью на эту свою несчастную любовь жаловаться. Без имен, конечно. Даром, что он сам так и не понял, кому его допрашивать поручили. У них же там в Академии нашивки без всяких «фор-», а имя ему так и не назвали. Завалился пьяный. Прикинь, в стельку пьяный – и к цетагандийцу. Это, наверное, все равно, как если бы он к нам укуренный в гости пришел.

– В стельку… В стельку напиваются только сапожники. 

– Ну, да. Художники напиваются до неразличения оттенков серого. Вот я в таком виде к нему и приперся, тоску свою изливать… И ты знаешь, родная мать обо мне, не помню уже, когда так заботилась, как он тогда вокруг меня хлопотал. Спать уложил, раздеться помог, водичку какую-то с антидотом приготовил… А у меня – стояк. Я продолжаю ему про наши с Грегом траблы плакаться, а сам как взгляну на него, так только о том и думаю, что хочу целоваться. И ты знаешь, я ведь его почти что поцеловал!.. Когда уже спать улеглись. А у него постель по-цетагандийски на полу постелена – просто матрас такой тонкий, но спать удобно, не хуже, чем у нас на пружинах. Ну, и получилось, что лежали мы рядом почти, чуть ли не взявшись за руки. А на меня как-то вдруг совсем накатило, я привстал на локте, наклонился над ним… И ты знаешь, он бы ведь мне отдался тогда. Я просто уверен в этом. Но… Как бы тебе сказать… – и говоря это, Алекс сам неловко смеется, и лицо у него, надо думать, сейчас такое же, как тогда у Грега на последней их пьянке, когда по этому лицу за одно это выражение хотелось врезать. – Это было бы все равно, что переспать с Форбреттен. Такая, понимаешь, на все согласная покорность. От человека, от которого ты этой покорности вообще представить не в силах. Когда человек на все что угодно согласен, даже телом своим готов с тобой расплатиться, лишь бы не быть одному, лишь бы ты с ним продолжал общаться и просто нормально по-человечески разговаривать. Так мерзко себя почувствовал!.. А я, главное, шел-то когда к нему, еще мысль такая шальная была: «Вот неплохой был бы шанс для первого раза». И не девчонка – значит, я человека этим делом никак не подставлю. И не девственник, то есть точно знает, что делать. И против парней ничего не имеет. И вообще цетагандиец, то есть ему изначально должно быть плевать на все эти наши заморочки с однополой любовью… А тут, как в глаза ему заглянул, прямо тошно от самого себя стало!.. Человек меня как родного принял, а я его разбитым сердцем решил попользоваться. Да еще свою рану сердечную подзалатать, с этаким кукишем в кармане. Даже с двумя. Типа: «Тебе вот, Гришенька, под фаст-пентой в любви признавались, а досталось все мне!..» и «Меня-то ты, твое высочество, не ценишь, так хоть цетатагандийцем тебя заменю!..» Самому от себя противно!..

– Ну, а в итоге, что? 

Она дает ему время втянуть носом сопли, вытереть кулаком глаза, вернуть голос. 

– Ну, как «что»?.. Встал, извинился за неудобства. Сказал, что не могу оставаться, домой надо срочно идти… Он расстроился, решил, видно, что это он меня чем-то ненароком обидел. Когда провожать вышел, спросил, что ему делать, когда завтра встретится со мной случайно на факультете. Мол, не надо ли ему сделать вид, что мы с ним не знакомы… Я почему так уверен насчет нашего последнего разговора, что тогда было все то же самое. Он реально готов был вынести себя за скобки, лишь бы мне было комфортно, понимаешь?.. Естественно, я ни разу потом у него больше не был. И на ночь у себя тоже оставаться не предлагал. Да что там на ночь… Я вообще все что угодно готов был сделать, лишь бы он во мне эту мою гниль не почувствовал. А он, может, и чувствовал, просто прощал постоянно. Очень уж человека во мне хотел видеть, а не сексуально озабоченное животное…

– Ну, хорошо, а рыдаешь тогда чего? – не без благодушной издевки интересуется у него она. – Если просто тупо хотелось трахаться, то уж, наверное, не сошелся свет клином на отдельно взятом цетагандийце… Или это тебе так обидно, что тебя, наконец, несмотря на твое юродство, правильно поняли?

И вот тут его совсем размазывает по кровати. Потому что даже в самых грязных, в самых постыдных мыслях признаваться все-таки проще, чем в такой, казалось бы, экзистенциально базовой потребности любой человеческой души. 

– Потому что… это было такое состояние единения, когда мы общались… такое чувство со-разделенности бытия… какого у меня ни с кем никогда раньше не было… Ни с Грегом, ни с Эльзой… Ни даже с тобой, когда мы совсем мелкими были… 

И вот это последнее звучит совсем уже как кощунство. Но, надо отдать ей должное, она никак на это не реагирует. Потому что те времена, когда они были с ней и с отцом «одной бандой», давно и безвозвратно прошли. Иначе бы не было в его жизни ни Грегора, ни Форбреттен. А в ее жизни – стремления собрать вокруг себя всех девчонок, чтобы дружить с ними против всех возможных мальчишек, включая родного брата и отщепенку Форбреттен, которая упорно не желала вести себя как положено девочке.

– Понимаешь, мир вдруг стал цветным и живым, как в детстве... То есть все, буквально все вдруг стало особенным и наполненным каким-то волшебным смыслом. Казалось, протяни руку, коснись любого предмета, и бездушная вещица начнет с тобой разговаривать. Да что там вещь!.. Мне выбоины в асфальте казались прекрасными, пыль в воздухе шоколадом вдруг отдавать начала… Любой сраный одуванчик у ржавой водосточной трубы казался мне значимым и достойным отдельной картины. И… И я все запорол… – тело само собой начинает изгибаться дугой, такая сильная бьет его дрожь. – Все продолбал нахрен… Пролюбил к чертовой матери свой потерянный и обретенный рай… Только потому что мне с самого начала было этого мало… А ко всему прочему хотелось еще и тупо трахаться… 

Наступает пауза. Сказать ему больше нечего, а зубы стучат так сильно, что ему приходится с силой сжать челюсти, чтобы не прикусить ненароком язык. 

– Да забей, – мягко и с почти что нежной улыбкой, выдыхает вдруг Хел. И тихо-тихо так вдруг становится в комнате.

– Что? – не верит он только что услышанному. Не столько ушам не верит своим, сколько коже, которой вдруг становится тепло под этой нежданной улыбкой, как от лучика последнего осеннего солнца. 

– Забей, говорю… Не верю я, что все у вас вот так вот закончилось, – улыбка становится еще явственнее, и она отводит глаза в сторону. 

– Почему не веришь?

– Ну, потому что не только ты на него так смотрел, когда он не видел... Знаешь, Ал, я не знаю даже, кому из вас двоих больше целоваться хотелось – тебе или ему. Ну, и сам подумай, уж не стал бы отец гоношиться так ни с того, ни с сего. Понятно же, что он не за инопланетного парня боялся. Не что ты его соблазнишь, а что он – тебя. Даром что он старше, опытнее, и вообще коварный цетагандиец, им положено… 

– То есть ты хочешь сказать…

– Я хочу сказать: если ты думаешь, что «тупо трахаться» хотелось тебе одному, то ты идиот.

Солнечный зайчик – прозрачный и невесомый, но попробуй ему противиться. Если уж ощутил кожей его тепло, его из себя не вытряхнуть. Так и сестринская улыбка. 

– Я идиот, – в блаженном успокоении произносит он. 

Вот только что теперь с этим чувством просветления делать?..

– Я же говорю, забей… Все парни идиоты. Гем твой – не исключение. 

Универсальная формула, так легко уравнивающая в ее устах барраярского кронпринца с цетагандийским гемом. 

– Ага, а все девицы – дуры, – ответно улыбается он, глядя в потолок. Это у нее была вторая универсальная формула. Когда он страдал по Форбреттен. 

– А все девицы – дуры, – мирно соглашается она. – Смотри-ка, как круто быть бисексуалом, одни моральные уроды кругом. 

– Зато все красивые, – свешивается он с кровати головой вниз, чтобы посмотреть на нее снизу вверх и улыбнуться в ответ. – Не хотел бы я быть асексуалом, чтобы все люди были мне одинаково безразличны. 

– Зато никому не должен, ни от кого не зависишь, и вообще полная свобода действий. 

Однажды она их всех потрясла этой своей «полной свободой». Как-то, когда отец в очередной раз за завтраком промывал ему при всех мозги по поводу Грегора и Форбреттен, Хел неожиданно вдруг сказала, что для себя она уже давно все решила. Она выйдет замуж за Эрика-Яниса. Но не потому что он ей как-то особо нравится, ей вообще в этом смысле никто не нравится. А потому что он образцовый фор, учится в Военной Академии, ровесник будущего императора, наследник довольно модернизированного Округа, соседнего с их Дендариями, да еще из богатой семьи и с хорошей наследственностью. И на него точно не будет много претенденток из-за того, что он гембреттен. И он безоговорочно устроит родителей, потому что вот уже более двадцати лет они дружат семьями... То есть вот прямо так и сказала: выйдет замуж за Форбреттена, который весь из себя такой – выразительная посредственность. Потому что хочет быть графиней. Оливия Куделка номер два. У отца аж челюсть тогда упала. Только что распинал сына за излишний романтизм и какое бы то ни было отсутствие здравого смысла, как тут же получил чистый, можно сказать, дистиллированный «здравый смысл». Да, отец, твои старшие отпрыски только выглядят как нормальные люди, а на самом деле оба мутанты. По тебе хотя бы издали видно, что ты особенный…

– Завтра День рождения Императора, – на остатках тающей улыбки произносит Хел. – Там будет эта его невеста – Фенн Рин, новая атташе по культуре. Поговори с ней. Кто тебе про идиотизм молодого человека расскажет лучше его невесты? А там – как пойдет. Либо ты после ее рассказа поймешь, что у вас критически разная степень идиотизма и не очень-то тебе хочется его добиваться. Либо наоборот, узнаешь, как его обратно завоевать. 

Ах, ты ж черт!.. Все-таки она была тут «на задании». Завтра праздник, и родителям надо удостовериться, что несмотря на свое разбитое сердце он на него пойдет. 

– Спасибо, Хел. Можешь позвать ко мне Тауру? Не хочу, чтобы она из-за меня плакала. 

*** 

– Чего-то коротковат, не? 

– Да, ладно тебе, хуй как хуй. На вид довольно приятный. 

– У Черненко длиннее, – не желает сдаваться Форкаллонер.

– У Черненко много чего длиннее, особенно язык без костей. Но ты с ним, по любому, в постель не ляжешь. 

– Ха! А кто ляжет? 

Черненко с трудом поднимает голову от стола, сегодня он напился даже раньше Воронина. 

– Да идите вы все!.. – бормочет он. – Что вы ко мне пристали? Милорд, ну скажете его высочеству…

– Цыц! – рявкает на него милорд. Высочество улыбается своей нежной улыбкой, скользя пальцами по экрану комма. До спора с графскими бастардами он не опускается никогда. 

– Ну, есть же среди нас специалисты? Я имею в виду, по мужской красоте, – и та же улыбка с нежнейшим взглядом адресуется через стол «лучшему другу детства». – А, Сашка? Нет, правда, кончай дуться и посмотри на фотку. Когда еще голого гема увидишь? А тут реально красивый парень такой. Прям загляденье!

После чего девайс пускается по столу. Форбреттен берет в красивую узкую ладонь переданный ему комм и напряженно всматривается в мужское ню. 

– Пацифист и интересуется историей Барраяра, – специально для него сообщает Грег. Все правильно: Форбреттена хуями не впечатлить. В отличие от Алекса, он «нормальный».

– Знаем мы этих пацифистов, – мрачно цедит Форбреттен. – Особенно которые Барраяром интересуются. 

Воронин поднимает от стола голову, долго нашаривает рукой очки. Потом, надев их, старательно моргает и морщится, пытаясь вернуть зрению четкость. Как будто оптика способна компенсировать действие алкоголя. Форбреттен, все это время хмуро разглядывающий чужое тело, разворачивает экран к новому зрителю. Благодаря чему Алексу тоже удается мельком разглядеть снимок. Едва мазнув взглядом по комму, он отворачивается. Фото нечеткое, сделано второпях через смотровое окно под каким-то безумным углом. Из-за бликов с силуэтами наблюдателей виден лишь обнаженный торс: лицо срезано на уровне губ, ноги – чуть выше колен. Если не знать, кто это, никогда и не догадаешься. Вот только… Длинная шея, кадык, острый подбородок, тонкие запястья, пусть и лишенные украшений, крашенные в черный цвет ногти, а главное – длиннющая коса, которую он в этот момент лихо закидывает за спину – все это скальпелем бьет по глазам тайного портретиста. Он столько раз пытался остановить мгновение, припечатав к бумаге эти же линии, что одного взгляда ему более чем достаточно. И чем, интересно, его так взбесила эта история со снятым тайком комм-фото? Не тем ли, что он сам три недели подряд занимался ровно тем же, пусть и вооружась более древними инструментами?..

– А он не в Университете случайно учится? – подозрительно трезвым голосом спрашивает Воронин. 

– И где это ты его углядел в таком виде? – с похабным намеком интересуется Форкаллонер. 

Но верному сыну верного оруженосца господское ерничанье по барабану.

– Да заходил к нам в общагу парень такой. C длинными волосами. Ну, когда абитуру к нам подселяли. Но ему комната не понравилась, он и свалил. Я еще запомнил, что у него ногти крашенные. 

И это все, что запомнил этот задрот?.. А почему остальные «инженеры» не в курсе? А, ну правильно! Видимо, как и в школе, из всей троицы единокровных братьев учится самый младший – и за разгильдяя-милорда, и за дурня-«вассала». Интересно, знает ли о цетагандийце Эльза? Только если случайно где-то пересеклись. Гуманитарные факультеты расположены в старой части кампуса, расписание у всех разное. Встретиться с кем-то из технарей можно только в том случае, если сознательно искать встречи. Алекс сам с ней за время учебы виделся от силы раз пять, и то по делу. Для не пережившей взросления юношеской чистой любви многочисленных семейных праздников и так более чем достаточно. 

– С длинными волосами? – не поднимая головы от стола, бормочет Черненко. – Фу, как пидор! Да еще ногти крашеные… 

Его никто не одергивает. Все знают, что старший из форкаллонеровых ублюдков органически не способен подумать, прежде чем что-то сказать. И вообще обижаться на придурков – дурной тон. Но одно дело, когда подобные высказывания адресованы в твой адрес, другое дело… И Алекс до боли прикусывает губу, стискивая под столом кулаки, чтобы нечаянно не сорваться. 

– На твоем факультете учится, между прочим, – все с той же нежной улыбкой кивает в его сторону Грег. – Неужели не познакомился до сих пор? 

Эта фраза действует на него как случайный нажим на взведенный рычаг арбалета. С грохотом опрокинув стул, он застывает на месте со сжатыми кулаками, вспыхнувшей кожей лица ловя их недоумение. Какое-то время, пока он, тяжело дыша, пытается сверлить столешницу то и дело расфокусирующимся взглядом, все молча ждут продолжения. Ну, и что же, интересно, у него есть предъявить будущему императору Барраяра? «Нехорошо смеяться над чужими чувствами»?.. А то он сам никогда этого не делал! «Нехорошо тайно снимать человека, не спросив у него разрешения, а затем обсуждать детали его анатомии»?.. Да он сам этим чуть ли не каждый день занимался, пусть и мысленно! Или его так взбесила рассказанная Грегом история с неудачным допросом? 

– С меня хватит, – не то выплевывает, не то выдыхает он. – Я ухожу. 

– Иди, – спокойно соглашается с ним Грег. И только из-за шума в ушах Алекс не слышит за этим единственным словом так и не произнесенное «И посмотрим, что будет». Зато, похоже, слышат другие.

– Э, ребята, да вы чего? – реагирует первым Форбреттен. 

– Из-за бабы не ссорились, а тут из-за какого-то цета! – подхватывает Форкаллонер.

– Говоришь, «из-за бабы»?.. – медленно поворачивается к нему Алекс.

– Господа, я хочу напомнить, что законами нашей Империи поединки запрещены, – мгновенно прерывает его Грег. – От пьяных драк тоже хотелось бы воздержаться. Как никак мы все у Штеффи в гостях. 

– То есть тебя все устраивает? – нарочито отвернувшись от Грега, спрашивает Алекс Форбреттена. Уж кто-кто, а старший брат в таких случаях точно молчать не должен.

– Я уверен, что Штеффи не со зла, – величаво опустив ресницы, в тон кронпринцу отвечает тот. – Эльзы здесь нет, а абстрактная борьба за женское равноправие меня не касается. 

– Но ты мне еще за это ответишь, – на ходу шепчет он в сторону Форкаллонера, пробираясь между стульями к выходу. 

– Прости Алекс, – так же глядя в стол, в тон старшим товарищам отвечает хозяин вечеринки, – но отвечать за свои слова я буду исключительно перед Эльзой. Свое право защищать ее от всяких глупостей ты давно уже благополучно утратил.

И ведь не возразишь… В результате, когда он оборачивается в дверях, единственный, кто на него еще смотрит, это Воронин. «Смотри и учись! Ты – следующий», – мысленно шепчет Алекс, и на этом история «великой мужской дружбы» для него заканчивается. 

Едва не скатившись вниз по ступенькам и еле-еле попав в рукава поданного оруженосцем плаща, он решительно отвергает предложение вызвать аэрокар. И только оказавшись на улице под моросящим дождем, он вдруг понимает, что идти ему, строго говоря, не к кому. Все, у кого он мог бы остаться переночевать, остались на вечеринке. Звонить Дорке или Форбреттен – не вариант. Это все равно что раньше срока завалиться домой: придется объясняться в подробностях. И если уж все равно объясняться так или иначе придется, то лучше уж перед сестрами и лучше, когда все сами узнают, чтобы в ответ на расспросы горделиво пожимать плечами в стиле «не сошлись во мнениях по поводу одного места из блаженного Августина». Форратьеры с Галени тем более исключены: если со своими он сам поневоле будет чувствовать потребность признаться, то там всю подноготную вытянут клещами родители – главный сплетник и главный дознаватель Форбарр-Султаны. И вот уже когда он готов начать лихорадочно проверять список контактов, его вдруг осеняет… У него же ведь есть теперь цетагандиец!.. Человек, о котором никто не знает, у кого его никто не подумает сегодня искать, и который понятия не имеет обо всей этой многолетней истории – детской, затем подростковой, потом уже юношеской не то дружбы, не то влюбленности, где взаимность не означает принятия, от нежной вражды до смертельной приязни один шаг, а ревнивое соперничество не отменяет влечения. 

«Гем Эстир, простите великодушно! Могу ли я рассчитывать на ваше гостеприимство сегодня ночью?» – путаясь в виртуальной клавиатуре и перечитывая раз за разом, чтобы исправить ошибки, набирает он. В ответ ему тут же приходит адрес, схема проезда и «я жду вас» с неизменным «лордом Форкосиганом» в конце. Что ж, жребий брошен!..

***

Идею вызвать такси он по недолгом размышлении все же отверг. Инопланетный гость расположился в самых что ни на есть ебенях, но ебенях близких, до которых от особняка Форкаллонера было около полутора часов ходу. В самый раз протрезветь и немного проветриться. Чего он не учел, так это того, что алкоголь при лечении антидепрессантами запрещают отнюдь не из дисциплинарных соображений. В результате, когда он добрался-таки до улицы Хассадарской заставы и нашел нужное ему строение «литер А», его как минимум раза три стошнило и раза два обдало с ног до головы водой из глубокой асфальтовой выбоины. Но до места своего назначения он-таки дошел. Под граундкар не попал, комм не посеял, лодыжку в темноте на колдобинах не свернул. В общем, имел все основания собой гордиться. 

– Лорд Форкосиган? Что с вами?!

Когда Акане открыл ему дверь, вид у него был такой ошарашенный, как если бы барраярец предстал перед ним с торчащей из раскроенного черепа секирой, с проткнутым стелой горлом и свисающими из распоротого живота кишками – как в старинных рукописях Периода Изоляции с изображением всех смертельных ранений на одном листе. 

– Со мной? – улыбнувшись тому, какое ему удалось произвести впечатление, не без хвастовства переспросил Алекс. – Со мной полный порядок! 

И тут же рухнул в объятия испуганного гема. 

Последующие события слились для отравленного алкоголем сознания в один сплошной кошмар. Акане носился из кухни в комнату, потом из туалета на кухню, потом из комнаты в ванную – в зависимости от того, где на тот момент обреталось непослушное барраярское тело. Вцеплялся длинными тонкими пальцами себе в волосы, шептал какие-то ругательства на неизвестных Алексу языках, несколько раз порывался вызвать такси и везти строптивца в больницу. Зачем-то подсовывал ему молоко, откуда-то известное ему как старинное барраярское противоядие от всего на свете. Потом рыскал по комм-сети в надежде узнать, какой антидот можно без последствий добавить к коктейлю из этанола и селективных ингибиторов обратного захвата серотонина. Алекс на все предложения отмахивался, требовал дать ему лечь, потом встать, потом дойти до унитаза и проблеваться, потом опять лечь, потом выпить воды с марганцовкой или нашатырным спиртом, на худой конец – просто воды. 

– С марганцовкой?! – в ужасе вопил Акане, найдя в комм-сети перевод. – Мало того, что вы этанол потребляете, так еще и запиваете раствором перманганата калия?! С чем-чем? С нашатырным спиртом?! Да вы убить себя тут хотите?! Прямо у меня дома? Чтобы меня судили в коллегии аутесс и приговорили к самоубийству? За то, что я не уберег старшую наследную ветвь Майлза Форкосигана?

Пока Алекс выблевывал в унитаз последние остатки дружеской пирушки, гем Эстиру удалось с кем-то списаться, чуть ли не из посольства, и подобрать в своей цетагандийской аптечке предположительно безвредное для подобных случаев средство. Потом начались упражнения в дипломатии. Алекс отказывался от введения себе в вену неизвестного вещества, а Акане его всячески улещивал, перечисляя, от передозировки каких именно препаратов эта фосфорисцирующая жидкость его не раз спасала – его и сотню таких же цетагандийских придурков, любителей острых ощущений. Отчаявшись совладать с инопланетным разумом, гем снова засел за планшет испрашивать дальнейших инструкций по уходу за противящимися галактической медицине варварами. 

– Ну, и с кем вы там консультируетесь в вашем посольстве? – вид комм-страницы был явно форбучный, а значит, запрос был частным, если не сказать анонимным. 

– Со знакомым специалистом по традиционным культурам вашего сектора, – вздохнул цетагандиец. 

– И о чем же вы этого специалиста спрашиваете? Что делать, если по вашему дому разгуливает пьяный барраярец, одновременно сидящий на барраярских «колесах»? – и он кивнул на переданную в распоряжение гема пластиковую коробочку с препаратом.

Его только что опять вывернуло наизнанку, на этот раз уже почти чистой водой с привкусом собственной желчи. И как всегда в следующий за физиологическим очищением период необычайной ясности его сознание искало, чем же себя, кроме этой самой ясности, занять. С печальным выражением на лице гем честно кивнул. 

– Плазмотрон не советуют?

– Нет, – безмятежно ответил Акане. – Понятно же: если пьяный барраярец свободно разгуливает у меня по дому, значит, это мой гость и вообще не случайный для меня человек. 

Вот оно, значит, как… Комм-планшет крякнул, оповещая о полученном комментарии. Акане вскочил и снова помчался на кухню к своей аптечке. Вернулся он со стаканом воды, в котором плавала какая-то взвесь. 

– Вот, лорд Форкосиган. Хотите, я при вас выпью пару глотков, чтобы вы убедились, что ничего страшного я вам не предлагаю?

– Гем Эстир, вы меня неправильно поняли, – желудок снова начал сжиматься, и говорить опять стало трудно. – Я не имел в виду, что я вам не доверяю. Я просто не хочу рисковать с незнакомыми веществами. 

– И это говорит человек, который, не задумываясь, регулярно потребляет напитки на основе этилового спирта?! 

«От наркомана слышу», – подумал, но не сказал Алекс. 

– Вот вам аннотация к этому порошку, – и Акане с изможденным видом протянул ему в руки планшет. – Мне сказали, что этот препарат уже начали применять в ваших больницах. Он эскобарского производства. Но честное слово, лучше бы вы согласились на достижения по-настоящему развитой фарминдустрии. 

Читать инструкцию Алекс был совершенно не в состоянии, но Эскобар – это было уже что-то знакомое. Как-никак там все-таки тоже потребляли спиртное. Он осторожно принял из рук цетагандийца стакан и решительно опрокинул его себе в глотку. 

– Да, что ж вы делаете-то?! – снова завопил его благодетель. – Там же английским языком написано, что надо пить маленькими глотками в течении двадцати минут! 

На этот раз барраярское самоуправство привело к тому, что в глазах у него резко потемнело, тело его само собою осело на пол и его начало дико трясти от холода. Слабость его обуяла такая, что по сравнению с ней сидение на полу с унитазом в обнимку было едва ли не лучшей альтернативой. И в какой-то момент Алекс обнаружил себя скорчившимся на полу, под ворохом легчайших одеял совершенно неимоверных оттенков. Голова его лежала на коленях сидящего к нему боком цетагандийца, который отрешенно и почти уже механически то растирал ему ладони, то принимался гладить по голове, тихонько раскачиваясь и чуть ли не баюкая его, как маленького ребенка. Тошнить его больше не тошнило, и головокружение тоже начало медленно, но проходить. Остался только озноб и чувство тревоги. Но и они постепенно отступили. Бережное прикосновение ладоней к шее и волосам, по идее, должно было действовать успокаивающе. Но вместо этого Алекс почувствовал вдруг такую тоску, что ему захотелось зажмуриться, уткнуться лицом в чужие колени и никогда уже больше ничего не видеть. Что он и сделал. 

– У вас точно все в порядке? – спросили его откуда-то сверху, не прекращая гладить по голове.

– Нет, – честно сознался он. – Я расстался с человеком, важнее которого для меня не было. Его я сильнее всех любил и… сильнее всех ненавидел. 

– Я так и подумал, что у вас что-то такое произошло, – сверху вздохнули. – Скажите, а это ваша индивидуальная привычка или это какой-то культурный императив – в стрессовой ситуации добавлять себе еще стресса? 

– Семейная традиция, – попробовал сострить Алекс. 

– А, понятно…

Боже, неужели он принял это за чистую монету?.. Пальцы цетагандийца нежно скользили по волосам, перебирая отросшие пряди. Никакой отрешенности не было уже и в помине. Алекс попытался вспомнить, когда его вот так в последний раз гладили и, главное, кто? Наверное, только родители и очень-очень давно. Бабушка? Дед? Тетя Теж? Тетя Карин? Или все-таки это была Форбреттен, когда они были совсем детьми? Ощущение при этом было очень знакомым и таким естественным, что он вдруг поразился тому, почему так долго его не испытывал. Какое же преступление он совершил, что его этой ласки так надолго лишили? Или это он сам себя ее лишил, когда решил вдруг, что стал уже взрослым (ага, лет в тринадцать) и мужчине «нежности» ни к чему?..

– А все-таки почему вы вздумали заняться настолько изощренным самоуничтожением? – пытался решить для себя какую-то сходную загадку цетагандийский подданный. – Чтобы наказать себя за этот разрыв с важным для вас человеком?

– Нет, это были два параллельных процесса, – удивился неожиданному вопросу Алекс. – Если бы сегодня я не напился, я бы не смог с ним порвать. Меж тем как это стоило сделать гораздо раньше.

– Этот человек был вашим другом? Или чем-то таким, чем для вашего отца была Небесная Императрица?

– И то, и то другое, – и поскольку Акане молчал, пояснил. – Дружат наши родители, поэтому мы тоже общались с раннего детства. Он старше меня на пару лет. И… ничего невозможно. Каждый раз как за стеклянной стеной себя ощущаю. Вообще не пробиться. Либо обычная светская приветливость и треп ни о чем, либо холодная вежливость из разряда «не подходи». Словно меня вообще рядом нет. Хотя он, конечно же, в курсе, как много для меня значит и что я по этому поводу чувствую…

Сами собой накатили не то слезы, не то насморк. Впрочем, из него столько всего разного вытекло за сегодня, что особого значения это уже не имело. Через какое-то время ему будет жутко стыдно за эту минуту собственной слабости. Но сейчас ему просто хотелось лежать, свернувшись калачиком, уткнувшись носом в чужие колени, и чтобы его так же гладили по голове – как когда-то, хотя он и не мог вспомнить, кто и когда. 

– Если вы дружите с детства и дружат ваши родители, то это никакой не разрыв, – мягко, но уверенно произнес Акане. – Такие связи потерять невозможно. Просто вы отошли на безопасную дистанцию. Отступление с целью сохранить самого себя – это не проигрыш, а проявление мудрости. А если это, как с Императрицей, то это тем более не разрыв, а всего лишь отказ от иллюзий. Первое – не потеря, второе так и вовсе – приобретение. Вы ведь про этого человека мне вчера говорили? Когда пытались предостеречь меня от чего-то подобного? 

Сил отвечать не было, оставалось только кивнуть. 

– Воспоминания о хороших моментах все равно никуда ведь от вас не денутся. А они же были! Иначе с чего бы этот человек был для вас настолько важен?

Алекс снова кивнул, самым бесцеремоннейшим образом промокнув о цетагандийские шелка мокрые глаза и нос. 

– Расскажете мне о них сегодня? О самых хороших ваших воспоминаниях? 

Еще один кивок. Рука замерла где-то в районе загривка. 

– Мне неловко об этом напоминать, лорд Форкосиган. Но вам надо встать и помыться. Одежду для сна я вам уже приготовил. А ваша нуждается в чистке, стирке и сушке. 

Вот уж чего-чего, а вставать ему сейчас совершенно не хотелось. Так бы всю ночь и лежал под этой теплой ладонью. 

– А точно надо?

– Ну-у… да. Я пока еще не настолько обарраярился, чтобы пустить к себе в постель немытого человека. 

Алекс сел. Внимательно посмотрел на сидящего по-японски цетагандийца. И только сейчас сообразил, что тот встретил его в простом гриме, без украшений и в домашнем платье. Этого домашнего было на нем не то три, не то четыре слоя, но почему-то сразу было понятно, что это именно домашнее. Так значит, ему не послышалось? Он точно сказал «пустить к себе в постель»? Гем указал жестом на стопку одеял и подушек, частично разворошенных для того, чтобы укрыть Алекса. А, все понятно, постель – это вот это. А вовсе не то, что ему подумалось. Другого спального места нет, только пол. 

– Как только помоетесь, я буду готов слушать. 

Бережные руки помогли ему подняться, проводили до ванной, вручили какой-то успокоительный шампунь или гель для душа, оставили на тростниковом складном стуле нечто белое, легкое, длинное – что-то вроде запашного халата. Потом, когда он вышел из душа и ионной сушилки, на нем весьма основательно сначала завязали, а потом поправили пояс, чуть ли не обхватив его при этом за талию. На мгновение их тела оказались почти вплотную друг к другу, и пару раз к нему даже случайно прижались ребрами. Не говоря уж о том, что прикосновение чужих ладоней сквозь цетагандийский шелк ощущалось почти так же, как если бы никакого шелка не было. Акане при этом вел себя как обычно, видимо, после пьяных выходок гостя ему было уже все равно, а вот Алекс пережил эти проявления дружеской заботы с большим напряжением. Эскобарское лекарство как-то очень ненавязчиво, а главное, так не вовремя вернуло к жизни не только голову и желудок, но и прочие части тела, чье мнение он обычно не спрашивал (как, впрочем, и они не особо интересовались его собственным). Улечься он, соответственно, постарался так, чтобы это желание телесно выразиться осталось незамеченным, благо разноцветные легкие одеяла оставляли большой простор для фантазии по части «изысканных драпировок». Тем более, что гем, если о чем-то и догадался, совершенно никак на его смущение не реагировал. Отправил одежду Алекса в акустическую стиральную машину, пообещав, что уже часа через три все будет сухим и чистым. Потом сел поверх одеял по-турецки и действительно приготовился слушать. 

И Алекс откуда-то вдруг понял, что сейчас можно будет все рассказать. Вообще все, кроме фамилий. Потому что не будет ни осуждения, ни советов, ни вынесения каких-то диагнозов или оценок. А когда, рассказывая про какую-то очередную подростковую радость, обернувшуюся чудовищной несправедливостью, он вдруг увидел, как в свете поднявшейся Малой Луны по лицу цетагандийца медленно ползет слеза, его тело откуда-то догадалось, что плакать сейчас тоже можно. И его тоже за это никто не осудит и даже мысленно не назовет слабаком, нытиком или девчонкой. Потому что сидящий напротив него человек сам когда-то переживал то же самое. Пускай под другим солнцем, в совершенно ином культурном контексте, при других обстоятельствах и, возможно, даже в ином возрасте, но именно то же самое. И если у цетагандийца получилось со всем этим справиться и даже хватило смелости приехать учиться на их недоверчивую к иноземным гостям планету, то значит, и у Алекса тоже получится. И по мере рассказа про «самые хорошие воспоминания», часть из которых одновременно была и самыми страшными, и самыми грязными, он вдруг понял, что ему впервые совершенно не стыдно. Действительно: подумаешь, влюбился в парня, с кем не бывает! И не страшно. Потому что, ну, все ведь влюбляются? И многие – без взаимности. И пока он лежал, равномерно вытекая слезами на цетагандийские шелковые подушки, то всхлипывая, то переходя на шепот, он вдруг заметил, что больше не чувствует к Грегу ненависти. Тоску, грусть, сожаление, боль утраты, но не злость, не досаду, не обиду и даже не ревность. Подумаешь, непонимание! Ведь само наличие у тебя ложных надежд никого не должно подвигать к их реализации? Просто Грег – не его человек. Всего-то…

***

Сонное забытье прерывает робкое «тук-тук» и тихое, напополам со всхлипом жалобное «Это я!». Таура. А он-то все удивлялся, почему она к нему не заходит. Нет, все-таки каков засранец! Ладно его заставить лить слезы, но Тауру!.. Хел права: все парни идиоты. Уже ради одного этого стоит пойти завтра на праздник, чтобы выпытать все у Фенн Рин, а при встрече, когда она, наконец, состоится (не «если», а именно «когда»), надрать этому мерзавцу уши. Да-да, маленькие аккуратные, так неожиданно краснеющие цетагандийские уши!.. Тихонько всхлипывая, сестра протискивается в комнату, плотно прикрывает за собой дверь и, подскакивая к кровати, что-то ставит на тумбочку, разметав и без того неустойчивую стопку с дисками и чуть было не обронив столетней давности томик Уайльда. Потом деловито залезает к нему в постель, сворачиваясь калачиком поверх одеяла. Алекс переворачивается на бок, освобождая для нее половину подушки. 

– Мокрый нос, – жалобно признается сестра, утыкаясь распухшим носиком ему в ладонь. Она все никак не может решить, как ей быть с непослушными черными кудряшками, и то безжалостно их срезает, то снова отращивает. Сейчас она на стадии примирения с заколками, поэтому больше всего похожа на дендарийского каракулевого барашка. Ну, или на щеночка охотничьего спаниеля с портрета Ксава Форбарры из графской резиденции в Хассадаре. Но точно на что-то такое же милое и беззащитное – не только перед несправедливостью мира, но и перед клокочущей изнутри непредсказуемостью. Черт бы побрал этот переходный возраст! Разогнавшиеся гормоны швыряют тебя из бурной радости в бесконечную тоску и дикую ярость – порой даже без всякого видимого повода. У Хел с Лиз все прошло гораздо спокойнее, и вчерашний веселый ребенок, то и дело рыдающий по углам с тетрадкой стихов или стопкой тайных рисунков, кидающийся в ответ на любое неосторожное замечание в собственный адрес, их раздражает. Но Алекс помнит, насколько это хреново, когда тебе тринадцать, поэтому с ним щеночек обычно ласков. В Лиз неделю назад швырялись дедовским пресс-папье, а Хел обозвали дурой. Это Хел-то, Хелл-с-двумя-«л»!.. Осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, он обнимает сестренку-барашка свободной рукой и щекочет ее за ухом. Скоро ее тело откроет для себя еще одно чувственное измерение, и она станет шарахаться от любого прикосновения, задыхаясь от тотального, ничем не угасимого тактильного голода, путая дружбу с влюбленностью и стыдясь собственных снов. Но пока этого не произошло, печального человечка все еще можно просто обнять и погладить по голове.

– Ты его любишь? – спрашивает она, успокоившись.

– Угу. 

– А как же Грег? И Эльза? 

Поскольку спрашивает она про любовь, а не про то, как это можно влюбиться одновременно в нескольких человек, на этот вопрос ответить нетрудно. 

– Ну, ты же любишь папу и маму? Меня, Ники, Хел, Лиз, Симону и Зелига?

– Только не Зелига! Он гадкий. И Лиз тоже сегодня не люблю. Она сказала, что я ничего в жизни не понимаю. А можно подумать, она понимает! Только и болтает, что про завтрашний бал, слушать противно!

– Ну, в любом случае, ты явно любишь нескольких человек одновременно. Больше одного или двух. 

– Да, – ошарашенно соглашается она. – Но как же все говорят про «найти свою половинку»? Половинка же может быть только одна? 

– Человек на 60 % состоит из воды. Ну, подумай сама, какая у того, что ты наливаешь в стакан, может быть половинка? 

Таура застывает, изумленно открыв рот. 

– А человеческая мысль вообще никаким измерениям объема и веса не подлежит. Согласна? Ну, сколько ты стихотворений написать можешь и сколько картинок нарисовать? Это тетрадка может закончиться, а воображение – никогда. Как у такой текучей и безмерной субстанции, как мысли и чувства, могут быть какие-то половинки? Тем более такие, которые ни к кому другому больше не подойдут?

– А как же папа с мамой?

– Ну, у мамы же был до этого муж, отец Ники. Явно же она за него по любви вышла. И у папы тоже были до мамы любимые женщины. Он мне сам недавно рассказывал… Просто не со всеми, кого любишь, получается вместе жить, – добавляет он со вздохом. – Или даже просто хотя бы общаться. 

На этой фразе слезы подкатывают к горлу и изображать из себя мудрого старшего брата уже не получается. Все же было так хорошо!.. В кои-то веки ему было с другим человеком просто спокойно и хорошо. Неожиданно, волнительно, интересно, и при этом – спокойно и хорошо. Без всех этих великих идей, вроде «вассальной верности» и «любви до гроба». Просто хорошо…

– Это потому что он цетагандиец? 

Или потому что он тоже парень. Или потому что любит другого. Или потому что Алекс – необразованный инопланетный варвар. Или потому что его отец – «спаситель галактики», и он против. Какая разница?.. Перечислять это вслух тоже не обязательно, Таура и так прекрасно может перечислить эти причины сама. Пока можно было притворяться друг перед другом, а главное, перед самими собой, что все, что их связывает – это всего лишь такая нежная взаимная симпатия, все было хорошо. Но стоило отцу высказать свои опасения вслух, все тут же кончилось. 

– А если написать бабушке? И попросить ее поговорить с папой?

– Зачем?

– Ну, она все-таки бетанка. 

Бетанка… Все так привыкли слышать от нее по любому поводу это ее знаменитое «Барраярцы!», что никто даже и не задумывался. А ведь бетанкой бабушка была, прямо сказать, так себе. Ну, по крайней мере, с точки зрения нормальных бетанцев. Алекс это хорошо прочувствовал, когда они ездили на похороны прабабушки Елизаветы и он, наконец, познакомился со своими троюродными братьями и сестрами (причем о существовании некоторых из них вообще впервые узнал). Но ведь и правда, какой искренний приверженец демократических ценностей станет жить на планете с таким ужасающим социальным неравенством? Да еще в среде родовой аристократии, где подавляющему большинству высокий статус достался совершенно задаром и где мало кто при этом задумывался о поддержании форской чести действительно благородными поступками, а не борьбой за «чистоту крови»! И если в том, что касалось абстрактных отношений с парнями, на бабушкину поддержку можно было как-то рассчитывать, то уж точно не в отношении кронпринца. И уж никоим образом не в отношении цетагандийского лорда. 

Он хорошо помнил, как в то лето, когда они всей семьей летали на Зергияр, она как-то в шутку назвала сына цетагандийского консула «личинкой гема». Сравнение такого симпатичного человека, как Лон гем Навитт, с бестолковой гусеницей показалось Алексу тогда странным. Особенно в контексте того, какими глазами тот глядел на выданную им в предводители выпендрежницу Фредди, объект слепого подражания Хел. Самому Алексу дочь генерала Хейнса откровенно не нравилась, и тем удивительнее ему было видеть выражение лица юного гем Навитта, когда тот смотрел в ее сторону. Алекс даже как-то подумал, что вот бы кто-нибудь так же смотрел на него самого. И даже успел подумать, кто именно. И вот человек, которого он уже успел несколько раз мысленно сопоставить со своим лучшим другом Грегором, вдруг оказался «личинкой». Он потом спросил об этом отца, почему бабушка тогда так сказала. Тот замялся, стал рассказывать что-то дежурное про Оккупацию, Форкосиган-Вашной, Третью Цетагандийскую и Верван, что в общем и так было давно им с Хел известно. Но какое отношение ко всему этому имел долговязый нескладный парень с нежными чертами лица и внимательным взглядом, он тогда так и не понял. А ведь Акане должен быть ровесником гем Навитта! И в отличие от этого дельтапавлинца, как уроженец Мю Кита к Вервану он какое-то отношение все же имеет. Так что приятельствовать – да, принимать в гостях – да, а вот тесно дружить и тем более встречаться – однозначно нет. Будучи, по выражению деда, «родником, источающим поток чести», бабушка, как, пожалуй, никто другой в их семье, великолепно разбиралась в вопросах репутации... 

– Ты плачешь? – отзывается на его мысленный монолог Таура. 

– Кажется, уже и слезы кончились. 

– Принести тебе соленой водички? – пытается она пошутить сквозь слезы. 

– А ты мне что принесла? 

– Цикламен, – снова хлюпает она носом. 

Горная фиалка, которую дендарийцы называют свиным хлебом, потому что только свиньи и могут есть ее ядовитые клубни. В дикой природе подснежник, но генетически модифицированные образцы устойчивы к жарким температурам и цветут почти круглый год. Кажется, у Акане что-то такое стояло на подоконнике вместе с разлапистыми декабристами и бегонией Бисмарка. Что-то такое, что Алекс чуть было не уронил на пол, когда попытался открыть окно. Только у Акане оно было темно-розовое, почти багряное с уклоном в мадженту (Алекс еще подивился, почему все растения в комнате в одной гамме). А Таура принесла цветок с белыми лепестками, у самого основания короны тронутый лиловым.

– Это который мама отдала тебе под опеку? 

– Ага, – она выворачивается из-под его руки и вытаскивает из кармана вельветового комбинезончика комм. – Смотри, что про него пишут. «Отгоняет дурные сны, бережет от тяжелых дум».

Алекс всматривается в мелкий экран девчоночьего девайса, украшенного по краям розовыми дракончиками и облаченными в элегантные мундиры скелетами. Какой-то дурацкий сайт про гадания и поиски смысла в бытовых мелочах. Или это чья-то страница с Форбука? Неужели подростки сейчас такое читают? Обломанный ноготок с потрескавшимся лазурным лаком указывает на только что зачитанную строчку, но показать она ему явно хотела не это. «Носите всегда с собой цветы цикламена, и вы заглушите чувство печали по утраченной вами любви».

– Видишь, тут сказано: «Расположите растение с правой стороны от изголовья. И распространяемый им нежный запах защитит дорогого вам человека».

Алекс сдвигает дальше текст на экране. «Цикламен помогает своему хозяину преодолеть замкнутость и застенчивость. Если вам одиноко и у вас такое чувство, что вас не любят, маленькая зимняя принцесса утешит вас». Что за бред?.. Но с другой стороны, если вспомнить, что Акане рассказывал ему про воздействие на психику цвета и запаха… Э-э, а это точно барраярец писал, а не цетаганиец? Мама, правда, тоже, высаживая цветы, подбирает их по цвету и аромату, заранее рассчитывая, в какое настроение они должны приводить хозяина сада. Неслучайно Акане так восхищался ее работами. Так, ну-ка, ну-ка, а про другие цветы тут что, интересно, пишут? Он проезжается по экрану в начало алфавитного списка. «Бегония поможет привлечь вторую половинку, принесет в дом взаимопонимание, избавит от гложущих сомнений и нерешительности…» Так-так… «Зигокактус Шлюмбергера подарит вам мир и душевное спокойствие. Творческих людей он настроит на нужный лад, убережет от негативных влияний…» Любопытная подборочка получается, в самый раз для цетагандийского диссидента. Может, конечно, тут дело в самовнушении?.. Так, а про альпийскую фиалку еще что пишут? «Под тонким влиянием цикламена очень разные люди начинают чувствовать себя нужными друг другу, ощущать себя одной семьей. Цветок очень полезно иметь в доме, где есть капризные дети». А вот это – в самый раз для Алекса! И чтобы выпендриваться перестал, и чтобы обеспокоенных родственников прекратил отвергать. Интересно, а не этим ли принципом руководствовалась мама, когда вручила цветочный горшок беспокойной дочери и попросила о нем заботиться? 

– Это не мама тебя попросила мне принести?

– Нет, – настораживается она. – Я сама. А ты что, обиделся?

Только бы не дать подозрению укорениться. 

– Подарила брату дрякву? – изо всех сил стараясь выжать из себя улыбку, ласково щелкает он ее по носу. 

– А ты хотел брюкву? – сквозь невысохшие слезы благодарно прыскает она в ответ. – Или клюкву? А может быть, тыкву? 

– А знаешь, да… Можешь сгонять для меня за пирожками? Ну, знаешь, из этой закусочной на углу? Родителям только не говори. 

Папе с мамой она не скажет, но запрет для привыкшего к открытости ребенка – штука невыносимая, а значит, Хел или Лиз она непременно проговорится. А Хел уже придумает, как передать это маме. Та хотя бы успокоится, что сегодня он что-то поест. Матушка Кости будет, конечно, потом дуться, если узнает. Но что ж поделать, если еду, приготовленную в отцовском доме, желудок принимать упорно отказывается? Ага, а идея нажраться стрит-фуда на отцовские же, по сути, деньги физиологического отторжения почему-то не вызывает. Эх, загадочная ты натура, лорд Эйрел-Александр Форкосиган!

Перед уходом чертенок-Тауренок ко всему прочему просвещает его относительно несложного способа запереть дверь изнутри. Оказывается, шпатель можно использовать не только при работе с масляными красками. Он идеально просовывается между стеной и дверным косяком и довольно крепко там держится. И даже резинка для волос у него нашлась – подаренная Акане черная пластиковая пружинка, которую можно и как ободок носить, и волосы ею в пучок собирать, чтобы при работе в глаза не лезли. И вот если этот аксессуар надеть на дверную ручку и закрепить шпателем, то снаружи теперь фиг кто войдет без спроса. Вот уж и в правду, союз барраярской стали и цетагандийской эстетики!.. А всего-то и требовалось, не привлекая внимания, расспросить сестер, как решают эту проблему они. Узнал бы тогда этот способ на несколько лет раньше. Это если бы он действительно думал о результате, а не о том, чтобы шокировать свое семейство за завтраком откровенными и никому не нужными признаниями... Вот, кстати, интересно, а девчонки тоже что ли занимаются мастурбацией?.. Но этого он, конечно, у сестер спрашивать уже не будет.

***

Просыпается он от того, что взошла Большая Луна. У нее полнолуние. Время лунатиков, психопатов и оборотней. Малая приблизилась к последней четверти, но все еще ходит с брюшком. Обе нещадно бьют внутрь комнаты ледяным светом, впечатывая в пол и постель контуры единственного окна. На фоне четких, вырезанных из темноты квадратов тени стоящих на подоконнике декабристов кажутся морскими чудовищами. Гем лежит на спине, лицо его залито тем же молоком серебристо-голубоватого цвета, что и пол. Грима, в котором он иногда так похож на монголоидную версию Пьеро, на нем нет. Видимо, это особый уровень доверия к барраярцу, как и то, что они спят рядом фактически под одним одеялом. Алекс осторожно подползает поближе, чтобы увидеть профиль цетагандийца с нужного ракурса. В профиль он его еще ни разу не рисовал, надо будет обязательно попробовать. Он проводит пальцами надо лбом, вдоль линии носа, над губами и подбородком до самого кадыка. Волосы и лицо у гемов трогать нельзя – это давным-давно объяснил ему Лон. Но коснуться видимой границы тела, провести по ней пальцами – раз уж так вышло, что рядом нет бумаги с карандашом – очень хочется. В отсутствии альтернативы Алекс тянется к лежащей поверх подушек руке и осторожно соскальзывает внутрь приоткрытой ладони – как бы случайно, во сне. Пальцы гема рефлекторным движением сжимаются вокруг его собственных. Дергаются сквозь сон по-детски припухлые веки с черной окантовкой ресниц. Что-то приснилось. Или наоборот, разбудило?.. 

Часто моргая, цетагандиец постепенно открывает глаза и какое-то время просто лежит, глядя в пространство, как будто припоминая, где он и что тут делает, на этой странной планете с яркими, как прожекторы, лунами. Потом медленно поворачивает голову – или не поворачивает, а слегка наклоняет ее набок, – но даже глядя барраярцу в глаза, не спешит избавляться от захваченных в плен чужих пальцев. Просто смотрит ему в глаза, как до этого смотрел в пространство. Как будто чего-то ждет… И под этим внимательным взглядом чужеродных глаз в форме ивового листа Алекс внезапно осознает, что вот уже какое-то время совсем не дышит. Вернее, дышит, но с великим трудом. Зрачки гема вдруг расширяются под его собственным взглядом, и эта зияющая чернота начинает его засасывать – туда, где нет больше ни света, ни оттенков цветов, где вообще нет ничего, что можно было бы видеть глазами. Только теплая влажная Тьма – живая и жаждущая, как ночное море у Бонсанклара… как черная вода подо льдом Долгого Озера… как безлунная летняя Ночь после грозы… как пододеяльная тишина, когда читал книгу и выключил, наконец, фонарик… Которая только и думает, как бы тебя забрать – туда, в иной мир, под холмы, где живут эльфы… Поглотить, прожевать, выплюнуть… И если останешься жив, то выйдешь обратно перерожденным – не таким, каким был, входя в эти молчаливо ждущие тебя воды... Как амниотическая жидкость репликатора, которая когда-то была для тебя всем твоим миром – тобой, в тебе и тем, что из тебя вышло... Темная, молчаливая, теплая, безопасная, куда так хочется порой вернуться... «Да, – шепчет ей Алекс. – Прими меня. Пусти внутрь. Хочу быть в тебе, а ты будешь во мне. И мы снова станем с тобой единым целым. И мир будет, как яйцо, круглый и совершенный, каким был до того, как его разбили, а меня из него вынули». И влажная теплая Темнота отвечает: «Входи». И по всему телу разливается такая слабость, словно тело его стало таким же теплым, влажным и одновременно текучим. И поддавшись этой разлитой внутри него теплоте, он падает в эти вечные воды безбрежного космического Океана, присасываясь к чужим губам… Ведь это было самое первое, что он научился делать самостоятельно, после того как стал двигаться, дышать и кричать. Действие, от которого зависела его жизнь – так же, как до этого она зависела от окружающих его вод. И Темнота обнимает его, обхватывая ладонью затылок, как делала это когда-то – в те мгновения, когда весь мир состоял из этого сосания и большой бережной ладони под его головой. Мягкость и податливость, которые одновременно есть упругость и сила. И все влажное, жаркое и подвижное. Сладкое. И им, этим сладким, никак не насытиться. И этот запах – какие-то горьковатые цитрусовые, мускус, что-то пьяняще-цветочное, как будто розовое на вкус, и какие-то травы, пряные и колючие на языке, как будто надкусил что-то серовато-зеленое. Словно бегал летом по выжженным склонам холмов и упал, зарывшись носом в травинки – там, где мама собирала для чая шалфей и кидала в чайник нарезанные сушеные мандаринки с корицей. Каким-то неимоверным усилием, в бесконечных складках одеял и одежды, он находит, за что ему ухватиться рукой. Это тоже было то, что он научился делать в первые минуты по выемке из репликатора – хватать, зажимая в кулак то, что в него помещалось – чьи-то огромные пальцы шириной в пол-ладони – большие, добрые, сильные. И это что-то, что он находит среди одеял, так легко и привычно помещается в его кулаке, словно это его собственный орган. А тот уже обхватывают ладонью, и тоже так буднично и естественно, словно это его собственная рука. И пока его язык и губы растворяют его в теплой и влажной принимающей его Темноте, пока его обоняние погружает его в жаркий зной лета, рука его делает то, к чему привыкла. И собственные движения отзываются во всем теле волнами пульсирующей сладости и растущего напряжения, которое хочется бесконечно длить и одновременно – как можно скорее, закончить. Оргазм у них с Темнотой наступает одновременно, и это только лишний раз подтверждает, насколько они едины и как глубоко проникли друг в друга…

Вздрогнув всем телом, Алекс вдруг открывает глаза. Луны нет, кругом непроглядная темень. Он лежит у себя на кровати, мокрые пальцы правой руки сомкнуты поверх члена. Ничего не было… Ни поцелуя, ни того, что за ним последовало. И перекрывая остаточные волны удовольствия, все еще разлитые по его телу, откуда-то изнутри грудной клетки нарастает истерика. Словно иглограната взрывается горючими металлическими осколками и выжигает все, что рядом. И вот уже тело скручивает жгутом, а сам он заходится рыданиями и только что не кричит, вцепляясь зубами в подушку, все еще зажав в кулаке собственный глупый отросток, по вине которого все и случилось. И от этого контакта с собственным – лишенным чужих прикосновений – телом зазубренное острие одиночества пронзает его сердце еще сильнее...

Как он тогда испугался этой разверзшейся перед ним темени чужих зрачков! Вечно ждущая и всегда готовая поглотить Темнота глянула на него тогда и безмолвно сказала: «Хочу!» А ему стало страшно от этой возможной утраты своего «я», этого полного растворения себя в чужом голоде и желании. И все его тело безмолвно орало: «Да!.. Возьми прямо сейчас! Целиком и полностью! Всего без остатка!» А сознание в исступлении вопило: «Нет, только не это! Не сейчас! Не сегодня!.. Пожалуйста, не делай этого!..» Он в ужасе отшатнулся от этой внимательно всмотревшейся в него Бездны, откатился, отполз в сторону, сел. Перевел дыхание, стараясь не смотреть в сторону изголодавшейся Тьмы, принявшей вид прекрасного тела. 

– Что случилось? – тихим шепотом спросили его оттуда. 

Не в силах пошевелить губами, он лишь отчаянно замотал головой. Встал, обвел глазами пустую чистую комнатку в поисках своей одежды. Но ее нигде не было. Значит, ему все-таки предстояло открыть рот и спросить, что в тот момент представлялось ему непосильным. 

– Мне… – выдавил он из себя, отчаянно зажимая глаза ладонью. – Мне… нужно идти. 

– Прямо сейчас? – удивились и испугались в том направлении, куда он не хотел смотреть. – Это не может подождать до утра? 

– Нет. Мне... Мне правда нужно быть дома…

– Послушайте, если вам неудобно… или там неуютно… Ну, хотите, я лягу на пол? Вон в том углу. Оставлю футон полностью вам. Мне не сложно, правда. Я привык спать на одних одеялах. Просто куда вы сейчас пойдете? Ночь на дворе, и…

– Пожалуйста… 

Больше никаких слов с той стороны не последовало. Обладатель тихого испуганного голоса встал, прошел мимо него в ванную, вернулся и положил перед ним на пол что-то мягкое. Только когда он вышел из комнаты снова – в ту же ванную – и включил воду, Алекс нашел в себе силы оторвать ладонь от лица, осмотреть принесенную ему стопку одежды и, убедившись, что ничего не забыто, одеться. Времени на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок ему дали достаточно. И когда дверь ванной открылась, ничто в стройном юноше с изящными лодыжками и запястьями (поднять взгляд выше он не решился) не напоминало о той жаждущей насыщения Тьме, которая смотрела на Алекса его глазами. Вся Тьма осталась внутри Алекса: урча и облизываясь, она несколько раз покрутилась на месте, словно собака, а потом улеглась куда-то в дальний угол души, терпеливо ждать следующего раза. Цетагандиец снова занервничал, сбивчиво поинтересовался, вызвал ли Алекс себе такси. Потом сам набрал номер, правильно продиктовав адрес графского особняка. 

В полутемной прихожей, пока Алекс шнуровал ботинки и пытался попасть в рукава еще теплого после сушки плаща, гем не проронил ни слова. И вот когда уже стало понятно, что все занятия, оправдывающие молчание, уже кончились, а аэрокар еще пока не подъехал, цетагандиец задал этот свой дурацкий вопрос. Про то, как ему быть послезавтра, в понедельник, когда они случайно увидятся в кампусе. Алекс как стоял, так и сел обратно на эту каменную ступеньку, устроенную для надевания обуви. Сел и снова, как в комнате, плотно зажал ладонью глаза – но на этот раз больше от стыда, чем от страха. Какая он все-таки сволочь!.. Завалился ночью, пьяный, нагрузил человека своими проблемами, а теперь еще и бежит, поджав хвост, когда, может, вообще ничего такого и не было, чтобы всерьез испугаться. Действительно, с чего он вообще решил, что гему от него что-то надо, когда он сам безответно влюблен в того же Форбарру?..

– Простите меня, гем Эстир, – все еще не отнимая от лица руку, проговорил он. – Простите, пожалуйста, если можете. Я и сам не понимаю, что со мною творится. 

– Не знать, что происходит, это нормально, – с каким-то успокаивающим вздохом ответил цетагандиец. 

Алекс убрал от лица ладонь и вопросительно посмотрел на гема. Тот стоял, прислонясь к стене, и, заложив руки за спину, разглядывал световой отпечаток окна на плитках прихожей. Электричество он не зажег, видимо, потому, что все еще был без грима. 

– Это совершенно нормально для людей в принципе, – пояснил он. – И особенно понятно в вашей ситуации. Вы ведь буквально только что расстались с важным для вас человеком. Естественно, вы находитесь в расстроенных чувствах. 

– Так вы не сердитесь на меня?..

Все так же глядя на квадрат лунного света, гем покачал головой. 

– У вас сейчас важный этап, лорд Форкосиган. Вам надо преодолеть остатки безусловного авторитета и безусловной лояльности в отношении тех, кто прежде для вас много значил. Преодолеть – не значит обязательно отказаться. Но вам, как и всякому человеку, оказавшемуся на перепутье, надо выработать собственное понимание о самом себе и о том, что для вас важно. Лично для вас, а не вашим родителям, не вашим учителям и не вашим друзьям с возлюбленными. Потом, когда вы пройдете этот путь, сможете общаться с ними на новом, более высоком уровне доверия. Мне бы совершенно не хотелось становиться для вас новым авторитетом взамен пересмотренных. Но если бы вы сочли возможным, чтобы на этом нелегком пути я был где-то рядом… 

Алекс почувствовал, как у него на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Хоть раздевайся и иди обратно в комнату ложиться спать!.. Так неловко вышло… По счастью, в этот момент на хозяйский комм пришло сообщение о прибывшем аэрокаре, избавив Алекса хотя бы от части сомнений, а угрызениям совести у него еще будет время предаться в машине. Он встал на ноги, сделал два шага и остановился перед дверью как раз подле гема. 

– Да, я просил бы вас об этом, гем Эстир, – встать и шагнуть получилось решительно, а вот стоило открыть рот и подбородок начал дрожать. – Если для вас это, конечно, возможно. Просто быть рядом… Еще не знаю, в каком качестве…

– Тс-с-с! – и Акане приложил палец к губам. – Ничего больше не говорите. Мне достаточно. 

– Достаточно? – не понял Алекс, с изумлением разглядывая улыбку, которая с каждым мгновением все ярче проявлялась на нежных губах, прикрытых изумительно красивым длинным пальцем.

– Ну, да. Вы же мой старший товарищ по Университету, лорд Форкосиган, – сияя глазами, произнес Акане. – Все остальное не так важно. 

Алекс от неожиданности рассмеялся. Товарищ по Университету!.. А ведь и правда, они же учатся на одном факультете. А он-то губу раскатал… 

– Напишите мне, как доберетесь, – попросил гем, открывая перед ним дверь. – Я очень ценю, что, находясь в душевном волнении, вы вспомнили обо мне. И я рад, что вы ко мне зашли, пусть и так ненадолго. Прошу вас, никогда в этом не сомневайтесь, когда будете вспоминать о событиях сегодняшней ночи. 

Потом его быстро обняли, на мгновение крепко прижав к груди, дунули в ухо «Все будет хорошо!» и мягко вытолкнули за дверь. 

Где-то в процессе этого быстрого прощания гем умудрился набросить ему на шею полоску легчайшей ткани из генно-модифицированного шелка, мол: «Середина августа, ночи сейчас холодные. Смотрите, не простудитесь, лорд Форкосиган. Если понравится, не возвращайте. Считайте это моим скромным подарком – в благодарность за вчерашнюю экскурсию». Боясь показаться совсем уж неотесанным мужланом, Алекс не стал возражать. Сам шарфик решил оставить себе на память, хотя по понятным причинам ни разу это полупрозрачное кашне так и не надел. Оно так и хранилось тщательно свернутым в глубине шкафа – вместе с другими бесполезными мелочами, которые были слишком дороги, чтобы показаться с ними на глаза посторонним, и в то же время не настолько функциональны, чтобы можно было найти оправдание их применению. А может, ему просто было неловко признаться себе и другим, что он может принимать от парня такие подарки. Даже если они и не были преподнесены по всем правилам цетагандийского этикета, чтобы их можно было счесть за полноценные знаки внимания – вроде тех, о которых ему поведал Акане в первые минуты знакомства. 

***

Утром с очередной порцией пирожков чертенок-Тауренок приносит ему свежие новости и расписание семейных сборов к выезду во дворец. «Прибыл дядюшка», – шепотом добавляет она. Можно даже не уточнять, который из двух. С дядей Марком они почему-то – к бесконечному удивлению отца – прекрасно ладят. А вот привычка дяди Айвена изображать из себя Казанову, отпуская походя комплименты девичьей красоте, сестер дико бесит. Таура, которая пока что не научилась справляться с заливающим лицо смущением, так и вовсе старается лишний раз не появляться в поле его зрения. Поэтому просит разрешения побыть с братом. Улицы украшены флажками, весь день не смолкает гром пушечных залпов и бравурные мелодии праздничных шествий. Стоит лишь приоткрыть форточку, и шум становится просто невыносимым. Нарочитая радость бьет в окна вместе с осенним, жарким не по сезону солнцем. Шторы приходится держать задернутыми, а оконную створку приоткрывать в перерыве между парадами. Сопротивляясь праздничной суете, они с сестрой лежат на кровати, каждый уткнувшись в свой гаджет, и скролят, скролят, скролят… Но даже во френдленте Форбука все забито праздником. Кто-то приурочил ко Дню рождения Императора признание в любви своей будущей невесте… кто-то ушел на выходные в поход, но среди лесной тишины решил сняться с бокалом шампанского… кто-то написал патриотическое стихотворение и решил зачитать на камеру… У всех сегодня есть повод для радости, кроме него. От Акане по-прежнему ни сообщений, ни комментариев, ни новых постов – не только у Алекса, но и ни в одном из блогов, на которые Акане подписан. 

Ближе к вечеру он начинает медленно собираться. Необходимость держать лицо, чтобы лишний раз не пугать Тауру, поневоле заставляет его настроиться на внимание к бытовым деталям. Тем более, что сам по себе неторопливый подбор одежды успокаивает, а душ так и вовсе приносит небывалое облегчение. «Душ заменяет три часа сна», – отец говорил, что эта формула позволяла ему держаться на корабле, когда времени на сон просто не оставалось. Пример изощренного самообмана, потому что акустический душ, в отличие от водяного, такими свойствами не обладает. 

А вот еще один пример такого самообмана, подкрепленного уже не отцовским авторитетом, а вековыми традициями! Взгляд Алекса останавливается на небольшом флакончике темно-зеленого стекла пирамидальной формы. Подарок Акане, которым он так ни разу и не воспользовался. Рядом на полке лежит свернутый в небольшой свиток листочек папиросной бумаги, куда аккуратным цетагандийским почерком переписаны составные ноты, вкратце изложена древняя концепция и история создания этого аромата с почти уже тысячелетней историей. «Uomo?» Именно так – мужчина со знаком вопроса. «Для мужчин, которые еще не достигли маститой солидности, но уже перестали быть мальчиками». Кориандр, кумкват, альдегиды, палисандр, цикламен, корица, мускатный шалфей, лабданум, мускус, полынь, серая амбра, белый кедр. Про каждый из этих ингредиентов Акане напел ему целую поэму, словно речь шла не о банальном парфюме, а о каком-то сказочном зелье, дарующем право летать по воздуху или понимать язык животных и птиц. На листочке – лишь краткая выписка из старинной рекламы: «Сердце парфюмерной пирамиды представлено нежностью лепестков цикламена и головокружительной чувственностью мускатного шалфея. Даже в самой робкой мужской натуре аромат способен пробудить жизненную силу, уверенность и сногсшибательную сексуальность». Обычное торгашеское очковтирательство, претендующее на поэзию. А в памяти засело что-то в духе Шекспира: розмарин – для памяти, анютины глазки – чтоб мечтать, фиалки – от несчастной любви, цикламен – от насморка…

– Говоришь, надо всюду носить с собой цветки цикламена? – спрашивает он свернувшуюся поверх одеяла Тауру. 

– Да, – подтверждает она, на секунду отрываясь от комма. – Так пишут.

Что они там, чувство печали должны заглушить? Сексуальность ему сегодня без надобности, а вот жизненная сила и уверенность в себе должны пригодиться. Почему бы и не воспользоваться симпатической магией, если сами цетагандийцы в нее так верят? Рядом с флакончиком лежит аккуратно свернутый шелковый шарфик с рыженькими лисятами, рыскающими среди гигантских четырехлистников клевера. Белого и черного почти нет, а вот темно-зеленого с яркими мазками оранжевого – в достатке. В самый раз для его гнусных целей!.. Алекс сбрызгивает шарфик туалетной водой, тут же проваливаясь в эту самую чертову «нежность» с «головокружительной чувственностью». Какие знакомые запахи!.. Как из сегодняшнего сновидения. Видимо, сам Акане пользовался чем-то подобным. Вот и выбрал для него аромат, который мог бы понравиться ему самому. Застигнутое врасплох обоняние тут же заполняет мозг ослепительно яркими вспышками воспоминаний. И острейшим осознанием собственного одиночества!.. Как сегодня ночью, когда он проснулся один… Так-так, спокойно! Не рыдать! Это хорошие воспоминания, и они уже никуда от него не денутся. А еще он идет сегодня на бал для того, чтобы эти воспоминания снова сделать реальностью!.. Развернув к себе дверцу шкафа, он осторожно оборачивает цетагандийский шелк вокруг горла, завязывая его на манер нашейного платка между уголками воротника-стойки. Потом оглядывает результат в зеркало. С каштановым сукном мундира, отделанным серебряными галунами, смотрится эклектично, зато сразу бросается в глаза. Должен же у него быть какой-то знак, чтобы его опознали…

– Хелли тебя убьет, – предупреждает его Таура, выловленная из виртуального пространства силой древнего аромата. – Особенно если ты сядешь с ней вместе в одну машину. 

– Значит, не абонирует меня на обязательные танцы. Найдет себе на сегодня другую жертву, чтобы отказывать остальным. Например, Форбреттена. 

Впрочем, и без цетагандийского парфюма с ярким нашейным платком вид у него довольно отталкивающий. А ведь вроде побрился, умылся, прыщей не видно, голова тоже чистая... Сколько, интересно, дней нужно лить слезы, чтобы перестать отражаться в зеркале?.. Будь его воля, он бы сам не стал с собой сейчас разговаривать. Зачем бы это делать Фенн Рин? С самого начала было понятно, что эта затея Хел абсолютно провальная. Но как у наследника графства выбора у него все равно нет. В любом случае, надо идти. Уходя, он вынимает из-за дверного наличника спасительный шпатель, добавляя его к художественному беспорядку на подоконнике. Цетагандийскую пружинку-резиночку он решает в комнате не оставлять и наматывает ее на руку глубоко под рукав. Горничным он в этом доме больше не доверяет. Духи на всякий случай тоже кладет в карман. 

***

Любимый подоконник в библиотеке оказывается занят дядюшкой Айвеном, сидящем в типичной алексовой позе – полубоком, полусидя-полустоя – чтобы и свободной ногой поболтать, твердо стоя другой на полу, и в окно поглядеть, когда салонные беседы станут невыносимы. К сожалению, дядя – не тот человек, сходством с которым можно гордиться. Говоря о нем, отец неизменно набирает в грудь воздуха и делает перед именем кузена заметную паузу, будто проглатывая какую-то привычную и, судя по реакции окружающих, всем известную дефиницию. Не исключено, что и это, внезапно обнаруженное Алексом сходство, для отца тоже не новость и одной лишь позой не ограничивается. Понять бы еще, чем оно вызвано. Если генетикой, то любопытно, от кого им обоим досталось такое наследство – от принца Ксава или от привезенной им на планету бетанки? А может, все дело в том, что они оба – несмотря на разницу в возрасте – в равной степени не чувствуют себя достаточно взрослыми, чтобы всерьез играть в светские игры?.. В любом случае – не то, что легко изменить, если вообще возможно. 

Не довольствуясь своим положением двуликого Януса, дядюшка пытается одновременно присутствовать еще и в третьем измерении, лениво елозя пальцем по экрану комма. Вряд ли он занят чем-то по службе, скорее всего, скролит ленту Форбука. Но даже социальным сетям полностью он отдаться не в состоянии: взгляд его то и дело соскальзывает в окно, либо на занятых своим делом в дальнем углу племянниц. Хел, листая голограммы над стационарным комм-пультом, пытается соорудить из волос сидящей перед переносным зеркалом Лиз миниатюрную копию форратьерских башен, повторяя прическу какой-то инопланетной дивы с довольно экзотичной внешностью. Почему не у себя в комнате? А, им нужен комм с большим разрешением голо... 

– Привет, Алекс! 

Он ответно кивает тете Карин. Как всегда, любезная, чуткая, внимательная к мелочам, всегда готовая выслушать, поддержать или молча прийти на помощь. Ее антипод дядюшка Марк с трудом отрывается от планшета с биржевыми сводками, чтобы молча, одним взглядом поздороваться с любимым племянником. Даже в этот момент его мозг занят какими-то вычислениями. Судя по серьезному выражению на лице тети, они оба уже в курсе его ситуации, и оба – в этом можно не сомневаться – на стороне Алекса. Не имея детей и будучи в своих семьях младшими, оба убеждены, что постоянно провоцировать родительское раздражение – не только неотъемлемое право молодежи, но и ее святая обязанность. И у обоих с отцом какие-то давние, благополучно всеми забытые старые счеты. Причем в стиле: «Нет, конечно, Майлз Форкосиган достоин всяческого восхищения, но… мог бы вести себя чуточку поскромнее». Как-то так... Соответственно единственную проблему на время ожидания представляет дядюшка Айвен, что он тут же и подтверждает в своей раздражающе-оптимистичной манере:

– О, будущий архитектор пожаловал! Как жизнь молодая?.. Э-гей, племянник! А что это у тебя сегодня с лицом?.. 

– Да, так… 

– Что, новая любовь – новые слезы? А то мне тут уже доложили…

– А где тетя Теж с девочками? 

– У них у прабабушки юбилей, – бодро вставляет тетя. – А Айвена отпустили. Ага, к другу детства на день рождения.

Дядюшка показательно закатывает глаза и уходит в безопасный Форбук. Сложно изображать заядлого ловеласа, когда тебе напоминают, что ты подкаблучник. Спасибо, тетя, очень вовремя!.. Эта пауза дает Алексу возможность, не привлекая лишнего внимания, проскользнуть ближе к сестрам. 

– И для кого это великолепие? – тихо интересуется он, оказываясь рядом с Хел. Сестра делает большие глаза, а потом в ужасе морщит нос. Убивать, впрочем, не собирается. Руки заняты. 

– Для Клима! – бодро реагирует Лиз. Сама она надушена так, что алексова диверсия проходит для нее незамеченной. – Ал, как ты думаешь, ему понравится платье? 

– А на мне ведь было точно такое же, когда мы познакомились, – снова приходит на помощь тетя. – Ой, я, конечно, хотела сказать такого же цвета! Фасон был совсем другой. И оттенок, конечно же, отличался. И ткань совершенно другая. Так что, Лиззи, не беспокойся, твой наряд уникален. Но цвет, как видишь, приносит удачу… Эй, ну ты-то хоть помнишь? – весьма неаристократично тыкает она локтем своего делового партнера.

Дядя Айвен скептически поднимает бровь, давая понять, что уж он-то помнит все, а лучше б забыл. Дядя Марк даже не отрывается от планшета:

– Тебя помню, платье – нет. Кажется, было что-то кроваво-малиновое. Красивое, как убийство, и нежное, как банка с вареньем. 

– Фу, дядя Марк! – фыркает Лизавета. – Как можно! 

– Лиз, сиди спокойно, – пародируя дядину интонацию, голосом терпеливого маньяка произносит сестра.

– То, что ты описываешь, – с явной улыбкой в голосе замечает тетя Карин, – называется «черешневый» или, возможно, «гераниевый». А у Лиззи, как было и у меня на моем первом балу – оттенки «благородного цикламена». Для романтично настроенной дебютантки – в самый раз. Так что, Лиззи, не сомневайся! Первый бал – самый волшебный!

Алекс с очень большим подозрением смотрит на этот «благородный цикламен». Он бы описал цвет как рубиново-красный с уходом в типографскую мадженту – первый искусственный вырвиглазный цвет в истории человечества. Оттенок фуксина, которым дезинфицировали раны, названный в честь итальянской деревеньки, где французская армия разбила австрийцев. Что ж, в самый раз для молодой барраярки! Тут и новые технологии, и война, и традиция: тысячу лет назад нужно было быть очень отважной девушкой, чтобы заявиться в таком на бал. 

– Нет, пусть он ответит! – не может успокоиться Лиз. – Алекс, как ты считаешь? Климу понравится?

Хм, понравится ли Климу?.. Он как-то привык думать, что Форратьеры способны дрочить исключительно на доски для серфинга, в крайнем случае – на спортивные аэрокары, как у принца Дорки. На доску Лиз не похожа от слова «совсем», да и полутора тысяч лошадиных сил под капотом – даже выражаясь фигурально – у нее никогда не было. Зато последний раз, когда он виделся с Климом, тот залипал на новую модель производства «Форгорофф-моторс» радикально красного цвета. В переложении на язык цветов, амарантово-розовую, так что…

– С цветом, я думаю, вы угадали.

Хотя, конечно, гораздо важнее, что жгучая брюнетка Лиз чудо как хороша в этом фуксиновом багрянце с серебром. И что ее туалет не перекрикивает и не теряется рядом с глубокой морской волной, дополненной белопенными кружевами со скобелевским зеленым, что так идет медноволосой Хел. И все это так уместно в сочетании с его каштановым с серебром родовым мундиром... Остается лишь восхититься тем, как мама с девчонками сумели все это просчитать и учесть!.. Но, хм, Клим… Кто бы мог подумать! Похоже, с таким трудом сооружаемые Хел «вавилоны» и вправду должны символизировать знаменитые форратьерские башни.

«Это кто?» – одними глазами спрашивает у сестры Алекс, кивая на девочку-альбиноса с неожиданно негроидными чертами, которая служит ей образцом. «Тебе лучше не знать», – безмолвно дергает она бровью, тихо поясняя вслух:

– Новый сетевой кумир наших подростков. 

Долго стоять спиной к публике становится уже неприличным, да и Хел со сморщенным носом, наверное, неудобно. Поэтому он осторожно пристраивается в самом дальнем углу у книжного шкафа. Однако скучающий дядюшка, которого все присутствующие уже, похоже, не по одному разу за сегодня отбрили, с радостью вцепляется в легкую добычу:

– На этот раз, как я понимаю, все-таки девушка? 

Что?.. Девушка?.. Они быстро переглядываются с Хел: нет, она тоже не в курсе. И его молчание тут же трактуется как согласие.

– Видать, красивая больно, раз такую художественную натуру заинтересовала? – одним глазом скользя по экрану, небрежно интересуется дядя. 

Сверкнув стеклами очков, дядя Марк на мгновение отрывает взгляд от планшета, но тут же, оценив диспозицию, возвращается к своим цифрам. Алекс, однако, почему-то уверен, что его уши не пропустят ни единого слова. Тетя Карин внимательно глядит то на Алекса, то на Хел. Дядюшка сидит немного позади них и лица тети не видит, иначе бы уже заткнулся. Ну, что ж, развлекайся, сестрица…

– Очень красивая, дядя Айвен, – произносит та, внимательно глядя в глаза Алексу. – Вы даже не представляете! Брови черные, глаза карие… Кожа белая, прямо-таки лилейная.

– Идеал барраярской женщины, – проглатывая наживку, бормочет дядя.

– И коса ниже попы. Вороново перо, аж блестит на свету. Толстая – с мою руку. Вот не вру, такая коса! Не волосы, а сплошная зависть!

– С косой ходит? – оживляется дядюшка, на секунду выныривая из Форбука. – Вот уж чего лет сто как не видел в столице, так это девиц с косами. 

Тетя Карин, прикрывшись рукой, старается спрятать улыбку.

– А это, знаете, стариной человек увлекается, – быстро находится Хел. – Вот и ходит, как сто лет назад тут носили. И одевается так же, в стиле ретро. 

Да-да, ровно сто лет назад по столице такие как раз и ходили – с косами, да в шелках. Вежливые люди с плазмотронами. Так что и тут все верно. 

– То есть культурная девушка? – одобрительно хмыкает дядя. – Если историей интересуется?

– Не то слово! Два с половиной образования. Сейчас на алексовом факультете третье получает.

– Это что же она, выходит, старше тебя, что ли? – кидает он любопытный взгляд в сторону Алекса. 

Тот молча кивает. Они давно уже с Хел заметили, что взрослые редко думают. Чаще механически соединяют готовые представления. Но даже для дядюшки это как-то слишком. Столько предсказуемых вопросов, и даже непринужденность, с которой сестра подкидывает ему ожидаемые ответы, его не насторожила? Похоже, ему сейчас очень-очень скучно. Как будто бы он даже немного разочарован. Неужели тем, что на этот раз все оказалось настолько банальным и правильным – Форкосиган-младший наконец-то влюбился в красивую старомодную девушку?..

– Но вас, дядюшка, в первую очередь, конечно, фигурка интересует? – не может остановиться Хел.

– Фигурка всегда всех интересует, – подмигивает тот безучастному Алексу. – Или я не прав?

Алекс со вздохом отводит глаза в сторону: прав, разумеется, но от этого в данном аспекте все только хуже. 

– С фигуркой вынуждена вас, дядюшка, разочаровать… Лиз, держи голову прямо и перестань ухмыляться… С фигуркой там все довольно плоско в тех местах, которые вам могут быть любопытны. Но что ж поделать, если Алексу только такие и нравятся! 

– Вот, значит, как? – и дядя Айвен снова дежурно подмигивает племяннику. – Small is beautiful? 

Дядя Марк, услышав неожиданную цитату, хмыкает и в некотором удивлении оборачивается на своего кузена. 

– А манерами тоже как кавалерист-девица Форбреттен? – идет все тем же проторенным путем стандартных ассоциаций дядюшка. – Или поженственнее немного? 

– Нет, что вы, дядя! – с жаром отрицает Хел. – Совершенно другой типаж! Скромность, вежливость и опрятность! Наряды любит, маникюр всегда идеальный, макияж безупречный. Прическа, парфюм, украшения – все всегда изысканно и со вкусом.

– Ого!.. Модница?

– По инопланетникам сложно сказать, но думаю, да, – щебечет сестра, наматывая темные лизины пряди на шпильки. – Много уделяет внимания своему виду – это правда. Но, что важно – не белоручка! Готовить умеет. Такими вкусными рисовыми шариками с рыбой нас, помню, как-то раз угощали... И в отличие от братца, порядок любит. Просто образец аккуратности! А еще рисует, поет, на флейте-фортепьяно играет и очень интересно рассказывает. И всегда – верх внимательности и такта! А как эти светло-карие глазки на Алекса порою смотрели!.. Он аж расцвел! Давно брата таким счастливым не видела.

– Хелен, ну, скажи, что ты приукрашиваешь? – не выдерживает скептицизм дяди. – Ну, не бывает на Барраяре таких девушек, полностью сотканных из одних достоинств!

– Она и не с Барраяра, эта алексова зазноба. В смысле, вообще не из подданных. Но когда у нас в семье это кого-то смущало? А главное, нам с сестрами выбор брата очень уж нравился. Всегда есть о чем поговорить, я имею в виду, о нашем, о девичьем. Да и за Алекса, знаете, как-то спокойнее стало, что он, наконец, в надежных руках. Зелиг с Симоной так просто в восторге были, так хорошо они ладили. Мы с девчонками кучу нового для себя узнали – и про прически, и про инопланетную моду, и про духи… Прям мне вот жаль, что сейчас перед балом совета спросить не можем. 

– Что, неужели настолько всерьез поссорились, что и не позвонить? – хмурится дядя, откладывая комм в сторону. 

– Настолько. А представляете, они с братом даже не целовались ни разу! Типа, это дружба у них такая была. 

Алекс не выдерживает и снова отворачивает лицо в сторону. 

– Так, может, в этом все дело? – моментально подыскивается очередной готовый ответ. – А, племянник? Понапористее иногда нужно быть. Девушки любят инициативных. 

Да-да, понапористее, конечно... Черт возьми!.. А он думал, что слезы у него уже кончились…

– А вот и нет, – без какого бы то ни было намека на ехидство произносит Хел. – Знаете, после чего они расстались? После того, как папенька наш попытался у алексовой любови выспросить, не собираются ли они пожениться.

– Подожди, так она замуж пойти отказалась? Поэтому и поссорились? А почему отказалась, если до этого все хорошо было?

– Ну, откуда ж мы знаем? Не может или не хочет. Кому какое дело? Главное, что папенька наш почему-то не хочет, чтобы они вместе жили или даже просто встречались.

– Э-э… А почему?

– А вот мы этого и не можем понять. Вас, дядюшка, хотели спросить! 

Дядя Марк отвлекается от биржевой сводки, и они вместе с тетей, переглянувшись, внимательно смотрят на Алекса, как будто бы вопрос адресован и им тоже. 

– Хм, – берется за поиск разгадки дядя Айвен. – Может, она совсем не нашего круга? 

– Не нашего, – соглашается Хел, – Но из вполне сопоставимого слоя. Потомственная аристократия. Приличная семья с довольно высоким доходом. Не бездельники. Творческие, увлеченные своим делом люди. Реставрацией предметов искусства заняты, владельцы крупного аукционного дома.

– Аристократия? Подожди, на Бете, на Эскобаре, да и вообще нигде в нашем секторе, кроме Барраяра, нет больше потомственной аристократии. Неужто землянку себе отхватил?.. Нет, не землянку? Цетагандийку?.. О, правда?! Малыш, ты серьезно влюбился в гем-леди?

Алекс снова отводит глаза. Нет, это уже просто невыносимо!..

– Да, совершенно верно, – не желает сдаваться Хел. – Братская любовь – с Мю Кита. 

– Что за клан? – снова опуская глаза на экран, интересуется дядя Марк.

– Эстиры. Галактический антиквариат. Чуть ли не самый известный аукцион у них на планете.

– С Мю Кита? – хмурится дядя Айвен.

– Ну, а что? Дедушка с бабушкой вообще познакомились, когда мы с бетанцами воевали. И никого это не смущало, что у нас вице-королева из стана бывших противников. 

– Ну да, ну да, – все так же хмурясь, соглашается дядя. – Но гем-леди, гем-леди… 

– Точно Эстиры? – зачем-то переспрашивает дядя Марк. – Не Рины? По моим данным, крупнейший галактический антиквариат как раз у них. 

– Нет, Рины – это их конкуренты. 

– А звать как?

– Алексову любовь? Акане, – спокойно отвечает ему Хел.

Имя женское, поэтому не понаслышке знакомый с цетагандийской культурой дядя Айвен все еще не замечает подвоха: 

– Гем-леди… Не так-то с ними все просто, Алекс... С другой стороны, Тэж тоже в каком-то смысле наполовину гем-леди… Но жениться на цетагандийской подданной это, знаешь… Боюсь, что это подпадает под категорию измены. Нет, Алекс, ты не подумай, я в тебе ни в коем случае не сомневаюсь, но чисто юридически… Нет, конечно, если она от своего подданства откажется, попросит у Императора политического убежища, и Грегор ей его предоставит, то возможно…

– А вот тут, дядюшка, есть нюанс, – прерывает его Хел. – Дело в том, что если алексова любовь примет барраярское подданство, то пожениться они тогда точно не смогут. Такое у нас замечательное законодательство! 

– Это еще почему? – искренне удивляется дядя. – Из-за того, что гем-леди не могут детей рожать? По-моему, у нас уже давно отменили этот закон – о том, что графским наследникам нельзя на бездетных жениться. С репликаторами ведь можно все! 

– Увы, не в этом случае. По крайней мере, законным путем. Ни жениться, ни детей завести, ни даже жить вместе, получив родительское благословение… Вот я и не могу понять, дядя, что у нас за суровые законы такие. Почему одним можно иметь семью, а другим нельзя? И заметьте, это только на Барраяре ведь так. Во всей остальной галактике никто бы и не удивился, захоти они вместе детей растить. А тут – нет, и все. Неужели мой дорогой брат совсем недостоин права на личную жизнь? Настолько, что даже отец, который, как вы знаете, нас всех очень любит, не готов видеть его радостным и счастливым? 

Пока она говорит, лицо дядюшки становится все мрачнее и мрачнее. А когда она переходит к вопросам, он вцепляется взглядом в алексово лицо, словно именно там следует искать ответы.

– Так это все-таки парень? – все еще не особо веря своей интуиции, уточняет он.

– Да. А разве я не сказала? – как ни в чем не бывало продолжает сестра. – Но какое это может иметь значение в репликаторную эпоху? 

Дядюшка начинает что-то яростно искать у себя в комме. Алекс, изо всех сил стараясь не разрыдаться, закусывает губу.

– Погодите, – останавливается дядя. – А почему тогда Доно написал мне, что у Алекса скоро свадьба?.. Да еще с подмигивающим смайликом?

– Видимо, потому что Акане – гем-лорд, а за гем-лорда теоретически можно выйти замуж. В отличие от барраярца. И видимо, кто-то находит это смешным. А вы, дядя, тоже думаете, что здесь есть что-то забавное? В том, что у нас для женитьбы людям иногда приходится пол менять? 

Алекс не видит, он вообще из-за слез сейчас ничего не видит. Он слышит, как дядя сокрушенно вздыхает. И ему даже, если честно, уже все равно, что за этим вздохом скрывается – сочувствие Алексу, неодобрение шутке, которую сыграла с ним Хел, или обычная для поколения родителей усталость от детских «сюрпризов».

– А если не думаете, – продолжает в том же тоне сестра, – то объясните мне, глупой женщине, почему вы можете жить с любимым человеком, папа может, мама может… Даже дядя и тетя могут, хотя брака официально не заключали. А брат – нет. 

Со стороны подоконника раздается еще более тяжкий вздох.

– А если тоже не знаете, то почему так тяжко вздыхаете, как будто влюбиться в парня это плохо? Лиз вот тоже влюблена отнюдь не в девушку, но эту новость все почему-то восприняли с энтузиазмом.

– Нет, Хел, – не выносит ее прессинга дядя Айвен. – Влюбиться в парня это совсем не плохо, но видишь ли… Ну, ты же сама все сказала: жить мужчинам вдвоем вместе нельзя, жениться запрещено, детей быть не может. Ну, то есть это только временные отношения могут быть, по определению. А если временные, то… Ну, в общем, в глазах некоторых, и даже не некоторых, а очень многих, это все равно, что разврат. Ну, потому что по определению несерьезно и никакого брака быть не может. 

– А если все серьезно?

– А если все серьезно, то надо улетать с Барраяра, – с непривычной серьезностью вставляет тетя. 

– А если мой брат – патриот? – не желает сдаваться Хел. – Если он только для того и пошел на архитектуру, чтобы в будущем делать для своей планеты что-то полезное? Он что же, должен все бросить и уехать? А кто же тогда будет кошельки с золотом нашему императору на день рожденья дарить, раз уж отец не может преклонить из-за травмы колени? Зелиг? Или может быть, Ники, который даже не Форкосиган?

Дядя Айвен снова вздыхает.

– То есть наш отец от имени нашего Округа кошель дяде Грегору при жизни деда вручал, хотя почти все были против? Дядя Марк вручал, хотя весь свет был этим тогда взбаламучен? А мой брат больше не будет? Потому что ему придется уехать? И Округ он тоже, следуя этой логике, никогда не возглавит? Почему? Только потому что, как и для отца с дедом, личная честь для него гораздо важнее общественной репутации?

– Ну, к слову, чтобы потрахаться, Майлзу-таки пришлось с планеты уехать, – неожиданно вставляет свой комментарий второй дядя, заглушив очередной вздох со стороны первого. – Мне, в некотором роде, тоже. Если иметь в виду ненасильственные сношения. Но я, в отличие от Майлза, сделал все, чтобы никаких кошельков мне вручать Грегору не приходилось. Одного раза мне вполне хватило.

– Да уж, если на то пошло, то и мне в свое время пришлось уехать, – оживившись, вставляет реплику тетя. – Причем ради того же самого. Я имею в виду, чтоб потрахаться, а не для того, чтоб кошельки с золотом не носить.

И вроде бы понятно, что говорят они это все для того, чтоб его приободрить. И понятно, что, будучи почти что бетанцами, определенных моментов они просто не чувствуют и вообще не имеют в виду ничего плохого. Но звучат эти слова поддержки едва ли не отвратительнее вздохов дядюшки Айвена. 

– Да не собираюсь я никуда уезжать! – слезы уже текут, никого не стесняясь, и чтобы продолжить, ему приходится высморкаться. – И… и мы не трахались, черт побери! Даже не собирались! Ну, он, по крайней мере, явно не собирался…

– Тогда я вообще ничего не понимаю, – выдыхает дядюшка Айвен и с головой уходит в Форбук. 

– Почему поссорились тогда? – спрашивает дядя Марк, напряженно глядя в экран планшета. – Я имею в виду с гемом, а не с отцом твоим.

– Да я откуда знаю?! Из-за того, что отец стал к нему с расспросами своими дурацкими лезть! Спим мы уже или нет, и если да, то не собираемся ли друг за друга замуж!

– Угу, – кивает дядя Марк чему-то обнаруженному в планшете, но ему не дают договорить. 

***

Бодро стуча по каменному полу палкой, в дверях возникает отец.

– Уже кричим? Это хорошо. Лучше, чем лежать носом в стенку, – вынеся этот вердикт, он, с заметным усилием преодолевая боли в ноге, проходит в библиотеку. – Здравствуй, Айвен. Теж отпустила тебя на мальчишник? 

Выпав из спасительного уюта Форбука, дядюшка закатывает глаза:

– И зачем я только женился! Чтобы дать тебе лишний повод для зубоскальства?

– И это главная причина, почему мы с Карин еще не женаты, – с ласковым урчанием комментирует дядя Марк, внезапно оторвавшись от своего девайса и нежно глядя на своего делового партнера. 

– Неправда, – в тон ему со сдержанной страстью в голосе воркует она. – Мы с тобой не женаты, потому что папа Ку никогда не благословит этот брак. Где это видано, чтобы честная барраярская девушка вышла замуж за клона? Да еще за клона Майлза Форкосигана!

И они реально начинают тянуться друг к другу с явным намерением поцеловаться. Одно слово, бетанцы!..

– Эй, родственнички! На вас, между прочим, дети смотрят! И не надо мне тут рассказывать, какое я чудовище. Вон у меня тут – живой свидетель, – с горечью добавляет отец, глядя в сторону Алекса. – Жертва, можно сказать, моего тиранства… А это еще что такое? Алекс, я тебя спрашиваю.

Вопрос, без всякого сомнения, относится к шелковому шарфу. Проигнорировать прямое обращение в присутствии всей семьи, несмотря на принятое решение, оказывается не так-то просто. Особенно когда все родственники фактически встали на его сторону, сам вопрос задан совершенно миролюбивым тоном, а по физическому состоянию отца он и так, без всяких подсказок видит, кто от их разногласий страдает сильнее всего. Продолжать упорствовать в такой ситуации откровенно стыдно: что он, кисейная барышня какая-то?.. Но в то же время, испытываемое им чувство стыда не отменяет того факта, что поддержка поддержкой, страдания страданиями, а отец перед ним так до сих пор толком и не извинился. А значит, речь в данный момент идет о принципе… Уступить сыновней привязанности и ответить означает проявить недостаточно стойкости, тогда как именно отсутствие стойкости и делает его недостаточно хорошим сыном. И вот пока он открывает рот, осознавая при этом, что откроет он его не просто так набрать в легкие воздуха, и уже понимая, что снова сдался, не выстоял, не оправдал… память его выхватывает из событий полуторамесячной давности тот спасительный миг, когда изумительных очертаний губы спокойно произнесли: «Вы можете быть обижены на своего отца, это ваше неотъемлемое право, но как это может вам помешать исполнению его требований?»

– Это клановые цвета моей невесты, леди Форбреттен, – выдыхает он в сторону, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул. 

– «Клановые цвета»? – спокойно уточняет отец. – Ну, что ж, очень хорошо, что ее сегодня не будет. Иначе бы тебе и вправду пришлось делать ей предложение. А так краснеть за тебя перед ее отцом предстоит исключительно мне.

Черт возьми! Да лучше бы он кричал, как раньше!..

– А если я на самом деле собираюсь сделать ей предложение? – поворачивается он к отцу и натыкается на серую сталь его глаз.

– А вот это только через мой труп. 

Что?.. Он не ослышался? Форбреттен – девочка! На ней-то почему жениться нельзя? 

– Эльза – дочь моего друга, – спокойно поясняет отец. – И я не позволю тебе сделать ее несчастной, как бы ей самой ни хотелось загубить свою жизнь. Если ты и дальше собираешься открыто встречаться с парнями (барраярскими, цетагандийскими – неважно), о браке можешь забыть. Женщины существуют не для того, чтобы ими прикрываться. 

Так-так-так-так… Это что же, ему прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент предлагают определиться с его ориентацией и дальнейшим образом жизни?.. «Или моногамия. Или бисексуальность», – именно эту формулировку использовала бабушка, когда в разговорах с инопланетниками пыталась им объяснить матримониальные обычаи Барраяра. Какой там был «третий вариант»?.. Смерть на полях сражений?.. Кастрация в результате боевого ранения?..

– М-м, дорогой, – быстрым шагом, шурша на ходу юбками, появляется в библиотеке мама. – Ты так сильно хочешь, чтобы у тебя случился неконтролируемый припадок? Прямо на дне рожденье у Грегора?

– Я? Нет, – отвечает он матери, а холодная сталь режет по глазам Алекса: «Вот он – точно хочет». 

– А почему? – безмятежным голосом интересуется мама, подходя к ним.

– Э-э… Что значит «почему»? – застигнутый врасплох, часто моргая от неожиданности, отец выворачивает шею, чтобы посмотреть в лицо матери. 

– Просто спросила. Если твоя цель шокировать и привлечь внимание окружающих, то припадком ты ее добьешься вернее, чем каким-то там нашейным платком на горле нашего сына. Или ты со мной не согласен? 

То есть это такой новый способ сказать отцу «Я за тебя очень волнуюсь. За тебя и твое здоровье. Побереги, пожалуйста свои нервы»? А он-то хорош!.. Хел же прямым текстом сказала: «Отец места себе не находит». Обычно перед важными публичными мероприятиями, требующими нервного напряжения и чреватыми сенсорной перегрузкой, отец устраивает себе контролируемые припадки. Но в этот раз не стал, хотя последний припадок у него был примерно с месяц назад, и уже пора бы. То есть из-за всей этой истории с Алексом вынужденную автоэкзекуцию он, получается, решил отложить. И что-то исправить теперь, отмотав время на полтора-два дня назад, чтобы он успел отлежаться, уже нельзя! А если это и правда случится прямо в свете, на глазах у всех этих сплетников и злопыхателей?.. 

– Сынок, давай я тебе помогу, – подходит к нему мама. – Давай перевяжем чуть-чуть по-другому. И тебе будет удобнее, и папе спокойней. 

Но его к этому моменту уже почти трясет. Бросились тут всей семьей на помощь – спасать да оправдывать. Будто это поможет предотвратить последствия его эгоизма!.. Как только материнские пальцы оказываются рядом с его шеей, он рефлекторно отшатывается. До такой степени идея, что она этим своим прикосновением его как бы реабилитирует, кажется ему ужасной. 

– Хелли, помоги брату, – моментально реагирует мама. – А я займусь Лиз. Поняла, как надо завязывать? – быстрыми движениями пальцев объясняет она. – А у нас тут что? – с воодушевлением берется она за шпильки. – Термитники? Осиные гнезда? 

– Мама! Ну, это же башни Южной крепости Форратьеров! 

– Башни Южной крепости… Тогда эта лента тут не нужна. 

– Как это не нужна? Но я хочу, чтобы она красиво развевалась, когда я буду танцевать с Климом!

– Лиззи, поверь опытному дизайнеру, серебра с брильянтами в твоей прическе более чем достаточно.

Лиз сдается одновременно с братом. Хел как раз удалось прорваться сквозь повышенную концентрацию древнего земного парфюма и справиться с пропитанной им шелковой цетагандийской удавкой. Алексу стало легче дышать, его почти перестало трясти, и теперь он стоит, молча истекая слезами, под внимательным отцовским взглядом.

– А вот это – главная причина, почему мы не заводим детей, – с бодрой непринужденностью, словно и не было этой унизительной сцены, заявляет дядя Марк. – Не хочу видеть, как мое собственное отражение будет противоречить мне, исходя из моих же собственных принципов, подкрепленных моими же чертами характера.

– Неправда, – снова со страстным урчанием опротестовывает его тезис тетя. – Мы с тобой не заводим детей, потому что я – не Катриона. И с еще парочкой клонов Майлза Форкосигана лично я не справлюсь. Даже если это будут не чистые клоны, а слегка разбавленные моей наследственностью. Особенно, если они будут с моей наследственностью! А значит, с папиной, маминой, сестринской…

– Так, я не понял, – оборачивается на них отец, освобождая Алекса из-под собственного молчаливого наблюдения. – Что это за очередные инсинуации?

– А что? Скрестив собственное безумие с благоразумием твоей супруги, ты надеялся на какой-то иной результат? – отрывается дядя от тянущейся к нему губами подруги. – У тебя самый идеальный наследник, которого ты только заслуживаешь. Тут все твое, – и он кивает в сторону застывшего истуканом Алекса. – Я бы сказал, что он ведет себя как твоя полная копия, если бы этой копией не был я сам и если бы я имел хоть какое-то намерение преуменьшить вклад твоей замечательной супруги. Поэтому я этого не скажу. Это очень сильно улучшенная и облагороженная копия!

– Моя копия?! – восклицает отец. – Да я в свои девятнадцать думал исключительно об учебе! А не вот это вот все… Вон, Айвен соврать не даст. По большинству предметов был лучшим на курсе. А этот уже три дня на занятиях не был! 

– Правильно, – соглашается мама. – В девятнадцать ты думал об учебе, а в семнадцать захватил флот наемников. Ты хочешь лишить Элли ее любимого занятия? Или у тебя на примете есть какой-то другой космический флот, который предстоит угнать твоему сыну, чтобы попасть под действие закона Форлопулоса и потом бы он смог спокойно учиться? Ты знаешь, вежливый цетагандийский юноша как необходимая трудность на этапе взросления меня устраивает гораздо больше. Или ты все-таки хочешь предложить какие-то другие, более захватывающие пути к тому, чтобы наш сын стал лучшим на своем курсе? 

Против такого убийственного аргумента отцу внезапно оказывается нечего возразить. Тяжкий вздох оповещает участников спора, что он сдался. 

– Можно я не буду напоминать, через что пришлось пройти мне, а главное, не только мне, чтобы я смог стать лучшим на курсе? – в нависшей тишине негромким голосом произносит вдруг дядя Марк.

– Да, ты прав, – признает отец. – Все познается в сравнении. Пойдемте же по машинам. 

– Подождите, а как же план? – обращается ко всем присутствующим тетя.

– Какой план? – хмурится отец. 

– Ну, как какой? Неужели мы так все и спустим этим цетагандийцам? Ты не позволил Мю Кита наложить лапу на звездное пространство Вервана. Неужели ты позволишь оставить им за собой этого дивного мальчика? 

– Моего мальчика? – и отец через плечо оглядывается на Алекса. – Разумеется, нет!

– Да твой от тебя никуда не денется! – нетерпеливо машет тетя Карин рукой. – Я про того, который с косой. Хелли нам тут его расписала! Мне бы вот было жаль отдавать врагу такое сокровище. 

Все присутствующие устремляют взгляд на отца. Тот какое-то время молча кривится, хмуря брови и двигая челюстью. Потом оборачивается на Алекса:

– Ты правда думаешь вернуть человека, который прервал с тобой все контакты, так толком и не объяснившись? 

– Уверен, на то были серьезные причины, – опустив глаза, отвечает ему Алекс. 

– Которые я, похоже, только что выяснил, – сообщает всем дядя Марк, глядя в планшет. – Или что? – понимает он голову, оглядывая присутствующих. – Вас устраивает объяснение, будто цетагандийский гем внезапно, после полутора месяцев общения, испугался того, что «барраярские варвары» иногда могут вести себя как «барраярские варвары»? 

Отец, неловко поморщившись – не то от боли, не то от неудобной мысли – снова оглядывается на Алекса. 

– Вообще-то я сразу сказал, что это полная ерунда, – как бы оправдываясь, говорит он. 

– Только если он не твой давний поклонник, – не вынимая из уха наушник-ракушку и не отрывая глаз от экрана комма, добавляет дядюшка Айвен. – Да-да, Майлз, привыкай! По всей галактике уже выросло целое поколение мальчишек, в детстве игравших в адмирала Нейсмита. Как ты когда-то в Форталию Храброго или Зелига Форкосигана. 

Мама смотрит на отца с нескрываемой иронией, как и тетя Карин. А тот, похоже, усиленно пытается примерить на себя роль героя детства молодого, красивого, а главное, достаточно высокого цетагандийца. И у него это явно не получается. Вот что значит отсутствие привычки к регулярному когнитивному диссонансу. Это Алекс за время знакомства с Акане успел притерпеться, даже странно, как удивляться не разучился.

– Но даже если и так, – парирует дядя Марк это неожиданно верное предположение дяди Айвена. – Это лишь добавляет дополнительной остроты. Тогда как истинное объяснение лежит гораздо глубже этой вашей психологической надстройки – в самом что ни на есть социально-экономическом базисе. Ибо главная беда твоего гем-лорда, Алекс – то, что его так напугало и заставило от тебя бежать, – состоит в том, что он действительно не может на тебе жениться. 

– Да мы и не собирались!.. – снова взрывается Алекс, но дядя останавливает его жестом. 

– Судя по тем сведениям, что мне удалось найти в Едином галактическом реестре предпринимателей, «Галактический антиквариат» Эстиров действительно был самым крупным и самым известным на Мю Кита. Но было это сто лет назад. Где-то в начале Цетагандийской Оккупации, после гибели их главы, весь клан передали на четверть века под покровительство их соперников Ринов. И с тех пор былое величие дома так и не восстановилось. Однако по меркам Цетаганды сто лет – не срок, репутация у аукциона была хорошая, и реставрационные мастерские выполнили за это время много правительственных заказов. То есть имя Эстиров все еще много значит, а Ринам так и не удалось монополизировать планетарный рынок антикварной торговли. Особую пикантность этой бизнес-драме придает тот факт, что оба конкурирующих дома являются сателлитами одного и того же аутского созвездия Агуилера. Если я правильно понял, они специализируются на разного рода эстетических разработках – как в генетике, так и в декоративно-прикладном искусстве, что с точки зрения аутов, как я понимаю, не сильно-то и различается. И если сто лет назад ауты были одержимы идеями социал-дарвинизма и во всем делали ставку на конкуренцию как на главный двигатель прогресса, то теперь у них новая мода – всячески поощрять кооперацию. 

– В гемах? – с сомнением в голосе переспросил отец. 

– Ну, да. Плоды этого нового веяния, боюсь, мы увидим еще не скоро, если вообще это будет при наших жизнях. Но пока, если верить статистике, заметно снизилась смертность среди глав гемских кланов, улучшился инвестиционный климат, и – что важно для нас – все больше браков заключается между семьями, принадлежащими к одной и той же экономической отрасли. Вот и тут два некогда враждебных дома вовсю готовятся к слиянию. Идея объединить финансовое могущество Ринов и их деловые связи с признанным качеством экспертной оценки Эстиров и высокой квалификацией их реставрационных мастерских в общем давно напрашивается. И хотя основные капиталы придут в эту новую фирму от Ринов, имя Эстиров как более древнее и, очевидно, более известное среди антикваров и коллекционеров других Сатрапий, должно сохраниться. Поэтому для юридического оформления этой сделки девочку из клана Ринов выдают за мальчика из клана Эстиров, а не наоборот. Причем девочку подобрали прямую наследницу, но при этом безразличную к судьбе самого предприятия и судя по ее работе – с довольно авантюрным характером. Это некая леди Фенн, которая «по счастливой случайности» служит в посольстве на Барраяре, а до этого несколько лет занимала ту же должность атташе по культуре на Эскобаре. Ни отца, ни братьев, ни дядьев, ни кузенов у нее нет, и когда после смерти своего деда, уже порядком дряхлого главы клана, она вступит в наследство, всем фактически будет управлять ее мать – аут-леди Эльдис. Для нее этот брак, как и передача фирмы под номинальное управление Эстиров, надо думать, означает возможность сохранить лидирующие позиции в приемной семье. Формально главой клана она быть не может, а претенденты на место главы в клане Ринов, вероятно, ее устраивают меньше, чем Эстиры. К тому же у Эстиров среди старшего поколения тоже есть своя аут-леди. Это мать нынешнего главы клана, но она специализируется как раз на генетике – не на антиквариате, а на тех, кто с ним обычно работает. Таким образом, это не просто объединение двух торговых домов, а соединение двух исследовательских проектов аутов: из двух опытных станций в одну… Мальчика же со стороны Эстиров выбрали из числа наследников третьей очереди, причем не первого уровня. Понятно, что его приданое (да-да, у цетагандийцев парням тоже положено приданое) будет просто мизерным по сравнению с тем, что их семья получит от Фенн. И при этом он тоже, как и она, не имеет значимой позиции в самом предприятии. Он еще только учится на реставратора и эксперта, да и вообще, после участия в студенческих волнениях, выслан за пределы Империи. То есть быстрого карьерного роста там явно не будет, и его влияние на политику будущей объединенной фирмы будет минимальным. С прабабушкой-аутом он прямого родства не имеет, а значит, с генетической точки зрения он тоже совсем не так хорош, как его невеста. А еще он заметно ее младше. То есть для Фенн Рин это мезальянс в чистом виде. Зато любому акционеру или будущему инвестору, который обратится к данным Реестра, заранее ясно, какой клан будет хозяйничать в новом аукционном доме, несмотря на фамилию. 

Прямо какие-то страсти в стиле романов Периода Изоляции!.. В изложении самого Акане история его помолвки смотрелась довольно буднично, как обычный родительский сговор, вроде тех, что не так давно были обычным делом на Барраяре. Без всей этой экономической подоплеки. А тут, оказывается, их помолвка в Галактическом реестре предпринимателей отмечена!

– Хочешь сказать, эта пигалица будет строить нашего Акане? – и отец махнул рукой в сторону комм-панели, над которой все еще неспешно крутилось погрудное изображение девушки-альбиноса с невообразимой прической. 

Что?.. «Нашего»?.. «Пигалица»?..

– Фенн классная! – с возмущением возразила Лиз.

Алекс перевел вопросительный взгляд на Хел. 

– Популярный видео-блог о молодежной галактической моде, – закатив глаза, тихо прокомментировала она. 

Должно быть, какая-то ветреная девица, помешанная на чтении дамских журналов. То-то Акане однажды обмолвился, что не знает, о чем ему с ней разговаривать. Сказал еще, что она по образованию культуролог, а культурология – это не наука. Алекс еще тогда подивился, откуда у историка-искусствоведа такая неприязнь к собратьям-гуманитариям. Теперь понятно, в чем дело!

– Ну, – замялся дядя Марк, почему-то оглянувшись на тетю Карин, – насчет «строить» не знаю. Все зависит от того, как он сумеет себя с ней поставить. Но то, что этого брака ему никоим образом не миновать, это непреложный факт. Иначе его проклянет целых два гемских клана, все их акционеры и все зависимые от них служители из третьего сословия, которым они предоставляют рабочие места. И еще не известно, какого мнения будут обо всей этой истории Агуилера – его собственная прабабушка-аут и будущая теща, которая должна быть заинтересована в этом браке сильнее других. Короче, если он по каким-то причинам решит не сочетаться с этой леди Фенн браком, то ему лучше сразу собирать монатки и как можно скорее лететь куда-нибудь по ту сторону Пространства квадди. Да и то, лично я бы на удачный исход этого предприятия бетанские доллары не поставил. 

С самым серьезным выражением на лице отец кивнул, подтверждая справедливость высказанных опасений. Переглянулся с мамой, та нахмурилась и тоже кивнула. А уж если мама выглядит обеспокоенной, значит, ситуация куда как серьезная. 

– Соответственно, если присутствующим угодно выслушать мое экспертное мнение как финансиста, – продолжил дядя Марк, – я предлагаю следующую стратегию. Прежде чем приступить к завоеванию, надо заручиться поддержкой потенциальных союзников. Поэтому твоей, Алекс, задачей на данном этапе будет очаровать эту Фенн Рин и постараться убедить ее, что в качестве конкурента ты ни ей, ни ее семье не опасен. А напротив, будешь всеми силами содействовать тому, чтобы Акане выполнил возложенные на него обязательства и помолвку свою не сорвал. Затем уже следующей задачей будет убедить в этом самого Акане – в том, что ты не станешь помехой для его брака. Если к тому времени у тебя будет союзник в лице его невесты, то решение этой задачи можно будет отчасти возложить на нее. Но главное – суметь договориться с ней. 

– Не понял, – выразил общее недоумение отец. – И как это нам поможет вернуть Акане?

– Ну, брак-то у цетагандийцев фиктивный, – но видя, что отец не до конца его понимает, дядя добавил. – Майлз, ты пытаешься осмыслить эту ситуацию барраярским полушарием мозга, думая, что речь идет о браке, как ты сам привык его понимать. Но ты попытайся сделать то же самое другим полушарием – бетанским. И думай о цетагандийском бракосочетании, как если бы речь шла не о браке, а о совместном капиталовложении, которое, согласись, никоим образом не может мешать личной жизни обоих участников сделки. И нет, в этом случае, это не называется «прикрываться женщиной». Это называется помочь девушке исполнить ее обязательства перед акционерами и выйти из-под диктата мужчин ее собственного клана, раз уж ее мать к этому так стремится. 

– Спасти цетагандийскую «принцессу»? – задумчиво произнес отец, оглянувшись на вращающуюся голограмму Фенн Рин. – Ну, что ж, это неплохая задача. 

– А если вам важно мое экспертное мнение… – начал дядюшка Айвен, вынимая из уха ракушку наушника. 

– Как ветерана любовного фронта? – с усмешкой поинтересовался отец. 

– Нет, как сотрудника Оперативного отдела Генштаба, – спокойно ответил Айвен, то и дело елозя пальцем по экрану комма. – Так вот если вы хотите знать мое мнение, я согласен с Хелли: действительно, очень красивый парень. Безусловно согласен с Катрионой: это гораздо лучше захвата флота наемников, не говоря уж об ограблении одного из крупнейших джексонианских домов и полном уничтожении другого. Полностью согласен с Карин: жаль упускать такое сокровище. Согласен с Алексом: действительно, чтобы так уйти, у этого парня были серьезные причины. Согласен с Марком: похоже, он и вправду всерьез испугался, что продолжение ваших отношений может каким-то образом помешать ему жениться на этой Фенн Рин. Да, с тобой, Лиззи, я тоже согласен: она классная. Тем не менее, я не совсем понимаю, каким именно образом, Алекс, ваше общение оказалось связано для него с опасностью разрыва помолвки. Пока моя версия следующая: он неожиданно сильно в тебя влюбился, оказался не готов к обрушившимся на него чувствам и понял это, только когда твой отец завел разговор о свадьбе, – и дядя чему-то улыбнулся, глядя в экран. – А это значит, что, во-первых, и вправду не все потеряно. Надо просто дать человеку время прийти в себя и хорошенько все обдумать. А во-вторых, я в кои-то веки согласен с твоим отцом: не стоит спекулировать на таких чувствах, и подарок любимого человека лучше спрятать от посторонних глаз.

Алекс было дернул рукой, чтобы снять шарф, но потом понял, что не может пошевелиться. Очень уж привлекательно это все звучало, но… так невозможно!.. Так больно и так немыслимо, что у него задрожал подбородок и все силы пришлось бросить на стискивание зубов и удержание челюсти.

– И на чем же основаны такие глубокие выводы? – все еще с сомнением глядя в сторону кузена, уточнил отец. 

– На анализе сетевой активности нашего цетагандийца, – так же спокойно ответил Айвен. – У него два основных аккаунта на Форбуке. В блоге, который он ведет под ником крашеная_морда, он рассказывает о нравах и обычаях Цетаганды. Развеивает типичные барраярские мифы, заодно спорит с нашими диванными стратегами и астрополитиками. Во втором блоге, который называется загадочная барраярская душа, он выкладывает видео и фотографии с разными видами Форбарр-Султаны, подробно расписывая, чем именно они его взволновали. Комитету по городскому благоустройству, я считаю, надо в обязательном порядке следить за его репортажами, а потом ходить по указанным адресам и приводить всю эту «гармонию увядания» к галактическому стандарту. Особенно это касается записей с тегом эстетика_ебеней. Так вот под обоими аккаунтами сейчас тишина, – и он скользнул взглядом по лицу племянника. – Но ты это, думаю, и без меня знаешь?

Алекс кивнул. 

– А вот о чем ты, скорее всего, не догадываешься, так это что у него есть еще один, третий блог, полностью закрытый ото всех, кроме Фенн Рин. Однако читает она его или нет, мне неизвестно, ничьих комментариев я тут не вижу. Этот же аккаунт твой парень использует для анонимного комментирования. В том числе и в блоге его невесты. И вот в последние четыре дня он только и делает, что обменивается с ней разного рода дерзкими репликами. Для стороннего наблюдателя все это выглядит как непрерывный обмен витиеватыми любезностями, но для них самих, если я правильно понимаю нормы цетагандийской вежливости, это должно смотреться как своего рода виртуальное дерганье за косы. 

– То есть они друг с другом у всех на глазах флиртуют? – уточнил отец.

– Да, но надо хотя бы чуть-чуть разбираться в нравах цетагандийской молодежи, чтобы догадаться, что это флирт. При этом обе стороны усиленно делают вид, что лично они друг с другом не знакомы. А в самом блоге – одна сплошная поэзия. Если точнее, любовная лирика. 

Ну, да. Все верно, любовная лирика на закрытом аккаунте... Сам же его этому приему и научил со своими свиточками-распечатками. Понятно, кому он там пишет, несмотря на алексовы предупреждения. Потому Алексу про этот аккаунт и не сказал…

– И насколько я понимаю, все посвящено тебе, – добавил дядя, подняв на него взгляд. 

Тетя Карин с дядей Марком переглянулись, одновременно откинулись на спинку диванчика, вытянули вперед ноги и приготовились наблюдать за представлением. Каковое не заставило себя долго ждать.

– Что?! – буквально взорвался отец. – Этот парень пишет любовные стихи моему сыну? В социальных сетях?! 

И посмотрел на Алекса, словно тот только что безвозвратно загубил семейную репутацию. 

– Да ну не мне это!.. – в безуспешной попытке оправдаться почти выкрикнул он.

И пока все остальные, за исключением Хел, пытались переварить новую для них информацию, дядя Айвен загадочно улыбнулся и тихо ответил: 

– Тебе-тебе. Тут невозможно ошибиться. Тут практически в каждом стихотворении упоминается какой-то оттенок серого и такого, как бы сказать... шатенисто-бурого. Либо это сочетание коричневого и серебряного, как вариант – геральдического белого, и их оттенков. Либо – если цвета не названы прямо – фигурирует какой-то предмет или природное явление, которые вызывают ассоциацию с этими цветами и их сочетаниями. Ну, там, ноябрьское небо сквозь голые мокрые ветки… подтаявший лед вокруг полыньи с останками палых листьев… лунный диск сквозь темные тучи, тронутые лучами заката... пруд в старом парке с кувшинками в бурой воде… дендарийский дрозд, который, как известно, коричневый в белую крапинку и вообще птичка робкая… И так далее… 

Алекс почувствовал, как краснеет. Ну да, это явно было сочинено не для «неизвестного курсанта». Хотя бы тут можно было успокоиться, что Акане внял его предостережениям. С другой стороны, сероглазых темноволосых Форкосиганов в их семье двое, так что еще не известно, кому это все писалось и с какой целью. Идея иметь в соперниках собственного отца ему совершенно не улыбалась. В каком-то смысле это было еще тяжелее, чем иметь в соперниках Грега. Но такую возможность с учетом повернутости Акане на подвигах адмирала Нейсмита, к сожалению, тоже полностью исключить было нельзя… 

– По-моему, все понятно, – и дядюшка обвел взглядом впавшую в задумчивость аудиторию. – И даже из этих, приведенных мною примеров, думаю, ясна вся степень этого экзальтированного эротизма.

– Тебе ясна? – с явным интересом полюбопытствовал дядя Марк у тети. 

– Мне нет, – честно призналась та. – Какая ж это эротика? 

И все снова вопросительно посмотрели на дядю Айвена. 

– Ну, все это так или иначе про то, что ему одиноко, холодно и печально. А еще все такое темное и… мокрое. И много предметов округлой формы: луна, полынья, пруд, кувшинки… Такое только парень мог написать.

Алекс почувствовал, как снова краснеет. Да уж… Отца в таком разрезе в качестве адресата любовной поэзии точно было бы не представить. Особенно в контексте того, до какой степени интерпретация дядюшки Айвена напомнила ему его собственное недавнее сновидение. Просунув пальцы за воротник, он аккуратно затолкал шарфик как можно глубже. Дышать от этого легче не стало, но вот дрожь в подбородке ему этим движением удалось все же унять. 

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, – снова вспыхнул отец, – эта цетагандийская зараза пишет моему сыну эротические стихи? И вывешивает их в открытый доступ?!

Тетушка с дядюшкой с довольными лицами переглянулись. Физиономия Хел выражала обычное в таких ситуациях непонимание. Типа: и как это взрослые люди могут тратить свою творческую энергию на такие глупости?.. Мамин вид был скорее недоуменно-задумчивый, а вот в лице Лиз, Алекс, похоже, приобрел завистницу. Уж кто-кто, а Клим Форратьер точно не стал бы писать ей стихи.

– Во-первых, – неторопливо продолжил дядюшка, – как ты верно заметил, Майлз, зараза – цетагандийская, а значит, и поэзия – тоже. Вспомни, как мы с тобой тридцать лет назад присутствовали на церемонии прощания с их прежней императрицей! 

– Бр-р-р, – отца аж передернуло.

– Вот! А мне сейчас жаль, что я не был знаком тогда с Теж и не оценил хотя бы части символической и смысловой нагрузки. И откровенно зевал вместе с тобой… Вот так и эти стихи: если бы я не имел сейчас в тещах гем-леди, то, вероятно, так бы и думал, как тридцать лет назад, что это просто такие занудные описания природы.

– То есть ты хочешь, сказать, что там ничего больше нет? – обнадеженно выдохнул отец. – Одни только птички, деревья и водоемы? Ничего компрометирующего?

Подтверждая его правоту, дядюшка отрицательно помотал головой. 

– И я еще раз хочу подчеркнуть, что это закрытый блог. Кроме самого Акане и его невесты, которую он, похоже, выбрал в свои конфидентки, ни у кого из пользователей Форбука доступа к этим записям нет. В том числе, у самого Алекса. Которому я тоже ничего из прочитанного не покажу, – и романтично настроенный дядюшка подмигнул ему. – Пусть это будет для тебя, племянник, дополнительным стимулом – услышать эти вирши лично от самого автора. 

– Почему же тогда ты их видишь? – выразил общий скептицизм отец. 

– А у меня как у оперативника особые полномочия от Десплена, одобренные СБ. 

– Это как это? 

– Видишь ли, по мере переноса светской жизни в Форбук, а также по мере расширения самого понятия «светская жизнь» на все слои общества, а не только на высшее форство, СБ начала наделять некоторых проверенных пользователей особыми полномочиями. С более широкими возможностями доступа и обхода стандартных блокировок, чем у всех остальных. Цель – отслеживать, ставить на заметку и по возможности проверять любые странные вещи, которые могут иметь потенциальную опасность для государства или для ряда высокопоставленных лиц. С big data они там сами работают – по ключевым словам и со специальными алгоритмами. Но штука в том, что машина не может полностью адекватно анализировать человеческое поведение, даже если оно выражено в цифре. Для того, чтобы просто зацепиться взглядом за что-то «не то», надо хотя бы примерно понимать контекст. И как и в случае с обычными светскими сплетнями, со сплетнями цифровыми лучше самих сплетников никто не справится. Так что теперь можно служить Родине, лежа не диване и удовлетворяя собственное любопытство. 

– А почему СБ предоставила этот статус тебе, а мне нет?

– Потому что у тебя до сих пор нет своего аккаунта на Форбуке, – ответил другой дядя.

– И ты всем говоришь, что соцсети – для бездельников и дураков, – поддержала партнера тетя Карин.

– Чур, я бездельник, – как-то чересчур быстро отреагировал Айвен. 

– Ладно, согласен на дурака, – мирно вздохнул дядя Марк. 

– И ты, Марк? – не поверил своим ушам отец. 

– И я. Только по финансовой части, а не по городским сплетням. Но в том же Форбуке, когда появляюсь на Барраяре. 

Отец еще раз обвел всех присутствующих взглядом, потом задержался на брате с кузеном.

– Ну, что ж, раз общий план действий мы, можно считать, выработали, предлагаю выступать на дворец. Обоих консультантов по сетевой жизни попрошу в мой аэрокар, обучите меня своим приемчикам. А тебя, – и он обернулся на сына, – тебя пускай сестры проконсультируют, как на девушку благоприятное впечатление произвести. 

– Вот еще! – воскликнула Лиз. 

– Я с ним в одну машину не сяду! – заявила Хел.

Все верно. У Лиз сегодня не менее важная миссия, а он ей в ответ никакими советами не поможет: у него самого пока на двух парней два сердечных провала. А у Хел явная аллергия на цетагандийский парфюм: обилие афродизиаков заставляет ее сомневаться в собственном аромантичном статусе. 

– Ну, значит, придется импровизировать, – выразительно развел руками отец. – Поедешь с Форсуассонами. 

На этом он развернулся и, стуча тростью, направился к выходу. Мама еще раз оглядела детей и, пока Хел выключала комм, еще раз перечислила Лиз, в каком направлении ей не стоит вертеть головой, если она не хочет никого зацепить шпильками и порушить с таким трудом возведенную на голове конструкцию. Ни про шарфик, ни про цетагандийца больше никто не вспомнил. 

Стихи он, понимаешь ли, пишет… Тайно... Зараза цетагандийская!.. Еще и доступ ему заблокировал. Даже к «ебеням» коммента не написать… 

***

В гараже их ожидало три аэрокара. Бабушка недавно достала из репликатора шестую дочку, а у адмирала Джоула как раз должны были на днях извлекать третьего ребенка, в связи с чем оба остались на Зергияре. Это Зимнепраздник – дело семейное, а вот день рождения приемного сына, если уж так вышло, что он император – мероприятие государственное. А государственного в ущерб частному в жизни вдовствующей графини Форкосиган было так много и с такой частотой, что она дяде Грегору, если верить Хел, прямо так и сказала: «Могу я на пенсии позволить себе эту маленькую слабость? В конце концов моя шестая дочь появляется на свет в первый и единственный раз в жизни, а день рождения императора Барраяра случается каждый год». Разумеется, все решили, что она специально подгадала закладку детей в репликатор так, чтобы их выемка пришлась на праздники, и эту речь заготовила тоже заранее. Просто надоело раз в несколько месяцев летать через п-в-тоннели туда и обратно. Адмирал, как сказала Хел, только руками развел, когда объяснял отцу, что его тоже не будет: зачем придумывать оправдания, когда и так все ясно?.. Так что сегодняшний выезд происходил в усеченном составе. С выводком малолетних дядь и теть – на радость Зелигу и Симоне – старшее поколение присоединится к ним через три с половиной месяца. 

Отец выехал вместе с матерью и обоими дядями. Что-то им там требовалось дообсуждать. Тетя Карин села в машину к сестрам – консультировать Лиз, как вести себя на первом балу. А Алекс дождался Ники с Кларой. У двойняшек резались зубы, няня никак не могла с ними справиться, и до самого последнего момента поездка Клары была под вопросом. Когда Форсуассоны спустились в гараж, у обоих вид был такой, словно они только что отбили космическую атаку и, пока противник готовится к следующей, у них есть пара часов собрать по кораблю раненых, проверить систему защиты и произвести мелкий ремонт. Как только они очутились в аэрокаре и захлопнули дверцу, Клара откинулась на спинку сиденья с блаженным выражением на лице, на котором ясно читалось: «Только троньте меня, изверги!» В отличие от счастливой матери, Ники, похоже, устал не настолько, чтобы не испытывать по этому поводу неловкости. К тому же они чуть было не опоздали к общему выезду, и в гараже извиняться за опоздание было уже не перед кем. Единственный, с кем старший брат мог этой своей неловкостью поделиться, был сам Алекс, менее других расположенный к такого рода беседе. Поэтому большую часть пути они смотрели каждый в свое тонированное оконце на фланирующих форбарр-султанцев и гостей города, поочередно вздыхая – каждый по своему поводу. 

– Не знаешь, почему отец в этот раз перед балом припадок не стал провоцировать? – решился, наконец, спросить Алекс.

– Э-э… Честно говоря, нет, – вынырнул из глубин собственной задумчивости Ники. – Я понял только, что там зреет какой-то очередной репродуктивный скандал, который может затронуть большое число народу. Из нас точно никого не коснется, но видимо, кому-то из тех, кого отец близко знает, может не поздоровиться. Вот он и занят последние дни политикой. Сегодня опять будет потенциальных союзников обрабатывать. А что?

– Да нет, я так просто… 

Они как раз проехали мимо высокой арки старинного доходного дома, где они с Акане как-то прятались от дождя. Ливень хлынул внезапно, прямо с освещенного солнцем неба, когда они рассматривали подпирающую балкон грудастую кариатиду, буквально заглядывая ей под юбки. Акане уверял, что здание раньше было другого цвета и между складками платья сохранилась старая краска. Алекс долго не верил. Не потому что сомневался в сказанном, а потому что ему нравилось чувствовать на своем плече чужую ладонь, ощущать щекой чужое дыхание и скользить взглядом вдоль протянутой вверх руки с тонким запястьем и красивыми, унизанными перстнями пальцами. А потом они так и бежали вниз по улице под небесными струями, схватившись за руки, к этой гостеприимной арке. И долго еще смеялись, стоя каждый под своим простенком друг против друга, словно те же кариатиды. У Акане еще растрепалась коса, и он со смущенной улыбкой принялся ее прямо там же переплетать. А Алексу было бесконечно жаль, что из-за грима не видно, как раскраснелось от бега его лицо. 

– Подожди, ты… – и брат быстро скользнул в его сторону взглядом. – Да не, слушай, не бери в голову! Это точно не из-за тебя... Он, конечно, о тебе беспокоится, но тут, правда… просто дел было по горло. Не думай.

– Ладно, не буду, – примирительно вздохнул непутевый наследник, но у него все равно осталось впечатление, что Ники зачем-то пытался его утешить. – Просто они там на него все накинулись… И Марк с Карин, и мама… А я… Ну, в общем самому противно!.. Он же не может не нервничать...

Ага, а вот на этом углу они как-то ели мороженое. Акане зачем-то взял себе ананасовое, самое невкусное, и Алекс предложил ему лизнуть на пробу его – с мятной клубникой, уже надкушенное. Акане еще так изумился этому предложению, как и в тот раз, когда они пили на двоих единственную бывшую у него с собой бутылку «Сюрло». Принял вафельный рожок из рук Алекса двумя руками и чуть ли не с поклоном, как и тогда бутылку. Алекс, рассмеявшись, вспомнил старинную детскую поговорку «Изо рта в рот – вырастет урод», потом долго объяснял ее смысл пытливому цетагандийцу, так и забыв расспросить его самого, что же ему в этом простом жесте показалось таким удивительным.

– Ну, слушай, если в этом участвовала мама, значит, все под контролем, – успокоительно вздохнул старший брат. – А что дядька с теткой над ним ерничают... Сам же знаешь, с сиблингами непросто бывает. Их, в отличие от друзей и супругов, не выбирают. Хотя, в конечном счете, они-то и есть самые близкие люди... А вы что? Так и не помирились что ли?

– Я считаю, что нет, – все так же глядя в окно, признался Алекс. – Он толком не извинился, а я так и не понял, зачем вообще все это было устраивать... А он, прикинь, уже возглавил спасательную операцию! Типа, ему неловко, и он готов все исправить. Как будто тут, в принципе, можно что-то исправить…

А тут они сидели на парапете в тени деревьев. Акане писал что-то в свой блог, признаваясь в любви Форбарр-Султане, а Алекс его за этим занятием рисовал. 

– Спасательную операцию?.. – рассеянно повторил Ники. – И кого мы спасаем на этот раз?

– Некую леди Рин, невесту Акане. 

– О!.. – отвлекшись от своего собственного отцовского беспокойства, Ники удивленно приподнял брови. – И от кого?

– Надо думать, что от меня. Чтобы дружеские чувства Акане не помешали ему на ней жениться. 

– А они могут ему помешать?

– Марк с Айвеном считают, что если устроить их брак, это поможет мне вернуть самого Акане.

– Хм... Внезапно! – оценил брат. – Да, Акане… Хороший парень. Жалко, что у вас все так вышло… Но… логика?.. Отцу, конечно, виднее, но на этот раз это как-то выше моего понимания.

– Моего тоже, – признался Алекс, провожая взглядом большой облезлый платан, под которым Акане долго прыгал, чтобы достать колючую шишечку, пока Алекс не предложил его подсадить. – А еще у него новая идея-фикс. Мне сегодня при всех запретили свататься к Эльзе.

– Ого! – Ники аж голову в его сторону повернул, так это его впечатлило. – А ты собирался к ней свататься?

– Ну… Надо же, наверное, жениться на ком-то, кого уже знаешь, – выдвинул он осторожное предположение. – И кто точно не испытывает к тебе отвращения. 

Сказал вроде как про Форбреттен, а получилось, что про себя. Хел права: встречаться открыто с парнем значит заранее отпугнуть от себя всю женскую половину Барраяра. Доказывай потом всем, что девушки тебе тоже нравятся и ты не будешь изменять своей жене, только потому что на парней у тебя тоже стоит. Это же ведь только если хотеть исключительно женщин, можно хранить верность в браке! Не зря бабушка смеется над барраярскими стереотипами… А если все держать в тайне, то все равно рано или поздно придется об этом сказать. А разве о таком скажешь малознакомому человеку? Это же значит, придется сначала понравиться. Ну, и чтобы человек тебе тоже начал нравиться... И вот когда тебе уже начнут полностью доверять – внезапно признаться. И поставить доверившегося тебе человека перед выбором: продолжать ли ему (точнее, ей) с тобой дальше общаться или нет. Доверять ли тебе, как раньше, или посчитать твое вынужденное молчание обманом? С Эльзой хотя бы этого можно было уже не делать: в своей зацикленности на Форбарре он ей признался, еще когда предложил встречаться. Она еще тогда так понимающе усмехнулась: «Ну, да... Грег. Конечно, Грег!». Типа, это и так было по нему чересчур очевидно. И тут же, не переставая ухмыляться, поинтересовалась: «А со мной встречаться – это, что ли, так, для виду? Потому что, кроме меня, тебя, типа, никто не поймет больше?» А он так и не решился это полушутливое предположение опровергнуть. Потому что, ну, ясно же, что это не так. Стал бы он ей предлагать такое, если бы она сама ему с детства не нравилась? А до свадьбы они все равно только гулять вместе могут, как проводили время до этого, когда были просто друзьями… Так и не поцеловались с ней ни разу за эти полгода, что она официально числилась его девушкой… А потом внезапно вдруг оказалось, что он умудрился разбить ей сердце. Просто тем фактом, что для него все еще был важен Форбарра, а не только она. Повторять что-то подобное с кем-то еще казалось весьма сомнительной перспективой.

В ответ на его затянувшееся молчание Ники только вздохнул. Видимо, возражений озвученному тезису у него не нашлось.

– Алекс! – приоткрыла один глаз Клара. – Глупенький! Лет через пять, когда у тебя будут маленькие дети, ты будешь молиться, чтобы ты в этой жизни никого не знал и тебя никто не хотел. 

Клара была старше его ровно на эти самые пять лет. Вот только представить себе, что в возрасте Алекса в ее душе бушевали какие-то страсти, от которых она сейчас избавилась, при всем желании было сложно. Для Алекса вообще было загадкой, как они с братом познакомились, почему сошлись и что такого друг в друге нашли. Никакой особой влюбчивостью или страстностью Ники не отличался: закончил учебу, поступил на службу и женился ровно в тот момент, когда все от него этого ожидали. На симпатичной спокойной девушке, которая сразу понравилась и матери, и отцу. Неужели и он когда-нибудь станет таким же? Обычным и предсказуемым?

– Через пять лет? – улыбнулся он грустной улыбкой. – А сейчас мне что делать?

– А пока кайфуй! – Клара закрыла глаз и снова откинулась головой на спинку.

Они как раз въехали на идущий параллельно набережной навесной виадук и мимо их окон проплыли зеленые кущи разросшихся белых акаций, среди которых цетагандиец заприметил однажды редкие для августа белые грозди цветов. Специально привел Алекса после занятий показать ему чудо природы. Потом учил еще делать из них микроскопические лодочки, и они пускали их по воде с причала для прогулочных яхт. Если бы он только мог представить тогда, что через какие-то пару недель эта сказка для него внезапно закончится!.. Не плакать, только не плакать…

***

В дальнем конце большого холла, поражая экстравагантностью своих одеяний даже на фоне разряженной в пух и прах барраярской аристократии, слонялись без дела члены делегации цетагандийцев. Даже издали на разрисованных лицах мужчин читалось плохо скрываемое недовольство, а женщины так и вовсе были откровенно раздражены. 

– Оперативненько, – бросил на ходу отец дяде Айвену. 

– Барраярская СБ самая эсбэшная СБ в мире, – шепотом выдохнул тот. 

– Ну, что? – обернулся отец к остальным. – У нас ведь в семье больше нет не-специалистов по Цетаганде? 

Все младшие молча помотали головой, включая Клару. 

– Тогда за работу! Дипломатические сложности нам сейчас не нужны. А мы пока выясним, в чем там дело, – сообщил он, выуживая из кармана и напяливая на ходу свою аудиторскую цепь. – Главное не дайте им заскучать. 

Они подошли к маячившему подле инопланетников эсбэшнику, отец быстро переговорил с ним вполголоса, потом оглянулся и махнул им рукой. На недоуменный взгляд, не дав даже открыть офицеру рот, не терпящим возражения голосом произнес:

– Двадцать лет назад графиня Форкосиган предотвратила войну с Ро Кита, а детям надо учиться. 

Стараясь не отстать от сестер и родителей, Алекс успел заметить, как дядя Айвен буквально за минуту собрал вокруг себя небольшой цветничок из посольских жен и принялся втирать им какие-то байки. Дядя Марк взял в оборот старшего советника и консультанта по экономическим связям. Карин развлекала первого секретаря и двух переводчиков, а Ники с Кларой сумели увлечь трех отрешенных оланцев – судя по их скромному гриму, каких-то узких специалистов. 

Их пропустили в небольшое, но достаточно просторное помещение за нарочито неприметной дверцей. Когда-то это была караулка, потом во времена регентства деда приглашенные во дворец гости здесь оставляли свое оружие – ко всеобщему тогдашнему недовольству. Теперь, когда с холодным и огнестрельным оружием стали ходить одни сертифицированные охранники и оруженосцы, а понимание того, что может считаться оружием, расширилось до немыслимых ранее пределов, комнату стали использовать для досмотра подозрительных личностей. Подозрительных, внесенных в какие-то тайные эсбэшные списки или просто тех, на кого среагировала ажурная сверхчувствительная рамка, скрытая в главном дверном проеме. Чтобы досмотру подвергли инопланетных подданных, уже неоднократно проверенных перед рассылкой им приглашений, на это должна была быть весьма веская причина… 

– Если кому-то нужны были благоприятные обстоятельства, то вот они, – переступая порог, сообщил ему отец тихим голосом. 

Цетагандийцы стояли недалеко от входа. Посол гем Харт-ши-Ро – небольшого роста, темнокожий и седоволосый – был гораздо больше похож на уставшего академика, чем на коварного интригана, каким он запомнился Алексу по рассказам отца. Подле него стоял крепко сбитый и ничем не примечательный, кроме стального взгляда, гем-полковник Табор. Формально он занимал скромную должность сотрудника протокольной службы, но про него все тем не менее знали, что он гем-полковник и непосредственно связан с цетагандийской СБ. Третий – военный атташе гем-лейтенант Воргантис – светловолосый голубоглазый великан в ярко-красном мундире, который тоже, скорее всего, в действительности был вовсе не лейтенант. Посол откровенно дремал, прислонившись к стене и прикрыв глаза. У двух других вид был такой, какой нередко бывает у мужчин, когда женщины в их присутствии отчитывают прислугу. С них можно было чуть ли не картину писать, настолько живописно они воплощали идею досадного ожидания.

Прямо на столе перед пытающимся вести протокол сержантом СБ, раскачивая ногами в туфлях на высоченной платформе, сидела Фенн Рин и методично отдирала от пальцев лиловые накладные ногти, приклеивая их прямо на чувствительную поверхность комм-пульта. 

– Вот, все десять, – важно произнесла она с неожиданной хрипотцой голосом простуженного ребенка. – А вот еще у меня есть оружие, – оповестила она безропотного сержанта, закинув одну ногу себе на бедро и расстегнув ремешки на своем котурне. – Целых два оружия. Что? Не верите? Очень зря. При желании можно весьма удачно метнуть в голову.

Она взвесила на ладони туфлю и поставила ее на стол рядом с собой, прямо под нос заливающемуся краской парню. Потом принялась за вторую, еще раз продемонстрировав всем желающим свою голую голень, а сержанту, возможно, даже больше того, потому что он тут же, шумно выдохнув, отвернулся. Вторую туфлю она небрежно поставила туда же на стол, рядом с первой. 

– Что здесь происходит? – обратился отец к впустившему их лейтенанту, так чтобы его слышали скучающие у стены гемы. Цетагандийцы не спеша повернули к ним головы. Табор поздоровался с отцом одними глазами, едва заметно кивнув ему, как старому знакомому. Посол приподнял набрякшие веки и тут же закрыл их обратно. Воргантис лениво обвел взглядом их делегацию. Почему-то задержался глазами на Алексе и переглянулся с Табором. Потом, переведя взгляд на лорда аудитора, оскалился, что с высоты его гигантского роста выглядело жутковато, и громогласно заявил: 

– Мы не будем ни с кем разговаривать, пока не дождемся Аллегре и он лично перед нами не объяснится. 

Фенн Рин даже головы в сторону барраярцев не повернула, сосредоточившись на распускании шнуровки на своем лифе. 

– Ну, вот вам еще оружие. Всего одно на этот раз, – и она продемонстрировала офицеру длинный черный шнурок. – При желании им можно задушить человека вот так, – она подтянула правую ногу, уперев ее голой пяткой о край стола и лихо накинула петлю на колено, показав, как именно. – Или вот так, – и она сделала скользящую петлю. – Или, если мне захочется почтить барраярские традиции, я могу сделать вот такую удавку, – и она весьма профессионально изобразила эшафотный узел. Сам Алекс, если где прежде такие и видел, то только на исторических полотнах со сценами казни разбойников и военных мятежников, но почему-то сразу узнал и даже вспомнил название.

– Видите ли, лорд аудитор, – принялся сбивчиво объяснять лейтенант. – Поступило сообщение от одного из наших проверенных информаторов, что леди Рин собирается пронести с собою какое-то оружие. 

– Разве на леди Рин не распространяется дипломатический иммунитет? – сухо поинтересовался отец. 

– Да, в том-то и дело, – лейтенант почти согнулся, чтобы быть ближе к отцовскому уху. – Поэтому мы и не можем ее досмотреть. Сканер на входе выявил у нее в волосах два острозаточенных металлических предмета.

– Что вы хотите? – громко спросила мама. – Это шпильки. У моей дочери точно такая же прическа. Просветите ее, найдете не меньше острых предметов. И что же теперь, женщинам даже брошки носить нельзя? Они тоже, знаете ли, острые и металлические. 

– Шпильки! – покосившись на маму, громко прошипел лейтенант отцу на ухо. – Вот такого размера! – и он развел руки на добрых двенадцать дюймов. – Да тут одним ударом человека убить можно! А она отказывается их предъявлять. Целое представление тут устроила... Только что не раздеться готова, лишь бы ее прическу не трогали. 

– Лейтенант, а что бы вы предпочли – явиться на службу без формы или расстаться с «глазами Гора»? – кинулась на защиту женского достоинства мама. 

И она принялась в подробностях излагать нервничающему лейтенанту, почему для гемов и аутов волосы неприкосновенны. А еще сколько времени уходит на сложную прическу и какие усилия приходится прилагать женщинам, чтобы выглядеть привлекательно, и как этих стараний никто не ценит. Алекс же во все глаза смотрел на Фенн Рин, которая маму то ли не слышала, то ли в принципе не нуждалась в апологетике такого рода. 

Выглядела невеста Акане лет на шестнадцать-семнадцать, да и то потому только, что пятнадцатилетних девочек в качестве дебютанток на балы не возили. Одета она была, впрочем, как взрослая цетагандийка – в довольно закрытое темно-лиловое платье со шнуровкой и такими массивными складками, что только благодаря широкому черному поясу можно было оценить достоинства миниатюрной фигуры. Ростом она была едва ли выше отца, но при этом с совершенно детским, почти кукольным личиком. Выпуклый лоб, надутые бантиком розовые губки и… абсолютно белая кожа!.. Ресницы, брови, аккуратные ушки, маленький плоский носик с широко распластанными крыльями и тонко прорезанными ноздрями – все было белое! Даже волнящиеся мелкой зыбью волосы, уложенные во внушительную двурогую конструкцию, по сравнению с которой прическа Лиз смотрелась неловкой пародией – они тоже были белые, эти вавилонские башни, похожие на гигантские муравейники! У Лиз – так, башенки... Выражение лица юной гем-леди было знакомо Алексу чуть ли не с самого детства благодаря Хел: «Вы оставили меня без десерта и говорите, что я наказана. Что ж, посмотрим, каково вам будет после этого жить! Нет-нет, я ничего не буду предпринимать. Я буду молча наблюдать издали, как вы страдаете оттого, что испортили мне настроение. Вы, конечно, захотите потом исправить свою ошибку, но будет уже поздно. Да, поздно!..» Алекс даже представил, как бы это в ее устах звучало. С этой ее хрипотцой, которая сразу напомнила ему Форбреттен, когда та в детстве болела ангиной, а он заходил к ней после школы играть в солдатиков. Эльза тогда ходила с замотанным, как у страусенка, горлом и отдавала команды в такой же безынтонационной манере, с паузами между словами, словно каждый раз думая, стоит ли говорить следующее. 

Лиз пялилась на модную блогершу только что не раскрыв рот. В широко распахнутых глазах читалось неподдельное восхищение. Хел, наоборот, была настроена более чем критично. Небось, тоже увидела что-то общее с собой в детстве. И это инопланетное зеркало ей не льстило.

– Она здесь всего несколько минут, – снова пожаловался лейтенант, – а дело уже грозит вылиться в дипломатический скандал, если она не прекратит. Аллегре, разумеется, сразу же оповестили, но ему требуется время, чтобы сюда дойти. По комму они с ним говорить отказались.

«Ну-ка, идите займите чем-нибудь девушку!» – оглянувшись на них, беззвучно прошептал отец, и они с мамой подошли к сотрудникам посольства в надежде хоть как-то поколебать позицию, озвученную военным атташе. Сестрам удалось проскользнуть, не привлекая к себе внимания. А вот Алекса Табор с Воргантисом проводили очень внимательными и, как показалось ему самому, несколько недоуменными взглядами. Что поделаешь, все при первом знакомстве мысленно сравнивают его с отцом. Хотя с этими-то двумя он на официальных празднествах уже не раз должен был видеться. 

Оказавшись в дальней части комнаты, сестры встали поближе к Фенн Рин. Та как раз принялась методично выкладывать на стол содержимое своего ридикюля, подозрительно похожего на гусарскую ташку. 

– Вот помада, – продемонстрировала она сержанту розовый блеск для губ. – Если откусить от нее кусочек и попытаться его проглотить, то вполне можно поперхнуться. Тоже, можно сказать, оружие. Или вот, – она достала какой-то серебристого цвета тюбик. – Это полноценное оружие массового уничтожения. 

Все в комнате замерли. Даже гем Харт-ши-Ро на мгновение приподнял веки, но увидев то, на что смотрели все остальные, тут же их опустил. Фенн Рин поднесла тюбик к глазам и прочла надпись китайскими иероглифами на его боку: 

– Более пятисот миллионов за шестьдесят секунд. Кажется, это сопоставимо с нынешним населением Барраяра или какого-то из ваших материков. Написано: применять только наружно. 

Сержант отшатнулся, когда она протянула ему тюбик.

– Если хотите, можете оставить себе, – все тем же ровным голосом предложила она. – У меня есть еще, со вкусом черники.

– Что это такое? – от лица всех присутствующих барраярцев спросил отец. 

Табор с Воргантисом переглянулись: «Дикие люди!..» – «Нет, право слово! Варвары, они и есть варвары!» 

– Спермицидная смазка, – скучающим голосом произнес гем-полковник Табор. – Жидкий презерватив. 

В этот момент в сопровождении двух младших офицеров в комнату вошел Аллегре. Пока мужчины здоровались, а мама высказывала генералу все, что она думает о сложившейся ситуации, Фенн Рин, наконец, обратила внимание на подоспевшую к ней подмогу. На Алексе она тоже почему-то задержалась, оглядев его сверху донизу, как будто это он был негроидом-альбиносом, а не она. Глаза у нее оказались ярко лилового цвета, переливающиеся и бездонные. А еще неожиданно выразительные и живые. Особенно по контрасту с ее кукольно-белым личиком, по которому, в отличие от подвижной физиономии Акане, эмоции можно было прочесть с большим трудом. 

– Это ваш отец? – без всякой интонации спросила она всех троих, настороженно глянув в сторону родителей. 

– Да, – ответил за всех Алекс. – Он тут как Имперский аудитор. По-вашему, чиновник первого ранга. Думает, как вам помочь. 

– А почему других государственных чиновников такого роста не делают? 

Вот те на!.. Она что же, даже представить себе не может появление на свет ребенка без генной модификации?

– Э-э… Вообще-то это Майлз Форкосиган. Он не специально таким вышел. 

– Так вот он какой, Форкосиган! – Алексу показалось, что она даже слегка пригнулась, стараясь разглядеть отца из-за мощных спин своих сотрудников по посольству. Глаза у нее при этом сделались большие-большие, как у Эльзы в детстве, когда он еще специально придумывал, чем бы ее таким удивить. Ну, там, мышиную нору пойти показать, лягушку дохлую, выводок землероек, идущих за матерью паровозиком… 

– А почему вы все трое такие высокие? 

– Ну… Мама у нас высокая. И у отца это не генетическое, а из-за травмы, полученной в репликаторном возрасте. 

Про то, что травма была получена в тот момент, когда его отец находился животе у бабушки, он уже объяснять не стал. 

– Но можно же было специально сделать, чтобы вы похожими на отца были!

Ну, да! Спаситель галактики, высшая награда Цетаганды «За заслуги», ДНК внесена в генный банк аутов... В цетагандийской картине мира такой человек по определению не может не быть эстетическим идеалом. 

– А вы правда знаете людей, которые бы хотели, чтобы их дети так выглядели? 

– Ну, рост у него, я считаю, правильный, – она перестала пялиться на отца и повернулась к Алексу. – А вы зачем на себя полфлакона духов вылили? Разве ваш цетагандийский друг вам не объяснил, что это будет выглядеть вызывающе? 

– Вот! – поддержала ее Хел. – А я что тебе говорила!

Лиз смотрела на Фенн Рин в немом обожании и похоже, даже не слышала, о чем та говорит. 

– Откуда вы знаете про моего цетагандийского друга? – выдохнул в сторону от наблюдающего за ними сержанта Алекс.

– Это очевидно. Такие духи мог подарить только цетагандиец. 

– А мне сказали, что это земной аромат. 

– Вы пытаетесь со мной спорить? – не столько строго, сколько из любопытства уточнила она. – Эту композицию «Moschino» я не перепутаю ни с чем другим. Даже если сам аромат придуман тысячу лет назад, конкретно эта аранжировка – цетагандийская. Впрочем, можете не отвечать, мне уже все ясно. Вы с ним поссорились или расстались. То, что я сначала приняла за макияж «следы слез», как я теперь вижу – ни разу не макияж. Но в такой ситуации так интенсивно душиться тем более неосмотрительно. 

С досады, что эта фифа принялась его учить, и еще больше досадуя на самого себя, что не сдержался и выдал себя покрасневшими глазами, он не выдержал:

– Послушайте, – резко обернулся он к ней. – Может, это просто у вас такое генетически обостренное восприятие? Кроме моей сестры, никто не обратил внимания на этот запах и не счел его интенсивность чрезмерной. 

– Точно! – воскликнула она, ткнув в его сторону указательным пальцем. – А я все думаю, что я забыла. 

Она полезла в свою золотистую, под цвет вышивки на ее лиловом платье, ташку и выудила оттуда небольшую металлическую коробочку. Открыв ее, достала, подцепив на мизинец, прозрачную желеобразную таблетку и запихала себе в ноздрю. Потом, запихнув вторую, протянула коробочку Хел. 

– Возьмите, сестра, – серьезным голосом сказала она. – Это хорошие фильтры. Они защищают от запаха мужского пота, офицерского одеколона, сигаретного дыма и уличной пыли. К сожалению, хватает всего на четыре часа. Потом надо менять. 

Хел с некоторым опасением воспользовалась инопланетной приблудой и тут же ее оценила, сказав, что жить сразу стало заметно легче. После чего, немного подумав, цетагандийка протянула фильтры ему самому, но он отказался. 

Дипломаты и безопасники меж тем исчерпали все возможные аргументы и вспомнили о существовании предмета их спора. 

– Леди Рин, – вежливо произнес подошедший к ним генерал Аллегре. – Не могли бы вы быть столь любезной и ответить на пару моих вопросов? 

Она совершенно недипломатично кивнула, так и оставшись сидеть на столе. Аллегре протянул ей включенный планшет, на экране которого была открыта страница Форбука. Алекс узнал голограмму с двурогой прической, точнее ее первым вариантом, который безуспешно пыталась повторить Лиз. Под голограммой шел текст о том, что хозяйка блога придумала эту прическу для бала в честь Императорского Дня рождения с целью привлечь внимание барраярской общественности к плачевному состоянию галактического памятника архитектуры – знаменитым творениям Доно Форратьера, на ремонт которых его наследники не могут собрать достаточно средств. 

– Это ваш пост?

– Да.

Аллегре прокрутил ленту комментариев и вывел на экран запись, сделанную под ником alizarin2925 с оранжевым квадратиком вместо аватара: «Леди Рин намерена испытать цетагандийское биологическое оружие на молодых форах?» И ответ хозяйки блога: «Разумеется! Как и вы, я надеюсь оставить неизгладимый след в человеческой памяти».

– Это ваш ответ?

– Да. 

– Тогда еще один вопрос, леди Рин. Вы знакомы с человеком, оставившим вам этот комментарий? Знаете ли вы, кто скрывается под этим ником? 

Вместо ответа блогерша опустила ресницы. 

– Леди Рин, – подал свой величавый голос гем Харт-ши-Ро. – Я настоятельно рекомендовал бы вам не отвечать. 

– А я бы советовал вам как раз-таки сказать правду, – настойчиво возразил отец. – Потому что иначе мне тут никто не верит, что речь идет о простом комплименте. 

Фенн Рин поджала губы, отчего еще больше стала похожа на обиженного ребенка, и, отвернув лицо в сторону, внятно произнесла: 

– Я не хочу отвечать на этот вопрос. 

– Черт возьми!.. – вспыхнул отец. – Ги, я тебя уверяю, здесь нет ничего такого, о чем стоило бы разговаривать.

– И все-таки по вашей реакции, леди Рин, – пропустил мимо ушей аудиторский вопль Аллегре, – я могу судить, что вы, по крайней мере, догадываетесь, кто это может быть. Так вот нашей СБ достоверно известно, кто скрываться под этим ником. Более того, за этим человеком в настоящий момент установлена слежка, и в нашем распоряжении есть видеозапись, неопровержимо доказывающая, что именно этот человек является автором этого комментария. Это я на тот случай, если вдруг вам или вашим коллегам придет в голову версия, что этот аккаунт взломали. Поскольку данное лицо неоднократно привлекалось к ответственности за противодействие полиции и даже было осуждено за участие в мятеже и подрыве государственных устоев, мы вынуждены относиться к этой информации серьезно. Даже если это подрыв устоев Цетагандийской Империи. 

Так, противодействие цетагандийской полиции и подрыв цетагандийских устоев… Юзер с ником alizarin2925… Цифры означают текущий год по галактическому летоисчислению. Значит, аккаунт заведен недавно, в этом году. Ализарин – это оттенок яркого красного, названный в честь природного красителя, получаемого из корневищ марены – тот самый пресловутый крапп красных мундиров цетагандийской СБ. Ну, конечно же!.. И марена, и крапп по-японски это – «акане», а оранжевый – это один из клановых цветов Эстиров. Значит, это и есть тот самый тайный аккаунт для любовной поэзии и анонимного комментирования, о котором говорил дядюшка! Но почему же она не может сказать, что это просто шутка? Или она не хочет публично признаваться, что флиртует со своим женихом в соцсетях?..

– Так какое же биологическое оружие имелось в виду, достопочтимая леди Рин? – мягко продолжал настаивать Аллегре. – Как оно связано с вашей новой прической? И почему вы так упорно отказываетесь предоставить нам для проверки скрытые в ваших волосах двенадцатидюймовые трехгранные штыки?

«Достопочтимая леди» спрыгнула со стола, обошла Аллегре и, как была босиком, принялась ходить взад и вперед по комнате. Потом она остановилась пред генералом, подойдя к нему чуть ли не вплотную, и посмотрела ему в глаза, задрав голову. Без обуви она действительно была ростом не выше отца. И так же, как и он, совершенно этим обстоятельством не смущалась. 

– Хорошо. Я отвечу на ваш вопрос, генерал Аллегре. Этот человек – мой жених, с которым мы не виделись несколько лет. Обстоятельства, которых вы никогда не поймете, вынуждают его хранить анонимность. Если после сообщения этой конфиденциальной информации, вам все еще интересно, что за оружие имелось в виду…

– Интересно, леди Рин. Очень интересно. 

– Тогда… – и Алексу показалось, что голос ее дрогнул. – Тогда, раз вы сами на этом настаиваете, вся ответственность за последствия ляжет на вас. Цетагандийское биологическое оружие, которое имел в виду мой жених – это мой геном. Итак, генерал Аллегре, оружие перед вами. Вот граната, а вот… чека! 

С этими словами она взялась обеими руками за шпильки, на которые были накручены рога ее башен, и одним движением выдернула их из волос. И только тут до Алекса, наконец, дошло, насколько это была добротная имитация того, что сто лет назад крепили к дулам винтовок дендарийские партизаны! Величавым жестом Фенн Рин сложила трехгранник к трехграннику остриями внутрь и двумя руками протянула Аллегре. Тот с благодарным кивком принял эти импровизированные штыки, даром что был в перчатках. 

– Вы ведь, генерал, человек военный и, должно быть, знаете, что случается с теми, кто оказывается рядом с гранатой, из которой выдернули чеку, – с этими словами она встряхнула головой и превратилась в белый, пышущий яростью пушистый стог. 

Хранившие до этого молчание цетагандийцы, все трое одновременно с жаром заговорили. Отец принялся им возражать, мама – приводить дополнительные аргументы, эсбэшники – следить за тем, чтобы в пылу спора оскорбленные инопланетники не распускали рук. 

– Это надругательство над высшими ценностями Цетаганды и дипломатической неприкосновенностью!

– Немыслимое оскорбление! Вы еще за это ответите!

– Мы требуем симметричных мер! Высылки вашего консула с Ро Кита! 

– Позвольте, господа! – пытался перекричать всех отец. – Мы готовы принести цетагандийской стороне официальные извинения! Но высылка консула с Ро Кита?.. 

– Никаких извинений недостаточно! 

– Заставить женщину вытащить из волос шпильки! Да как вообще можно было допустить такое?!

– Господа! – не сдавался отец. – Если вы вышлете нашего консула, мы будем вынуждены выслать вашего консула с Зергияра! Подумайте, нужна ли нам эта эскалация конфликта?

– Никогда еще раса гемов не претерпевала такого унижения от вашей державы! С самого начала дипломатических отношений! 

– Конечно же, мы будем вынуждены выслать вашего консула!

Один Аллегре стоял посреди этого гвалта с бесполезными железяками в руках, словно не зная, кому передать их на анализ и имеет ли в сложившейся ситуации смысл это делать. Наконец, он нашел не участвующего в дипломатическом споре сержанта и приказал ему отнести изъятое оружие в лабораторию. 

Рассеянно запустив пальцы в безразмерную копну волос, Фенн Рин отошла в ту часть комнаты, где стояли они с сестрами. Пружинистое облако окружало ее белым коконом со всех сторон, сзади белая грива полностью скрывала спину. Волнистые пряди дыбились тоненькими пружинками, колыхаясь при каждом шаге, как лепестки актинии. Легко было представить, что такие волосы могут жить собственной жизнью, как у Медузы Горгоны, и стоит ему встать слишком близко, как они оплетут его, вобьются ему в глаза, в уши, в нос, рот, прорастут внутрь, как какая-нибудь грибница, и он навсегда останется лежать на дне этих глубоких лиловых колодцев. Выражение лица у нее, впрочем, было совсем не такое, какое должно было быть у морской хищницы. Скорее, как у потерянного ребенка, который еще не успел испугаться, а только расстроился. Такое выражение бывало порой у Форбреттен, когда та в школе продирала где-нибудь платье, забывала об этом, а потом с недоумением и некоторым беспокойством рассматривала образовавшуюся прореху: «Я тут что-то такое сделала… А вот зачем?» 

– Так на бал хотела пойти, – поделилась она в пространство. 

– Но вы же обязательно туда попадете, леди Рин! – кинулась утешать ее Лиз. – Обязательно! Я уверена. Сейчас генерал Аллегре все проверит, ничего опасного не найдет, и вас отпустят. И мы все вместе пойдем танцевать!

Задумчиво теребя себя за волосы, крошечная гем-леди повернула голову к Лиз, внимательно посмотрев на нее снизу вверх, как будто прикидывая, насколько такой оптимизм может быть заразен. 

– Но так ведь нельзя, – и она продемонстрировала ей зажатый в кулаке клок волос. – С такой мочалкой. Какое-то чудовище просто… Вот вы бы пошли на бал с чудовищем? – посмотрела она на Алекса. 

– Я – да, – со всей ответственностью заявил он. – Если чудовище не вредное. 

Его тут же одарили таким взглядом, словно это он сам назвался чудовищем. Видимо, вопрос был риторическим и ответа не предполагал.

– А хотите, мы вам с сестрой поможем заново уложить волосы? – не желала сдаваться Лиз. – Смотрите, у меня есть с собой лишняя лента, – и она достала из ридикюля скатанный в рулончик широкий розово-малиновый бант, отвергнутый мамой. 

Хел вздохнула и отрицательно помотала головой, но сестра не желала замечать никаких намеков. 

– Мы с моей служанкой их полтора часа сегодня укладывали, – безынтонационно сообщила Фенн Рин, глядя куда-то в сторону.

И она снова поджала губы с этим дурацким девчачьим упорством: «Пойти, что ли, утопиться?.. Но плакать ни за что не буду!» Ну, точно Форбреттен!.. А ведь это же отец с дядьками все устроил! Как пить дать, его затея была! Иначе с чего бы он требовал консультантов по соцсетям к себе сегодня в машину и бравировал этими «благоприятными обстоятельствами»?.. Типа, решил вмешаться! Помочь непутевому сыну познакомиться с девушкой! А теперь, когда все вышло из-под контроля, кто должен разгребать последствия? Мама? Они втроем с сестрами?.. И что? Вот он так хотел устроить это его знакомство с невестой Акане, а теперь девушка из-за этой их форкосиганской самодеятельности на бал не пойдет? И опять из-за Алекса! Как теперь Эльза на праздники во дворец не ездит?.. То есть вот они еще толком познакомиться не успели, а он уже все испортил!..

– Послушайте!.. – буквально взмолился он. – Леди Рин! Я понимаю, что неуложенные волосы – это может быть очень неудобно. Но насколько я знаю, и у вас, и у нас незамужним молодым девушкам в принципе достаточно, чтобы на голове просто что-то было. Какой-нибудь символичный бант или заколка. Делать сложную прическу совершенно необязательно. Главное, чтобы было видно, что волосы хоть как-то прибраны, даже если de facto они остаются распущенными. Конечно, лента сюда не подходит по цвету. Но хотите, я отдам вам свою резинку? – и он вытащил из-под рукава намотанную на запястье удобную пластиковую пружинку, подарок Акане. – Она черная, к вашему наряду как раз подойдет. Если не хотите завязывать волосы, то можно ее просто как ободок надеть. Мне кажется, на вашей шевелюре он должен неплохо держаться. 

Хел изо всех сил делала ему знаки, еще более отчаянные, чем до этого Лиз. Даже, кажется, произнесла беззвучно одними губами: «Ал, не будь идиотом!» Хорошо, что леди Рин не глядела в этот момент в ее сторону. Она внимательно выслушала все, что успел натораторить ей Алекс. Потом еще раз, как при первом знакомстве, смерила его взглядом сверху вниз и отчетливо, выразительно расширив глаза – вот, правда, как для идиота!.. – произнесла:

– Это детский аксессуар. 

– Почему? Я ношу. Человек, который мне это подарил, и вовсе старше меня. А он, между прочим, цетагандиец. 

– Это детская вещь, – снова посмотрела она на него, как примерная девочка на расшалившегося хулигана. – Это как ваши разноцветные заколки-прищепки в виде бабочек, грибочков и земляничек. Вы бы стали носить такое?

– Нет, конечно, – фыркнула Хел. 

– Десять лет назад такое носили одни подростки, а сейчас даже они не наденут! – Фенн Рин забрала пружинку у него из рук и, развернув, показала ему, как она совершенно не по-взрослому тянется. – Вы же не станете утверждать, что я выгляжу, как будто бы мне пятнадцать? 

«Вечерний туалет – лет на двадцать пять, поведение – лет на десять. То на то…» – хотел сказать он. Но маячившая за ее спиной Хел внятно проактикулировала «Ни слова!», и он не стал. Вместо этого выразительно посмотрел ей в глаза. Ну, он наделся, что у него получилось это сделать выразительно. По крайней мере, она замолчала. А в глубине прозрачной лиловости переливались какие-то галактики, туманности, звездные спирали… А белые прозрачные нити тянулись к его лицу, из этой не то морской, не то космической глубины, как наэлектризованные… Стоп!.. Хватит… Он заморгал, отвел глаза в сторону, провел с силой пальцами по закрытым векам, чтобы избавиться от этого морока. 

– Взрослый человек может такое надеть только в одном случае, – услышал он ее сосредоточенное сопение. – Если он как-то связан с контркультурой. Вы и этот ваш друг-цетагандиец разве имеете к этому какое-то отношение?

– Что такое контркультура? – автоматически спросил он, все еще массируя глазные яблоки. 

– Инди, космо, панк, галактик, дэд, блэк, индастриал, эко, психо, джой, стар, хоул, спейс… 

– Участие в школьном ансамбле считается? – прервал он ее, все еще держа глаза закрытыми. 

– И на чем же вы там играли? – как ему показалось, с вызовом спросила она. – А главное, что? 

– На клавишах. Ну, как бы рок… 

Возникла пауза. 

– А какой рок? Древний или современный? 

– И то, и другое. Из древнего… Из древнего самое контркультурное, наверное, Джима Моррисона. Ну, в смысле Рэя Манзарека…

– Манзарека?! Это вот этими вот руками? А сейчас в компьютерные игры по ночам играете? И когда никто не видит, волосы этой ерундой скрепляете, чтобы в глаза не лезли?

– Нет, днем в Университете пишу маслом. И да, этими же руками. 

И только он успел подумать о том, как же она его достала, как услышал:

– Хорошо, я согласна. 

Да с чем, черт возьми?.. Он уже успел забыть, о чем они спорили. Когда он отнял от лица ладонь, то увидел, как она вручила Лиз зеркальце и начала быстро стирать макияж. После этого началось экспресс-преображение. Девчонки ориентировались моментально, а вот на него Хел то и дело шикала за нерасторопность, да еще в его сторону сыпались лиловые искры из-под белых ресниц. Волосы они ей пропихивали в пружинку втроем, пока полностью не убрали от лица хищные нити. В результате вместо голодной актинии и Медузы Горгоны она стала похожа на просто актинию или просто медузу. Потом Хел расчесывала широченным гребнем отдельные пряди, чтобы, как сказала хозяйка волос, они не выглядели «вороньим гнездом». Про белых ворон Алекс раньше слышал, про белые гнезда – нет. Видимо, это было какое-то цетагандийское изобретение, вроде кошачьего дерева. 

Пока Хел и Лиз сражались с ее волосами, чтобы направленный пружинистым ободком белый хаос смотрелся чуть менее хаотичным, она быстро набила сообщение по комму, отполировала коротко стриженные ногти какой-то специальной салфеткой и выудила из ридикюля белый комочек, который по разворачивании оказался обычными девчоночьими носками с розовыми медвежатами. «Не пятнадцать…» – подумал Алекс. Такое даже Таура с ее увлеченностью нуаром не стала бы надевать. Однако Лиз тут же восхищенно заахала: «Фенн! Вам нравятся мишки! Как это мило!»

– Я знаю, – мрачно ответила та и принялась за обувь. Подобрала со стола брошенные туфли, покрутила какое-то незаметное глазу колесико на стыке самой туфли и подошвы, в результате чего сандалия изменила цвет сначала с черной на желтую, потом на белую, дальше – на розовую. Затем у этого розового подкорректировался оттенок до того самого чувственно-нежного цвета, какой бывает у лепестков бегонии Бисмарка. Потом стал меняться цвет самой платформы, пока она не стала совершенно прозрачной, а внутри не появились кораллово-розовые голографические рыбки, которые плавали в толще пятидюймовой подошвы, как в аквариуме. После чего, держась одной рукой за Алекса, второй она попыталась натянуть на себя носок, и, естественно, у нее ничего не получилось. Соответственно, ему пришлось держать ее за хрупкие плечики, пока она там возилась с носками и обувью, но она все равно пару раз, словно гигантским ватным тампоном, ткнулась головой ему в грудь. Шедший от ее волос запах был таким прянично-имбирным, что ему поневоле пришлось задрать голову и отвернуть лицо, настолько соблазн зарыться носом в эту пушистую белизну был нестерпимым. Когда, снова схватившись за его рукав, она запрыгала на одной ноге, затягивая последний ремешок, он вздохнул с облегчением. 

Однако на этом его персональные мучения не кончились. Встав на катурны, Фенн Рин расстегнула пояс и ловко избавилась ото всех четырех или пяти слоев лилового, черного и золотистого, оставшись в чем-то на тоненьких, цвета розового заката бретельках с очень пышным, отделанным такими же кружевами подолом. Сам наряд был из какой-то тончайшей, пусть и непрозрачной ткани, такого кремово-персикового цвета, что не будь ее кожа еще белее, можно было бы назвать этот цвет телесным. Нежно-коралловая кружевная полоска, от которой ткань ниспадала множеством складок, шла поперек груди ровно по линии сосков, как бы прочерчивая границу между тем, что еще было телом, и тем, что уже им не было. По крайне мере, она шла там, где у нормальных людей ожидаешь увидеть соски. И поневоле начинаешь искать хоть какой-то на них намек среди прорезных узоров кружевной ленты... Самый поразительный эффект от этого причудливого фасона заключался в том, что лишь спустя несколько минут прицельного созерцания до Алекса, наконец, дошло, что груди в привычном смысле у леди Рин не было. Не в том смысле, в каком ее не было у Форбреттен. А в том смысле, в каком ее не было у доски для серфинга или у самого Алекса. «А что, так можно было?..» – была его первая реакция на это внезапно сделанное открытие. Потому что понятно, что в случае с гем-леди это была не какая-то «прихоть природы», а вполне осознанно примененный художественный прием. 

– Ал, закрой рот, – услышал он тихое замечание Хел. 

– Что такое? – обернулась к ней обладательница фигуры, которую рыбаки с Долгого Озера со всей ответственностью определили бы как «плоскодонка». По крайней мере в адрес Форбреттен он пару раз слышал такое и только спустя какое-то время узнал, что это был вовсе не комплимент. Следуя в направлении взгляда Хелен, леди Фенн с любопытством уставилась на Алекса. 

– Я… Э-э… Нет, ничего… Просто подумал, – принялся оправдываться он. – Подумал, что… А-а… А разве вы не носите под одеждой трико, как это принято у гем-леди? 

– Трико – это прошлый век! – отрезала она. – Уже десять лет как полностью вышло из моды. 

– А-а… А почему же… Короче, мой цетагандийский знакомый… Ну, он нижним слоем обычно надевает что-то из этого высокотехнологичного гродэта. Или гродемю. 

– Гродемю? – сморщила нос модная блогерша. – Сколько ему лет?

Сколько лет Акане?.. Хороший вопрос.

– Должен быть на несколько лет младше вас. Но старше меня.

– Трико? В таком возрасте? Тогда это, извините, какой-то помешанный на благопристойности гик. Из тех, кому не досуг, видите ли, следить за модой. Даже не знаю, что теперь про вас думать, если вы с такими общаетесь. Хотя… – решила она все же смягчить свой «модный приговор». – Если он тоже рокер… Ну, там да, там можно позволить себе некоторую эксцентричность… Но нормальные люди давно уже ничего такого не носят. 

Бр-р-р… Нормальные люди! Он еще раз осторожно окинул взглядом ее одеяние, подозрительно напоминающее комбинацию или ночную рубашку. С другой стороны, он видел, как она раздевалась, и знает, что формально это как раз и было белье. Но кроме него и цетагандийцев, этого секрета не знает никто. А они явно относятся к одежде совсем по-другому, иначе не стала бы она так легко раздеваться. Открытость груди и плеч была не намного большей, чем у Хел или Лиз, да и сам цвет – кремово-персиковый – был для светского вечера вполне легитимен. То есть легко можно было предположить, что это такое инопланетное бальное платье – гораздо короче, чем принято на Барраяре, зато заметно длиннее, чем бетанский саронг. Но все-таки платье. Особенно если у него будет пояс. Вооружившись его форским кинжалом (сама она нож не носила), Хел как раз подобрала нужную длину ленты, чтобы осталось на бант. Пока он рассматривал ее как возможный аксессуар к наряду Лиз, лента казалась ему оттенком смягченного кармином пурпура, но теперь на Фенн Рин она выглядела как темно-розовая с легким намеком на амарант. Блестящая и упругая, как цветок декабриста. Так и подмывало потрогать, чтобы ощутить под пальцами эту нежную твердость... Еще одна уступка приличиям была сделана в виде паутинного паланкина, который, как и носки, был вытащен из ридикюля в виде крошечного кокона и прикрыл легкой дымкой руки, плечи и что там у нее было на месте груди, добавив таинственности и интриги. Теперь можно было созерцать обнаженные части тела сквозь этот туман и одновременно с этим их хотелось обнажить еще больше, чтобы добавить зрению четкости. Честное слово, если бы она оставила руки и плечи голыми, это выглядело бы гораздо менее возбуждающим. 

Пока сестры помогали ей завязывать пояс, Алекс задумался, почему этот импровизированный наряд так перекликается с зимними цветами на подоконнике у Акане. 

– А почему розовый? Это же не ваши клановые цвета. 

– Потому что розовый цвет безобиден, – мрачным тоном сообщила она. – Это известно любому чудовищу. 

– Н-да, видимо, я не настолько чудовище, раз этого не знаю... 

– Вы что? – отвлеклась она от выковыривания ногтем мизинца остатков помады из опустевшего держателя. Хел как раз показывала Лиз большой палец, мол, смотри, «наш человек». – Не узнали цитату? Никогда не смотрели «Звездных безумцев»? 

– Н-нет…

– Это же классика! Лучшее аниме про Дендарийский флот! Стыдно не знать такие вещи с такой фамилией. А еще с цетагандийским гиком общаетесь… Чему он вас только учит?

Да-да... «Скажите, пожалуйста, кто вас воспитывает?» – «Когда папа-карло, а когда никто». Чему его учил Акане?.. Акане учил его смотреть, замечать такие детали, о значении и даже существовании которых он раньше не подозревал. Каждый день они ходили куда-то пешком, открывая новые места в, казалось бы, самом исхоженном туристами Центре, не говоря уже про такие районы, куда приезжие в принципе не попадали. Два или три раза в неделю они выбирались на выставки, и тихий шепот с цетагандийским выговором у самого уха, как и длинные пальцы с черными ногтями, то и дело мелькавшие перед глазами, стали для Алекса неизменными спутниками в мире прекрасного. Как он теперь будет ходить куда-то один?.. Вообще неясно! А еще Акане в весьма непринужденной манере учил его осваивать эти самые клавиши, которыми он тут так не к месту похвастался. Потому что все, что он знал и умел до этого, оказалось, мягко говоря, недостаточным… Стоило вспомнить, и в голове его сами собой зазвучали все с тем же акцентом и нежнейшими интонациями, как будто обращенные лично к нему древние строки Before you slip into unconsciousness, I'd like to have another kiss… Another flashing chance at bliss. Another kiss, another kiss. Словно чужие пальцы погладили по рассеченному лезвием разлуки сердцу, и каплями прозрачной смолы оно отозвалось: The days are bright and filled with pain. Enclose me in your gentle rain… The time you ran was too-oo-oo insane. We'll meet again, we'll mee-ee-eet aga-a-ain… Какое тут аниме, нахрен?..

Фенн Рин меж тем размазала вокруг глаз вместо теней амарантовую помаду Лиз, затерев это безобразие собственным блеском для губ. Достала коробочку с блестками, и Алексу пришлось несколько раз сосредоточенно дуть в эту серебристую пыль, чтобы она улеглась ровно по затертым помадой местам – не слишком плотно и не слишком редко. Разумеется, с первого раза у него не получилось, как не получилось со второго, третьего и четвертого. А когда звездный пепел улегся слишком густым слоем, ему пришлось сдувать излишки уже с лица. Лиз все рвалась заменить бестолкового братца, но Фенн сказала, что музыкант и художник, поверхностно знакомый с цетагандийской эстетикой, должен справиться. А Алекса уже начало порядком мутить от этого имбирно-пряничного запаха в сочетании с доставшимся от Акане «Moschino». Особенно от того, что приходилось низко наклоняться над идеально гладким, доверчиво подставленными под его губы личиком. И пускай лиловые бездны в этот момент были прикрыты прозрачными веками, загадка месторасположения сосков под кружевной лентой из его головы никуда не делась.

Но полный трэш наступил, когда она отругала его за то, что он плохо дует, а надо это делать более прицельно и: «Понежнее, пожалуйста! В ритме «Конца», а не «Люди странные», если вы понимаете, о чем я!» Он в ответ упрекнул ее, что это все от того, что она постоянно вертит головой. В результате чего ему пришлось наклоняться к ее закрытым глазам почти что вплотную и при этом еще придерживать рукой за подбородок. Дул он, естественно, мысленно проигрывая у себя в голове «Хрустальный корабль». Кто она такая, чтобы ему указывать?.. Ano-o-other fla-a-ashing cha-a-a-a-ance at bliss. Another kiss, ano-o-other kiss…

Результатом этого надругательства над процессом мейкапа явились те самые пресловутые «следы слез», так что лет леди Фенн уже смело можно было давать тринадцать. Она еще раз критически оглядела себя в зеркале, нашла себя совершенной, но вместо слов благодарности протянула Алексу раскрытую ладошку:

– Одолжите мне ваши цетагандийские духи. Уверена, они у вас с собой.

– А разве это прилично смешивать два разных аромата? 

– Нет. Но мне нравится эффект от их смешения. 

Не без опаски он протянул ей флакон. Она перевернула его, потрясла и, откупорив, прямо внутренней стороной крышки нанесла туалетную воду в изгиб локтей и под коленки. Потом, подумав, мазнула сзади по мочкам ушей. Алекс как раз успел заметить, что они у нее даже не проколоты. В этот момент к ним подошел Аллегре. 

– Не беспокойтесь, генерал, – оповестила она его. – Это химическое оружие не опаснее вашего одеколона. Хотя и действует противоположным образом. То есть привлекает людей, а не отталкивает.

Усмехнувшись, Аллегре передал ей в руки игрушечного медведя, которого она, оказывается, просила ей принести из посольской машины. Объяснил, что у цетагандийского водителя возникли сложности с охраной на входе, так как отосланное леди Рин сообщение было написано на японском. У Алекса, правда, закралось подозрение, что бо́льшая часть времени, которое заняла эта доставка, ушла у эсбэшников на неоднократное сканирование подозрительного девайса, а вовсе не на поиски электронного переводчика. Аллегре так же сообщил, что ее шпильки прошли полную проверку, лично к ней у СБ больше нет никаких претензий, он благодарит ее за сотрудничество и извиняется за предоставленные неудобства. Фенн Рин на это только кивнула. Вернула Алексу флакон и попросила его форский кинжал, которым они уже разрезали сегодня ленту. После этого, к ужасу Лиз, она хладнокровно вскрыла медвежонку шею по спинному шву, запихала в образовавшуюся прореху свой дамский ягташ и обвязала медвежье горло остатком ленты. Пока Хел завязывала на игрушке такой же бант, как до этого на самой леди Рин, гем-леди объяснила, что для завершения образа ей нужна жвачка. И очень удивилась, что ни у Алекса, ни у сестер ничего такого с собой не оказалось.

– Странно, я думала, жвачка есть у всех барраярских подростков.

– Весьма опрометчивое замечание, – только и нашелся ответить Алекс. Сестры от такой аттестации впали в анабиоз. Будто только сейчас поняли, кому помогали. 

От наступившей неловкости их спас Аллегре. Фенн Рин забрала у него всю предложенную ей пачку, запихала в себя половину ее содержимого, очень сосредоточенно прожевала, щелкнула пузырем. Потом взяла недовскрытого медвежонка за ногу и, небрежно им помахивая, вышла на середину комнаты. Все преображение из обиженной молодой леди с детскими интонациями в наглую школьницу с недетским выражением лица заняло у нее несколько минут. И единственный, кто лицезрел этот процесс от и до, был Аллегре. Цетагандийцы, словно желая загородить свою соотечественницу от дальнейших барраярских инсинуаций, скрывали от них своими мощными спинами отца и мать. Эсбэшники, стоявшие на страже всеобщего спокойствия, на всякий случай взяли оскорбленных инопланетников в кольцо. И все настолько увлеклись выяснением возможных политических последствий, что полностью пропустили совершившуюся в углу комнаты метаморфозу. 

– Господа! Я готова, – оповестила Фенн Рин погрязших в дипломатических дрязгах коллег. Цетагандийцы прекратили спорить с отцом и одновременно повернули в их сторону тщательно расписанные лица. На какое-то мгновение все замолчали, разглядывая результат этого превращения из бабочки в куколку. 

– Леди Рин! – уважительно произнес гем-полковник Табор. – Правильно ли я понял ваш замысел? 

Атташе по культуре потупила взор, склонив голову набок, отставила одну ногу в сторону пяткой наружу, поковыряла носком пол, помахала туда-сюда безвольно обвисшим мишкой. Ни дать, ни взять маленькая шалунья, которую только что отчитали взрослые, и ей теперь очень-очень грустно. И вообще, разве это справедливо ругать такую красивую, милую девочку?.. А потом она выдула изо рта здоровенный розовый пузырь и громко его лопнула. Гемы плотоядно заухмылялись, Воргантис несколько раз пафосно хлопнул в ладоши. 

– Это лучший образец эстетики воинственного инфантилизма, что я когда-либо видел, – выразил он всеобщее восхищение.

– Похоже, леди Рин прекрасно осведомлена о разрушительном воздействии лоликона, – хищно показав в улыбке клыки, поддержал его Табор. – Какое изящное коварство! И какое гармоничное возмездие! 

– Вы правы, господа, – выразил общее мнение гем Харт-ши-Ро. – Это гораздо лучше, чем отсылать барраярского консула с Ро Кита. Тем более, что, как верно заметил граф Форкосиган, его отъезд приведет к ненужной нам напряженности по целому ряду вопросов. Генерал Аллегре, у вас больше нет к нам вопросов? 

Глава СБ с ироничной улыбкой покачал головой.

– Леди Рин, у вас не осталось более никаких претензий?

– Нет, – сообщила она. – Пусть отнесут мою верхнюю одежду и изъятые у меня аксессуары в машину. Лорд Форкосиган, – обернулась она на Алекса. – Как видите, я очень вредное чудовище. Я не пойду с вами на бал, мне нужно там появиться в составе общей делегации. Леди, спасибо за помощь! – кивнула она сестрам. – Генерал Аллегре, спасибо за жвачку! Графиня и граф Форкосиган, у вас прекрасные дети, спасибо за вашу готовность помочь! – с этими словами она взяла под руку скалящегося Воргантиса и вышла, сопровождаемая ухмыляющимся гем-полковником и необычайно довольным послом. 

Отец проводил их с выражением странной задумчивости на лице. Мама казалась удивленной. Сестры выглядели разочарованными, они явно рассчитывали на продолжение знакомства, а вовсе не на то, что их отнесут к «барраярским подросткам». А Алекс почему-то почувствовал в сердце какую-то непонятную для себя печаль. С самого начала их разговора он постоянно ощущал раздражение. Досаду, усталость, ревность, негодование, но вместе с тем и какое-то странное желание защитить. Не от чего-то внешнего, а от чего-то внутри нее, куда его, разумеется, никогда не пустят. От чего-то, что заставляло ее делать большие глаза и поджимать губы, стараясь изо всех сил не заплакать. Но вот это свое раздражение он ей успел показать, а желание защитить – нет. 

– Майлз, ты знаешь, чему они так обрадовались? – спросил Аллегре. 

– Н-да, – отец все еще задумчиво двигал челюстью. – А ты совсем не догадываешься? 

– Догадок мне мало. Поделись своей версией. 

– Мне тоже крайне интересно, – заметила мама. 

– Дело в том, что помянутый Табором лоликон, или комплекс Лолиты, предполагает, что девочка-подросток – это такой допустимый сексуальный объект, – отец сделал паузу. – Одобренный культурой. 

– Ты полагаешь, этот неоднозначный имидж способен спровоцировать волну педофилии? – напрямую спросила мама. – Это правда кого-то возбуждает, кроме цетагандийцев? 

– Нет, все тоньше. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что цетагандийские дети так не одеваются. Она оделась как условная барраярская девочка-подросток, которая хочет, чтобы все думали, что она еще младше. И цетагандийцы вполне в состоянии считать этот код, поэтому они так и развеселились, когда поняли, кому это послание адресовано. 

– Майлз, мы живем вместе больше двадцати лет, – с иронией взглянула на него мама. – И я никогда не замечала за тобой страсти к девочкам-подросткам. Я не понимаю тебя. 

– Разумеется, взрослый человек не будет испытывать влечение к ребенку, но… как бы тебе объяснить… вот эта ночная рубашка, эти распущенные волосы… Короче, когда мальчик впервые начинает думать о том, что девочки – они другие, он представляет себе что-то именно в этом духе. Вот в те моменты, когда он уже пытается угадать, как выглядят девочки, когда сам он их видеть не может, но еще до того, как он открывает для себя опцию представлять их раздетыми. То есть первый идеал женской красоты, самый первый объект желания, еще до того, как оно стало желанием, выглядит именно так. Поэтому, естественно, даже у взрослого человека все это будет находить самый живейший отклик. Ги не даст мне соврать. 

Аллегре вздохнул, кивком подтверждая правоту отца. 

– Да ты на нашего красавца вон посмотри! – кивнул отец в сторону Алекса. – Он еще сегодня утром лил слезы о совсем другом человеке. И что? А ведь у него в детстве даже не было этого момента интриги, как у других парней. Ему не надо было представлять своих сестер в ночных рубашках, он и так их регулярно в них видел, до такой степени они его никогда не стеснялись. Но даже эта прививка ему сегодня не помогла. 

– Ну что же, – уже без всякой иронии произнесла мама. – Если с барраярскими мужчинами все обстоит так, как ты говоришь, то со стороны леди Рин это весьма хорошая шутка. 

– Шутка. Но я думаю вот о чем. Сейчас она пойдет на бал, и когда начнутся танцы, все мужчины будут хотеть танцевать только с ней. И уже к Зимнепразднику все юные леди будут ходить в чем-то вроде ночных рубашек, с распущенными волосами и хорошо, если без игрушечных мишек. И постепенно все привыкнут, что сексуальность – это вот это. И тринадцатилетние девочки, вроде Тауры, тоже начнут на себя смотреть сквозь эту призму. И как следствие, через какое-то десятилетие у нас сильно понизится возраст сексуального дебюта. Для девочек, я имею в виду. И это значит, что если мы не хотим увеличения подростковых абортов, то нам ничего не остается, как идти по пути Беты. То есть нам надо уже сейчас вводить обязательные уроки сексуального воспитания в средней школе, как они были введены в старших классах, и развертывать всепланетарную программу по обязательной установке контрацептивных имплантов. А ты себе даже представить не можешь, с каким сопротивлением в Совете сталкиваются любые подобные инициативы! Мы тут один единственный пункт в репродуктивном законодательстве уже несколько недель внятно прописать не можем… И… Я понимаю, что как прогрессист я должен быть обеими руками за подобные изменения. Но, положа руку на сердце, мне от этого очень грустно. Потому что уже через пару десятилетий тотальной контрацепции у людей радикально изменятся представления о том, что такое значит быть женщиной и что значит быть мужчиной. От старого доброго Барраяра, который мы все так любим, не останется уже камня на камне. 

Пока он говорил, лицо мамы становилось все более суровым. Отец ее лица не видел, потому что опять по своей привычке принялся расхаживать взад-вперед по комнате и жестикулировать свободной рукой. Но при упоминании «доброго старого Барраяра» лицо ее приобрело такое выражение, что даже Аллегре на всякий случай незаметно отступил на шаг в сторону. Остальные офицеры и вовсе не шевелились, как хорошо воспитанные мышата. 

– Майлз… – осторожно прервала отца мама. 

– Я знаю все, что ты мне хочешь сказать, – останавливаться в своих перипатетических рассуждениях отец даже не собирался. – Про равенство возможностей, про равное право распоряжаться собственными телом, про доступ к образованию и профессиональной подготовке... Я и сам знаю, как это здорово и прекрасно, когда женщина чувствует себя полностью защищенной, какие это дает перспективы. Не только ей самой, но и всему ее окружению. Я сам могу привести не один случай, когда люди, воспитанные в наших патриархальных традициях, предпочитали инопланетниц. Просто потому, что с женщинами, которые с детства привыкли ценить себя как личность, а не только как женщин, гораздо интереснее, в том числе и как с женщинами. Даже если у этих женщин четыре руки. Но… Мне, наверное, просто досадно, что скоро в нашем меняющемся мире совсем не останется места обычной романтике! 

– Майлз, – на этот раз мама уже смотрела на него с совершенно нескрываемой иронией. 

– Да, что? – на этот раз он все-таки остановился. Посмотрел на маму, сам усмехнулся, хоть и совсем невесело. – Я дурак, да?

– Дорогой, – с нескрываемым весельем во взгляде начала мама. – Когда ты говоришь об «обычной романтике», которая может покинуть Барраяр навсегда, о чем именно ты переживаешь? Ты беспокоишься, что когда твои внуки будут представлять в своих детских невинных мечтах девочек, которые им нравятся, то они будут их видеть совсем по-другому? Не так, как ты? Не в кружевной сорочке с длинными распущенными волосами и милым медвежонком в руках, а, скажем, в мальчишеской футболке, в камуфляжных штанах, с короткими волосами и в здоровенных армейских ботинках? Примерно как сейчас ходит Эльза Форбреттен, когда ей, наконец, стало можно одеваться так, как нравится ей, а не ее родителям и школьным учителям? 

Отец неловко рассмеялся и, признавая ее правоту, несколько раз кивнул. 

– И это твое беспокойство о будущем вызвано тем, что какая-то инопланетница оделась в стиле этой самой романтики «доброго старого Барраяра», которую ты так боишься потерять? И глядя на нее, ты вдруг почувствовал себя старым и сентиментальным и расстроился, что лично тебе эта романтика уже никогда больше не пригодится? 

Отец уже откровенно смеялся над ситуацией. 

– По-моему, тебе стоит поблагодарить эту юную леди за то, что она предоставила тебе аргумент в будущих спорах о приоритете женского здоровья. Не знаю, но мне, если честно, чем дальше, тем больше нравится ее выходка! А учитывая время, которое у нее заняла смена образа, я просто в восторге от ее находчивости. Удивительно, как ей вообще в голову пришла такая богатая идея!

– Вообще-то идея была моя, – вздохнул Алекс. – Ну, с детским ободком и распущенными волосами…

И мама ему улыбнулась. Так просто и открыто, что ему стало неловко.

– Кого мы с тобой вырастили? – с притворным вздохом посетовал отец. 

– Художника, – с гордостью сказала она. 

И хотя создание образа полностью принадлежало Фенн Рин, а значит, мамина похвала была довольно сомнительной, видеть ее улыбку в этот миг было для него необычайно целительным. 

***

Церемония подношения кошельков с золотом, символизирующим собранные за год налоги, проходит на третьем этаже у Зала больших аудиенций в Первой антикамере. Вторая антикамера, соединенная с Первой сводчатым проходом, служит к ней вестибюлем – своего рода залом ожидания. После пожара, случившегося полвека назад, эта часть дворца была отстроена заново его дедом-Регентом – отчасти по разработанному им же самим дизайну. Что интерьер вестибюля – полностью творение его деда, Алекс знал всегда, но все равно каждый раз, оказываясь в этом помещении, он поражается сочетанию величия и простоты с идеально рассчитанной гармонией пропорций. 

Облицованные черным с белыми прожилками мрамором стены разделены гладкими беломраморными пилястрами прямоугольной формы – все в строгом соответствии с правилами золотого сечения. Стройность, порядок и родовые цвета графов Форбарра с традиционной геральдической заменой серебра на белый. Вверху расположен небольшой – не шире ладони – декоративный фриз, составленный из плотно идущих друг за другом кружков. Каждый разделен на две половины в соответствии с графскими родовыми цветами. Графств шестьдесят, но кружков – в несколько раз больше, и порядок их не повторяется. Каждый представлен одинаковое число раз, но без какой бы то ни было иерархии или последовательности. На какую стену ни глянь, непременно встретишь на ней каждого, но пока ищешь глазами, так или иначе пройдешься взглядом по остальным. Все – звенья одной цепи, все связаны одной целью, все – часть единого целого. Алекс привычно находит цвета их Округа – морской перламутр и коричневый с терракотовым оттенком (почти бисмарк-фуриозо) авантюрин. Затем цвета Форбреттенов – темный дендарийский малахит с желто-оранжевой форгаринской яшмой. Форбарра представлены на фризе тем же морским перламутром и космически черным обсидианом. Все равны, но стены не дают забыть, кто первый среди равных.

Пока отец, отошедши в угол, переговаривается с кем-то из своих политических противников-консерваторов, Алекс наблюдает за церемонией сквозь широкую арку прохода. Его величество сидит на старом походном табурете своего деда Эзара – как символ готовности к действию и напоминание всем присутствующим, что центр Империи не во дворце, и даже не в столице, а там, где находится император. У ног самодержца лежит небольшая подушка красно-синего бархата: в отличие от сюзерена, те, кто приклоняют колени, могут рассчитывать на некоторый комфорт. Первым в руки императора передает раскрытый кошель его старший сын – как его же представитель от Округа Форбарра. Кумир детства как-то странно мрачен – ни величавого спокойствия, ни привычной бравады. Пресловутая улыбка с полотен древних итальянских мастеров кажется пририсованной. На лице – печальная сосредоточенность на исполнении требуемых приличиями ритуалов коммуникации. Алекс хорошо знает это выражение: весь первый год учебы в Университете ежедневно наблюдал его в зеркале. Но он расстался с Эльзой, чуть было не перессорил между собой родственников из-за выбранной им специальности, попал в новый для себя коллектив и вообще не знал, куда ему двигаться дальше. И все это – на фоне неразделенной и в каком-то смысле преступной любви. А у удачливого третьекурсника из Военки что может быть за повод?.. В Зале приемов они лишь издали пересеклись взглядом, обменявшись сдержанными кивками – впервые с той их последней пьянки. Так что «душевного разговора», похоже, сегодня будет не избежать. Но как же на это нет сил...

У младшего принца, стоящего позади императора, вид застигнутого посреди сессии студента: прямо сегодня экзамен, а он не только половину билетов не выучил, но еще и все приготовленные шпаргалки дома оставил. Довольно непривычно видеть всегда беспечного Дорку Форбарру в таких растрепанных чувствах. Сейчас он еще меньше, чем когда-либо, похож на своего венценосного тезку, чей портрет кисти молодого Доно Форратьера, долгое время был чуть ли не самой любимой картиной Алекса во всем замке Форхартунг. Но это где-то лет до шестнадцати – пока он не понял, насколько хорош Форратьер зрелый. И не осознал, что самое лучшее его полотно висит в самом конце галереи, удаленном как от основной анфилады, так и от всех коридоров, куда выходят рабочие кабинеты и залы собраний – стыдливо упрятанный на периферию портрет Юрия Безумного, который инопланетные искусствоведы тем не менее упорно помещают во всех галактических справочниках по барраярcкому искусству. 

Грегор поднимается с колена и занимает положенное ему место позади своего отца – по другую сторону от Дорки. Военные стоят чуть поодаль и не шибко мешают обзору, министерские чиновники своими черными мантиями дают выгодный фон. Алекс всматривается в лица троих Форбарра, видимых с его места немного сбоку, и в который раз уже отмечает, до какой степени отец с сыновьями внешне похожи – при том, что совершенно несходны и характером, и реакциями. Быть может, когда-нибудь он все же решится… И таки возьмется изобразить и эту похожесть, и это разительное отличие. И может быть, его портреты когда-нибудь тоже будут висеть в Форхартунге, пусть даже в самом дальнем его углу, куда не заходит ни один посетитель. 

Вслед за кронпринцем церемонию проходят все остальные – по очередности утверждения графского титула. Форпатрилы, Форратьеры и Форкаллонеры – в первой половине списка, Форкосиганы – ближе к середине, Форбреттены – ближе к концу. Чем дальше от начала, тем больше среди преклоняющих колена соратников-прогрессистов – тех, чьи Округа утверждались на колонизируемых территориях и кто не понаслышке знает, насколько планета нуждается в изменениях и преобразованиях. Тех, кого не надо дополнительно обрабатывать. Отец Эльзы пока что не подошел, и есть шанс, что Алексу не придется столкнуться с ним лично. Любопытного взгляда Доно Форратьера – графа, а не художника, – то и дело царапающего ему затылок, и так более чем достаточно.

Когда подходит их очередь, отец молча передает ему шелковый мешочек с вышитой на нем пятерней клена и торчащими из-за нее горными пиками. Опустив голову, вслед за родителем Алекс проходит в Первую антикамеру, делая вид, что сосредоточен на распутывании шнурков. Медленно опускается на одно колено, еще ниже склонив голову – как для казни. По счастью, произнесение ритуальной формулы не требует от него смотреть на монарха. Наоборот, в качестве выражения покорности требуется не смотреть. То, что раньше всегда казалось нелепой архаикой, сейчас почему-то кажется единственно допустимым. Однако в момент передачи раскрытого кошелька лицо ему приходится все же поднять – чтобы выслушать приговор. Его величество отвечает ему такой же ритуальной формулой – неизменной и одинаковой для всех графов или их представителей. Строгий внимательный взгляд как будто проходит через его собственные глаза внутрь, в самое сердце – туда, где на самом дне плещется противная лужица стыда и страха. Алексу достаточно одного мгновения, чтобы понять: император знает все. И про цетагандийца, и про ссору с отцом, и про три дня рыданий в подушку, и про пропуск занятий в Университете, и даже про обвязанный вокруг его шеи компрометирующий подарок. 

И странным образом от этой собственной прозрачности ему почему-то становится легче. Безмолвный приговор вынесен, самое страшное произошло. После того как переданный кошель перекочевывает в руки министра финансов, тем же не терпящим возражения взглядом, сопровождаемым легким кивком, его величество дает понять, что графскому наследнику позволено встать. Обычно у него находилось для Алекса хотя бы слово. Даже если это было просто едва заметное подмигивание в детстве или небрежно брошенное «Как дела?», в ответ на которое не требовалось ничего, кроме как пожать плечами и: «Да, спасибо, все хорошо!» Даже если хорошо не было. Сегодня ничего, кроме этого взгляда, у императора для него нет. Алекс осторожно поднимается на ноги, чувствуя себя каким-то пустым, стеклянным и одновременно – странно освобожденным. Произносит с поклоном еще одну ритуальную формулу и идет прочь из комнаты. И только скользнув взглядом по декоративному фризу в вестибюле и зацепившись за перламутрово-обсидиановый кружок Форбарра, он понимает, что впервые за все время участия в церемонии в этот раз он ни разу не посмотрел в сторону Грега. Не потому, что не хотел или чего-то боялся, а… просто забыл. 

***

На ужине их места оказываются в первом большом зале, но на этот раз в самом его конце – отдельно от родителей, которые как раз сидят чуть ли не в начале ряда – прямо перед столом самого императора. Алексу достается место между Хел и Кларой. Супругов по новой бетанской моде стараются разделять, чтобы они хоть немного могли отдохнуть друг от друга и хотя бы за ужином придерживались общих тем разговора. Поэтому Ники сидит между сестрами. В любое другое время Алекс бы смотрел на такую диспозицию как на знак монаршей немилости («Ну-ка, дети, не путайтесь под ногами у взрослых!»), но сегодня он этому обстоятельству рад: перед своими хотя бы прикидываться не надо. 

Рассадка гостей на дворцовых приемах каждый раз кого-нибудь, да застигает врасплох. По ней стоило бы гадать, если бы не всеобщая убежденность, что за видимым хаосом скрывается тонкий расчет. Поэтому гадают не на рассадке, гадают о ней, а кое-кто даже пытается делать ставки. Вот и сейчас: посла Цетаганды вместе с гем-полковником Табором, разделив их седовласой Амалией Формонкриф, посадили примерно посередине ряда, но значительно ближе к столу императора, чем обычно. Надо ли это считать своего рода извинением за сегодняшний инцидент с испорченной прической их атташе по культуре? Возможно. Но вот непосредственное соседство с консерваторами Формонкрифами заставляет задуматься, для кого в действительности предназначена эта пытка – для расистов-инопланетников или для противников галактических нововведений. Все вынуждены соблюдать приличия и следить не только за языком, но и за взглядом и случайными жестами. Разряжают напряженную обстановку сидящие напротив Форбреттены с Форратьерами, непринужденно поддерживающие разговор со всеми своими визави. Сразу трех зайцев одним зарядом: и посольским продемонстрировать современную широту барраярских взглядов, и традиционалистов в случае каких-то неловких ситуаций сделать обязанными прогрессистам, и прогрессистов в случае культурологических споров заставить вынужденно сотрудничать с консерваторами… 

Ники по привычке пытается всем угодить или хотя бы соблюсти политес, но ни одна из подброшенных им для беседы тем не встречает ажиотажа. 

– Какие-то вы… прям как не на семейный праздник к друзьям детства пришли! – в отчаянии пытается пошутить он. 

Клара только бросает скептический взгляд в его сторону, как он сразу же умолкает. 

– Гости семьи друзей детства в благодарность за помощь обозвали нас подростками, – в тон ему отвечает Хел. – А папа друзей детства не хочет разговаривать с моим братом. 

– Почему? – поворачивается Ник к Алексу. 

Но только тот начинает со вздохом открывать рот, чтобы еще раз попытаться объяснить все нюансы, как Хел его перебивает: 

– Из родительской солидарности!

– А-а… Ну, на это даже внимания обращать не стоит, – утешает Алекса старший брат. – Работа у них такая – быть родителями... А что с «подростками»? 

– Да, вон, – и Хел кивает в середину второго ряда столов, куда с таким напряжением то и дело посматривает Лиз. 

Там между двумя приличными девочками Галени сидят оба принца с втиснутой между ними и от того кажущейся особенно крошечной Фенн Рин. А со стороны Дорки и Галени-старшей эту композицию подпирает своей красно-мундирной громадой гем-лейтенант Воргантис. Это что же, получается, оба Форбарры тоже «наказаны»? Или выполняют какую-то дипломатическую миссию? Впрочем, если им поставили задачу развлекать оскорбленную атташе по культуре, то справляются они с этим заданием из рук вон плохо. У Дорки по-прежнему такой вид, словно ему сейчас отвечать вытянутый билет, а он по нему не готов. Только что не откровенно вздыхает, глядя в тарелку. Гем-леди периодически поворачивает в его сторону белую мордочку и о чем-то с самым сосредоточенным выражением на лице тихонько у принца интересуется. Дорка отрывается от тарелки, без всякого особого энтузиазма что-то ей отвечает, а потом снова соскальзывает взглядом в тарелку. Инопланетную гостью, правда, если судить только по ее виду, эта манера общения нисколько не нервирует, и даже наоборот. Сидящие напротив нее Клим и Джес Форратьеры вместе с принцессой Кристиной тоже периодически что-то вставляют, но слушает она как будто бы только Дорку или Кристину, а вопросы задает одному лишь Дорке, внимательно на него глядя, когда он ей отвечает. 

Грегор же так и вовсе ведет себя так, словно никакой девушки с кружевной лентой поперек сосков рядом с ним нет и близко – настолько он поглощен разговором с Воргантисом. Точнее, это военный атташе поглощен разговором с кронпринцем – до такой степени, что даже развернулся к нему всем корпусом и время от времени в патетическом жесте взмахивает в воздухе вилкой – прямо над поникшими головами Ребекки Галени и Дорки. О чем они там ведут спор, не ясно. Судя по возбуждению гем-лейтенанта – то ли о Первой Цетагандийской, то ли о каких-то других победах барраярского оружия. Причем Грегор, даже поворачивая к своему собеседнику голову, почти никогда в его сторону прямо не смотрит. Лишь изредка – на мгновение – стрельнет глазами, и тут же снова с увлечением отрезает крошечные кусочки от своего бифштекса, элегантным движением отправляет их себе в рот, небрежно смахивает лезущую ему в тарелку белую шевелюру соседки слева и параллельно с этим неспешно делится своими соображениями, упорно демонстрируя миру ту самую улыбку Джоконды. А возбужденный спором цетагандиец только что из мундира своего не выскакивает, лишь бы снова поймать взгляд этих светло-карих с нежной зеленцой глаз, задержав его на себе чуть подольше. Нет, если цель была отвлечь военного атташе от остальных гостей, заставив его смотреть в противоположную от императорского стола сторону, то Грегор этого эффекта успешно добился. Причем – с легкостью, чуть ли не автоматически, все с тем же выражением печальной сосредоточенности и исполнения долга, какое было у него в момент церемонии подношения кошельков. И даже удовольствия от этого процесса никакого не получает, в отличие от того времени, когда ровно те же самые приемы применялись им к наблюдающему сейчас за ним Алексу. 

Видеть на своем месте безразличного своему прежнему кумиру цетагандийского эсбэшника – одновременно и грустно, и целительно. Одно хорошо, кроме бестолкового Воргантиса, никто на эти приемчики больше не клюнул. Фенн Рин только иногда недоуменно таращится на них снизу, следя глазами в направлении воргантисовой вилки. И то по ней не понятно, на кого она больше дивится – на кронринца или на своего коллегу. И Алекс неожиданно ловит себя на мысли, что ему было бы чертовски обидно, если бы Грег и на невесту Акане произвел такое же неизгладимое впечатление, как на самого гема. А может, их потому к ней и подсадили, что они оба в данный момент не в состоянии оказывать ей знаки внимания, а значит, цетагандийский план по изменению барраярского эротического идеала как минимум со стороны членов императорской фамилии останется без поддержки?

– Я думаю, мы все сегодня хорошо потрудились, – обращается к ним ко всем Клара. – Раз нашу дипломатическую вахту, наконец, передали кому-то другому. А значит, можно расслабиться и спокойно поесть. Я лично точно никого больше развлекать сегодня не собираюсь. 

На сестер ее слова действуют отрезвляюще, и все возвращаются к содержимому своих тарелок. Хотя Лиз так и не может прекратить время от времени кидать взгляды в сторону старшего Форратьера. А вот Алексу от протокольных обязанностей так просто не отвертеться. Когда проходящий мимо них официант наклоняет бутылку в сторону его бокала, Хел успевает коснуться стеклянного ободка пальцами, мол, спасибо, но подливать больше не надо. 

– Тебе еще танцевать сегодня. Забыл?

– С кем? – и он изо всех сил старается посмотреть на нее так, чтобы было ясно: кто бы этот человек ни был…

– Со мной. 

– Хел…

– Да-да. Три танца. 

– М-м… Форбреттен? – делает он попытку поторговаться. 

– Сначала ты, потом Форбреттен. Не могу же я весь вечер танцевать с одним человеком. И потом не будь эгоистом! Ты можешь тут хоть до утра зависать, напиться, заблевать каждый куст в парке… А нас с Лиз увезут домой после полуночи. Но у нее хотя бы есть насчет танцев договоренности. А я тоже имею право оторваться!

Напиться… Не такая уж и плохая идея! 

– А-а-а… – и Алекс кивает в сторону друзей детства, занятых цетагандийскими атташе. 

– Нет уж, уволь… Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не выношу ничьих прикосновений, кроме тебя и…

Ага, и этой стукнутой об лед флегматичной форели… И Алекс в очередной раз задумывается, а в действительности ли его сестра настолько асексуальна, как привыкла о себе думать. Раз из всех парней способна выносить только его и Форбреттена. Брат-двойняшка – это все равно что собственное отражение с поправкой на пол, а Рике с его темпераментом даже в постели ни с кем не представить – несмотря на то, что красотой его природа отнюдь не обидела. 

– Ну, послушай, у тебя же сегодня эти цетагандийские фильтры. Может, с ними ты не будешь на чужие феромоны так реагировать? Есть же Антуан Форволк, Шелли Форгарин, Тиль Фортугаров… – начинает перечислять он таких же вечно недоспавших флегматиков. 

– Фильтров хватает ровно на четыре часа, тебе же ясно это сказали. И за новыми я к ней теперь не пойду. Так что пока они еще действуют, будь добр – императорский вальс, мазепинский менуэт и первый танец отражений. 

– Ну, а почему сразу-то нельзя потанцевать с кем-то другим, раз фильтры пока работают? 

– Если девушка танцует со своим родственником или с друзьями семьи, это значит, что замуж она в ближайшее время не собирается. И нечего к ней подкатывать!

– Ну, хорошо, если Рике – это такой приемлемый субститут меня, почему все-таки нельзя сразу пойти с ним договориться, чтоб он тебя пригласил и на первые танцы тоже. Я думаю, он только рад будет, если ты ему объяснишь, что сегодня я выпал из очередности. Или это ты так сознательно помариновать его хочешь? 

– Да, – смотрит она на него со значением. 

– Зачем?

– Затем, что, когда мы поженимся, я хочу, чтоб он знал, что это я сделала ему честь, а не наоборот. Да, я хочу быть главной в семье! Вполне естественное желание, но почему-то признается у нас оно только лишь за мужчинами. 

Ох, уж это женское здравомыслие…

– Ну, заведи себе кучу любовников! Начни хотя бы танцевать со всеми подряд… Все так делают! 

– Я не все. 

Ох, боже ж ты мой... Бедный Рике!

– Хел, ну, а почему нельзя завести с ним нормальных отношений?! Чтобы он в тебя сам влюбился, сам захотел на тебе жениться, и уже сам бы по доброй воле делегировал тебе все полномочия, какие ты сама захочешь?

– Это ты меня будешь учить, как заводить отношения? Вот лично ты и вот прям сейчас? 

Упрек более чем справедлив. И все же, пока Алекс делает еще один глоток из ополовиненного бокала, ему приходит на ум, что эта беседа – с незначительными вариациями – повторяется у них как минимум трижды в год, не считая более мелких балов и приемов, где они оказываются вместе с Форбреттенами. 

– Это же тебя родители попросили, так ведь? Чтобы меня сегодня растормошить? 

– Ну, попросили, – даже не думает скрывать она. – И я с ними в кои-то веки согласна. Если упал в прорубь, имеет смысл хотя бы барахтаться. Тем более, что с этим нашим планом относительно Фенн Рин, похоже, уже все. 

И Алекс опять вытягивает шею, чтобы посмотреть через головы на середину второго рада столов, где белое пушистое чудовище с очень сосредоточенным видом рассматривает насаженное на вилку печеное яблоко. Ну, если помимо моды и разного рода социальных конвенций, ей искренне интересны еще и яблоки, то попробовать, может, и стоит… 

***

Император по традиции открывает первый танец, делая по залу два круга со своей супругой. Доктор Тоскане сегодня ослепительно хороша! Дворцовые приемы – пожалуй, единственные мероприятия, где барраярские подданные могут лицезреть ее величество в барраярской одежде. Все остальное время императрица предпочитает появляться на публике по-комаррски – в деловом брючном костюме. Из самых лучших тканей и сшитом вручную, а не отпечатанном на компьютере – но все же. 

Тело, оказывается, помнит лучше, чем голова. Выучка и отработанность до автоматизма движений позволяет не думать, что и зачем он делает. Да и они с Хел, несмотря на нынешнюю разницу в росте, все еще в состоянии синхронизироваться, двигаясь как единое целое. 

– Где Лиз? – спрашивает его сестра, когда они, вальсируя, обходят весь зал по кругу. 

Чтобы Лиз, так рвавшаяся танцевать, и пропустила первый танец? Алекс принимается высматривать ее за колоннами – вдоль зеркальной стены и у окон, но даже с его ростом ее он не видит. Клима видит, причем, как всегда, вместе с Джесом, а Лиз – нет. 

– Лиз не видели? – спрашивает Хел у старшего брата с невесткой, когда они настигают их в танце. 

– Поищем, – обещает им Ники. 

Весь мазепинский менуэт Алекс сканирует взглядом окружающее пространство. Благо сложные фигуры танца позволяют по очереди побывать в разных частях зала. Форсуассоны тоже куда-то исчезли. Как только стихает музыка, в тот самый момент, когда дамы с кавалерами раскланиваются друг перед другом в благодарность за танец, в дверях зала появляется Ники и делает им знак рукой. В соседнем с Зеркальным, малом Белоколонном зале, уставленном дополнительными закусками, где тусуются те, кто не нашел себе пару, Клара держит за руки явно порывающуюся смыться Лиз. Все трое, не сговариваясь, обступают их плотным кольцом, спинами загораживая от любопытных. Сестра только что не плачет. Вернее, уже плакала, но Клара успела подправить ей макияж. Впрочем, красноту глаз и расстроенное лицо никуда не спрячешь. 

– Я поняла, что эта скотина-Форратьер отказался с ней танцевать и вообще сделал вид, что у них не было никаких договоренностей, – тихо объясняет подошедшим невестка. 

Лиз вздрагивает, но никак на это не возражает. Хел незаметно тыкает Алекса в бок. 

– Мне с ним поговорить? – со вздохом предлагает он. Но как же это все-таки не вовремя! Уж с кем с кем, а с этой двухголовой форратьерской гидрой он точно в одиночку не разберется… 

– Или мне? – приходит на помощь старший брат. 

– Нет-нет-нет, – испуганно спохватывается Лиз, хватая Алекса за руку. – Пожалуйста! Не надо с ним разговаривать! Это я… Это я просто все не так поняла. Он здесь ни при чем. 

– Ни при чем? – строго смотрит на нее Клара. – А то ведь можем и мы с Хел поговорить. Ты знаешь, миндальничать мы с парнями не будем. Выскажем все, что думаем. 

– Пожалуйста! – тихо умоляет их Лиз. –Я прошу вас, не надо! 

– Лиз, – раздается у Алекса из-за плеча. Он поворачивается, и в их плотном кружке становится на одну фигуру больше. Даже на одну с половиной: из-за доркиного локтя выглядывает белое пушистое облако. 

– Надо вернуть ленту? – без какой-либо интонации со своей фирменной хрипотцой спрашивает у них Фенн Рин. 

– Нет-нет, все хорошо, – тычась платком в угол глаза, дрожащим голосом уговаривает всех Лиззи. 

– Лиз, – вид у Дорки такой, словно его уже вызвали отвечать по билету, и он с треском провалился. – Пойдем потанцуем. Ну, ты ведь этого так хотела! Какая разница, с кем. Тем более там танец отражений сейчас будет, как только рил доиграют. 

– Пойдем, – хлюпнув носом, неожиданно соглашается Лиз. Вытирает глаза, прячет платок в поясную сумочку, и уходит под руку с принцем в Зеркальный зал. 

– Вот Дорка… Добрая душа! – высказывается за всех Ники. – Вечно всех прикрывает. 

Ага, а порученную ему инопланетную леди бросил на произвол судьбы… 

– Я не танцую, – зачем-то сообщает Алексу леди Рин, как только он поворачивает к ней голову. 

– Да я вот тоже – только с сестрой, – еще более непонятно зачем, отвечает он ей. Но Хел не дает ему задуматься, увлекая его в бальную залу. 

Дорка все-таки молодец! Спас ситуацию. Лиз постепенно оживляется. Да и сам Алекс к концу танца тоже взбодрился. Что и говорить, ни у кого в зале не получается так идеально копировать движения друг друга, как у них с Хел! Вот оно преимущество – иметь сестру-двойника… 

Исполнив семейные обязательства, он отправляется слоняться по анфиладе, начав с Белоколонного зала. Пару раз по пути ему приходится отшить знакомых девчонок, внезапно обнаруживших пустые строчки в своих бальных комм-приложениях. Поэтому он берет в руки бокал с игристым бонсанкларским розé, чтобы отказ смотрелся поубедительнее. Так, пробуя по мелочи с уставленных закусками столиков и изредка прикладываясь к вину, он движется вслед за белым пушистым комочком, мелькающим то тут, то там в окружении постоянно сменяющейся стайки девушек. То и дело к их компании подкрадывается кто-то из молодых форов. Его тут же берут в оборот, и вот он уже ведет в бальную залу очередную любительницу танцев, оглядываясь на истинный предмет своего вожделения. Некоторые девушки сливаются сами. Следовать по пятам за своим сетевым кумиром, который мало того, что прицельно тебя игнорирует, раздавая нелестные определения, так еще и сыпет какими-то дурацкими детскими вопросами, на которые непонятно как реагировать – то еще удовольствие. Цетагандийская леди и в правду ведет себя как ребенок – все обстоятельно пробует, вертит головой, как на экскурсии. Разве что пальцем никуда не тычет – только таращится во все стороны своими лиловыми безднами. Одного бокала розé наблюдать за ее непосредственностью ему оказывается мало, и он берет с проплывающего мимо него подноса второй.

Пройдя так пол анфилады залов, потом почти всю параллельную анфиладу гостиных и снова выйдя в первую анфиладу с другой стороны, Алекс внезапно соображает, что он не единственный, кто выбрал тактику дистанционного наблюдения за объектом. Когда в окружении небольшой группы юных поклонниц Фенн Рин снова выворачивает к Зеркальному залу, он обнаруживает, помимо себя, по меньшей мере около полутора десятка загонщиков. В зале к этому времени остались одни танцующие или ждущие своей очереди. Высокие окна, ведущие на внешнюю галерею, приоткрыли, чтобы пустить немного ночной прохлады, и все кумушки, матушки, бабушки, тетушки, дедушки моментально перебрались в укрытые от сквозняков гостиные. О резком падении или повышении чьих-либо акций на брачном рынке они и так узнают достаточно быстро, а наблюдать за кружащимися по паркету парами уже не обязательно: все основные выводы можно было сделать по первым трем танцам. 

Фенн Рин меж тем развернулась к своим последовательницам и что-то им всем вполголоса такое объявила, для убедительности продемонстрировав зажатый в белой ладошке комм. Те, судя по выражению девичьих лиц, немного опешили, но возражать не стали. Потом гем-леди поймала проходящего охранника и тот провел ее вдоль ряда колонн в самый дальний угол бальной залы, в противоположную сторону от оркестра. Там, в опасной близи от раскрытого настежь окна она уселась на крошечный диванчик под разлапистым фикусом, а с другого бока попросила придвинуть вплотную небольшой мозаичный столик, оставив рядом с собой всего одно сидячее место – как раз под фикусом. Когда охранник выполнил ее требования, она расправила свои пышные юбки, заняв всю середину сидения, и принялась что-то строчить в комм. Села работать, попросив, чтобы ее не беспокоили? Или прямо сейчас пишет что-то для своего блога?.. Но не тут-то было! Не проходит и минуты, как к ней подруливает, обойдя других соперников, Тиль Фортугаров и, получив разрешение присесть рядом на свободный краешек дивана, начинает ей что-то втирать. Остальные примеченные Алексом загонщики притормаживают, делают пару шагов назад и пристраиваются к какой-нибудь вертикальной поверхности – кто у стены, кто в оконном проеме – наблюдать за представлением и ждать своей очереди. 

Алекс выбирает для себя третью колонну, считая от фикуса – пока это место никто не занял. И тоже принимается ждать. Никого из своей старой компании он за время своего прохода по анфиладам так и не встретил. Что ж, пускай найдут его сами! Ему достаточно лишь стоять на виду. А вот пить, наверное, больше не стоит. Потому что достаточно немного скосить взгляд, отведя его в сторону от танцующих, как разноцветие мундиров и дамских нарядов боковым зрением тут же превращается в вихрь конфетти. Огромные зеркала в золоченых рамах на противоположной стене щедро отражают буйство красок, стеклянные створки окон дублируют отражения, пусть и в более темной гамме. 

Скользя лопатками по прохладному мрамору колонны, он отодвигается ближе к окнам, а потом и вовсе поворачивается к центру зала спиной. Шелест ног по паркету, шорох дамских юбок и девичий смех сливаются со звуками вальса в какое-то подобие шума морского прилива. Огромный стеклянный корабль плывет, чуть подрагивая, через темноту осенней ночи, наполненный тысячей ярких вспышек и миллионом возможностей. Но все это красочное многообразие не имеет для него никакого значения. И среди шумного бала в его полупьяном мозгу опять вдруг начинают звучать тысячелетние строки с мягким цетагандийским акцентом: «Пока ты не скользнешь в беспамятство, хочу еще поцеловать…» Да, похоже, он не в состоянии никуда больше двинуться. Коварная штука, это розé. Намертво прилип к колонне – как Одиссей к корабельной мачте. И только сирены нежными голосами напоминают, что все это – не больше, чем сон: The crystal ship is be-е-еing filled. A thousand girls, a thousand thrills, а mi-i-illion wa-a-ays to spe-е-e-еnd your time. When we get back, I-i-i'll drop a li-i-ine. 

***

Первым из старой компании перед ним материализовывается самый старшенький.

– Давно вас не было видно, лорд Форкосиган. 

– Вас тоже, лорд Форбреттен. 

– Слышал, вы теперь якшаетесь с цетами. 

– Да вот, не дают покоя лавры ваших доблестных предков. 

Наследник графа Рене сжимает тонкие губы и отворачивается. Но поскольку Алекс – не Форкаллонер и вообще никогда прежде не позволял себе проезжаться на эту тему, обладателю одной шестнадцатой гемской крови быстро удается взять себя в руки. 

– За такие высказывания вообще-то можно и по морде как-нибудь получить, – доверительным шепотом, наклонившись к самому уху, сообщает он Алексу. 

– Рад, что вы разделяете мое мнение, лорд Форбреттен, – тот в удивлении отшатывается. – Могу я принять ваше замечание в качестве извинения? 

Слегка отстранившись, тот оценивающе смотрит на Форкосигана. 

– Так, только не говори мне, что у тебя там все серьезно. 

– Все серьезно. 

Форбреттен откидывается еще дальше и оглядывает Алекса еще более критическим взглядом, точно пытаясь выяснить, окончательно тот сошел с ума или еще можно что-то исправить. 

– А как же Грег? 

– А что Грег? 

– Ну, вы же, это… – и друг детства смущенно отводит глаза, не зная, каким приличным словом обозначить алексову влюбленность. – Ну, типа, друзья до гроба, «вассальная верность», Ахилл и Патрокл… 

– Угу, Кастор и Полидевк… Грегор Форбарра теперь не может без человека, который без него жить не может? Раньше как-то прекрасно обходился. 

От такой откровенности Форбреттен смущается еще сильнее. 

– Ну, ладно. Допустим, я тебя понимаю. Не понимал, но Эльза мне все объяснила… ну, тогда еще, после той нашей пьянки…. Что тебе, возможно, так будет лучше. Она все-таки с тобой ближе общалась. Допустим, я ей верю. Но, Алекс… Променять кронпринца Барраярской Империи на какого-то цета… Я от тебя такого не ожидал, честное слово. 

– А Эльза в курсе уже? Ну, насчет «цета».

– Ты что?! Я думаю, даже у Форкаллонера хватит ума ей не говорить. Хотя я надеюсь, он пока сам не в курсе. Он и Черненко. Воронин-то не проговорится. Родители точно ей про тебя ничего пока не сказали. Видимо, надеются, что у вас там по-быстрому все рассосется. 

– А родители, значит, уже в курсе? 

– Да, все взрослые уже в курсе! Ну, все наши, по крайней мере: Форбарра, Боргосы, Галени, Форратьеры и леди Элис с Иллианом. Но можешь не беспокоиться, все молчат. Я пока никаких шушуканий на эту тему нигде сегодня не слышал. Вам, Форкосиганам, хорошо, вы таких странных инопланетников иногда в себя принимаете, что какой-то цетагандийский студент сам по себе никакой погоды не сделает. Да и сами вы – гораздо страннее любых цетагандийских студентов. Так что пока вы там прилюдно лизаться не начали, всем плевать. 

– Ну, спасибо, что предупредил…

– Да не дуйся ты, честно слово! Нормально я к таким, как ты, отношусь. По крайней мере, к тебе – точно нормально, можешь не сомневаться. Главное, особо не афишировать! А чем ты там за закрытой дверью с кем занимаешься, никого не волнует. Если это, конечно, не цет. Тут-то, думаю, все взбесятся, когда это станет известно. 

– Ну, да. Главное, не афишировать… Целая бальная зала, – и он кивает, указывая на кружащиеся в вальсе пары. – И все, конечно же, «не афишируют». 

– Ну, ты, блин, сравнил…

– Знаешь, Форбреттен, какое это счастье, общаться с человеком, который не считает, что тебе надо что-то скрывать? Который совершенно искренне не понимает, что может быть странного в том, чтобы влюбиться в парня? Девушки ведь влюбляются в парней, и никого из нас это не удивляет. Хотя, если подумать, это ведь гораздо страннее. 

– Чем? – искренне не понимает убежденный гетеросексуал. 

– Ну, представь, если бы твоя сестра вдруг влюбилась в Черненко. Нас бы это очень всех удивило. 

Форбреттен делает такое лицо, словно его сейчас стошнит. 

– Вот-вот, – удовлетворенно кивает Алекс. – Но согласись, даже в этом случае ты бы не стал ей доверительно сообщать, что «нормально» относишься к «таким, как она», и что «главное – не афишировать». 

Вид у его оппонента какой-то задумчиво-недоверчивый, словно он попытался примерить на себя эту нелепую ситуацию, но сразу остановился, настолько она нелепа. 

– А ведь тебе, казалось бы, этот нюанс должен быть понятен, как никому другому, – и не желая останавливаться, Алекс пародирует душевную интонацию Форкаллонера. – «Хороший ты человек, Рике! Хоть и гембреттен!»

Форбреттен снова сжимает губы в тонкую линию и отворачивается. 

– Ты, Алекс, не путай божий дар-то с яичницей! – выплевывает он. – Происхождение – это не то же самое... Тут нет выбора!

– А как же выбор твоей прапрабабки? Лечь под цета или не лечь? 

– Это было изнасилование! – скрежеща зубами, шепчет Форбреттен. 

– Ага, сделать аборт или не сделать? Убить собственного ребенка или не убить? Самой от позора с башни броситься или не броситься? Ты правда не видишь, что здесь нет разницы? Выбор – это когда ты думаешь, с моста тебе прыгнуть, чтоб вернее, или все-таки вены вскрыть. А желание выпилиться – ни разу не выбор. Так и желание жить – не выбор. И любить кого-то – не выбор. Если бы твои родители могли «выбирать», уж наверное, не стали бы они детей-гембреттенов заводить. 

Тут нежно-оливковое лицо Форбреттена окончательно зеленеет. 

– Да ты даже не представляешь, какой богатый выбор был у моих родителей, – цедит он сквозь стиснутые зубы. С упором на слово «богатый». 

Надо же, неужели вдруг всплыли какие-то страшные семейные тайны? Ну, да ладно, к делу это все равно не относится…

– Ну, а твой собственный выбор? – как можно более безмятежно интересуется он у товарища по детским играм, тот хмурится, пытаясь понять, о чем его спрашивают. – Про Звездный мост не думал еще? Я вот думал недавно. 

Форбреттен моментально сникает. 

– Ты, это… Не надо, в общем, – произносит он извиняющимся тоном. – Таблетки-то пьешь хоть свои? 

– Нет, бросил, – с удивлением для себя вспоминает вдруг Алекс. – Не нужно было. Сейчас вот думаю, надо опять начать.

– Это из-за знакомца твоего нового было «не нужно»?

– Ну, да. Явно не из-за того, что со всеми вами видеться перестал, – признается Алекс. – Говорю же, это не объяснить, если нет другого опыта. Ну, каково это, когда нет причины стыдиться за то, что ты – это ты. 

– Ну… – совсем уже смущен Форбреттен. – Тогда ладно. 

Разрешил с «цетом» встречаться?.. Ну, надо же, какие мы сегодня щедрые!.. И Алекс не может удержаться от того, чтобы тихонько не рассмеяться. 

– Так это… типа, сестре рассказать, что ли? 

– Не, не надо пока. Сам расскажу. Где она, кстати, сегодня?

Вот уж кто обрадовался перемене темы!..

– Дома. С малышней нашей сидит. Праздник же как никак! С семьей пообщаться надо. Даже няню домой отпустила.

– А что, до сих пор к танцам идиосинкразия? Мои так и считают, что это я во всем виноват. 

– Да не виноват ты, – со вздохом высказывает он экспертное мнение старшего брата. – Что у нее, своей головы на плечах нету? К нарядам у нее идиосинкразия. К юбкам, к платьям. Типа, нехорошо, когда женщину вынуждают радовать чьи-то взоры. Якобы это все равно, что себя как товар выставлять. Нехорошо хорошо выглядеть, понимаешь?.. 

– Ну, в этом есть некоторый смысл. Не к тому, что я против голых женских лодыжек или там декольте. Я не понимаю, почему парням те же части тела открыто нельзя демонстрировать. 

Форбреттен еще раз вздыхает. Выразительно выгнув брови, смотрит на Алекса, но молчит. 

– Короче, – обратно переводит он стрелки на безопасную колею, – когда дресскод расширят настолько, что на бал во дворец будут пускать в камуфляжных штанах или в трениках, тогда мы сестрицу мою тут и увидим. Раньше вряд ли. Ну, только если она не влюбится в кого-нибудь, для кого ее внешний вид будет иметь значение. 

– Я понял тебя, – отвечает Алекс со вздохом. 

Хорошо, хоть впрямую не обвиняет. Но понятно, что все опять упирается в злосчастный выпускной бал. На который он не явился, потому что у Грега была увольнительная и он позвал. А она так ждала! Все глаза из-за него проплакала, как в сказании о Деве Озера. Говорят, даже платье специально ради него сшила. Зеленое с кружевами. Чуть ли не своими собственными руками. В смысле: на швейной машинке, с помощью мамы и горничной. Но все равно, как в древности, когда фор-леди сами себе приданое к свадьбе готовили. А он решил, что мужская дружба ему дороже, и никакая женщина никогда между ними не встанет – как в балладе про Ксиана Форбарру и Форталию Храброго…

***

– Видок неважный, – выносят ему диагноз до боли привычные интонации. Такие мягкие и как бы ни к чему не обязывающие, но от которых хочется тут же пойти повеситься. 

Не в силах справиться с эмоциями, Алекс отворачивается в противоположную сторону. Потом вспоминает, что они стоят на виду у всех, и показать окружающим, что они в ссоре, будет очень неправильно. 

– А мне говорили, все у тебя хорошо, – вкрадчиво продолжает настаивать голос. 

– Откуда же такая информация? – мрачно интересуется Алекс, небрежно повернув к собеседнику голову (по крайней мере, ему очень хочется думать, что этот поворот головы смотрится как небрежный, особенно в контексте того, что он не может заставить себя поднять глаза). – От родителей? От СБ? 

– Какая разница, откуда? – подыгрывая ему небрежностью тона, отвечает его собеседник. – Мы свои источники не разглашаем. 

– И зачем же, позволь спросить, тебе нужны данные на меня? – в том же тоне продолжает Алекс, добавляя саркастическую усмешку. – Особенно такого рода?

– Работа у меня такая, – снова вздыхает голос. – Знать все про небезразличных мне людей. 

– Ну, значит, плохо справляешься, – и он отворачивается от собеседника, переводя безразличный взгляд на танцующих. 

– Хочешь сказать, что все плохо… И почему, интересно? 

Алекс молчит. 

– А-а, тебя тоже бросили?

Алекс упорно молчит. Как партизан перед гем-генералом Йенаро.

– Ну, что ж, добро пожаловать в мой персональный ад, лорд Форкосиган! 

Что?.. Он не ослышался?

– Могу поделиться с вами сведениями о прописанных мне препаратах. Вдруг помогут? 

Да что за херь тут сейчас происходит?..

– Какая ирония судьбы, не находишь? Кронпринц Барраяра готов испытывать благодарность к цетагандийскому гему за восстановление исторической справедливости. 

Так, стоп! Это он что, пытается объясниться в любви? Таким изощренным способом? Или хочет потребовать возвращения преданного «вассала»? Ну, уж дудки!.. Обратно ты меня своими вежливыми улыбочками не заманишь! Уж кто-кто, а я теперь знаю, как выглядит настоящая «мужская дружба»!.. Лениво провожая взглядом вальсирующих, Алекс терпеливо ждет продолжения. Но кроме судорожного вздоха, до его слуха ничего не доносится. У гем-генерала Йенаро кончились отмычки?.. Как-то странно, раньше он всегда знал, чем вывести Алекса из душевного равновесия. Очень осторожно Алекс поворачивает голову влево, кося глазами в сторону сникшего дознавателя. Его прежний кумир стоит, опустив голову, тупо глядя перед собой в пол. Вид у него не то чтобы сломленный, но какой-то растерянный и усталый. Вид проигравшего, который изо всех сил бодрился, изображая улыбку, но теперь силы кончились, и стало понятно, что улыбка была от страха. От страха разоблачения и стыда за давно осознанный проигрыш. И это не сегодня произошло, это всегда так было, только Алекс почему-то не замечал. Вообще не понятно, как этому человеку удалось столько лет простоять на возведенном в душе Алекса пьедестале. Но только сейчас его герою стало окончательно ясно, что улыбками он уже никого не обманет и остались лишь стыд и страх. Еще мгновение, и он просто отлепится от мрамора и уйдет. Можно просто позволить ему это сделать. Вот только…

– Грег, – шепотом обращается к нему Алекс. – Что с тобой происходит? Только честно. Без всех этих твоих игр в покорителя вселенной. Если будешь опять прикидываться, развернусь и уйду. У меня сейчас просто сил нет на это. 

Раньше бы ему такого не позволили. Хотя нет, он бы сам себе не позволил. С единственным по-настоящему важным для себя человеком, и в таком-то тоне? Да это все равно, что на фамильный клинок плюнуть!.. Кумир, однако, никуда не уходит. Только молча хмурится, глядя куда-то перед собой, покусывая тонкие красивые губы. 

– Что происходит? – медленно повторяет он вопрос Алекса. – Я бы и сам хотел это знать, что со мной происходит. Но ты ведь все равно не вернешься? Я это сразу понял. Ну, когда мне про тебя и этого парня сказали… Кстати, хорошо вместе смотритесь. 

Смотрелись… С Грегом тоже бы хорошо смотрелись, если б о таком хотя бы можно было мечтать. «Отказ от иллюзий – это приобретение, – мягко произносит в его голове спокойный голос с инопланетным акцентом. – Все будет хорошо!»

– Нет. Извини, – зачем-то добавляет он. – Все кончено. 

Кронпринц Барраяра достает расшитый серебром черный платок с монограммой и очень красиво сморкается. Как будто это в принципе можно сделать красиво. Но у него, черт возьми, получилось! 

– Ну, и правильно! – оповещает он залюбовавшегося художника. 

Правильно?.. Так от него этого давно ждали?

– Давно пора было с этим завязывать. Еще когда Эльза от меня отвернулась. 

Эльза? Послала Грега? Свою первую детскую любовь? 

– Когда?

– Ну, тогда еще. Сразу после вашего выпускного, на который ты не явился. 

И этот туда же!.. Как будто не сам же все и подстроил. 

– Подожди… Ты же говорил, вы с ней видитесь! И переписываетесь.

– Видимся, – со вздохом, по-прежнему глядя в пол, констатирует Грег. – Отец ее всегда при мундире, мама при полном параде, и никогда не оставляют нас наедине. Только в гостиной, разговоры исключительно на безопасные темы, вроде учебы или погоды. Даже про литературу и голо-видео не поговорить. Это только по комму и письменно. Причем пишу ей исключительно я. Она подробнейшим образом отвечает, но про себя не рассказывает ничего. Если я про нее что-то и узнаю, то только от Яниса и через родителей. 

– Ты мне про это не говорил…

– Конечно, не говорил. Но вы-то, как я понимаю, с ней вообще не общаетесь?

– Ну, не то чтобы не общаемся… Но… Короче, все сложно.

– Ну, понятно, в общем... – и он отвечает вздохом на вздох. – Она-то ко мне ругаться тогда пришла. Обозвала меня бесчувственной сволочью. Мол, что мне стоит ответить на твои чувства? Раз она сама до такой степени тебе безразлична… А когда я ей рассказал, чего именно это мне будет стоить… так, в общих чертах рассказал, без подробностей… Она вроде как и не поверила толком… Ну, в смысле, никак не отреагировала. Но какой-то осадочек, видимо, все же остался... Короче, похоже, она тогда здорово напугалась. Хотя уверен, не поняла сама, чего именно. Ну, а я не стал ее разубеждать. Ну, и дальше все как-то само пришло к тому, к чему и пришло. Как видишь, ее сегодня нет. И на празднике Середины лета не было. И на прошедший Зимнепраздник. И на прошлый День рождения императора… 

– И чего же она так испугалась?

Как будто могло быть что-то страшнее того, что случилось с ней на его собственном дне рожденья, когда им было одиннадцать и они с нею оба «попали в плен». Алекс был настолько напуган тогда, что не мог говорить, так его трясло. А она, когда их отвязали, нос вытерла, кровь из порезов на бедре и груди стерла, чуть ли не тем же рукавом, буркнула что-то в сторону Грега с Форкаллонером в стиле: «На самом деле не особо и больно было». И в результате самыми «девчонками» оказались «нюня» Форкосиган и «стукач» Форбреттен. Ну, еще близкий к обмороку Воронин. «Цетагандиец» Форкаллонер тогда еще хлопнул ее по плечу, сказал что-то из разряда: «Гембреттен – герой! Пошел бы с тобой в разведку!» И только обеспокоенное лицо наблюдающей за освобождением «пленных» матери подтверждало, что Алексу ничего не почудилось по поводу той самой черной зубастой бездны. 

– Чего испугалась? –нарочито медленно растягивая тонкие губы в улыбке, повторяет за ним зубастая бездна. – Да того самого… Помнишь, мы как-то лет в тринадцать, вам со Штеффи тогда одиннадцать было, играли в Первую Цетагандийскую? Ну, вот тогда со мной впервые поговорили дома. Очень жестко поговорили. А потом, годика через три отец как-то застал меня за просмотром порнухи. Ну, такой, знаешь, с наручниками, с поркой. Совершенно невинной, как я теперь сам понимаю. А они с матерью – как с ума посходили… Я потом понял, в чем было дело. Отец всю жизнь боялся, что в нем проявится «дурная кровь» императора Юрия. А когда ты твердо решил идти на архитектуру, они и вовсе перепугались. Ну, потому что кто был главным любовником Юрия Безумного?.. Ага. Вот именно!..

Алекс в ужасе смотрит в холодные, мутные, точно подернутые ряской, стоячие бурые воды грегоровых глаз. Так отец знал!.. Знал с самого начала, как только он заикнулся о том, что ни в какую Военку он не пойдет, а будет поступать в Университет, чтобы стать архитектором. Знал, и поэтому дал уговорить себя маме и бабушке, потому что иначе они оба с Грегом оказались бы в Академии, пусть и на разных курсах. Собственно, и протесты-то со стороны отца были именно против архитектуры, а не Университета вообще. Это уже Алекс решил, что все дело в том, что он не хочет идти по его стопам, не хочет становиться военным. А дело, оказывается, было вовсе не в Академии…

– Помнишь, мы с парнями как-то беседовали о праве первородства? – уже без улыбки спрашивает его претендент на лавры кровавого тирана. – Ты еще жаловался, что Форсуассон куда больше подходит на роль наследника вашего графства, чем ты. Академия, служба в космосе, вовремя женился… О парнях не думает. Ты тогда этого не сказал, но понятно было... А Штеффи тогда со свойственной ему прямотой возьми да скажи: «А вот у Форбарры вообще законный дубликат ходит на всякий случай!» Так вот это ни разу не шутка, Алекс! Они же потому и заложили Дорку. Меньше, чем через год, после меня. Чтобы у них резерв был на тот случай, если первый принц окажется в чем-то бракованным. 

– Это неправда!.. – только что ни в голос выкрикивает Алекс. – Не может быть правдой. Твои родители тебя любят, они никогда бы…

– Никогда бы?.. «Никогда бы» что? О чем ты сейчас случайно подумал? – затравленно ухмыляется зубастая бездна. – Как ты думаешь, почему твой дед стал регентом?

– Ну, из-за гибели принца Зерга…

– Ага. А ты не думал, что это было чистое безумие – с нашими тогдашними силами пытаться захватить Эскобар? Я только когда в Академию поступил, понял, до какой степени это была провальная затея. Но если понял я, то уж, наверняка, и тогдашние стратеги все понимали. 

– Ну, может, тогда не было достаточных разведданных? – хватается за соломинку Алекс. – И потом самой операцией руководил кронпринц и вице-адмирал Форратьер. А они ведь никак себя до этого толком не проявили, ни в каких крупных операциях. Все выдающиеся командиры тогда так или иначе были в опале из-за Министерства Политвоспитания. Ну, кроме адмирала Форхалласа…

– Вот-вот, видишь, как все удачно сложилось? Я тебе точно говорю, с Эзара бы сталось своего собственного сынка в утиль слить! Ты сам подумай, вспомни, сколько при нем народу по лагерям сидело. А тут – так хорошо: и кронпринц – национальный герой, планету в честь него назвали, и политвоспитателей всех разогнали к чертовой матери, когда они свою грязную работенку выполнили, и талантливых стратегов уберегли, и правителя-реформатора на время малолетства собственного внука себе обеспечил… А там, похоже, было за что, ага... Та же «дурная кровь» императора Юрия. Не случайно же бабушку Карин с отцом держали от деда отдельно. Настолько, что отец его даже не помнит, исключительно по портретам. 

Алекс слушает, застыв кровью и медленно стекленея сердцем. 

– Но ты не волнуйся, – «успокаивает» его Грег. – Сейчас ведь не людоедские времена. Никто не будет подстраивать несчастный случай. Просто объявят заранее наследником младшего. А меня попросят бумагу какую-нибудь подписать, что я отрекаюсь от титула и престола. Вот и все!.. Отец мне сам прямым текстом тогда сказал. Что если я не возьму под контроль эти свои «пагубные пристрастия», трона мне не видать. Ну, и обещал мне всячески в том посодействовать, в то же время… Все же отец как никак! И как ты сам только что сказал, они меня с мамой очень любят. 

Тут голос Грега подводит, он спешно достает из кармана свой черно-серебряный платок и уже совсем некрасиво сморкается, незаметно скользнув платком в угол глаза. 

– Короче, на Бету они меня к секс-терапевтам отправлять не стали, – отдышавшись, продолжает он. – Потому что, как ты понимаешь, это был бы международный скандал, если бы галактическая общественность вдруг узнала, что наследник Барраярской империи – натуральный садист. Нашли какого-то рекомендованного твоей бабкой переселенца на Зергияре. Ну, вот он тут и помог мне все обустроить. Чтобы, значит, держать под контролем… все, что положено под ним держать… 

Грегор еще раз втягивает носом и деловито промокает его платком. А потом продолжает уже другим, нарочито беспечным, рисующимся тоном:

– Теперь у меня есть своя «игровая комната» с массой любопытного снаряжения. И раз в неделю ко мне водят тематически продвинутых эсбэшных сексотов обоего пола, с высоким уровнем доступа. Сексотов – от слова «секрет», но и от слова «секс» тоже, – усмехается он. – И мы с ними учимся «брать под контроль» мои «пагубные пристрастия», выражая их максимально безопасным для их жизни и здоровья способом…

Тут подбородок у Грега предательски начинает дрожать, и он снова лезет сморкаться. 

– Ну, и как ты понимаешь, с меня взяли слово, что ни тебя, ни Эльзы, ни вообще кого-либо другого, кроме обученного и приставленного ко мне персонала, там никогда не будет. И вообще ни в каком сексуальном контексте вас со мной рядом никогда не будет. 

Вот так вот… Думаешь, что честь императорского дома уберегают от таких, как ты, а это тебя, на самом деле, всю дорогу уберегали. Грустно и… пошло.

– А что Эльза? Ты все то же самое ей рассказал?

– Да. Я же сказал: «в общих чертах и без подробностей». 

Ага, это называется «без подробностей»… Голос ровный, но дрожит при этом уже сам Грег – мелкой дрожью и при этом тщательно старается не подать виду. 

– А почему мне не рассказал раньше? 

Грег ничего уже не говорит, просто запрокидывает голову, будто рассматривает потолочную роспись. Алекс тоже раньше пользовался этим приемом, чтобы слезы не проливались. Пока не познакомился с Акане и не понял, что свободно текущие по щекам они привлекают гораздо меньше внимания, чем если пытаться их скрыть. Вот как сейчас: Грег из-за своего нервяка так точно ничего не увидит. 

– Мне очень жаль, – говорит он, и перед его мысленным взором возникает вдохновенная улыбка Акане, которая неизменно возникала на замазанном гримом лице, когда тому не терпелось поделиться с ним какими-то новыми искусствоведческими находками. Вот бы и Грег нашел когда-нибудь себе кого-то такого…

– Жаль? – находит Грег силы переспросить, хотя голос его уже не слушается. – Чего же именно тебе жаль? 

– Жаль, что ты пока не видишь для себя возможностей для каких-то человеческих отношений. Ну, таких, где кроме секса есть что-то еще... Что вообще за люди эти эсбэшные секс-работники? Они что-то умеют другое, кроме как причудливо трахаться? Говорить-то с ними хоть есть, о чем? 

Грег поворачивает к нему голову и долго с удивлением смотрит на Алекса, то и дело втягивая носом, словно забыв о своем пижонском платке в цветах графства Форбарра. 

– И это все, что тебя интересует в этой истории?

– Кроме того, что тебе одиноко?

Грег сглатывает. Потом все-таки лезет за своим платком и элегантно промакивает себе глаза и лоб, словно от пота. Потом, возвратив себе прежнюю грацию, сморкается, словно у него загадочная аллергия или легкая интригующая простуда.

– То есть ты, типа, не считаешь меня чудовищем? 

– Ну, учитывая, что я и сам чудовище...

– Ты? Чудовище?

– Угу. И позорище… С цетагандийцем встречался. Стыдобища и срамотища!

– Хочешь сказать, это сопоставимые вещи? – ревниво интересуется Грег.

– Ну, как минимум, они сопоставимы тем, что и то, и другое – в лучших традициях Барраяра. Столетней давности, правда, но… Кому от этого плохо?

– Кому? Не знаю. Хотя я вот тут недавно так психанул, что аж стек сломал. Прикинь? Нет, с парнем все в порядке в итоге, но больше мы с ним, скорее всего, не увидимся.

– Э-э, нет!.. Вот об этих «подробностях» я тебя точно не спрашивал. 

– Хорошо, извини, – покорно соглашается принц. – Больше не буду. 

– А вот чего я тебе точно, Форбарра, никогда не прощу, – мрачно оповещает его Алекс, – это что ты столько времени прикидывался, будто тебя парни не интересуют.

– Я?! Где я прикидывался? Просто внимания на этом не акцентировал. 

– По крайней мере никогда не давал понять, что нас таких двое. Чтобы всякие Форбреттены и Форкаллонеры не чувствовали себя чересчур вольготно. Я уж не говорю про этого придурка Черненко… Впрочем, это уже не имеет значения, больше я в вашей компании пить не буду. 

– Да нет уже никакой компании, – со вздохом констатирует Грег. – Без тебя Штеффи совершенно невыносим. А с Форбреттеном мы и так каждый день на занятиях видимся, чтоб еще где-то потом встречаться. 

– Ну, и славно. 

– С Эльзой отношения не думал наладить?

– Думал… 

– Подумай. А я тебе одну штуку сейчас расскажу. Насчет Эльзы и ее акций на брачном рынке…

Скидывая остатки оцепенения, Алекс оглядывается по сторонам. 

– Эй, а ничего, что мы тут на глазах у сливок общества вообще-то? Ты сказал, тебя на Бету родители решили из соображений секретности не посылать. А мы тут стоим болтаем. 

Грег улыбается своей обычной нежной улыбочкой и лезет в карман за каким-то девайсом. 

– А переносной конус тишины на что? Включен с начала нашей беседы. 

Ах, вот оно что!.. А Алекс-то думал, что это из-за его зацикленности на развоплощенном кумире все звуки стали как бы слегка приглушенными. 

– А если кто-то прочтет по губам? – не может успокоиться он. 

– Только если кто-то из наших аналитиков, – и Форбарра взглядом указывает на ближайшую видео-камеру. – Но они и так в курсе. Из инопланетников в зоне видимости одна эта цетагандийская атташе, – он кивает в сторону диванчика, на котором, словно кукла в витрине, восседает Фенн Рин в обществе Форталы-младшего. – Но ей, поверь, не до нас. Ей там сейчас в любви признаются, а это при любом раскладе дело волнительное. Слушать, волноваться и читать по губам одновременно довольно сложно. Если только ты не секретный агент. А она – точно не секретный агент. И даже если у нее в глазу спрятана видеокамера, для цетагандийцев на этом балу есть гораздо более интересные собеседники. 

– А если кто-то пройдет слишком близко, и заметит, что мы используем конус, это разве не привлечет внимания?

– Так может, мы с тобой просто девочек обсуждаем, как и положено двум молодым повесам, – снова входит в свою роль улыбчивого соблазнителя Грег. – Видел уже новую партию Формюирочек? Как они тебе?

– Никак, – отрезает Алекс, пораженный тем, как быстро развоплощенное «чудовище» оправилось от страха пережить отвержение. – Так что там с Эльзой?

– А с Эльзой вот что, – моментально принимая его правила игры, продолжает Грегор серьезным тоном. – Форбреттен тут недавно выяснил, что он не только не Форбреттен, но еще, ко всему прочему, и не Форкерес. 

Как такое возможно?.. Это в отце еще можно быть неуверенным, но в матери?.. Или там что-то врачи напутали с репликаторами?.. Или не с репликаторами, а когда яйцеклетки у леди Татии забирали?..

– Не догадался еще? – тонкой улыбкой реагирует на его недоуменное молчание Форбарра. – Помнишь эту историю, как неожиданно выяснилось, что граф Рене – потомок цетагандийского гема? 

– Ну, когда Форбреттена, в смысле Яниса, проверяли на всякие мутации перед закладкой в репликатор…

– Не-е-ет, если бы проверяли нашего Рике-Яниса, то выяснили бы, что это он сам – потомок цетагандийского гема. На эту самую, не дающую ему покоя одну шестнадцатую. А как выяснили, что потомок именно Рене? А не, скажем, леди Татия? Ведь даже для теста на отцовство нужен образец ДНК предполагаемого родителя, с которым аллели сравнивают.

Алекс молчит… Биология его интересовала только в разделе физиологии и анатомии, а генетику ему объясняли Хел с Эльзой. И только про то, как предсказывать долю красных и белых цветов у каких-то бобов-полукровок – как раз, чтобы сдать экзамен.

– Ну, тогда слушай внимательно, глядишь, потом еще пригодится, – обаяние Грега переходит в режим старшего товарища-открывателя истины. – В репликатор закладывают эмбрион на стадии бластоцисты, это где-то пятый-шестой день. Можно было бы и раньше, например, на третий, но обычно ждут именно этого срока. Во-первых, бластоциста уже устойчива к криозаморозке, в отличие от более ранних стадий, а преимплантационная диагностика требует времени, и пока не стали ясны результаты, эмбрионы хранят в жидком азоте. А во-вторых, к этому времени клетки уже разделяются на те, из которых будет образован зародыш, и те, из которых будет формироваться плацента. Вот от этой будущей плаценты забирают несколько клеток для генетической диагностики – чтобы не помешать развитию самого зародыша. У нас обычно принято говорить, что эмбрионам якобы «чистят» или «исправляют» гены. Но на самом деле, это довольно дорогое удовольствие. И прибегают к нему лишь в крайних случаях – если известно, что у родителей гарантированно есть какие-то исправимые мутации. Ну, или слишком много денег, а от качества будущего потомства зависит судьба целого Округа. Чаще всего просто ждут до этого пяти-шести-дневного срока, и если ПГД дает приемлемый результат, эмбрион запускают в репликатор. А если нет, то либо утилизируют, либо используют для дальнейших генетических изысканий. Да-да, не смотри на меня так!.. У нас с тобой наверняка были братья и сестры, которых просто отправили в расход, как дефективных младенцев до закона о детях-мутантах. Но чаще всего при таком отсеве речь идет о несовместимых с жизнью мутациях, которые при естественном воспроизводстве просто привели бы к выкидышу или отторжению плода в первые же дни после имплантации. Это то, что у живущих половой жизнью девушек называется циничным словом «задержка», если ты когда-нибудь слышал. 

Ни с одной из девушек, у которой бы был уже парень, Алекс близко еще не общался, поэтому такое слово он слышит впервые. А спрашивать Грега, неужели это его помянутые «сексоты» так просветили, ему не хочется.

– Если же хромосомный набор полный, а денег опять-таки куры не клюют и есть какое-то подозрение на возможную мутацию вроде склонности к какой-то болезни сразу у нескольких родственников, смотрят, что там с генетической последовательностью у самого эмбриона. Если это что-то, что можно, не причиняя вреда, поправить – например, цвет глаз или риск рака яичников – в клетки эмбриона запускают белковый фермент, который заменяет или отключает ненужную последовательность генов. Лезть в геном родителей не имеет смысла. Во-первых, раз они дозрели до желания размножаться, то для жизни они вполне пригодны. А во-вторых, у каждого из нас есть под сотню своих индивидуальных мутаций, которые стихийно возникают в процессе мейоза. Так вот кариотип супругов начинают проверять только в том случае, если эти самые бластоцисты либо стабильно не созревают, либо яйцеклетки просто не оплодотворяются. Это значит, что у кого-то проблема с генетикой. Тогда и смотрят самих родителей. Чтобы узнать, что это за мутация и можно ли с ней что-то сделать на уровне отдельных гамет. И вот смотри, раз им назначили проверку кариотипа, значит, там было все о-о-очень непросто. А раз граф Рене оказался почти что гемом с гарантированно хорошим геномом, значит, причина их неудач была исключительно в матери. В принципе, Форбреттен до этого мог бы и сам додуматься, еще в старших классах... 

– Подожди, все равно не понимаю, – прерывает его объяснение Алекс. – Ну, допустим, леди Татия оказалась носителем какой-то скрытой мутации. Но ее же ведь могли исправить! 

– Могли. А могли и нет. Зависит от того, что за мутация, сколько последовательностей предстоит менять и есть ли для этого специальные инструменты. Они ж там реально обученную бактерию в клеточное ядро запускают! Прикинь, дрессированный стафилококк!.. Для изменения каждой последовательности – свой метод. Но не все можно исправить, не порушив чего-то другого. Так вот в том случае, если сделать ничего нельзя, такой паре предлагают воспользоваться донорским материалом. Чужой спермой или чужими яйцеклетками…

То есть леди Татия, мама Эльзы и Рике – им не родная?.. Или все-таки ко времени закладки Эльзы баррарские репродуктологи уже придумали, как эту проблему можно решить?.. Все-таки наука не стоит на месте, а генетика сейчас развивается чуть ли не быстрее всего. 

– И как же это все выяснилось? Ну, что он не Форкерес.

– А выяснилось очень просто. Ты ведь знаешь, наверное, что СБ сейчас активно разрабатывает бесперебойные средства идентификации? Существует довольно много разработок – и наших, и галактических. Часть из них давно применима в быту, вроде ладонного замка, который считывает рисунок папиллярных линий (и это, кстати, плохой способ, не стопроцентный). Еще есть всякие тепловизоры, которые регистрируют расположение вен и артерий внутри тела. Есть видеорегистраторы, которые обсчитывают рост, вес, манеру двигаться и черты лица. Но все они плохи тем, что для того, чтобы эти средства идентификации работали, им нужно сверять считанные параметры с теми, что уже есть в базах данных. А в базах есть, как ты понимаешь, далеко не все. 

– Инопланетников нет, наверное?

– С инопланетниками как раз проблем нет, их параметры считываются автоматически, когда они проходят таможню в Космопорте – так, что они этого даже не замечают. Не все данные, какие можно, но для идентификации вполне достаточно... Это, знаешь, только в учебниках пишут, что главную тревогу Баррярской Империи всегда составляли инопланетники. На самом деле головной болью нашего государства всегда были, Алекс, наши подданные. Мы всего пару поколений назад сумели наладить общую перепись населения, и то, как ты понимаешь, данные там весьма и весьма приблизительные. Так вот собрать с нашего ленивого и хитрожопого населения все параметры для единой системы идентификации практически невозможно, даже если действовать в приказном порядке. Ты не поверишь, но даже индивидуальные номера налогоплательщиков до сих пор в некоторых графствах ввести не могут! Потому что, когда их введут, уходить от уплаты налогов нашему свободолюбивому населению будет гораздо сложнее. И вот наши эсбэшные аналитики покумекали и сообразили, что даже для того, чтобы заманить мышь в ловушку, туда следует для начала положить сыр. А какой из видов единой базы данных по населению может быть востребован у самого населения? Только тотальное генсканирование с выдачей генетических паспортов. В случае экстренной операции это поможет быстро подобрать донора. В случае утери кормильца можно будет отыскать близких родственников. Кроме того это позволит собрать статистику по большинству наших скрытых мутаций и выяснить предрасположенность к ряду заболеваний, а значит, исследования по поиску корректировок можно будет направить именно в это русло – и это будет заметная экономия для бюджета. Короче, тут есть на чем строить пропагандистскую компанию. А уж какая польза для государства – вообще молчу! Потому что при составлении генетического паспорта с человека заодно снимают и все остальные параметры, вроде того же биометрического фото, для идентификации с помощью камер слежения. Естественно, первыми стали сканировать кого? Военных, бюджетников, госслужащих и курсантов – кому точно будет не отвертеться и кто будет первыми получателями ассоциированных с генетическим паспортом привилегий, вроде дешевой медицинской страховки. В результате к настоящему моменту набралась довольно немаленькая база данных, при анализе которой выяснилось много всего интересного. Например, что наши «языковые» группы вообще не представляют никакого генетического единства. Никакие национальные или религиозные меньшинства с точки зрения своей генетики не отличаются от большинства ничем, кроме собственной убежденности в том, что они меньшинства. Все, кроме греков. Вот у них обычно все совпадает. И язык, и определенный комплекс генетических маркеров – общий для форов и для не-форов.

– И кто же выяснил, что Янис Форбреттен не грек по матери? 

– Да вот он же и выяснил. Потому что курсант – лишь отчасти учащийся. А еще это бесплатная рабочая сила для армии и СБ, когда им надо что-то сделать сразу и много, а свободных людей для этого нет. Вот нам этой осенью и поручили всему курсу отрабатывать и тестировать какие-то алгоритмы для обсчета этой самой генетической информации, куда мы свои данные сами же и вносили. Ну, а чтобы как-то разнообразить наши унылые будни, руководитель проекта баловал нас всякими байками, в том числе и про этот самый «геном грека». И вот Рике стало любопытно пройтись в своем генетическом паспорте по всем этим «греческим маркерам». Даром что ли он с момента поступления так отчаянно стал настаивать, что он Янис, а никакой не «Эрик», и уж тем более не «Рике»? Прошелся и ничего не нашел. А у его дяди Джона Форкереса все сходится. И это при том, что часть этого комплекса передается строго по женской линии. А у дяди меж тем, помимо всего прочего, нашлась Хассадарская мутация, впервые зарегистрированная после той самой цетагандийской бомбы, что сбросили в вашем Округе. И при сочетании с некоторыми другими синдромами у женщин она как раз может приводить к полному бесплодию. То есть ооциты созревают, но генетически они не ликвидны. 

То есть если у Эльзы ее мама все-таки родная, то велика вероятность, что у нее самой может не быть своих детей… Алекс попытался приложить это на себя. Что бы для него было страшнее: знать, что никогда не сможешь воспроизвести отпрыска мужского пола, а значит, не имеешь права на графский титул, или знать, что твоя мама тебе не мама. Наверное, все-таки второе. Хотя для девушки, наверное, страшнее должно быть первое. Особенно, когда это не про титул, а про то, чтобы в принципе не иметь детей. 

– А Эльза знает уже об этом? 

– Насколько я понимаю, нет. 

– То есть если кому-то из недоброжелателей Форбреттенов станет известно, что у нее может быть эта самая Хассадарская мутация, то ее просто никто никогда не возьмет замуж? Даже если ее супруга не будут волновать ее цетагандийские гены? 

– Да.

– А если все-таки окажется, что она, как и Рике, из донорской яйцеклетки?

– А с этим тоже проблема! И вот какая. Примерно в то же время, что и скандал с Форбреттенами, случился еще один репродуктивный казус, если ты помнишь. Думаешь, я тебя просто так спросил про свежий выводок Формюирочек? Отец тогда, как ему казалось, нашел элегантный способ упредить возможных последователей этого чадолюбца. Чтоб неповадно было разводить людей ради демографических показателей, как будто это морские свинки. 

– Да, это чуть ли не мои отец с матерью тогда придумали! Насчет высочайшего дозволения на приданое для дочерей-бастардов. 

– Ну, кто придумал, уже неважно, важно, что девушкам гарантировали достойный уровень существования, а вовсе не то, на что этот «заводчик» рассчитывал. Ведь как ты понимаешь, одним приданым обязанности отца по отношению к дочерям не ограничиваются. Тут и наряды, и медицинское обеспечение, и вывоз в столицу на императорские приемы, и содержание этого его Института благородных девиц… Понятно, что оптом это, вероятно, выходит дешевле, но в абсолютных величинах сумма получается весьма немаленькая. И это в экономически отсталом Округе! Понятно, что от таких расходов терпят убытки его собственные законные дети и косвенно – их родственники со стороны матери, которым, конечно, не хочется, чтобы их родные внуки в чем-то нуждались. И вот сейчас, девушки, наконец, начали выходить замуж, и к уже перечисленным статьям расходов добавились свадебные церемонии. А Томас Формюир внезапно попал в больницу с раком желудка, и пока ему растили новый желудок и вычищали метастазы, никто не знал, выживет он или нет. И соответственно, на кого лягут не оговоренные в завещании расходы после смерти папаши-осеменителя. Ведь согласно барраярским законам бремя заботы о дочерях в случае развода или смерти супруга, ложится на мать и ее родительскую семью. Соответственно, как только Формюир выбрался из больничной палаты, родители Формюирши подали иск в Совет графов, с требованием переложить часть расходов на анонимных матерей, чьими яйцеклетками он воспользовался. Благо отец у них всех один, можно провести тест на материнство и сравнить полученные данные с теми, кто обращался в его клинику репродукции до того, как это конвейерное производство бастардов остановили. 

– Да, но какое это имеет отношение к Эльзе?

– А вот такое. В процессе судебного разбирательства наши старики из Совета графов внезапно выяснили, что только лишь часть из использованных 118 яйцеклеток были оставлены в заморозке клиентами клиники. Это те ооциты, которые были взяты в излишке, заморожены, но не пригодились, потому что пара, допустим, с самого начала рассчитывала на одного ребенка, и у них все получилось с первого раза. По истечении срока хранения они должны были быть уничтожены или использованы на благо науки. Формюир их по сути дела украл. Добрая же половина этих «лишних» ооцитов оказалась донорским материалом, закупленным клиникой у молодых девушек, чьи услуги оплачивались этими самыми жаждущими расплодиться клиентами. Оказалось, это довольно распространенный способ заработка для девиц из села, кто хочет закрепиться в городе и нуждается, так сказать, в подъемных. И вот внезапно нашим убеленным сединами старцам открылось, что примерно треть из всех пар, обращающихся в репродуктивные центры, испытывает те или иные проблемы с зачатием. 

– Треть?! Так много? Неужели это из-за плохой экологии? 

– Или из-за активности барраярского солнца, из-за которого в нас всегда было много мутаций… Или из-за цетагандийской бомбы… Или из-за традиции форской аристократии жениться на своих кузинах… Список можно продолжить. А может статься, что и из-за хорошей медицины. Наверняка ведь, в Период Изоляции те, кто по каким-то причинам не был способен оставить потомство, до репродуктивного возраста просто не доживали. Ну и потом, не забывай, что с повышением уровня жизни возраст вступления в брак и рождения первого ребенка у барраярцев сильно повысился. А возраст матери тут имеет критическое значение. Чем женщина старше, тем больше мутаций у нее сидит в яйцеклетках. Раньше проблемы бесплодия решались попросту: с бесплодными женами разводились, а при бесплодии мужа, женщина заводила ребенка на стороне. Теперь же, когда процесс зачатия происходит в пробирке – в буквальном смысле, у всех на глазах, – то что прежде оставалось скрытым, вылезло вдруг наружу. И наши бодрые старички вдруг обеспокоились, а своих ли внуков они растят. А также из чьих детей и внуков они подбирают своим потомкам «выгодные партии», делая ставку не только на социальные связи, титулы и богатство, но и на «благородную кровь». 

Ах, вот оно что!.. – уже почти догадался Алекс. 

– В связи с чем через Совет сейчас пытаются провести закон о том, чтобы тех, кто воспользовался или собирается воспользоваться донорским материалом, обязали это декларировать. 

– И ты думаешь, у Эльзы будут в связи с этим проблемы? Но закон обратной силы ведь не имеет. 

– В представленной на первое чтение редакции предполагается, что как раз-таки будет. Потому что это не новый закон, а поправка к старому закону о супружеской измене. Чего ты думаешь, твой папаша сегодня такой озабоченный? Это они с прогрессистами и центристами договариваются. Я почти уверен, что и он, и Форратьеры историю Форбреттенов давно знают. Судя по их активности, они явно друзей защитить хотят, а не абстрактные принципы... Но даже если эту поправку не примут, тотальное генсканирование и раздача всему населению генетических паспортов решит ровно ту же задачу. При желании, у родителей будущей невесты можно будет потребовать их генетические паспорта вместе с ее собственным и заказать соответствующую экспертизу, подтверждающую отцовство и материнство. Тем более что прецедент есть – свадьба моих родителей. Когда в угоду старинной барраярской традиции, вместо физического осмотра жениха и невесты, обеим сторонам выдали результаты генсканирования. За Яниса можно быть спокойным: он наследник своего отца и достоверно является его сыном. А вот если в отношении его сестер вдруг выяснится, что, будучи гембреттенами, Форкересам они не родные…

– Но ты же не считаешь, что дедушка с бабушкой от них откажутся? И потом, все равно приданое они получат от графа Рене и, судя по доходам его Округа, весьма немаленькое. 

– Даже если и не откажутся, а наоборот подчеркнуто их признают. Скандал все равно будет. А любой скандал понижает брачные акции. Поэтому я и посчитал нужным рассказать это все тебе… Если ты хоть немного сомневаешься, делать тебе предложение Эльзе Форбреттен или не делать, то лучше не делай. Потому что любая разорванная помолвка, не говоря уже о разводе, понижает эти самые акции на брачном рынке многократно. А у Эльзы они и так, прямо скажем, оставляют желать лучшего. Особенно в свете вышеизложенных фактов.

А не это ли, в числе прочего, имел в виду отец, говоря, что не допустит этого брака?.. Мотивы отца понятны: он не хочет, чтобы его сын оказался мерзавцем, а дочь его друга была несчастной. А вот для чего это Грегу?..

– Но ты-то сам, надеюсь, не собираешься делать ей предложение? Потому что, если собираешься, то я… Я не знаю, что я тогда…

– Осторожно, Форкосиган, – интонацией останавливает его кронпринц, указывая глазами на камеру слежения. – И я не собираюсь. Предлагать брак девушке, которая считает меня чудовищем… Это какой-то уж очень извращенный садизм. Лучше обойдусь антидепрессантами… Можешь мне не верить, но я просто хочу, чтобы у нее было все хорошо! Пускай хотя бы у кого-то из нас будет все хорошо, черт побери... 

«Да не считает она тебя чудовищем!..» – чуть было не вываливает все карты на стол Алекс. Но вместо этого с осторожностью замечает:

– Я думаю, у нее просто не отболело все окончательно. Вот когда отболит, тогда и увидим ее на балу. Может, тогда и общаться снова можно будет, как раньше. 

– Ну, у тебя-то и подавно, как я понимаю, «не отболело», – не то спрашивает, не то констатирует несостоявшийся возлюбленный.

– А я нашел старое барраярское средство, – усмехается Алекс. – Называется «клин клином». Устроил так, что болит еще сильнее, но о другом. 

– Ну, да… – рассеянно соглашается Грег. – Единственное, чего я не могу понять, так это зачем они мне его тогда показали. Неужели, чтобы проверить мою реакцию на человеческие страдания при допросе?.. 

– Думаешь, это специально подстроили?

Как бы в задумчивости Грегор несколько раз кивает. 

– Мой отец никогда ничего не делает просто так. 

На этой безрадостной, пусть и весьма верноподданнической ноте они расстаются, напоследок пообещав друг другу писать и звонить. Без всякой, впрочем, уверенности, что это желание у них в ближайшее время возникнет.

***

Пока он думал об Эльзе и о том, стоит ли ей написать, и как, в каких выражениях рассказывать ей про свою новую несчастную любовь, взгляд его то и дело соскальзывал на крохотный диванчик в углу, полускрытый размашистым фикусом. Фенн Рин, по-прежнему восседала там, то пялясь в пространство залы, то принимаясь что-то строчить в комм. Робкого мямлю Форталу-младшего сменил подле нее похититель дамских сердец статный лейтенант Форгорофф. О чем-то бойко и с увлечением ей рассказывал, но той, казалось, было все фиолетово. 

– Чего-то Эльзы не видно, – вздохнул рядом с ним Форкаллонер. 

– Не видно.

– Не знаешь, что с ней? А то Форбреттен с той пьянки со мной почему-то избегает общаться…

Почему-то… Гораздо более любопытно, как он столько времени терпел ваше общество. Неужели только из-за Алекса и терпел? 

– Говорят, дома сидит. Не хочет после того выпускного на балах появляться. 

– А-а-а, знатно она меня тогда в фонтан макнула! – рассмеялся Штеффи. – И что досадно, макнула меня не за то, что я – это я, а просто потому что под руку вместо тебя подвернулся. Как я тогда к тебе ревновал, ты не представляешь! 

– Ну, видишь, повезло тебе! А приди я, так и вообще бы на тебя внимания не обратила. 

– Как она рыдала потом! – с блаженной улыбкой произнес Форкаллонер. – Я ей даже в любви признался. Не, все похер… «Форкосиган – зараза! Ненавижу Форкосигана!» Короче, один ты у нее на уме в тот момент был. Зато вроде как помирились потом. После того, как я ей про Мелани рассказал.... А, кстати, моя-то, знаешь, беременна.

– Да ладно?

– Угу, – мрачно подтвердил Штеффи. – Нет, ты не думай. Я уверен, что ребенок мой. Правда уверен. 

– А что, есть какие-то основания для сомнений? 

– Ну, типа, болтают всякое. Но ты не верь, ладно, если услышишь?.. Короче, отец к ним в лавку захаживать начал. Последние пару месяцев. И она, типа, мило ему улыбалась… А как не улыбаться, если у нее работа такая, а он граф? Ну и вообще, пожилой человек, солидный, благообразный, по нему даже и не скажешь, что еще та козлина… – Штеффи ощутимо так затрясло, но он быстро взял себя в руки. – Я все жду, вот помрет, станут завещание оглашать, а там еще с десяток братьев-сестричек. Знаешь, я так рад иногда, что мать померла, всего этого позора не видит. Но чтобы Мелани?.. Нет, она бы не стала, думаю… Она все-таки не такая… Не думаю, что она бы смогла, вот так вот прямо, в глаза глядя... Наверное же, все-таки можно понять, врет тебе человек или нет, ты как думаешь?

– Если человек тебя любит, то, наверное, можно, – осторожно высказался Алекс. 

– Ну, в общем, она говорит, что ничего не было. А я ей, дурак, поверил… Но теперь-то уже, наверное, все равно, раз поверил? Ведь так?

Алекс кивнул, потому что от него, похоже, ждали именно этого. 

– И что теперь думаешь делать? 

– А что тут сделаешь? То и делать, на что у бати всегда кишка тонка была… Жениться надо, а мне страшно. Потому что если меня батя наследства лишит, на что мы тогда жить будем? 

– Ну, а от матери разве тебе ничего не досталось? 

– Да там крохи! Он же ее нищую, можно сказать, взял. Чего, ты думаешь, он черненковскую и воронинскую мамок пялить пошел, пока она беременная ходила? Да потому что не ставил ее ни во что!.. Я, знаешь, чего боюсь сейчас больше всего? Что она возьмет и сама все решит. Ну, без меня. Пока я тут прикидываю да размышляю, хватит нам, на что жить или нет. 

– В смысле «без тебя»?

– Ну, как девицы обычно делают? Пойдет и аборт сделает. 

– Разве это законно? Без твоего согласия?

– Нет, – тяжко вздохнул Форкаллонер. – Но все делают. 

– А ты говорил ей уже, что женишься? 

– Да говорил, но… Думаешь, она мне поверит? Лорду?..

Ну, да, лорду. Привыкшему жить на всем готовеньком, для которого самое главное – не ссориться с родителями, потому что иначе жить будет негде и не на что. И не возразишь, он сам ровно в таком положении. 

– Принцессу видал эту? Цетагандийскую? – неожиданно перевел разговор Штеффи, кивнув в сторону диванчика, на котором сидела невеста Акане – Как она тебе?

– Очень странная. 

– Вот и я думаю. На Эльзу похожа чем-то. 

– На Эльзу?

– Ну, да. Такая, типа: «Че за хрень тут творится?» И тоже всех отшивает. 

– В каком смысле?

– Ну, к ней уже человек десять с приглашением на танец подкатывало. Всем – от ворот поворот. Даже номер комма никому не дает. Говорит: есть что сказать, пишите в Форбуке. А у нее ж там толпа поклонниц! Любого на части виртуально порвать готовы, кто ей клинья пытается подбивать. 

– Подожди… А ты тоже там был? Я имею в виду на диванчике у нее?

– Ну, да. А что? 

– А как же Мелани?

– А что Мелани? Я же уже и так жениться собрался. Ну, и потом она все равно всем отказывает. Чего не попробовать-то? 

Этот аргумент ему как-то в голову не приходил. Действительно, почему бы и не попробовать? Ну, пошлет она его с расспросами про Акане, и что? Тем более, что они уже немного общались, можно и поговорить. 

– Пойти, что ли, и мне попытать счастья?.. – отлепился он от колонны. 

– Тоже танцевать думаешь пригласить? – не поверил Форкаллонер. 

– Нет. Хочу попробовать, на что у моего отца кишка тонка оказалась. 

– А именно?

– Соблазнить цетагандийскую принцессу, – загадочно улыбнулся Алекс. 

– Да ладно! Твой батя цетагандийскую принцессу соблазнять думал? 

– Думал. Но не стал. Решил, что ей скучно на Барраяре будет. 

– И это все, о чем он в тот момент думал? – у Форкаллонера когнитивным диссонансом, похоже, расплющило мозги. 

– Ну, да. Молодой был, горячий, – как ни в чем ни бывало, пояснил Алекс. – Но решил не морочить девушке голову. И правильно решил, она потом замуж за императора вышла. 

– Твой отец думал соблазнить цетагандийскую императрицу?! Аута?

– Да. Но это была секретная миссия СБ. Так что – тссс!..

И оставив ошарашенного Форкаллонера переваривать сообщенную ему информацию, он направился к Фенн Рин.


	2. Chapter 2

***

По пути он столкнулся с нервически стиснувшим зубы Кристофом, внуком графа Формонкрифа, зло плюнувшим в сторону что-то вроде «Яйцерезка цетская!..» 

– Как? Неужто, Крис, и тебя отшили? 

– Иди-иди, Форкосиган, тебя она сейчас тоже отпиздит, пилотка штопанная. 

С диванчика только что поднялся нескладный пухляшка Фориннис, тоже графский внук, красный, как будто его только что ошпарили кипятком, и медлительный, словно его сразу после этого заморозили. Потеряв интерес к очередному неудачнику, гем-леди порхала пальцами по экрану комма, что-то срочно записывая. От ближайшей колонны отделился третий сын графа Форволка, печальноглазый Антуан, но Алекс рванул наперерез и оказался у диванчика первым. 

– Леди Рин, вы позволите с вами поговорить? – и не дожидаясь приглашения, отодвинул круглый мозаичный столик и сел на освободившуюся половину диванчика, уперев локти в колени. 

Оторвавшись от экрана, Фенн Рин смерила его недовольным взором, оглянулась на замершего в стороне Антуана, потом, нахмурившись, снова посмотрела на Алекса и деловито буркнула:

– Вообще-то тут очередь.

– Я только спросить, – по студенческой привычке дежурно огрызнулся он. 

Она снова оглянулась на Антуана и, пожав плечами, трагически развела в стороны руки:

– Видимо, человек с фамилией Форкосиган органически не способен соблюдать общие правила. Придется вам подождать, лорд Не-знаю-как-вас-по-имени. 

На беднягу Антуана было жалко смотреть. Тем не менее, несмотря на то, что ему уже фактически отказали, так и не выслушав, он решил проявить настойчивость и вернулся к оставленной им колонне – ждать возможности услышать отказ в более ясной форме. 

– Я вас слушаю, – напомнила о себе инопланетная леди, продолжая возиться с коммом. 

И что же именно он собирается у нее спрашивать?.. «Как мне вернее соблазнить вашего жениха?» Или: «Почему человек, с которым вы помолвлены, такой идиот?»

– Вы говорить что-нибудь собираетесь?

– Н-да… – оторвался он взглядом от пола. – Не знаю с чего начать. 

– Давайте я подскажу, – предложила она. 

Вот это интересно…

– А что, вы уже догадались, о чем именно я собираюсь с вами разговаривать?

– Да, – с детской важностью сообщила она. – Вы у меня сегодня шестнадцатый, так что я девушка опытная. 

– Так… – с интересом посмотрел на нее Алекс. 

– Я полагаю, что вы, как и остальные пятнадцать предыдущих молодых форов, пришли сообщить мне о своей эрекции. В культурно приемлемой форме, разумеется. 

– Что?! – не поверил он своим ушам. 

– Я сказала что-то непонятное? – переспросила она.

– Кхм-кхм, – Алекс откашлялся. – Вы хотите сказать, что предыдущие пятнадцать человек говорили с вами о таком интимном предмете? Прямо здесь? 

– Не уверена, что у вас это считается чем-то интимным, – возразила она. – Но если обобщить содержание всех произошедших у меня сегодня бесед, то за исключением вашего Императора, его сыновей, вашего отца и вашего дяди, практически все барраярские мужчины в той или иной форме сообщили мне о том, что у них на меня стоит. Я не очень поняла, зачем мне эта информация. Видимо, это какой-то особый культурный код. Но если мужчины более старшего возраста говорили о чем-то еще, ну, там, расспрашивали меня о моих занятиях, о моей семье, о цетагандийской культуре, о том, что мне нравится на Барраяре, то представители вашего поколения говорят исключительно о своем стояке. Зато мужчины средних лет и старше почему-то все настоятельно требовали от меня улыбнуться и допытывались, почему я этого не делаю. Видимо, это тоже какой-то культурный код.

– Ну, да. У нас считается, что на улыбающуюся женщину мужчинам смотреть приятнее… И что же именно они вам говорили? Я имею в виду «молодых форов», – уточнил Алекс.

– Рассказывали, как взволновалось их сердце, когда они меня впервые увидели… Говорили, будто они сразу почувствовали, что между нами есть какая-то тайная связь… Сообщили мне, что никогда прежде в своей жизни не встречали таких прелестных девушек… Фор номер восемь сказал мне, что я воплощаю его идеал женщины, – она прокрутила сделанные ранее записи. – Фор номер двенадцать пообещал познакомить меня со своей мамой. Фор номер семь сказал, что у меня изумительные глаза. Форы три, пять, шесть, восемь, девять и одиннадцать сказали, что у меня необычная внешность, которая заслуживает восхищения…

– Та-а-ак… 

– Форы номер один, пять, девять и четырнадцать сказали, что моя красота подобна сиянию звезд. Видимо, это какая-то неизвестная мне цитата…

– Да, это из баллады о «Деве Озера». 

– Форы номер…

– Подождите, а вы Фориннису то же самое только что сказали? Что он вам про свою эрекцию пришел рассказывать? 

– Да, он тоже долго молчал, как и вы. 

– А до него то же самое разъяснили Формонкрифу? 

– Да, он говорил слишком много и никак иначе его было не остановить. 

Алекс нервически рассмеялся. 

– Вы так смеетесь, как будто пришли за чем-то другим, – обиженно буркнула она.

– Ха! – Алекс на секунду задумался. – А ведь вы правы! Я действительно пришел рассказать вам о своей эрекции… Только не по вашей части.

– Не по моей части? У вас стоит на кого-то другого, и вы пришли рассказать об этом мне? 

Не сдержав вздоха, Алекс кивнул. 

– Хм, – она заинтересованно подняла белые брови над произведенным с его помощью макияжем. – Это какая-то новая, пока неизвестная мне барраярская традиция. Вам снова удалось меня заинтриговать. 

Он снова вздохнул.

– Считайте, что пришел к вам за советом. Как к носителю цетагандийской культуры и опытному культурологу. 

– По поводу сложностей с вашим цетагандийским другом?

Алекс кивнул и снова опустил голову. Но мысль не подчинялась законам всемирного тяготения и в голову все равно не шла. В отчаянии он опустил лицо на руки, обхватив его ладонями. А когда он отнял их от лица, то увидел, что Фенн Рин тоже нагнулась к коленям и пытается заглянуть ему в глаза. 

– Я не услышу вас, если не буду видеть, как вы шевелите губами. Только если вы будете шептать мне слова прямо на ухо. У меня затычки в ушах, – она запустила руку под волосы, повозилась там, заметно при этом скривившись, а потом протянула ему под нос указательный палец с какой-то переливающейся металлическим блеском каплей. Алекс аж рот раскрыл от неожиданности.

– Это чтобы избежать сенсорной перегрузки, – и она запихнула ртутный шарик обратно. – Они фильтруют посторонние звуки и, воздействуя на центральную нервную систему, по визуальному образу достраивают речь. Поэтому мне надо видеть, как вы говорите, чтобы вас слышать. Главное, не смотреть в сторону оркестрантов, потому что я даже отсюда вижу, что третья скрипка фальшивит, а у клавесина западает одна клавиша. 

– А у вас есть запасные? – Алекс вспомнил, как она щедро поделилась носовыми фильтрами с Хел. 

Фенн Рин кивнула, развязала бант на медвежьей шее, залезла сквозь прореху внутрь своей лядунки и достала из тайника коробочку с бегающими серебряными шариками. И даже помогла их правильно вставить, когда он сам не справился. Алекс аж глаза закрыл от хлынувшей на него прянично-имбирной волны, смешанной с цитрусами, сладостным запахом цикламена и мускусом кабарги. А уж эти прикосновения прохладных девчоночьих пальчиков к ушным раковинам… Как только она запихала обратно коробочку, он забрал у нее медведя и под видом завязывания банта, оставил у себя на коленях. Сам сказал, что эрекция не по ее части, а тут – на тебе!.. Только после того, как справился с лентой, аккуратно спрятав криво обрезанные кончики, он позволил себе откинуться на спинку дивана, обняв медвежонка за мягкое пушистое пузико. Звуков не было. Никаких, только легкий шум моря, как бывает, когда приложишь к уху раковину бонсанкларского псевдо-рапана или морского заверточника. И сквозь этот приглушенный шум волн глубокого лилового моря на него смотрела белая актиния с тянущимися к нему нитевидными щупальцами, прижатыми ободком Акане. 

– А фильтры ваши носовые работают? – сглотнул Алекс. 

– На последнем издыхании. Вам не дам, у меня последняя пара осталась, – раздался у него в голове хрипловатый голос злой на весь мир, простуженной девочки. 

То есть, чтобы слышать ее, ему всю дорогу придется смотреть на эти нежные розовые губы. Совсем не такие, как у Акане, но обещающие ничуть не меньше, если… если когда-нибудь ему удастся… нет, не стоит даже и думать об этом… Одно хорошо, не придется постоянно напоминать себе не опускать взгляд ниже ее подбородка – к той самой кружевной полоске, под которой… нет, об этом тоже лучше не думать. 

– Но ваш парфюм они даже в хорошем состоянии не перебивали, – сообщила ему она. – Странный этот ваш гик. Неужели он не объяснил вам значения этих запахов?

– Объяснил. Про каждый целую историю рассказал. Еще и аннотацию на весь аромат написал на бумажке. 

– Тогда почему вы так надушились? Любите людей провоцировать? 

– Н-не понял…

– Вы что, не заметили, как на вас смотрят цетагандийцы, в первую очередь, мужчины? Этот подаренный вам «Uomo?» – из тех ароматов, что по традиции вручают робеющему любовнику, когда хотят признаться в своих чувствах. И если юноша принимает этот подарок, это означает, что он согласен на последующие ухаживания. А если одаренный появляется с этим ароматом в обществе, это значит, что он, наконец-то, решился на близость. Я не очень еще разбираюсь во всех тонкостях барраярского менталитета, но мне кажется, что сыну и наследнику высшего государственного чиновника несколько странно появляться на Дне рождения Императора, во всеуслышанье заявляя своим парфюмом: «Меня скоро трахнут! Оцените мою отвагу!» 

Что?!.. Нет, не так... ЧТО?!..

– Тем более, – ни чуть не смутившись использованной лексики, продолжала она, – насколько я поняла, вашего знакомого на этом балу нет, а другой ваш друг своими тематическими практиками с вами тоже делиться не собирается. И хорошо, я считаю. Нечего вам с ним ловить. Стек он, понимаете ли, сломал, увлекся… Терпеть таких не могу, увлекающихся, которые о других не думают! 

Ой-ой-ой… А вот это было уже совсем нехорошо! Забыв о сыгранной с ним Акане шутке, Алекс осторожно подобрал брошенный на диванчике между ними веер, поднял его к лицу и, загородившись им от камеры наблюдения, наклонился поближе к этой беспечной болтушке. Крошечные вентиляторы в ажурной оплетке, откликнувшись на прикосновение, тут же включились. Волшебная завеса имбирно-пряничной сладости начала потихоньку развеиваться.

– Леди Рин, я умоляю вас!.. – беззвучно прошептал он одними губами. – Никому этого не говорите. Пожалуйста! Иначе наше СБ от вас не отстанет. Опорочит, распустит какие-нибудь слухи, потребует вашей высылки или даже устроит так, что ваше начальство само решит от вас избавиться. Как от гем Сорена из Зергиярского консульства.

– О, вы знаете гем Сорена?

– Вы вообще меня слышите, о чем я вам говорю? Это очень серьезно!

– Серьезнее того, что ваш второй друг, – и она скользнула пальцем по экрану комма, – фор номер девять, не умеет пользоваться презервативом?

– Вы что? Правда не видите разницы?!

– Я-то как раз вижу, – надула губки она. – Пренебрежение мерами контрацепции гораздо омерзительнее. На тематических вечеринках люди между собой заранее договариваются, что можно использовать, а что нет. Есть стоп-слова, есть обучение технике безопасности. Да и власть принимать решения на самом деле делегирована «нижнему», хотя чисто символически и находится в руках «верхнего». А с этим вашим кокеткой-Штеффи что-то зависело напрямую от девушки? Если ваш обожаемый друг-садист, сорвавшись, нарушил условия контракта, то он заплатит своему партнеру неустойку. А какую компенсацию получит за чужую неосмотрительность эта доверчивая Мелани? Подпольный аборт, на который у нее, скорее всего, нет денег? Графского внука-бастарда? Инфантильного придурка в мужья? При такой сказочной альтернативе, я даже не знаю, что из этого хуже!

– Леди Рин, – и он, придерживая одной рукой медвежонка, другой продолжая прикрываться веером, придвинулся к ней еще ближе. – Я понимаю ваш гнев, но вы отдаете себе отчет, что если вы выскажетесь по этому поводу вслух, или письменно, у себя в Форбуке... особенно, если сделаете это в Форбуке… то проблемы будут отнюдь не у Форкаллонера, а у Мелани? Вы серьезно ее этим подставите! Все только и будут говорить о том, что она «шлюха», что она «расчетливая стерва», которая соблазнила «бедного доверчивого мальчика», чтобы он на ней потом женился… Ее натуральнейшим образом затравят, что бы она в сложившейся ситуации ни выбрала. 

Фенн Рин слушала его очень внимательно, гладя на него огромными лиловыми глазами и плотно сжав губы. 

– Да, здесь на Барраяре эта ситуация еще мерзее и еще безнравственнее, чем вы сами только что описали, – не дал ей опомниться он. – Поэтому я вас очень прошу, не надо никому рассказывать то, что вы случайно услышали от Штеффи Форкаллонера, когда он делился этим со мной. Он не настолько дурак, как иногда кажется, и у него хватит ума не рассказывать об этом на каждом углу. Но если в случае с Форкаллонером вы подставите его девушку, то в случае с другим моим другом вы подставите, в первую очередь, саму себя. У нас очень ревниво относятся к семейной репутации, особенно когда речь идет о такой семье, как эта… Поэтому я вас еще раз очень прошу, пожалуйста, никому не говорите о том, что вы тут по воле стечения обстоятельств узнали. Вы ведь хотите выйти замуж? – пришел ему в голову беспроигрышный аргумент. – Как вы собираетесь это сделать, если вас вышвырнут за пределы Империи, а ваш жених останется здесь учиться? Или вы так уверены, что он все бросит и полетит вслед за вами? Когда ему на десять лет запрещено появляться в звездных пространствах Цетаганды, а он, даже находясь с вами в одном городе, за несколько месяцев так и не удосужился официального визита вам нанести? Потому что не понимает, как с вами при личной встрече общаться и о чем разговаривать?

Тут она вспыхнула, еще сильнее сжав губы, и так по-детски надулась, что из холодной актинии мигом превратилась в рассерженного арктического голожаберника. «Еще раз тронешь мой звездолетик, Ал, бошки твоим куклам поотрываю!» – гулким эхом отозвалось у него где-то в закоулках памяти. Тогда, в детстве, он головой о стенку готов был биться от острого чувства несправедливости. А сейчас ему почему-то вдруг ужасно захотелось прижать к себе этот пушистый – пусть не рыжий, но белый – комочек гнева, гладить по голове и шептать на ухо: «Тщ-щ-щ!.. Сейчас все починим, не кричи только…» Но пышущая яростью волнистая белизна вовремя взяла себя в руки и отвернулась. Не заплакала, уже хорошо. А то он правда не знал бы, что с этим делать. Потом Фенн Рин опять обернулась в его сторону и зло спросила:

– Откуда вы знаете про моего господина, что он такой тормоз?

– Ну… – вот ляпнул, не подумав, теперь выпутывайся. – Вы же сами сегодня сказали Аллегре, что несколько лет с ним не виделись. А в соцсетях он вам с анонимного аккаунта при этом пишет. Хотя тут всего несколько кварталов от его факультета до вашего места работы... И почему сразу «тормоз»? Я понял, что тут дело в разных исследовательских парадигмах, – вовремя вспомнил нужное слово Алекс. – Он – историк-искусствовед, вы – культуролог... 

– Да-да, конечно, разные парадигмы, – нарочито сдержанно вздохнула она. – Типа, история – это наука, а культурология – интеллектуальная мастурбация... Не понятно только, как мне докторскую степень за нее дали. А то, что этот «великий ученый» до сих пор магистерскую не защитил, потому что его из Университета выперли, об этом он предпочитает не упоминать!

– Ну, нет... Про «интеллектуальную мастурбацию» я от него точно не слышал, – смутившись такого признания, заметил Алекс.

– Весьма странно! Это его излюбленное определение.

Она снова поджала губы. Потом повернулась и внимательно посмотрела на Алекса.

– Так это что ж значит? – с вызовом уточнила она. – Мой господин и есть ваш цетагандийский гик?

– Акане не гик, – поправил ее, наконец, Алекс.

– Еще какой гик! Кто из нас двоих разбирается в актуальной цетагандийской культуре – вы или я?

Она еще раз повернула к нему голову и критически осмотрела его с головы до ног, задержавшись взглядом на прижатом к его туловищу медвежонке. 

– Но вообще, да, – словно возражая какому-то невысказанному вслух замечанию, резюмировала она. – Вы же сын самого Майлза Форкосигана! Для такого задрота, как мой господин, уже одного этого вполне достаточно.

Черт возьми, эта фифа еще будет его оценивать, подходит он ее жениху или нет!..

– Акане не задрот! – как-то особенно резко возразил он.

– Мой господин? – зыркнула она на него своими лиловыми безднами. – Конечно же, он типичный задрот! И не надо со мной спорить, я знаю, о чем говорю. 

Задротом в понимании Алекса был Воронин – младший из форкаллонеровых ублюдков. Друзей в обычном смысле у него не было, девушки его не интересовали, и даже на Форбреттен он всегда смотрел с ужасом, хотя уж ее-то можно было перестать бояться давным-давно. Для человека, который выглядел по самые дужки очков погрязшим в учебе и при этом постоянно читал какую-то херь, вроде фантастических космоопер, это в принципе было неудивительно. Но Акане?..

– У него же группа своя была и куча фанаток, – напомнил этой моднице Алекс.

– Тоже мне занятие для мужчины! И потом это была обычная студенческая самодеятельность! Для таких же унылых задротов, повернутых на исторической реконструкции. 

– Все равно, если у человека куча друзей и любовников, какое же это задротство?

– Типичное задротство и есть! Нормальные люди ходят на вечеринки, знакомятся и занимаются друг с другом сексом ради будущих связей и приращения социального капитала. А он что? С любым готов улечься в постель, если ему человек чем-то понравился. И не важно, какого этот человек статуса, из какой семьи и насколько хороша его генная модификация. Из гемов этот потенциальный любовник, из служителей или из варваров – без разницы! Вот увлекло его что-то, и все! Больше ему ничего знать не надо. Он даже в Дома радости ходил не для того, чтобы деловые вопросы в расслабленной обстановке решать и с друзьями общаться, а прицельно, чтобы проводить время с тамошними работниками. 

Хорошее определение задротства: заниматься сексом, потому что нравится, а не потому что это нужно для дела… 

– А как он одевается! – не могла успокоиться модная блогерша. – Это же полное безобразие! Таскает на себе ученические работы из мастерской своей Младшей матери! Типа, реклама семейного предприятия такая. А на моду плевать, как будто она в параллельном измерении существует! Да ни один приличный цетагандиец себе такого не позволяет!

– Но… я понял, что он при этом был весьма популярен среди остальных студентов, – не желал сдаваться горе-любовник. – Даже какой-то конкурс красоты выиграл.

– Конкурс! Опрос на факультетском сайте «Кто у нас самый симпатичный парень с модификацией «заснеженная ветвь»?» 

Почувствовав ревнивые нотки, Алекс спросил:

– А вы в какой категории выиграли? 

– Я – красавица номер один Императорского университета Мю Кита. 

Видимо, что-то в его взгляде промелькнуло такое, что заставило ее, отведя глаза в сторону, сделать небольшое уточнение:

– В категории «Белое безмолвие».

– Безмолвие?.. – не поверил он.

Она быстро кивнула, снова отведя глаза в сторону.

– Как-то это печально, – не смог сдержать своего удивления Алекс.

– Почему? – спокойно поинтересовалась она.

– Ну, женщины же обычно умные, гораздо умнее мужчин. Мой отец говорит, что для того, чтобы их понять, с ними надо обязательно разговаривать. Потому что сами они свои способности обычно скрывают. А тут красавица и... безмолвие!

Она внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза.

– А с моим господином вы тоже разговаривали? Чтобы понять?

– Да мы только этим всю дорогу и занимались, что разговаривали, – несколько опешил он от ее вопроса. – Я за все время нашего общения, кажется, узнал больше, чем за год учебы в Университете.

– Вот как…

Он не понял, чего в этом «вот как» прозвучало больше – профессиональной ревности, печали или сомнения. Поэтому на всякий случай он перечислил все выставки и мероприятия, которые они с Акане за эти полтора месяца посетили и которые без подробного комментария со стороны цетагандийского искусствоведа и в половину не были бы столь увлекательны. 

– Понятно, – с тем же непонятным выражением отреагировала она. – А по «ебеням» это он тоже с вами стал шляться?

– По ебеням? – в императорской бальной зале это слово прозвучало особенно неуместно. – Со мной, а с кем же еще? Ни с кем больше на факультете он пока что не подружился. 

– Тогда все ясно, – с непонятной грустью резюмировала она.

– И что же вам ясно?

– Ну, почему он с вами общается. А с другими нет.

Потому что никто, кроме него, не готов пятнать себя дружбой с «оккупантом»… Думать, что все дело было в его фамилии и в повальной увлеченности цетагандийских гиков фигурой адмирала Нейсмита, Алексу отчаянно не хотелось. 

– Разговариваете с ним, пытаетесь чем-то заинтересовать, по городу водите, – продолжила позабытая невеста расшифровывать свое «ясно». – Личность в нем стараетесь разглядеть, а не просто предмет вожделения… Вон он как вдохновился! Даже блог вести начал, стихи опять стал писать… Не каждый станет с находящимся в депрессии человеком так возиться, как вы с моим господином.

Вообще-то это Акане начал возиться с человеком в депрессии, а не Алекс. Причем совершенно безвозмездно, чего в нынешнем алексовом окружении точно не стал бы делать никто. 

– Вообще-то в Акане сложно личность не разглядеть, – заметил он с некоторым раздражением.

А то вожделением она будет его попрекать, когда он же ей сам в нем и сознался!.. Леди Рин, однако, никак на это его раздражение не отреагировала. Просто кивнула все с той же печальной задумчивостью на лице:

– Да, я тоже иногда думаю, что он нарочно все делает неправильно, чтобы в нем эту личность сразу заметно было. Мужские модификации типа «ветвей» специально ведь разрабатывались для торговли и культурного обмена, вы не знали? Небольшой рост, гибкость стана, изящное телосложение, грацильные черепа – все это сделано для того, чтобы вызывать у потенциального контрагента чувство безопасности. Контактность, доброжелательность, интеллект и внимание к деталям, непосредственность эмоциональных проявлений, говорливость – все это нужно для того, чтобы провоцировать и удерживать интерес. Тот тип эротической привлекательности, который более всего способствует продажам. Эстетика, которая автоматически заставляет искать компромисс, чтобы получить удовольствие от сделки. Моего господина с самого начала задумали как идеальный объект желания. 

– Акане необычайно умный и бесконечно добрый человек! Разностороннейше образованный и много знающий! При чем здесь объект желания, когда…

Она внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза и впервые за все время их знакомства улыбнулась. Точнее не столько улыбнулась, сколько позволила покровительственному благодушию слегка приподнять уголки ее рта. Но Алекса это так поразило, что он оборвал себя на полуслове, смутился, прижал к себе медвежонка поплотнее и опустил голову. Потом вспомнил еще один аргумент:

– Зачем же его учили на реставратора? А потом на эксперта – в двух разных вузах? Если для его работы, по-вашему, нужна лишь смазливая внешность?

Уголки рта у мраморной Медузы Горгоны поднялись еще выше, а пурпурно-сапфировые глаза вспыхнули изнутри пламенем. 

– Вам так неловко от того, что мой господин может вам просто нравиться? – спросила она с явной насмешкой. – Одно ведь другого не исключает. Нравиться – это не предназначение. Это лишь дополнительная привилегия. Если эксперт уважаем за свои знания – люди будут доверять его оценке, но если эксперт еще и привлекателен, это доверие будет дополнительно вознаграждено. Но разумеется, как всякий гик, мой господин всегда хотел, чтобы его ценили за его личные достижения. А к доставшимся ему привилегиям относился как к чему-то необязательному, словно это и не ценность вовсе. Дома он своей беспроигрышной внешностью несколько тяготился, но здесь, на Барраяре, у него, думаю, появилась, наконец, возможность понять, какое это было важное преимущество – всем безоговорочно нравиться. Ведь здесь, насколько я могу судить по вашей рекламе и по тем типам маскулинности, которые транслируются в масс-медиа, такие типажи понимания не находят. Но я более, чем уверена, что на бессознательном уровне его вид все равно вызывает в барраярцах желание – как в женщинах, так и в мужчинах. Но поскольку такая эстетика не получила у вас в силу исторических обстоятельств культурного одобрения, одновременно с желанием люди ощущают острейшую потребность никогда такого желания не испытывать. Все это не может не провоцировать раздражительность в адрес вызвавшего такие противоречивые чувства субъекта. А раздражение и неприязнь, особенно если они подпитаны предубеждением, являются гораздо более труднопроходимым фильтром, чем бессознательная симпатия. Далеко не всякий готов с этими погрешностями восприятия работать, чтобы увидеть за ними чью-то личность. Так что мой господин, можно сказать, находится на вашей планете в том же положении, в каком находился на Эте Кита ваш отец, пока не стал «тем самым» Форкосиганом, награжденным орденом «За заслуги». 

– Мой отец находился на Эте Кита с дипломатической миссией, – со вздохом напомнил ей Алекс. – Всего несколько дней, пока шла церемония прощания с вашей покойной Императрицей. Ему не нужно было там жить и как-то интегрироваться в среду гемов. 

– Хотите сказать, моему господину приходится на Барраяре труднее, чем лишенному генетических модификаций инопланетному варвару в мире эстетической сообразности?

Алекс вспомнил, как изумился Акане, узнав, что отца в детстве долгое время не признавал его собственный дед, а в школе будущего «спасителя галактики» дразнили «мутантом». Избранные Фенн Рин формулировки, как и ее реакция при встрече с отцом, еще раз подтверждали, что с точки зрения «эстетической сообразности» никаким выдающимся уродством Майлз Форкосиган не обладал. И нескладный горбатый карлик, и статный красавец дядюшка Айвен – оба они в глазах высшего света Цетаганды были одинаково экзотичны и, скорее всего, одинаково безобразны. Принять эту оптику было сложно, практически невозможно, и от того – особенно стыдно. Ведь он сам в детстве не видел никакой разницы между отцом и его кузеном. То есть видел, конечно, но разница эта всегда была не в пользу дядюшки: отец был умный, знающий, увлекающийся, всегда готовый объяснить что угодно и разрешить любое сомнение. Но где-то лет с одиннадцати-тринадцати стало постепенно вдруг выясняться, что отнюдь не все из его ответов подходят Алексу и не все его объяснения помогают найти хоть какой-то ответ на самые волнующие вопросы. И примерно в то же время Алекс поймал себя на том, что начал отца стесняться. Особенно когда они оказывались где-нибудь вместе, или он слышал, как люди их с отцом сравнивали. Тогда-то он впервые и осознал, что отец отчаянно некрасив, и до сих пор не мог понять, что ему с этим осознанием делать. Как перестать испытывать сожаление и сострадание к тому, кто еще недавно казался чуть ли не воплощением силы и мужественности? 

Но с Акане была совсем другая история. И он, и его невеста – оба, с точки зрения барраярца Алекса – были и красивы, и экзотичны. Оба, с точки зрения барраярского обывателя, были «оккупантами». Но если Фенн Рин вызывала всеобщий ажиотаж, как среди девушек, так и среди мужчин, то с Акане по доброй воле не желал общаться никто, словно он был «мутантом» – как когда-то его отец. Так что со сравнением, уподобив цетагандийского студента Майлзу Форкосигану, доктор культурологии в принципе угадала. Промахнулась она с планетой и культурой. Однако сказать вслух то, что было здесь очевидно каждому, но при этом оставалось неявным для многих инопланетников, оказалось не так-то просто.

– Видите ли, – осторожно подбирая слова, начал он. – Дело в том, что по внешности и манерам Акане очень заметно, что ему нравятся парни. А это на Барраяре, мягко скажем, не особо приветствуется.

И снова уголки нежно-розовых губок дрогнули в подобии не то улыбки, не то насмешки. 

– Вы так думаете? На самом деле, вы никогда не узнаете, что человек предпочитает в постели, пока он вам сам тем или иным способом об этом не скажет. Хотя бы потому, что человеческая психика довольно пластична, и о своих истинных пристрастиях человек может годами и даже десятилетиями не догадываться. Особенно когда эти пристрастия идут в разрез с культурным императивом. Ведь все мы – как биологический вид и как отдельные особи – выжили, только потому что научились хорошо приспосабливаться. В том числе и под культурную среду. 

– Ну, вот мне кажется, что Акане очень явственно обо всем этом говорит. И манерами, и внешним видом, – опустив глаза, повторил Алекс. – Длинные волосы, украшения, крашеные ресницы и губы, лак на ногтях, эти яркие развевающиеся одежды… Мало кто из членов вашей делегации – несмотря на всю вашу экзотику – одет столь вызывающе. Если бы он при этом еще выглядел как ваш военный атташе или хотя бы как офицер протокольной службы гем Табор, то, возможно бы, это смотрелось не столь очевидно. А так у нашего барраярского обывателя обычно просто приличных слов для такой «эстетики» не находится.

– Но вы понимаете, что из того, что вы тут перечислили, вовсе не следует, что моего господина привлекают мужчины? 

– Почему? Если над своими физическими данными, доставшимися от родителей, ну или от ваших генетических инженеров, человек обычно не властен, то выбор внешнего вида все же весьма показателен. Серьги вот он такие огромные для чего носит? Ну, явно же не за тем, чтобы к своей лебединой шее внимания не привлекать? У нас кухарка, когда его в первый раз увидела, сразу так и сказала. Мол, такая шея у парня, в старину говорили: «По сабле плачет». Уж наверное, если б не хотел чужие взгляды притягивать, шарф бы носил или одежду с глухим воротом?

– То есть, если мужчина, – медленно начала она, – пользуется женскими способами для привлечения внимания к своей внешности (не в принципе женскими, а теми, которые вы, по своей барраярской привычке, считываете как женские), то это автоматически означает, что он пытается привлечь к себе мужчин? Гетеросексуальных мужчин, которым обычно нравятся женщины и на которых рассчитаны эти женские способы привлекать внимание? Вам не кажется, что здесь есть некоторое противоречие? 

На какое-то мгновение Алекс замер, пытаясь осознать сказанное. Однако барраярская реальность жила по своим законам, и ей было откровенно плевать, кто о ней что подумает. Особенно если этим «кто» была цетагандийская девочка-культуролог.

– Леди Рин, я понимаю, что у себя дома вы привыкли к другому, но здесь это правда именно так и работает. И никого это логическое противоречие не смущает. Когда моя подруга… Подруга не в смысле «подруга», а в смысле, что она мой друг, но при этом девушка... 

Фенн Рин на это только глубокомысленно хмыкнула.

– Короче, когда она устала от чрезмерного внимания парней в школе, она перестала носить юбки, платья, перешла на какой-то сугубо утилитарный унисекс и очень коротко постриглась. То есть вот совсем коротко, под машинку. Ну, и манеры у нее особо женственными никогда не были. Так что издали ее теперь легко за парня можно принять. И как по мне, ей это очень идет. Но это правда сработало! К ней сразу перестали клеиться и пытаться с ней познакомиться. Потому что девушка, которая одевается и ведет себя, как парень, считается чертовски непривлекательной. 

– Она стала привлекать к себе женщин? Этот ваш друг-девушка?

– Нет, – удивился Алекс. – Ну, насколько я знаю.

– Значит, дело не в том, что она стала выглядеть «мужественно», а в том, что она перестала соблюдать конвенцию. Видимо, она такой же гик, как и мой господин: любит идти поперек течения. А от таких приличным людям на всякий случай стоит держаться подальше, потому что никогда не знаешь, что им взбредет в голову. 

Форбреттен – гик?.. В каком-то смысле она, конечно, стала теперь куда ближе к Воронину, чем Акане. Но если подумать, как девушка может быть гиком? Или задротом? 

– Но вообще это одна из двух главных культурологических загадок Барраяра, – сообщила ему знаток конвенций. – Почему при всем вашем культе маскулинности и милитаризма у вас не поощряются гомосексуальные связи между мужчинами? 

«Как вообще они могут поощряться?..» – в немом удивлении замер Алекс.

– С мизогинией все понятно, – продолжала меж тем она. – Мужчине нехорошо выглядеть и вести себя «по-женски», потому что женщина – существо низшего сорта. Причина – в отсутствии нормальной контрацепции, как следствие этого – в зависимости от мужчин на период беременности и кормления, а значит, в более слабом здоровье и короткой продолжительности жизни. Уже через несколько поколений это автоматически приводит к утрате правовой и экономической независимости, а затем ведет к закреплению ущербного статуса, когда взрослых дееспособных особей приравнивают к детям, старикам и больным исключительно по признаку пола. Но вот почему, будучи мужчиной, нехорошо желать другого мужчину? Ведь здоровый флирт и крепкие любовные связи развивают взаимную поддержку и внутриполовую солидарность, способствуют сплочению армии и, как следствие, укрепляют обороноспособность планеты. Если это работало в Древней Греции и средневековой Японии, работает на планетах Цетаганды, то почему это не должно работать на Барраяре? Что же мешает вам, в отличие от остальной галактики, пользоваться преимуществами, которые дает свобода сексуального самовыражения?

Алекс слушал ее рассуждения, только что не открыв рот. Какие психологические преимущества дает эта самая свобода, он уже хорошо знал на примере Акане. И пускай формулировка, предложенная Фенн Рин, была для него внове, сам вопрос неотступно преследовал его вот уже много лет.

– Ну… Если отбросить обвинения, что такие чувства якобы идут против природы, – со вздохом принялся отвечать Алекс, – то мне кажется, основная причина кроется в том, что для фора самое главное в жизни – это его линьяж. Надо суметь прожить свою жизнь таким образом, чтобы прославить свой род чем-нибудь выдающимся. То есть и прожить достойно, и оставить достойных потомков, чтобы они этот род продолжили. И это, во-первых, должны быть потомки мужского пола, а во-вторых, такие, которые бы сами могли оставить потомков мужского пола. А при естественном воспроизводстве, каковое у нас тут всю дорогу и было, чтобы достичь этого результата, надо, как я понимаю, над ним долго и упорно работать. Потому что часть младенцев непременно будет с дефектом, часть умрет во младенчестве, часть погибнет в детстве или подростками. Да и насильственную смерть во взрослом возрасте вместе с эпидемиями и стихийными бедствиями тоже никто не отменял, хотя проблема голода, в основном, касалась более низших слоев. Поэтому, чтобы гарантированно оставить после себя какое-то количество внуков, мужчина должен сначала влюбиться, потом – жениться, далее – регулярно заниматься со своей женой сексом, и наконец – постоянно быть готовым к тому, что она в любой момент может умереть родами и ему придется срочно искать ей замену. И поскольку, в идеале, все это должны быть девушки своего круга – с приличным приданым, хорошей репутации, из известных семей – то на деле выбор невест оказывается довольно скуден, а значит, первым пунктом про влюбленность, скорее всего, придется пожертвовать. Если при всем при этом у тебя стоит преимущественно на парней, организовать нужное число потомков будет весьма затруднительно. 

– Понятно. А как у вас решалась проблема мужского бесплодия? 

–Э-э… никак. Если детей долго не было, то с женщиной разводились. Ну, или – если там прям любовь-любовь – брали приемных. Или назначали наследниками племянников и младших братьев. 

– Пятьдесят лет использования репликаторов! – окинула она его скептическим взглядом. – И до сих пор нельзя жениться парням? Очевидно же, что причина кроется не в самой практике воспроизводства, а гораздо глубже – в некоем культурном табу! Вопрос – в каком? В традиционных обществах, основанных американцами, европейцами, африканцами и выходцами с Ближнего Востока, такой запрет, как правило, связан с авраамическими религиями, в которых мужское семя обладало сакральным статусом. Поэтому с религиозной точки зрения одинаково плохо все, что потенциально не приводит к зачатию – любые формы сношений, кроме интравагинального секса с живой женщиной, а также непроизвольные поллюции и любые формы мастурбации. 

«Ого!.. – мысленно прикинул Алекс. – Оказывается, мы еще не так плохо живем!»

– Но насколько мне известно, – нимало не смутившись поднятой темы, продолжала Фенн Рин, – ни оральный, ни анальный контакт у вас не находятся под запретом. Про зоофилию и некрофилию рассказывают беззлобные анекдоты, а в мастурбации и поллюциях вообще никто не видит проблемы. Гомосексуальность также не криминализована. И само общество Барраяра религиозным никак не назовешь: евреи, мусульмане и христиане составляют у вас настолько незначительное меньшинство, что никакого существенного влияния на культурные установки они по определению оказать не могут. Даже в семьях «религиозников» их традиции имеют характер рудиментарных, давно перейдя в разряд бытовых привычек. Ну, там, каждое воскресенье стелить на стол белую скатерть у франко-католиков, красить на Пасху яйца у греко-ортодоксов или не есть свинину у англо-мусульман... И это при том масштабе катастроф, которые вам пришлось пережить из-за закрытия п-в-тоннеля! А ведь давно известно, что всякие природные и социальные потрясения религиозность многократно усиливают, а вовсе не ослабляют. Если сравнить эту ситуацию с достаточно высоким уровнем сексуальной свободы и устойчивой религиозностью на других обитаемых планетах вашего сектора – я говорю, в первую очередь, про Бету, – то становится ясно, что неприятие гомосексуальности у вас отнюдь не религиозного толка, как можно было бы ожидать. 

– Чем вам не нравится мое объяснение? – осторожно уточнил Алекс. – Наш традиционный страх врожденных мутаций в некотором смысле подходит на роль культурного табу. Разве нет? Если иметь уродливых внуков страшно, то не иметь никаких – еще страшнее. А при патриархальном укладе от воли отца или деда зависит очень много, если не все. 

– Ваша объяснение мне не нравится, потому что оно объясняет лишь один аспект вашего существования. А моя гипотеза позволяет объяснить все. А именно, как вы вообще пришли к такой жизни, – и она величавым движением подбородка указала на бальную залу.

– К «такой жизни» – это к неофеодализму? – не понял барраярский неофеодал. 

– Нет, с неофеодализмом как раз все ясно!

Ого!.. А мы-то тут все недоумеваем, с чего это инопланетники так дивятся на наши титулы и форму правления. А оказывается, это от того, что им все ясно!

– Неофеодализм, как и собственно феодализм, представляет собой примитивную форму организации общества и устойчиво воспроизводится всякий раз в те эпохи и в тех сферах, где рушатся прежние, более сложные институты. То, что произошло с обществом Барраяра в Период Изоляции – это обычный постапокалиптический сценарий. Сюда же относятся и все эти дорогие вашему сердцу понятия чести, доблести, верности, а равно прочая ментальная архаика, отрицающая свободу выбора и личной, – а не родовой, не корпоративной и не сословной – ответственности. 

– Стоп-стоп-стоп… – и Алекс постучал по сиденью дивана сложенным веером. – А как же эти ваши цетагандийские штучки, вроде страха потери лица и клановой чести? Чем это отличается от нашей «архаики»?

– Ничем, – выразительно расширив глаза, ответила гем-леди, после чего мягко, но в то же время решительно забрала у него свой аксессуар. – Только у нас эта архаика была введена искусственно – для контроля над гемами и низшими. А у вас, извините, само выросло! А вот чего у вас самопроизвольно вырасти не могло, так это вот этого, – и она еще раз обвела бальную залу сложенным веером. – Я имею в виду эту вашу чудовищную эстетику. 

– Э-э… Что, простите? 

– Вашу чудовищную эстетику, – повторила она, еще раз кивнув на танцующих. – Все женщины с длинными волосами, потому что это якобы «женственно». Мужчины коротко стрижены, потому что это якобы «мужественно». Женщины с голыми шеями, руками, плечами и с глубоким декольте, да еще почему-то в юбках, позволяющих видеть лодыжки, но не бедра и не колени. Мужчины все в брюках, форменных или нет, в пиджаках или в наглухо застегнутых сюртуках, так что там вообще ничего не толком не видно… 

– А как надо? – нарочито нейтрально полюбопытствовал одетый в родовой мундир Алекс. – Как у вас, чтобы все в разноцветных драпировках ходили? Или как на Бете, чтобы все с голой грудью?

– Одеваться можно по-разному. Даже при традиционном производстве тканей и шитье одежды вручную. Но объясните мне, почему из всего многообразия человеческих культур вы выбрали для подражания именно европейскую эстетику конца девятнадцатого века? Почему мундиры, еще можно как-то понять. Сукно – хороший и удобный материал. Но вот почему юбки и платья? В двадцать третьем веке европейским женщинам можно было ходить в чем угодно и многие носили штаны, потому что так удобнее. А у вас женские брюки появились, только когда ваш император женился на комаррианке и всем остальным тоже стало можно. Каким образом, попав в изоляцию от остальной галактики, люди вдруг забыли об элементарном комфорте, а главное, ради чего? 

– Ну, а почему на доиндустриальной Земле так ходили?

– Почему европейские женщины носили длинные юбки? – ухмыльнулась противница трико. – Потому что долгое время не существовало нижнего белья, в нашем с вами привычном смысле. А еще тампонов, прокладок, менструальных чаш и – контрацептивных имплантов, с которыми всего этого не нужно. Поэтому женщины были вынуждены обходиться нижними юбками и длиннополыми сорочками. Панталоны появились лишь в девятнадцатом веке и даже они были с разрезом по шаговому шву, чтобы их лишний раз не снимать, так что они тоже не могли решить эту проблему. Еще не поняли, почему женщины не могли носить брюки? 

Алекс помотал головой. Ухмылка на детском личике стала совсем уже плотоядной.

– Это у вас, мужчин, между ног ничего нет, а у женщин там зияющая пустота. Из которой регулярно что-нибудь да подтекает: то кровь, то слизь. Если не носить трусиков, к которым возможно прикрепить прокладку, то одежда пачкается. Штаны пачкаются. По крайней мере, во время менструаций. А верхнюю одежду в доиндустриальные времена, и даже потом, в эпоху индустриализации, стирали не то чтобы часто. Если вообще стирали. Обычно стирке подлежало белье, а верхнюю одежду просто регулярно чистили щетками с применением разных пудр, затирающих пятна и потертости ткани. Но если ноги под нижними юбками голые, то по ним все стекает на пол. А благодаря длинным – в пол – верхним юбкам и подолам верхнего платья этого всего не видно. Вот поэтому юбки и длинные платья и ассоциируются с женственностью – потому что без современного белья женщина не может постоянно носить штаны, а не потому, что мужчины никогда не носили юбок. Даже европейские мужчины в двадцать третьем веке еще носили юбки – христианские священнослужители и шотландские военные музыканты. Но у вас это редкость, а вот женское белье, к которому можно прикрепить прокладку или вложить кусочек ткани, сложенный лист газеты или комок ваты, что зафиксировали сто лет назад галактические антропологи – не редкость. Так что в случае с Барраяром эта ваша эстетика времен европейской индустриализации – вовсе не результат эволюции костюма, как на Земле, а сознательная ее имитация, – выразительно распахнула она белые ресницы, выделив последние три слова.

– Имитация? Но для чего? 

– Вот для того самого! Чтобы внешне все выглядело, как в конце девятнадцатого века. Поэтому то, на что смотрим сейчас мы с вами, – и она снова махнула сложенным веером в сторону танцующих, – выглядит так, будто это не современные люди кругом собрались, а какие-то мифологические персонажи, выдуманные Зигмундом Фрейдом. Он верил, что у женщины, в отличие от мужчины, множество эрогенных зон, поэтому женщина привлекает мужское внимание, оголяя наиболее чувствительные части тела: руки, шею, плечи, грудь до сосков, верхнюю часть спины... А у мужчин будто бы эрогенная зона всего одна, поэтому мужчины всегда появляются на публике в наглухо закрытой одежде. 

– А это не так? – как можно более нейтрально поинтересовался Алекс.

– Разумеется, это не так! Мужское тело не менее чувствительно, чем женское! Странно, что вы этого не знаете. Неужели то, что рассказывают про барраярских мужчин, как о сексуальных партнерах, это правда? Или вам настолько не везло с вашими любовниками? 

Алекс почувствовал, как против воли и совершенно не вовремя густо краснеет.

– Понятия не имею, что инопланетники про нас рассказывают, – раздраженно заметил он. – И к вашему сведению, у меня не было никаких любовников! 

– О!.. – изумленно и, как ему показалось, даже с каким-то восхищением отреагировала она. – А на что вы привыкли тратить свою неизрасходованную сексуальную энергию? Я вот писала докторскую…

Алекс сообразил вдруг, что перестал краснеть, и икоса взглянул на свою собеседницу. В смысле приподнял взгляд чуть повыше губ, заглянув в аметистовые глаза. Нет, она не иронизировала над ним и не осуждала. Ей действительно было интересно. И еще хотелось поделиться своим. Как задроту с задротом... Скажем так, если бы ему задал этот вопрос Воронин, он бы не удивился. 

– Я рисую обычно, – смущенно пробормотал он, опустив взгляд. – Иногда гуляю по городу или стихи пишу. Раньше была музыка… Но таких весомых оправданий, как у вас, у меня, конечно же, нет, – попробовал сострить он, но только сильнее от этого сам смутился. – Так что у вас за гипотеза? 

– Прежде чем перейти к изложению гипотезы, – приподняв уголки губ, начала она, – позвольте просветить вас относительно терминологии. Бетанские антропологи из Астроэкспедиционного корпуса определяют традиционное общество как общество с незавершенной индустриализацией. В нашем секторе, да и во всей галактике, этому критерию удовлетворяет лишь один Барраяр. 

– Это у нас-то незавершенная индустриализация?! – возмутился Алекс. – А ничего, что у нас один из самых мощных космических флотов в галактике и мы Зергияр самостоятельно колонизируем? 

– И тем не менее, на уровень пост-индустриального, а уж тем более пост-информационного развития вы пока что не вышли, – снова одарила она его покровительственной полуулыбкой. – А если учесть, какое колоссальное значение для вашей экономики представляет аграрный сектор и добыча природных ископаемых – особенно в сравнении с Комаррой и Бетой – тот факт, что вы делаете ракеты и открыли одно звездное пространство, вообще мало что значит. 

– Да на Бете и Комарре просто добывать нечего! Я уж не говорю про их перспективы сельского хозяйства! Вообще смешно!..

– Хотите сказать, это благоприятные природные условия мешают вам развивать хай-тек? 

Вопрос был задан максимально нейтральным, если не сказать, равнодушным тоном, но Алекс сразу осекся.

– Но как я уже сказала, это бетанский подход, – продолжала она. – С точки зрения цетагандийских ученых, традиционным признается любое общество, которое самопроизвольно выросло из традиций старой Земли, а не создано искусственно. Бета продолжает традиции «Силиконовой долины» Независимой Калифорнийской Республики. Эскобар построен на прямой преемственности традиций Мезомериканских Соединенных Штатов. Комарра следует традициям Средиземноморской Конфедерации. И так можно сказать про любую бывшую земную колонию. Каждая из них продолжает традиции тех государственных и надгосударственных образований, уроженцами которых была колонизирована планета. Нетрадиционными же, с цетагандийской точки зрения, считаются те общества и те культуры, которые были основаны на принципиально новом фундаменте – в силу исторических обстоятельств или же в результате творческого, созидательного усилия группы лиц. Это, разумеется, сама Цетаганда, а также Афон, Единение Джексона, Союз Свободных Поселений и все космические станции с постоянным проживанием. Моя гипотеза состоит в том, что к этому перечню следует добавить и Барраяр. 

– Так, – мысленно вернувшись к началу ее короткого терминологического экскурса, выдохнул Алекс. – Допустим. И что же у нас, по вашему мнению, «выросло» не само? А главное, кто «садовник»? 

Улыбка на белом кукольном личике стала еще явственнее, а в лиловых глазах заискрились крошечные огонечки святого Эльма. Быстрым взглядом Алекс обвел молчаливую очередь подпирающих стены и колонны претендентов на внимание инопланетной красавицы и мысленно поблагодарил императора Эзара за запрет дуэлей. Одним этим непроизвольным поднятием уголков нежно розовых девичьих губ он нажил как минимум полдюжины потенциальных противников. 

– «Садовник», вернее, коллегия «садовниц» была только у Цетаганды, – продолжала одаривать его улыбкой разжигательница внутрисословной ненависти. – Все остальные перечисленные мною общества были задуманы и взращены своими первооснователями и их лидерами. В случае с Барраяром, это были ваши первопоселенцы, или как их называют на Бете, в честь американской классики и в знак уважения к вашему русскоязычному большинству – «пионеры». Что у вас известно о первом поколении барраярцев?

– Да, собственно, ничего, – отвлекся от подсчета своих ненавистников Алекс. – Их было пятьдесят тысяч, этих «первых». Едва они прибыли, не успев толком обосноваться, как тоннель захлопнулся. Потом произошло то, что спустя столетия назвали Великим Огнем. Череда природных катастроф, вызванных солнечными вспышками. Возможно, это было как-то связано с закрытием тоннеля – сейчас сказать трудно. Все, что успели возвести первопоселенцы, погибло, и никаких документов об этом периоде не дошло. Одна только память и ужас перед генетическими уродствами. 

– А вам не кажется странным, что даже спустя больше века после открытия нынешней цепочки п-в-тоннелей в направлении Барраяра, никаких новых сведений к этому вашему «да, собственно, ничего» так и не прибавилось?

– А что, за эти сто лет где-то изобрели машину времени?

– Изобрели. Любое путешествие на Барраяр и обратно в обитаемые миры галактики до сих пор ощущается как путешествие на машине времени. Но даже когда будущее – не ваше, а будущее ваших «пионеров», неразрывно связанное с их же прошлым – хлынуло на вашу планету, ваши легендарные знания о них не стали менее легендарными. Это говорит о том, что освоение Колонии Дзета, или Бурый Яр, практически не оставило свой след в земных архивах, хотя к тому времени учет данных – особенно в отношении таких выдающихся событий, как освоение нового звездного пространства – сильно отличался от вашего бумажного и пергаменного делопроизводства Периода Изоляции. По крайней мере, ничего из того, что известно исследователям, не может объяснить вашей эстетики, вашего менталитета, особенностей вашего технического развития и странностей в заселении планеты.

– Каких еще странностей?

– Смотрите, из того, что стало известно сейчас, после ста лет наблюдения, складывается следующая картина. Шестьсот с чем-то лет назад некая группа лиц исключительно частным образом оплатила некоей неизвестной, но достаточно мощной галактической корпорации, вроде Галак-Тека, терраформирование недавно открытой планеты земного типа. Иначе как бы земная флора и фауна, завезенная «пионерами» так органично встроились в биосферу Барраяра? Это могло произойти только в одном случае: если родная биосфера была изведена под корень, сохранившись лишь в отдельных «карманах», где образовала в последствии небольшие биотопы в симбиозе с завезенными формами жизни. Периодически она оттуда лезет наружу, но фермеры и лесничие не дают ей распространяться. Если планету так серьезно готовили к заселению землян, желающих жить в окружении привычного им ландшафта, то почему же с первыми кораблями не завезли инженеров и не выстроили необходимую инфраструктуру, как это делается при освоении цетагандийских Колоний? Ведь это было бы гораздо дешевле, чем то, что уже сделали с планетой?

– Видимо, первопоселенцы и были этими специалистами.

– Почему же тогда они ничего не построили?

– Ну, я же говорю, была катастрофа планетарного масштаба, или скорее даже, череда катастроф. В течение нескольких поколений речь шла об элементарном физическом выживании.

– И те, кто выжил – а это были люди двадцать третьего века и их прямые потомки – не смогли наладить промышленное производство? Так чтобы у вас появились если не электричество, то хотя бы железные дороги на паровой тяге? 

– Ну, а если все специалисты погибли и остались лишь нанятые по контракту рабочие и простые фермеры?

– То есть вы хотите сказать, что продуктивное сельское хозяйство доиндустриальной эпохи эти привыкшие к технологиям двадцать третьего века «простые фермеры» сумели себе как-то организовать? Без подсказки историков, опытным путем, действуя методом проб и ошибок? Но даже образа железных дорог, чтобы двинуть экспериментальную мысль в этом направлении, в их головах при этом не было? Литье и ковку холодного оружия вы тоже освоили сами, дивнейшей красоты резьбу по кости и дереву тоже смогли придумать, а рельсы со шпалами слишком сложно? 

Про литье, ковку, резьбу, и про то, какое воздействие барраярские народные промыслы оказывают на инопланетников, Алекс хорошо знал благодаря Акане. Впрочем, благодаря ему он кое-что знал не только о барраярском искусстве, но и о самих цетагандийцах. 

– Леди Рин, а вам не кажется, что у вас какая-то культурологическая фиксация на этих железных дорогах? Акане вот тоже отсутствие метрополитена в Форбарр-Султане покоя не дает. Да и ваши специалисты первое, что принялись строить после космопорта, это монорельс. И это при всех завезенных вами же флаерах, граунд-карах, аэрокарах и гравиплатформах!

– Потому что это дешево, надежно, демократично и системно, – пфыкнула в его сторону уязвленная цетагандийка. – Это если вы не в состоянии почувствовать эстетическую и символическую составляющую!

– Самый дешевый путь для транспортировки любых грузов – водный, – указал ей на очевидное Алекс. – До сих пор. А насчет эстетики, тут, знаете, и поспорить можно. Как по мне, так парусные суда прекраснее любых монорельсов. 

– Конечно, самый дешевый путь водный, – деланно согласилась она, а потом язвительно уточнила. – Там, где есть ветер, моря, реки… и бурлаки. А где нет, можно вручную вырыть каналы, наделать шлюзов, навалить леса и опять же нагнать людей, чтобы тащили волоком. Правда, все очень просто? А от шахт пускай везут руду на мулах и лошадях. Ведь на то и существует податное население и тягловый скот, чтобы трудиться, ведь правда? Физический труд, он же так облагораживает, так возвышает! А флаер, ну сколько он стоит, если папа может подарить на совершеннолетие собственный? А может быть, даже и не один? Ну уж, наверное, не разорительно много? А что крестьяне в складчину гравиплатформу на несколько семей покупают, чтобы картошку в ближайший город возить, наверное, это они просто мало работают, что не могут позволить себе большего?

Алекс почувствовал, как краснеет. И родители, и бабушка с дедушкой всегда исходили из принципа, что не надо, подобно земным пророкам, раздавать на площадях рыбу, надо дать людям в руки удочку, а все остальное они сделают для себя сами. Поэтому основные усилия по облагораживанию Округа были направлены на строительство образовательных и медицинских учреждений. Цетагандийский, бетанский и комаррский подход с их плановым хозяйством казался ему каким-то надругательством над человеческой природой. И если на Комарре и Бете сам образ жизни в искусственной среде, аналогичной устройству космических станций, другого не предполагал, то цетагандийская зацикленность на примате государства во всех сферах экономики, распределенных между аутскими созвездиями, всегда казалась ему чем-то нездоровым.

Тем не менее факт оставался фактом: ни на Бете, ни на Комарре, ни на планетах Цетаганды бедности – в барраярском смысле слова – не существовало. Самые нищие обитатели комаррских куполов и бетанских подземелий по уровню обеспечения своих жизненных потребностей и экономических возможностей были вполне сопоставимы с барраярским средним классом. Да и цетагандийские «низшие», судя по рассказам Акане, были ничуть не хуже. Уж что-что, а жить, по меткому выражению искусствоведа, «собирательством», когда целые семьи из горских деревень отправлялись в леса за блестяникой, чтобы потом она могла появиться в столичных магазинах на полках – таким никто из цетагандийских «служителей» точно не занимался. Блестянику там выращивали исключительно на фермах, генетически модифицированную, размером с десятипфеннинговую монету и, судя по реакции того же Акане на «натуральный продукт», гораздо вкуснее лесной. 

– В любом случае использовать энергию пара так же элементарно, как энергию ветра или воды, – продолжила цетагандийская подданная. – Это не то, над чем человеку эпохи активного освоения космоса пришлось бы долго думать. Я считаю, что первые барраярцы не стали ее использовать, не потому что не могли, а потому что не захотели, – наклонилась она к самому его лицу. – Так же и со всей необходимой инфраструктурой. Ее не стали строить намеренно. 

– Почему же? – слегка отстранившись, переспросил потомок загадочных «пионеров».

– Потому что ваши пионеры с самого начала хотели создать идеальный мир доиндустриального прошлого, – еще ниже наклонилась она к нему своими лиловыми, засасывающими безднами. – Где пашут на быках, ездят на лошадях, женщины ходят в платьях и носят длинные волосы, и потому «женственны», а мужчины ходят строем и вооружены холодным оружием, и потому «мужественны». Все одеты во все «натуральное» и едят исключительно «натуральное». Никаких ГМО, никакой синтетики, никаких «опасных» прививок и никаких «вредных», растлевающих технологий – ничего из того, что привело человечество к третьей мировой войне и поставило на грань катастрофы. Все, как в мире покорителя американского Запада Натти Бампо или покорителя русской Сибири Ермака – только без пороха и без строптивых аборигенов, для которых бы он понадобился. Только человек и природа – как в «золотом веке», где женщины прекрасны и терпеливы, мужчины сильны и отважны, и где нет места «извращениям» – порождению цивилизации. Все как с Афоном – такой же фанатизм, такое же желание уберечь человечество от одного из «губительных факторов», такое же желание построить идеальный мир. Такой же тщательный отбор кандидатов в переселенцы. Иначе как объяснить такой странный национальный состав ваших пионеров? Где прогрессивные немцы и прагматичные скандинавы? Где оборотистые итальянцы и толерантные испанцы с голландцами? Одни консерваторы и традиционные изоляционисты – отделенные Проливом британцы и помнящие о Восточном блоке славяне. Плюс – небольшое число примкнувших к ним франко-католиков и греко-ортодоксов, которые по сю пору считаются у вас меньшинствами. 

– Позвольте, но есть же, я слышал, теория, что где-то двадцать процентов первопоселенцев были чернокожими? И именно этим объясняется наш «средиземноморский тип». 

Фенн Рин окинула его скептическим взглядом и помотала головой, качнув белым облаком волос-пружинок. 

– Это была теория бетанских антропологов. От своей американской прародины они унаследовали трепет перед своим чернокожим меньшинством и всячески подчеркивают исторические заслуги африканоидов, предпочитая, однако, с ними не слишком смешиваться. Генетических исследований они при этом на барраярцах не проводили, якобы во избежание упреков в расизме. У нас же есть результаты довольно большого числа генсканирований столетней давности, да и сам анализ имен говорит о том, что никаких афро-французов или афро-англичан на Барраяре никогда не было. Совсем немного венгров, армян и евреев-ашкеназов из стран Восточного блока. И какое-то число ассимилированных индусов и пакистанцев, попавших в сферу притяжения английской культуры еще во времена Британской империи. Но ни турок, ни арабов, ни туркменов, ни казахов, ни якутов, и уж тем более никаких чернокожих африканцев или их потомков. Как на Афон взяли только белых цисгендерных мужчин, так и на Барраяр полетели лишь те, кто мечтал о «доброй старой Англии», «дореволюционной России», «Великой Франции» и «свободной Греции»… И такой же, заметьте, как и в случае с Афоном, курс на изоляционизм. Иначе зачем вообще надо было выбирать тупиковое звездное пространство и тратить такие средства на терраформирование планеты?

– А п-в-тоннель?.. – прервал ее объяснение Алекс. – Это тоже мы себе сами устроили?

– Нет, вот на это, я думаю, ваших способностей бы не хватило, – скептически изогнула губы она. 

Алекс не выдержал и рассмеялся. Потом посмотрел на леди-культуролога. Вопреки его ожиданию, она улыбалась, глядя ему в глаза, улыбкой шкодливой школьницы. 

– Правда классную я придумала теорию? – продолжая заговорщицки улыбаться, спросила она. – До сих пор не было никого, кто бы это опроверг. 

Алекс так и прыснул со смеху, такой у нее был по-детски довольный вид. Неужели все доктора наук в глубине души движимы тем же желанием, что и малышня со своими выдумками? Как доктор Боргос и бабушка Фортиц? За тетей Лаисой и Дувом Галени он, впрочем, такой непосредственности не замечал. Как там, она сказала, Акане говорит про ее специальность? «Интеллектуальная мастурбация»? И сам же к ней побежал при этом советоваться, как только столкнулся со сложностями... Знакомый у него, видите ли, специалист есть в посольстве. По «традиционным культурам» нашего сектора!.. 

– А насчет того, чтобы алкогольное отравление молоком снимать, если барраярец от эскобарского порошка отказывается, это тоже была ваша теория? Или кто-то другой подсказал? 

Глаза ее вдруг расширились до невообразимых размеров, превратившись в звездные водовороты. От улыбки не осталось и следа. 

– Так это были вы?! – шикнула она на него громким шепотом, отразившемся в его голове чуть ли не криком. – Тот пьяный барраярец с допотопными антидепрессантами?!

– Ну, я. А кто же еще? Я же говорю, с вашим женихом тут никто не желает больше общаться. 

– Полтора месяца назад?! 

– Ну, да, – не понял он, чем вызвана такая бурная реакция. – Мы как раз накануне с ним познакомились. Он мне предложил без стеснения заходить к нему. В любое время дня и ночи. Вот я и воспользовался приглашением. 

– Воспользовались приглашением, значит? «Набрались» перед этим, как следует? Типа, «для храбрости» и чтобы повод был на ночь остаться? А подаренным «Moschino» воспользовались только сейчас! Вам не стыдно столько времени динамить влюбленного в вас человека, коварный вы френдзонщик?! Что это за воинствующая невинность?! Или это вы таким изощренным образом решили в лице моего господина отомстить за годы Оккупации всей расе гемов? Признавайтесь!

Алексу потребовалось время, чтобы уложить посыпавшиеся на него обвинения во что-то одно. 

– Вы сейчас упрекаете меня за то, что я не переспал с вашим женихом? – на всякий случай решил уточнить он.

– А чем вообще вы с ним занимались?! Столько времени! Шлялись по депрессивным районам и заброшенным фабрикам? Я сразу поняла, как только он этот второй блог вести начал, что он влюбился. Но зачем же вы тогда завалились к нему ночевать, если не заниматься сексом? Да еще в пьяном виде, если не для того, чтоб заранее иметь перед собой оправдание?.. Зачем вам этот спектакль понадобился, если вы все равно с ним в постель ложиться не собирались? 

– То есть вы… Подождите! Вы правда думаете, что гему с барраярцем в мирное время больше заняться нечем? Кроме как трахаться? Я же вам уже все объяснил, чем именно мы с вашим женихом занимались.

– Так вы, что? Специально это все так рассчитали? Чтобы покрепче его к себе привязать? Потому что поняли, что мой господин по своей природе типичный гетеросексуал, которого только романтикой, да измором взять можно? 

Похоже, удивление, отразившееся на лице Алекса, ее позабавило, и в лиловых глазах заплясали откровенно насмешливые искорки. 

– Да-да, – не желая останавливаться на произведенном ею эффекте, сообщила она. – Физиологически моему господину нравятся именно девушки! С ними он предпочитает встречаться в Домах радости, на них он обычно ориентируется в своем творчестве, с ними у него всегда случались наиболее продолжительные и наиболее стабильные отношения… Проблема в том, что это все были представительницы третьего сословия и ни к кому из них он не относился достаточно серьезно, чтобы влюбиться. А влюбляется он, конечно, в мужчин! Стабильно выбирая для романтической привязанности тех, с кем никакие стабильные отношения невозможны! Вы со своей девственностью и внутренней гомофобией для этого просто идеально подходите! Очень удобно! И романтика – всегда есть, о чем стихи писать! И бисексуальная нормативность соблюдена! Ведь известно же, что для баланса у приличного человека в партнерах непременно должны быть оба пола…

То есть все-таки в своей изначальной интуиции Алекс оказался прав! И Акане испугался именно алексовых намерений, когда отец заговорил с ним о браке. А вовсе не своих собственных чувств, как решил романтично настроенный дядюшка Айвен.

– Но… Разве это возможно – влюбиться в кого-то по требованию культуры? Как можно стремиться сердцем к мужчине, если физически тянет к женщинам? 

– Да потому что как ваша фаллоцентрическая культура требует от вас любить женщин (это они у вас «прекрасный пол», им дарят цветы и подарки, их внимание завоевывают), так и наша гистероцентрическая цивилизация требует от нас любить мужчин! Они – красивы и привлекательны. Они – морально и интеллектуально слабы. Они – беспомощны перед обрушивающимися на них эмоциями и не умеют экологично их выражать. Наконец, они все – в нашем цетагандийском случае – были выведены путем долгой селекции для помощи и поддержки женщин, чтобы их радовать и развлекать. Милые, пусть и своенравные домашние животные, которыми невозможно не умиляться… Для вас это, возможно, дико и цинично звучит, но согласитесь, это все же намного гуманнее вашего традиционного отношения к женщине, как к красивой и дорогой вещи. 

– Милые домашние животные?.. – зацепился он мыслью за первую попавшуюся несообразность, лишь бы за что-нибудь зацепиться, лишь бы… лишь бы глаза оставались подольше сухими. – И как это согласуется с вашими гаремами, когда у одного мужчины бывает по две, а то и по три жены?

Уловка удалась, но даже на абстрактную тему говорить с каждым словом было все труднее и труднее. 

– Не все домашние животные достаточно милы, чтобы держать их дома, – не заметив его «риторического» приема, ответила леди Рин. – Если два или три человека решают вести совместное хозяйство и заводят на двоих или троих кошку, это не значит, что кошка в семье главная. Даже если она сама так считает и все потакают ее желаниям... А почему вы плачете?

Алекс подобрал с сиденья диванчика веер, поднял его к лицу, заслонившись от камеры и смахнул пальцами с ресниц влагу. Впрочем, это не помогло, и она набежала туда опять. Одно хорошо, голос для разговора им был давно не нужен, а шевелить губами можно было и с комком в горле. 

– Потому что мне хотелось с вашим женихом именно тех самых, нежелательных для него стабильных отношений. И вовсе не как с домашним животным, а как с человеком.

– Вы это серьезно сейчас? – спросила она его после продолжительной паузы.

– Да, вполне, – и Алекс, снова прикрывшись высокотехнологичным веером, промакнул пальцами слезы. – Собственно, за этим к вам и пришел – узнать, возможно ли тут что-то поправить… Но раз даже вы говорите, что невозможно…

– Вот тормоз!.. – по-детски нахмурившись, сжала она кулачки. – Я же вам сразу сказала, что он тормоз! А вы со мной спорить стали!

Алекс даже рассмеялся сквозь слезы, так это было неожиданно.

– Моя сестра говорит: «Все парни идиоты». Это она посоветовала к вам обратиться. Говорит, что невеста может рассказать об идиотизме своего нареченного вернее любой другой. 

– Это которая из ваших сестер так сказала – умная или красивая?

– Умная, – удивленно ответил Алекс, но потом, подумав, добавил. – Вообще-то они обе красивые.

– Я старшую имела в виду. Она асексуал?

– Мы двойняшки вообще-то... А как вы про нее догадались?

– Ну, в отличие от вас двоих, она не плачет по идиотам.

– Ну, да…

Леди Рин надула свои по-детски припухлые щеки, на какое-то мгновение превратившись не то в амура, не то в зефира с трехсотлетнего гобелена из замка Форхартунг. Потом медленно выдула сквозь сомкнутые губы воздух. «Значит, все-таки в зефира», – успел подумать Алекс. 

– Давайте, с вами заключим пакт, – решительно предложила она простуженным голосом. 

– Пакт? Какой пакт? О ненападении?

– О ненападении – во-первых, о взаимопомощи – во-вторых, – уверенно кивнула она.

От неожиданности Алекс прекратил лить слезы и совсем не по-форски шмыгнул носом. Разговор, который буквально вот только что шел в русле логики Хел, внезапно приобрел направление, предложенное дядей Марком. Видимо, девушки на выданье и галактические торговцы мыслят схожими категориями. 

– Вам дать платок? – с серьезным лицом осведомилась Фенн Рин.

– Не надо, – буркнул он, ревниво прижав к себе превращенного в бальный ягташ медвежонка. Полез в карман за своим носовым платком, коричневым с серебряной монограммой. 

– Если широко раскрыть глаза и подуть веером на ресницы, они разлипнутся и будет не так заметно, что они были мокрыми, – с той же серьезностью подсказала она. – Мне обычно помогает.

– Вы же не плачете из-за идиотов, – напомнил он ей, не преминув, впрочем, воспользоваться дельным советом.

– Обычно да, – рассудительно подтвердила она. – Но как вы сами заметили, мой господин – человек неординарных способностей. 

– И в чем же будет заключаться наша с вами взаимопомощь?

– У моего господина с детства была мечта – завести себе барраярского возлюбленного. Как у Иллуми Эйри, автора «Интимного дневника», где впервые в цетагандийской литературе был изложен опыт приручения дикого варвара. 

Так... Интересно! И кто же из них двоих оказался претендентом на звание «дикого варвара» – он или Грег?

– А у меня давняя мечта повторить подвиг моего старшего коллеги Микоса гем Сорена, который не только сблизился с носителем традиционной культуры, но и, насколько я знаю, в данный момент живет со своим информантом под одной крышей. То есть находится «в поле» круглосуточно и имеет возможность наблюдать объект своего исследования в самых разнообразных жизненных ситуациях. 

Та-а-к… Еще интереснее!

– Под «объектом исследования» вы имеете в виду старшего лейтенанта Кайю Фориннис? – на всякий случай решил уточнить Алекс.

– О, так вам известно ее имя?! – и леди Фенн посмотрела на него с выражением явного уважения. – Я знаю о ней только из его публикаций! Вот видите, как хорошо, что мы с вами познакомились. Едва только начали общаться, а уже столько полезной информации… Но в любом случае, гем Сорен ведет свое исследование на Зергияре, она не из высших форов и вообще женщина, хоть и офицер. То есть сделанные им выводы, несмотря на обилие добытых сведений, все еще нуждаются в проверке на более, так сказать, показательном материале. 

– Э-э… А разве у них не роман? – попытался выбраться из-под груза обрушившихся на него сведений Алекс. – Мне казалось, гем Сорен серьезно влюблен в лейтенанта Фориннис. Я помню, был очень рад за него, когда узнал, что она согласилась к нему переехать и они теперь живут вместе. 

– Ну, конечно же, он влюблен в нее! – строго взглянула на него цетагандийская культурологиня, словно он сморозил какую-то глупость. – Это совершенно естественно для ученого быть без ума от объекта своего исследования. И потом как бы он смог жить с ней в одной квартире, если бы не был способен выносить специфику барраярского менталитета?.. Но я хочу пойти дальше! Мне для моей работы нужен настоящий фор, подлинный аристократ с опытом столичной жизни, мужчина в возрасте от двадцати до тридцати лет. Желательно с высшим образованием или находящийся в процессе его получения. Ни один из этих господ мне не подходит, – помахала она перед ним своим коммом. – А вы как раз очень даже меня устраиваете!

– Формонкриф подходит, – наугад кивнул в сторону ее девайса Алекс, вжавшись в спинку дивана и покрепче прижав к себе медвежонка. – Ну, если вам типичный носитель «барраярского менталитета» нужен. Он консерватор и, как положено «настоящим» молодым форам, учится в Военной Академии. 

– Нет, он надутый дурак, а мне нужен человек с навыком саморефлексии. 

– Форбреттен. Он к вам, вроде бы не подходил. Тоже из Военной Академии, двадцать один год.

– Это тот ваш третий приятель? – кивнула она в сторону дальней от них колонны, где он провел первую половину вечера. – С мягкой формой гомофобии, робкий ксенофоб и пассивный сексист? Извините, но… как-то слишком много комплексов неполноценности на одного молодого человека! 

– Форратьеры? Младшему, правда, еще, как и мне, девятнадцать.

– Это те два брата-погодки, что зациклены друг на друге и общаются только со вторым принцем? Им сначала с женщинами нужно научиться разговаривать! Делиться своей задумкой с антропологами-мужчинами только из-за неготовности основных информантов к работе со мной, я не согласна. Нет-нет, я уже все решила! Вы, лорд Форкосиган, идеальный кандидат. И потом у нас с вами, смотрите, сколько всего общего обнаружилось! Вы же сами сказали, что хотите серьезных отношений с моим господином. А я, надо вам сказать, очень обеспокоена тем, кого он может выбрать себе в барраярские возлюбленные! Это же ведь, когда мы поженимся, человек будет регулярно бывать у нас в доме, а может быть, даже и жить! И мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы это оказался кто-то из моего списка, – она еще раз потрясла коммом, – или, скажем, кто-то вроде этих ваших приятелей – увлеченного инфантила, вежливого садиста или закомплексованного невротика. 

Ну, как минимум, с одним из этой троицы, как говорит Эльза, «поздняк метаться».

– Это и есть ваш план взаимопомощи? – сглотнув, уточнил Алекс. – Я буду вашим информантом и объектом исследования в качестве «типичного барраярца», а вы поможете мне вернуть Акане? 

Белая актиния увлеченно закивала.

– Но вы же сами сказали, что он, скорее всего, гетеросексуал и к длительным отношениям с мужчинами неспособен.

– Ну, сам-то он себя гетеросексуалом не считает, а самоидентичность гораздо важнее любых сторонних атрибуций. Это я вам как культуролог говорю, со всей ответственностью. Ну, и потом, статус официального возлюбленного – это своего рода безусловный контракт. Форма некровного родства, как ваши брак, побратимство или кумовство, которые возникают не в результате генетической близости, а происходят от «вечной клятвы». То есть серьезные и стабильные отношения, личное доверие и свобода соприкосновений – все, как вы хотите. А любовниками при этом быть вовсе не обязательно. Тут все как с друзьями или товарищами по Университету – как договоритесь. 

То есть дружба в цетагандийской трактовке, оказывается, совсем не исключает любовной связи?..

– Ясно… 

– А мне будет приятно, что у нас с моим господином на двоих один барраярец, – добавила Фенн Рин.

– Это как котенка на пару завести что ли? – еще раз сглотнув, переспросил Алекс. 

– А вам это сравнение кажется чем-то оскорбительным? – серьезно поинтересовалась она.

Кошки делают в домах только то, что им нравится: спят, где хотят, ко всем пристают, чтобы им чесали за ушком. Все ими восхищаются, все их любят, по первому требованию немедленно гладят, пускают в постель и вообще ценят только за то, что они есть. Алекс вспомнил, как его голова совершенно кошачьим образом покоилась на коленях у Акане и как тот его гладил, только потому что эта голова там лежала и невозможно было не гладить. 

– Да, пожалуй, что нет, – честно признался он. 

– Ну, тогда по рукам? – и она протянула ему свою крошечную розовую ладошку. 

– А что надо делать, чтобы быть информантом? – на всякий случай уточнил он. 

– Ничего. Просто будьте самим собой. А уж интерпретацию я придумаю. 

Он скептически посмотрел на нее, приподняв бровь.

– Обещаю ничего не публиковать без вашего ведома, – заверила она его.

Только после этого он отложил веер и пожал ее руку. 

А пожав, внезапно для себя осознал, что отпускать не хочет. Потому что без веерной защиты и спрятанных в цетагандийской приблуде вентиляторов он вдруг оказался один на один с этой имбирно-пряничной завесой, разом отгородившей его от остального мира и бросившей сквозь белую зыбь прямо в лиловую пучину.

– Одно условие, – как можно тверже постарался проартикулировать он одними губами.

– Какое? – удивилась лиловая пучина.

– Вы мне позволите написать ваш портрет. Это долго. Придется позировать для набросков. 

– А я смогу в это время работать или заниматься чем-то другим? Например, вас опрашивать?

– Да, вполне.

– Хорошо, я согласна. 

Только после этого он отпустил ее руку. Она как-то судорожно вздохнула, немного поежившись. Напряженно уперлась обеими руками в коленки.

– Вам точно не холодно здесь у окна? – спросил он. – Может, попросить принести из вашей машины какую-нибудь накидку.

– Нет-нет, со мной все в порядке, – не глядя в его сторону, как-то уж очень спешно заверила она его.

– Тогда, может, выпьете чего-нибудь согревающего? Я знаю, что у вас не принято. Но глоток шампанского вряд ли уж так повредит.

Все еще не глядя в его сторону, она быстро кивнула. Впрочем, тут же оговорилась:

– Но только если один глоток. Возьмите себе, я у вас попробую. 

Мимо них как раз продефилировал мускулистый эсбэшник в форме официанта (или мускулистый официант, завербованный СБ, что, в общем, было одно и то же). Алекс остановил его и попросил подать ему бокал шампанского. 

– Что-нибудь для вас, леди Рин? – осведомился тот. 

– Я же не пью, – искренне удивилась та. 

– Как скажете, – с плохо скрываемой иронией официант пожал плечами и оставил им один бокал на двоих. 

Алекс автоматически отпил глоток, потом вспомнил, для чего все это было, и потянул бокал съежившейся актинии. Она зыркнула на него лиловыми безднами, потом отхлебнула треть бокала, сморщила нос, пробурчав что-то в стиле «Какая гадость, этот ваш этанол!», и вернула драгоценнейшее южно-континентальное шампанское Алексу. Тот от комментария удержался, о чем, впрочем, тут же и пожалел. 

– А вы всегда так делаете? – все так же нахмурившись, поинтересовалась она, стоило ему сделать глоток и поставить недопитый бокал на столик. 

– Как? – не понял он.

– Ну, вот то, что вы только что сделали. Спокойно пьете за другим человеком, и после себя пить предлагаете из той же посуды. 

– А что? Ваш блеск для губ – это правда биологическое оружие?

– Нет, конечно, – строго посмотрела она на него. – Но ведь даже у вас есть поверье о том, что если девушка с парнем пьют из одного стакана, то они скоро поженятся. 

– Ну, мало ли, какие поверья у стариков были! Свистеть дома нельзя – деньги высвистишь. На углу сидеть нехорошо – семь лет замуж не выйдешь… Нельзя же к этому всерьез относится!

– И про косвенный поцелуй мой господин тоже вам ничего не рассказывал? 

– Не-е-ет, – и Алекс с опасением посмотрел на оставленный им бокал. 

– А какие еще эротические действия вы имеете обыкновение совершать, не осознавая степень их эротизма? Про остаться в полубессознательном виде на ночь, это мы уже выяснили. Про совместные прогулки с разглядыванием городских достопримечательностей, думаю, тоже говорить не приходится. 

– Что же может быть эротического в прогулках по городу? – с некоторым вызовом и при этом снова начиная краснеть, переспросил он. 

– Неужели же вы мне хотите сказать, будто не чувствовали во время этих прогулок волнительного биения сердца? А зачем же вы тогда выбирали для них настолько уединенные места, как эти ваши заброшенные промзоны? 

Алекс еще не успел придумать ответ, как покраснел еще больше. 

– Это субъективные ощущения, – наконец, пробормотал он. – В моем понимании, эротика все-таки предполагает некоторую взаимную заинтересованность. А ему просто интересно было бывать в тех местах, где обычно не ходят туристы. Ничего из того, что обычно совершают на прогулках влюбленные, мы не делали. На Звездном мосту не целовались, амбарные замки на перила не вешали, на стенах «Алекс+Акане» не писали… Тем более, что жених ваш в принципе против любых выражений симпатии на людях... 

– Это мой господин-то против? Вы же мне сами сказали, что ходили с ним на выставки и говорили о живописи и архитектуре! Небось и литературу с ним обсуждали? 

– Ну, да. А что здесь такого?

– Ага! Все-таки литературу! А вы не подумали, лорд Форкосиган, что если гем обсуждает с барраярцем литературу, то это он таким образом клинья ему подбивает? Нет, не подумали? Что же вы еще с моим женихом такого делали, непонятливый вы человек? Вдоль водоемов прохаживались?

– Тут вообще-то сложно миновать водоемы, – в некотором раздражении ответил Алекс. – Город на Реке стоит, знаете ли. А в кампусе целая система прудов. 

– Ах, в кампусе… В Саду Переплетающихся Тропинок аут-леди Ларины Хонтас… В шахматы играли? Я имею в виду такие, настоящие. С деревянными фигурами которые.

– Это обычная часть студенческого досуга, – пожал он плечами. – Кто в настольный теннис играет, кто в настольный хоккей, кто в такти-го, кто в нарды. Там все во что-то такое играют, и никакого такого смысла никто этим играм не придает.

– Угу, – саркастически протянула она. – Средневековые изображения куртуазных рыцарей, играющих со своими дамами в шахматы, это, конечно же, подтверждают… Рисовали друг друга?

– Мы же на Факультете искусств оба учимся. Конечно же, рисовали!

– На музыкальных инструментах играли вместе?

– Да. Я же уже сказал вам, что в школе играл на синтезаторе. А дома у нас фортепьяно есть. Естественно, мы вместе играли!

– Грим он вас поправить никогда не просил? – лицо ее становилось все более ироничным.

– Ну-у… Был как-то один момент. Когда он рисовые шарики в кольмаровом соусе на перекус притащил. А зеркальца у него с собой не оказалось. 

– У цетагандийского гика не оказалось с собой зеркальца, – медленно повторила она. – Бенто с текучей подливой взять не забыл, а зеркальце, значит, совершенно случайно забыл. Кисточку вам еще сам небось предложил, да? Такую, не очень удобную? Которую облизывать приходилось, чтобы помаду ей накладывать? Ну, как акварелисты иногда делают?

Алекс сглотнул.

– А по улицам, взявшись за руки, от каких-нибудь преследователей, или там от дождя, случайно не бегали? Нет? Корабликов по воде не пускали? А вот еще, знаете… не помню, есть ли у вас такая игра, когда один глаза закрывает, а другой ему на ладони пальцем буквы чертит и надо угадать слово... 

Такая игра на Барраяре была, называлась она «Сорока-ворона», варила она кашу и кормила своих деток («Первому дала, второму дала… пятому не дала!»). Играли в нее с совсем еще мелкими дошколятами, и Алекс был убежден, что придумали ее ради развития мелкой моторики, ну и для того, чтобы между делом научить простому счету на пальцах. Естественно, он этими своими соображениями поделился с Акане, и тот даже не спорил. А поделился он в ответ на аканин рассказ про детскую игру с буквами, которая, разумеется, продемонстрирована была на самом Алексе. И какое-то слово он неожиданно для себя даже тогда отгадал, то ли «пилястру», то ли «антаблемент», несмотря на то, что думать о каких-то абстракциях в тот момент хотелось меньше всего. А «кашку варил» и «раскладывал» он, разумеется, на ладони Акане…

– Порно цетагандийское смотрели когда-нибудь? – не дала ему погрузиться в воспоминания леди Рин. – Такое, для девочек?

– Порно? – не понял Алекс. – Для девочек? 

– Ну, да. С барраярцами.

Алекс как открыл рот, так и забыл зачем. Цетагандийка меж тем ухнула белым облаком вниз, быстро расстегнула ремешки на своих котурнах, освободилась от обуви и, забравшись пятками на диван, подтянула под подолом импровизированного платья к себе коленки. Словно не в императорской бальной зале сидела, а у себя в гостиной. Потом, скользнув по экрану пальцем, она водрузила на эти самые коленки комм и жестом поманила Алекса наклониться поближе. Тот, прижав к подбрюшью игрушечного медведя, подсел к ней и как бы ненароком прижался коленом к крошечным пальчикам, прекрасно ощутимым сквозь детский носок. Впрочем, этот его дерзновенный демарш девушка оставила без внимания. 

– «Ушные капельки» синхронизированы с моим коммом, так что звуковую дорожку вы тоже будете слышать, – предупредила она.

На плоскостном видео два молодых человека – а судя по показанным в кадре рукам, это были именно мужчины – играли в шахматы. И доска, и фигуры необычайно тонкой резьбы – слоновая кость, красное дерево – при одном только взгляде на них вызывали острое чувство зависти. Так и хотелось коснуться гладких отполированных поверхностей, повертеть фигуры в руках, рассмотреть их со всех сторон, послушать, с каким звуком проворачиваются внутри кружевных сфер другие кружевные сферы с неповторяющимся узором. Тем более, что одна пара рук была подчеркнуто «барраярской»: неравномерно смуглая кожа, темные волоски на тыльной стороне ладони, крупные пальцы, неровно блестящие, пусть и аккуратно постриженные ногти. Особенно это было заметно в сравнении с то и дело мелькавшей в кадре другой кистью – идеальных пропорций, с тонкой прозрачной кожей, покрытой узором из нежно-бирюзовых вен, с розоватыми суставами и ногтями. Спустя несколько минут наблюдения за передвижением фигур по доске, Алекс вдруг осознал, что испытывает самую настоящую ревность к этим загорелым барраярским лапищам, в которых не было ни малейшего изящества, и которым, казалось, было совершенно наплевать на то, какой красоты они в процессе игры касались. Камера сменила ракурс и стало видно, что оба игрока одеты в шелка ручной росписи с необычайно тонкой вышивкой золотыми и серебряными нитями. На «барраярце» было что-то такое лазурное с зеленцой и тонкими веточками вербы, у цетагандийца одеяние было чисто белое, с жемчужным блеском, расшитое золотыми куницами. Камера начала медленно поворачиваться, перемещаясь по окружающей обстановке (резной чайный столик с фарфоровыми кофейными чашечками, приоткрытая лаковая шкатулка с драгоценностями из высокотехнологичных сплавов, шелковые подушки из генно-модифицированного волокна), и наконец, показала самого «барраярца». Это был худощавый узколицый парень лет за двадцать, самой обычной наружности – с пятнами от недавно сошедших прыщей и несимметрично оттопыренными ушами. Единственно, что обращало на себя внимание в его внешности – это изящный орлиный нос и темные внимательные глаза. Он явно испытывал неловкость – то ли от самой игры, в которой, впрочем, неплохо соображал, то ли от манер своего соперника, то ли от нацеленного на него объектива. Тут ему что-то сказали тихим шепотом – не то оператор, не то его оппонент, – и он вдруг расплылся в улыбке, такой открытой и заразительной, как у первого человека в космосе. Алекс почувствовал, что и сам непроизвольно улыбнулся, глядя на эту улыбку.

– А это точно порно? – зачарованно переспросил он, скосив взгляд на девичьи губы.

– Да, – со всей ответственностью кивнула специалистка по актуальной цетагандийской культуре. – Это же по операторской работе сразу видно! Игра в документализм, подчеркнутый акцент на бытовых деталях и телесном своеобразии, нарочито домашняя обстановка и исходная обыденность ситуации. Как будто это какие-то люди с улицы в обычной цетагандийской гостиной. Разве вы не почувствовали желания к ним присоединиться или даже заменить собою одного из участников сцены? 

Алекс снова сглотнул и покрепче прижал к себе медвежонка.

– Эротику снимали бы в приглушенном свете, – пояснила она. – С упором на эстетический идеал, а не на жизненную конкретику. И вы бы не чувствовали ничего, кроме расслабленного наслаждения – никакого визуального стресса ради мобилизации либидо. 

– То есть эротики «с барраярцами» не бывает? 

– Бывает, наверное. Но там на роль барраярца кого-нибудь бы из третьего сословия пригласили. Здесь барраярец настоящий, нашли где-то на Эскобаре. Есть на что посмотреть! 

Н-да, то еще извращение, оказывается – получать удовольствие от наблюдения за барраярцами… Или как это еще, говорил Акане, называется у гем-леди? «Кинк»? Ну, то, что особенно торкает?..

– Или вы это про сексуальную сцену спрашивали? – уточнила Фенн Рин. – Не волнуйтесь, потом она обязательно будет. У цетагандийцев хорошим тоном считаются долгие прелюдии. Правда, о таком, чтобы она заняла полтора месяца, как у вас с моим господином, я раньше не слышала, – не удержалась она от саркастического замечания. 

Алекс опять непроизвольно сглотнул, с некоторым усилием отведя взгляд от нежно-розового рта. Камера переместилась и показала, наконец, «гема». Это был молодой и очень красивый парень классической монголоидной внешности, правда, заметно брутальнее, чем Акане. Как и он – в полном гриме с синими и белыми завитками на светло-лимонном фоне. Из того, что он выглядел ровесником барраярца, было понятно, что в действительности он в полтора, а то и в два раза старше. 

– А гем – настоящий? 

– Нет, не думаю. Все-таки настоящие гемы ни в рекламе, ни в порно, ни в комедиях не снимаются. Как ни крути, низкие жанры... Ну, только если это не какие-нибудь всеядные гики, вроде моего господина... Но вы правы, модификация тут у цетагандийца очень хорошая.

Как будто в ответ на ее замечание «гем-лорд» улыбнулся. Очень светло и нежно – той самой улыбкой, которую так нравилось Алексу видеть на губах у Акане. 

– А давно они встречаются? – вырвалось у него.

Гем-леди щелкнула кончиком пальца по комму, остановив видео, и повернулась к Алексу. Сидели они практически плечом к плечу и оттого ее губы, на которые он был вынужден постоянно смотреть, чтобы ее слышать, оказались… ну, очень близко. Примерно, как тогда, когда он сдувал с ее век звездную пыль. 

– Я думала, такие люди только в бетанских анекдотах бывают, – сообщила она ему.

– Какие? – Алекс непроизвольно вжался в спинку дивана.

– Ну, как вы. Знаете этот анекдот, как афонец, цетагандиец и барраярец смотрят классическое эскобарское порно?

– Не-е-ет…

– Афонец с какого-то момента начинает причитать, что ему обещали порно, а вовсе не фильм ужасов. Потом начинает бурно реагировать в стиле «А-а-а! Нет, не делай этого! Она же его откусит! Нет-нет, не засовывай его в нее! Что ты делаешь? Скорее уходи оттуда!» 

– Так…

– Цетагандиец периодически просит остановить, долго рассматривает застывшие кадры, наконец, просит увеличить правый верхний угол. Когда это удается, удовлетворенно вздыхает: «И все-таки у меня в прихожей гардины гораздо… гораздо более эстетичные!» 

– А барраярец? 

– А барраярец очень за всех переживает. И только дождавшись титров, спрашивает, почему так и не показали свадебную церемонию. 

– В эскобарском порно есть титры? 

– Ну, да. Это же искусство. Люди ведь не только ради гонораров работают, но и ради признания. У вас, как я понимаю, не так?

– Это все равно что про проституцию сказать «неплохая работа», – скривившись, пояснил Алекс.

– Ну, да, – ответно скривившись, согласилась она. – То, что у вас называется этим словом, и вправду, к работе, а уж тем более к творчеству отношения мало имеет. Ну, что сказать?.. Низкая сексуальная культура, высокая невротизация общества. 

Выставив очередной культурологический диагноз, гем-леди вернулась к наглядной демонстрации контрпримера.

Судя по показанной мельком доске, барраярец в шахматы выиграл. Но когда камера задержалась на лице «гема», стало понятно, что тот совсем не расстроился, а напротив, с выражением явного довольства стал сладко жмуриться, как кот на солнышке. Камера снова мазнула по мальчишески озорному лицу барраярца, который медленным движением отставил в сторону доску, а потом стремительно опрокинул «гема» на спину. Вид у обоих при этом был, как у разыгравшихся щенят: ни агрессии, ни намека на секс. «Гем» остановил барраярца легким жестом, прижав к его губам палец, и тот моментально послушался этого мягкого движения. После чего цетагандиец все с той же довольной полуулыбкой отполз на подушках, сел, и началось такое же долгое и неторопливое снятие грима. Барраярские пальцы, окунаемые в косметическое молочко, аккуратно скользили по гладкой коже, а по лицу ее обладателя растекалась такая волна наслаждения, что она чувствовалась даже по эту сторону экрана. Словно Алекс не смотрел на чужие прикосновения, а его самого гладили по лицу чьи-то заботливые пальцы, и он сам не заметил, как стал осторожно тереть друг о друга подушечками, отчего по всей руке, а там и по всему телу побежали электрические разряды. Тем не менее «гема» что-то насторожило. Как только грим был снят, он о чем-то беззвучно поинтересовался, страстно посмотрев барраярцу в глаза. Потом, захватив в руку чужие пальцы, поднес их к лицу и провел по подушечкам языком. Барраярец на это с некоторым смущением рассмеялся. Но все прояснилось, когда инопланетник извлек откуда-то из-за хаотично раскиданных цветных одеял некий загадочный инструмент, похожий на мандолину с длинным широким грифом. 

– Балисет, – не столько услышал, сколько почувствовал ухом горячее дыхание Алекс. 

Потом началось обучение основам. Барраярец, скорее всего, был знаком только с гитарой, поэтому с девятью струнами на широченном грифе ему было непривычно. Хотя он очень старался, только что не язык высунул от сосредоточенности. Цетагандийцу же, похоже, и секса никакого было не надо, так его штырило от самой просветительской деятельности. А уж с какой нежностью он обнимал своего партнера, как склонялся к его голой шее, обхватывая его кисть и поправляя ему пальцы на струнах – на это просто невозможно было смотреть без дрожи. Через несколько минут созерцания мандолину из рук ученика хотелось уже просто вырвать: «Вот, смотрите! Я уже давно все понял!»

– М-м… Красивые мужские лица, полностью лишенные грима – это что-то, – промурчала в самое его ухо девушка. – Даже забываешь, что генетически от совершенства они все-таки далеки. 

Ну, да, правильно... Аутов гемы видят редко, а если и видят, то стараются опускать глаза, как того требуют приличия. Гем-лорды, даже самые отвязные, непременно делают макияж или хотя бы небольшой рисунок в клановых цветах на скуле. Третье сословие тоже: либо густой макияж, либо служебный грим, либо слишком низкое происхождение, чтобы взирать на гем-леди, подняв голову. Видимо, для гемов путешествие за пределы Империи в чем-то сродни визиту барраярцев на Колонию Бету. 

– На Бете, конечно, еще лучше, – словно угадав его мысли, пояснила она. – Там и коленки, и торсы, и плечи с лодыжками. А у некоторых настолько коротенькие и тоненькие саронги, что даже мысленно раздевать не требуется. Но и на Барраяре – с вашей укутанной в мундиры и военную форму аристократией – мой взгляд все равно отдыхает. 

– До тех пор, пока форы с номерами девять, четырнадцать и пятнадцать не раскроют рта? – саркастически усмехнулся Алекс. 

Она в ответ хмыкнула:

– По счастью, у вас от женщины не ожидается активного участия в беседе, так что можно не вслушиваться. Канареек, знаете, тоже не для содержательных высказываний в домах держат. А голоса почти у всех ваших ровесников мне понравились. 

Алекс почел за благо воздержаться от комментариев. Но какой, однако, неожиданный взгляд на вещи!.. Вот, значит, какого рода милые домашние зверушки имелись в виду. Это совсем не то же самое, что смотреть на мужчину, как на животное. Даже если это животное – кот или безобидный кролик. Как не крути, а с барраярской точки зрения канарейки были гораздо ущербнее и гораздо бессмысленнее любых домашних питомцев, несмотря на то, что именно они в прежние времена спасали шахтерам жизни. Хотя для Акане – он почему-то был в этом уверен – сравнение с певчей птицей не было бы обидным. 

– А вам кто из них больше нравится? – как ни в чем не бывало спросила она, кивнув в сторону экрана.

Черт возьми, какая же она все-таки стерва!.. Впрочем, его собственному либидо, прячущемуся за игрушечным медвежонком, было на это глубоко начхать: «Ох, сте-е-ерва! Ох, краси-и-ивая!!!»

– Не знаю, не решил еще, – выдавил из себя он, поправив бант на медведе. 

Нравится… Отец всегда говорил, что нравиться или не нравиться может только тот, с кем ты уже начал общаться. Потому что личность проявляется во взаимодействии и в поступках, а судить о человеке по внешности – глупо и недальновидно. С этой точки зрения увлечение Лиззи модными блогерами и артистами, равно как и форкаллонеровы восторги в духе «Вау! Какая попка!» про дефилирующих мимо девчонок, казались ему одного порядка – все не от большого ума. С другой стороны, рисовать Акане он решился еще до того, как они начали разговаривать. И с самых первых набросков ему хотелось зафиксировать и передать то, что его к этому рисованию побудило. Экзотичный вид? Изящные пропорции? Непривычная манера движений? Удивительная мелодия тростниковой флейты? На самом деле эффект, которого он больше всего стремился добиться, заключался в том, чтобы любой, кто взглянет на портрет инопланетника в будущем, буквально с одного взгляда понял, что этот человек просто не может не нравиться. С Акане добиться этой эстетической объективности у него упорно не получалось: даже осознавая свою предвзятость, игнорировать собственную влюбленность было сложно. А вот с Фенн Рин, которая безоговорочно нравилась всем и в которую он ни в коем случае влюблен не был, можно было на что-то такое надеяться. Просто рисуй, что видишь, и в любом случае глаз от картины уже будет не оторвать. Вот и сейчас – Алекс украдкой скосил на нее глаза, – она задала ему вполне логичный вопрос в отношении визуального ряда, одной из целей которого было вызывать желание, однако самое сильное желание вызывала при этом она сама. И этот нежный румянец, и эти слегка покрасневшие веки, и эта пурпурно-сапфировая глубина, поблескивающая за дрожащими венчиками ресниц, и этот по-детски приоткрытый рот… Все это так и просилось на холст!

Внезапно цетагандийцу надоело учительствовать, и они принялись раздеваться. Ну, как раздеваться?.. Нарочито медленно снимать друг с друга одежду – предмет за предметом – читая при этом стихи. Псевдо-гем читал какие-то короткие, видимо, трехстишия – все на японском и каких-то древних поэтов. Почти касаясь губами, Фенн Рин роняла Алексу прямо в ухо их имена, не забывая называть век: Аракида Моритакэ, Нисияма Соин, Мацуо Басё, Кобаяси Исса, Такубоко Исикава, Масаока Сики... Барраярец внезапно стал читать наизусть из Одена.

– Ого! – вырвалось у Алекса.

– Угу, – удовлетворенно протянула гем-леди. – Правда культурный мальчик?

– Если его ваша съемочная группа заранее не натренировала, – мрачно возразил он.

– Конечно, натренировала. Где бы он еще корейский так хорошо выучил?

– А он знает корейский? – не поверил прозвучавшему в его голове шепоту Алекс.

– Конечно. Его партнер дает ему подсказки именно на корейском. В лучших конфуцианских традициях, самым высоким стилем.

– Слушайте, а может, этот эскобарский барраярец на самом деле потомок гемов? Как Форбреттен? Поэтому такой восприимчивый?

– Я вас умоляю, – окинула она его скептическим взглядом, вынырнув из-за белых зарослей. – Генетика – это прекрасно, но если ребенком не занимались, от потенциально высокого интеллекта мало толку. Форбреттен – это тот ваш первый приятель? Печальный гомофоб? 

– Да, но я вообще-то его сестру имел в виду. 

– Это которой вы все предложение сделать никак не можете? 

Отведя в сторону взгляд, Алекс быстро кивнул.

– А ваш будущий шурин, он ведь, как и вы, графский наследник, я правильно поняла? 

Как у этих цетагандийцев все просто!.. Раз возникла мысль о предложении, значит, все уже решено на семейных советах. А то, что родители могут быть против, такой вариант даже в голову не приходит. 

– А сам граф Форбреттен, он тоже потомок гемов? Можете мне его показать? 

Алекс, вытянув шею, оглядел дальние закоулки залы. 

– Во-о-он там, – указал он подбородком в направлении взгляда. – С отцом разговаривает. 

– Где? – строго взглянула она на него. 

Ему пришлось сползти по сиденью дивана вниз и склониться почти вплотную к ее шевелюре, чтобы прикинуть, что она может видеть со своего места. Выпрямившись, он закинул руку на спинку дивана и, едва коснувшись прикрытого паутинным паланкином плечика, махнул кистью в нужную сторону. 

– Видите там, в самом дальнем углу? Высокий такой моложавый мужчина средних лет с задумчивым выражением лица.

Леди Рин оглянулась на него, едва не царапнув крошечным носиком по щеке. 

– Хотите сказать, вашего отца так легко заметить в толпе? 

– В этой толпе – легко, – со всей ответственностью сообщил он. – Если группа мужчин в графских мундирах или в форме СБ, стоит, опустив головы, глядя куда-то вниз между ними, значит, они разговаривают с отцом. 

После этих его объяснений она вытянула шею и взглянула в указанном ей направлении. 

– Любопытно... А вы еще не знакомили моего господина с этими Форбреттенами?

– Нет. А вы считаете, надо? 

– Обязательно! – почему-то с нажимом произнесла она. – Я же говорю, он тормоз. Сам никогда не дойдет.

И только Алекс хотел спросить, зачем Акане надо знакомиться с Форбреттенами, как парни начали целоваться. Боже, как они целовались!.. Камера щедро давала самые крупные планы, какие только возможно – то замирая, то медленно скользя операторским взглядом по поверхности лиц, то неожиданно меняя ракурсы. Сначала Алекс почувствовал, как во рту у него все пересохло – сглатывай, не сглатывай. А потом, наоборот, началось обильное слюноотделение, и по всему телу побежали мурашки, плоть до кончиков пальцев, а кости и мышцы будто начали размягчаться, так что он весь поплыл, как восковая фигурка, оставленная на солнце. И такая блаженная слабость разлилась вдруг по телу, как случалось у него раньше только при мастурбации во время самых сладких фантазий касательно Акане. Он и сам не заметил, как принялся бессознательно покусывать губы... Как?! Как эти цетагандийские осветители с оператором добились такого эффекта, что через движущуюся картинку сумели не только воззвать напрямую к его личному и сокровенному, но и воздействовать на физиологию?.. Сам он раньше никогда не просматривал порно за этим делом. Почему? Да все опять же из-за отца. 

Тот как-то прочел ему чуть ли не целую лекцию об эксплуатации человека человеком. Зачем-то привлек еще красочные описания одной разгромленной им джексонианской лаборатории, обслуживавшей тамошние бордели. Но все это показалось Алексу неубедительным. Он уже знал от Штеффи, что за участие в порно-роликах довольно неплохо платят и для приехавших из деревни простолюдинов это может оказаться приличным заработком – легкими и быстрыми деньгами, нередко именно за это порицаемыми старшим поколением, помешанным на идее службы и труда на благо планеты. Ведь если бы порицателей волновали вопросы благопристойности, наверное, они бы такую продукцию не смотрели, а они смотрели! Вот и отец в вопросе эксплуатации мог придерживаться любых гуманистических взглядов, но Алекс прекрасно знал, что от слуг и оруженосцев никто в их семье отказываться не собирался. А вот что действительно произвело на юного художника впечатление, так это тезис о том, что регулярный просмотр порно убивает фантазию. Здесь он отцу почему-то поверил: уж с чем, с чем, а с фантазией у того точно все было в порядке… И вот поскольку так вышло, что с достижениями отечественной порно-индустрии он толком знаком не был, сравнить эффект, оказанный на него цетагандийскими кинематографистами, ему было вроде как не с чем. Еще и потому, что при взгляде на целующихся парней, помимо возбуждения, он испытывал жгучую зависть – перед этой доступной инопланетникам и совершенно невозможной на Барраяре свободой соприкосновений, если тебя вдруг угораздило влюбиться в кого-то одного с тобой пола. 

– Не знаю, как вы, – прошептала ему в ухо гем-леди, – а я так уже натурально теку.

Алекс пробурчал в ответ что-то нечленораздельное, настолько его захватило происходящее на экране. Барраярец постепенно перешел на подбородок цетагандийца, шею, ключицы и, оставляя влажную дорожку слюны на белой полупрозрачной коже, двинулся куда-то по направлению к соскам. Камера скользнула по запрокинутой шее цетагандийца и медленно двинулась вдоль линии кадыка, все более и более приближаясь, пока не перешла в режим макросъемки. 

– Ну, я думаю, вы уже поняли, что я хотела сказать, – воскликнула Фенн Рин, остановив видео. 

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Алекс вопросительно посмотрел на девичьи губы.

– То, что я еще больший тормоз, чем ваш жених? – осведомился он.

– Не настолько грубо, – поправила его она. – Но да, вы, конечно, два сапожка – пара. Он никогда первым не проявляет инициативу. Предпочитает ждать, когда ее проявят другие, сам оставаясь на стадии эротических полунамеков. Все из-за того, что когда-то – в пятнадцать лет, когда он сделал признание своему учителю музыки – его молча отвергли. Поэтому теперь он либо ходит в Дома радости, где его гарантированно поймут, либо спит со своими фанатами. При этом обставляет все таким образом, как будто это его затаскивают в постель, а он просто уступает чужому желанию.

– Хотите сказать, мне надо было быть более «инициативным»? – вспомнил Алекс совет дядюшки Айвена.

– Честно говоря, даже боюсь представить, что у вас под этим словом имеют в виду, – не без сарказма заметила девушка. – Можно было ведь просто спросить о его чувствах!

– Спросить? – не поверил услышанному Алекс. – Как вообще о таком спросить можно?

– А я смотрю, вам весьма комфортно в роли отвергнутого влюбленного...

– В смысле – «комфортно»? – Алекс посмотрел ей в глаза.

– Нет, вы, конечно, очень страдаете. Но судя по диалогу с вашим вторым другом, робким садистом, вы в этом состоянии способны находиться довольно долго. А судя по тому, что промелькнуло в ваших разговорах в связи с вашей невестой, так еще и других в таком состоянии помариновать любите. 

– Послушайте, леди Рин! – вспыхнул он. – Вы не настолько хорошо знаете наши местные реалии, чтобы вот так вот судить о моем поведении!

– Я прекрасно знаю ваши культурные реалии, – тоном «правильной девочки», вразумляющей хулигана, сообщила она. – За те полгода, что я здесь нахожусь, на многое насмотрелась. А со стороны, знаете ли, виднее! Тем более, что вы сами про себя все великодушно рассказываете – по каналам головидео и в соцсетях. Причем такое, о чем любой цивилизованный инопланетник постыдился бы даже упоминать. Вы же постоянно умудряетесь собственную отсталость сделать предметом национальной гордости... А вас, лорд Форкосиган, в этом вопросе мне даже изучать особо не надо, до такой степени по вам все видно. Вы боитесь не того, что вас отвергнут. На это вы заранее подписались и с этим согласились. Вы больше всего боитесь, что на ваши чувства ответят. И вот тогда… А вот, собственно, что тогда? Чего именно вы боитесь настолько, что готовы терпеть и показное равнодушие вашего тайного возлюбленного – вашего фора номер два, – и пренебрежение вашего будущего шурина – фора номер один, и насмешки вашего приятеля – фора номер три? 

Алексу безумно хотелось ей возразить. Ответить что-нибудь резкое, чтобы она замолкла. Задать ей какой-нибудь провокационный вопрос, чтобы она сама не знала, что ответить… Но все это было бы лишь попыткой уйти от собственного ответа. Настолько она своим неспешным рассуждением попала по больной точке.

– В конце концов, вы же не в мещанской среде выросли, – продолжала она. – Аристократам у вас еще и не такое прощают, а эксцентричность вашей семьи давно всем известна. Подумаешь, в парня влюбились… В гика цетагандийского… Эка невидаль!.. Что бы случилось такого ужасного, если бы вы моего господина первым поцеловали?

– Я был уверен, что он влюблен в другого, – со вздохом отвел он глаза от лилового космоса. – Вплоть до сегодняшнего дня.

– Это в вашего фора номер два, что ли? – ответила она с усмешкой.

– Так вы знали? – у Алекса похолодело в груди. – Леди Рин, я вас умоляю! Пожалуйста, только не говорите Акане! 

– Я знала только про допрос под фаст-пентой. Мой господин обязан был сообщить об этом в посольство. Меня тут же известили как его будущую родственницу, и я поинтересовалась его самочувствием. В ответ он весьма подробно расписал мне в письме свой «приход» – как всегда делал это раньше, прекрасно зная, что я принципиально никаких наркотиков не потребляю. Так что про «прекрасного курсанта Барру» я давно в курсе. Выходит, мой господин до сих пор не знает, что благородная приставка у вас в некоторых случаях опускается… Разумеется, я ему ничего не скажу. Вот еще! Помогать в завоевании сердца моего господина будущему верховному главнокомандующему нашего стратегического противника? Да никогда!.. Но в любом случае, что бы там ни было у моего господина по поводу вашего «экса», вы же понимаете, что к вам это никак не относится. А я вас спрашиваю про причины вашего бездействия! Причины бездействия моего господина мне понятны. Кроме того, что я уже назвала, могу предположить еще, что он в вас очень сильно влюбился. Настолько, что решил оставить вам полную свободу выбора, уважая и ваши страхи, и вашу неопытность. Но вот откуда в вас – при ваших-то блестящих предках – взялась эта нерешительность?.. В конце концов, мой господин – не форесса, которой надо «беречь честь» до свадьбы, и не молодой фор, которому надо заботиться о семейной репутации…

Что ж, со знанием местных реалий и вправду все оказалось на должном уровне. Оправдываться обстоятельствами было теперь бессмысленно. 

– Ну, есть какая-то такая иллюзия, – медленно проговорил он, – что пока все остается на уровне переживаний, то все вроде как еще не окончательно ясно. Как будто можно еще чуть-чуть подождать и есть какой-то выбор…

В глазах и носу предательски защипало, и ему пришлось отвернуться и даже воспользоваться платком.

– Какой выбор? – терпеливо выждав паузу спросила она его, когда он снова взглянул на ее губы. – Жениться?.. Стать «приличным человеком»?.. Навсегда остаться «хорошим сыном»?.. Просто чувствовать себя «нормальным»?

Сил открыть рот у него не было, и он просто кивнул. 

– Так ловко вашего будущего шурина на место поставили, а оказывается, сами думаете про себя то же самое! – фыркнула она.

Алекс со вздохом опять кивнул. 

– Странно, – заключила она. – Вам же по большому счету не важно, что о вас думают в этой связи ваши приятели, потому что собственные чувства для вас важнее. На мнение других форов или простолюдинов вам и вовсе плевать. Так чьего же осуждения вы так боитесь? Вашей невесты? Или вашего друга-девушки, если, конечно, это не одно и то же лицо? 

– Да нет, она-то как раз все поняла, – снова вздохнул он. – Ну, тогда поняла. Про Акане она не знает еще. Но мне почему-то кажется, что в отличие от брата, она бы к нему хорошо отнеслась.

– А ваши сестры?

– Сестры тоже все нормально восприняли. Мама спокойно более-менее отнеслась… Да и отец в общем-то… тоже в конечном счете… ну, в смысле, тоже примет… Все равно такое чувство, словно на мне клеймо. Со стороны его вроде пока не видно, но я сам о нем знаю. А если… если решиться, то его и остальным видно будет. И уже не смоешь его с себя. Не сделаешь вид, будто ничего не было. 

– Человеку свойственно меняться, – пожала она окутанным в прозрачную паутину плечиком. – В каждый отдельный момент времени личность не является полностью тождественной самой себе. Человеческая сексуальность довольно сложна, да и помимо секса люди друг к другу привязываются самыми разными способами. Тех, кто способен жить исключительно с представителями какого-то одного пола, ничтожно мало. Тот факт, что сейчас вы влюбились в мужчину, не означает, что в вашей жизни никогда больше не будет женщин. Уж что-что, а жениться вам ваша сердечная привязанность точно не помешает, если ваша невеста не будет против. Для брака взаимное уважение гораздо важнее влюбленности. Кажется, это даже у вас понимают. Тем более, что некоторые девушки вообще прицельно влюбляются в бисексуальных парней. 

В случае с Форбреттен – наверняка!.. 

– Да, я это все понимаю. И все же…

– У вас же дед был открытым бисексуалом! И ему это не помешало ни жениться, ни занять самый высокий пост. 

– Э-э… Видите ли, от того, что этот факт зафиксирован в галактических биографиях Эйрела Форкосигана, это еще не делает его «открытым». Например, в наших биографиях и статьях об эпохе Регентства об этом обстоятельстве никогда не пишут. Хотя бы потому что все они проходят цензуру, а СБ внимательно следит за тем, чтобы никаких порочащих моего деда сведений в публичном пространстве не появлялось. Нет, слухи и байки на эту тему до сих пор ходят, но это именно что слухи и байки. Все к ним так и относятся – как к сплетням и анекдотам. Я сам знаю об этом только от бабушки, и… ну, в общем, это была довольно личная беседа. Да и то, потому только, что я казался совершенно потерянным из-за… из-за моего фора номер два… Мне было всего тринадцать, и я откровенно не понимал, что со мной происходит. Вот она мне и рассказала, мол: не бойся, так иногда тоже бывает, вот дед у тебя таким был, а я все равно его очень любила… Но дома у нас никогда об этом не говорили. Про деда, я имею в виду. А со мной на эту тему все разговоры были только касательно того, чтобы держать себя в рамках, и что… ну, в общем, что… мой фор номер два не для того на свет рождался… и у нас с ним принципиально вассально-сеньориальные отношения должны быть, а не «вот это вот все»… Но я не думаю, чтобы взрослые уж очень всерьез к этому тогда относились. Я имею в виду, к моим чувствам. Общаться-то нам не мешали... У нас до сих пор во всяких справочниках по психологии пишут, что мальчики часто привязываются к наставникам или идеализируют старших товарищей, а девочки нередко «влюбляются» в школьных учительниц… Но никто не считает это бисексуальностью. Типа, обычное дело в переходном возрасте. Я одно время тоже так думал, но… подростковый период закончился, а желание постоянно видеть его никуда не делось. И потом когда настолько сильно нравится только один человек, как-то не думаешь, что это тенденция, что дело в тебе. Наоборот, кажется, что это все от того, что это он такой исключительный… Ну, и потом Форбреттен… она тоже мне в принципе нравилась, хотя с ней все было иначе. И мы даже, типа, встречались с ней… почти полгода в последнем классе... Короче, никто не думал всерьез, что в моей жизни случится Акане. Да я и сам, если честно, не думал… 

– Значит, все-таки родителей боитесь разочаровать, – вынесла свой вердикт доктор культурологии. – Но вы же понимаете, что быть хорошим сыном и ответственным человеком – это не просто разные вещи? Обычно они друг другу прямо противоположны. 

Алекс в какой-то момент поймал себя на том, что сидит, молча открыв рот. Он его закрыл, сообразил, что это не только от изумления, высморкался, и продолжил слушать, следя за нежно розовым ртом.

– Если вы надеетесь стать взрослым человеком, – продолжала девушка, – способным отвечать за свои поступки, то вам придется научиться совершать собственный выбор. В том числе, не позволяя другим людям выбирать и решать за вас, сколь бы близкими и значимыми они для вас ни были. То есть вам гарантированно придется разочаровать отца с матерью и в любом случае перестать быть хорошим послушным сыном – в том смысле, в каком вас научили этому в детстве. Чем бы вы дальше в своей жизни ни занимались... Но за родителей не переживайте: они взрослые люди, и они к этому готовы. Иначе бы они просто не стали заводить детей. А если в чем-то окажутся не готовы (ну, вдруг!), значит, это шанс для них, наконец, повзрослеть. 

Повзрослеть?.. Куделки периодически подтрунивали над отцом, говоря, что у графини Форкосиган не семь, а восемь детей. Мама, если и возражала, то как-то вяло. Алекс раньше думал, что это про то, как они здорово с отцом ладили в их с Хел детстве, а взрослые, утратившие в силу характера непосредственность, отцу просто завидуют. Только став постарше, он сообразил, что женщины могли иметь в виду нечто другое – то, что тетя Марсия именовала «мужским инфантилизмом» – увлеченность настоящим моментом в ущерб туманному будущему. Отец про то же самое говорил, что даже хорошему тактику (а он был хороший тактик) порой приходится учиться у женщин стратегии. И вот Фенн Рин, которая гораздо больше была похожа на «тактика», чем на «стратега», в том смысле, что вообще мало напоминала взрослых барраярских женщин, предложила еще один неожиданный вариант.

– Когда ваш отец захватывал Дендарийский флот, явно же он не о том думал, как бы ненароком не расстроить папу с мамой, – словно подслушав его мысли, подхватила она и, сама того не зная, предложила самый дурацкий пример.

– Вообще-то он именно об этом и думал! – выдал еще одну страшную семейную тайну Алекс. – О том, что в буквальном смысле до смерти разочаровал деда, провалив экзамены в Военную Академию.

Но смутить гем-леди было не так-то просто. 

– Ну, вот и вы придумайте, чем вы уже всех окончательно разочаровали. И расслабьтесь! Наверняка ж ведь что-то найдется? Архитектура там какая-нибудь вместо военного дела, живопись с музыкой вместо пятимерной математики…

– Это вы по опыту говорите?.. – догадался Алекс.

– Конечно, по опыту! Можете не перенимать. Найдите что-нибудь у себя, что вам для этого случая больше подходит. 

– А чем же вы своих родных «окончательно» разочаровали?

– Тем, что согласилась на брак с дефективным мальчиком из семьи наших несгибаемых конкурентов.

– Вот как? А мой дядя-экономист считает, что это у вашего клана такой хитроумный план по захвату их клиентуры, экспертов и мастерских. 

– Этому «хитроумному плану», – невесело усмехнулась она, – уже больше ста лет. И это не столько наш план, сколько затея созвездия аутов, откуда родом моя Мать и Приемная прабабка моего господина. Поскольку аутов в первую очередь интересует человеческая селекция и как всякие настоящие экспериментаторы они заранее готовы к непредсказуемому результату, слияние наших компаний вполне можно было отложить еще на одно-два поколения. Но как всегда в экспериментальной евгенике, в этом деле тоже не обошлось без человеческого фактора... У наших семей такая давняя и стойкая неприязнь, что само сватовство было затеяно с целью лишний раз унизить Эстиров. С нашей стороны была выставлена слишком хорошая кандидатура, и учитывая больное честолюбие их Старшего, было ясно, что они не посмеют отказаться. Особенно с учетом того, что дед моего господина к тому времени уже воссоединился с Космосом и не мог повлиять на ситуацию. А поскольку все примерно представляли характер моего господина, и опрометчиво полагали, что знают меня, то были заранее уверены в результате. Младшие Эстиры молились, чтобы процедура помолвки скорее подошла к концу, а наши смаковали каждое мгновение пережитого нашими врагами стыда. Тем более, что развлечение не заставило себя долго ждать. Мой господин так разнервничался, что сначала, когда садился, наступил на рукав церемониальной накидки и едва не упал, потом перепутал порядок приветствия, а потом и вовсе выронил из рук чашку и пролил чай. Но он так старался, так искренне переживал… И вообще был такой маленький, такой хорошенький – как живая куколка, только гораздо лучше, потому что живой и смышленый… И мне так было обидно, что его нельзя будет сразу забрать домой и оставить себе... Ну, и я сказала, что я согласна! И потом ни разу не передумала. Хотя все решили, что это был такой подростковый бунт, и редкое письмо из дома не содержит вопрос, по-прежнему ли я уверена в своих чувствах. Но поскольку моя Мать – аут, а я – старшая наследница, разорвать помолвку без моего желания никто не может. Так что теперь это давно уже перешло в разряд принципа и личного упрямства. Я тогда была влюблена в своего научного руководителя и потому казалась самой себе ужасно порочной. Но после помолвки решила вести образцовый образ жизни, заниматься только учебой и научной работой, чтобы никто даже усомниться не мог в моей дисциплине и верности своему слову. А мой господин, наоборот, как только чуть повзрослел, сразу пустился во все тяжкие. Как будто нарочно, чтобы наш клан, не переставая, жалел об этой затее со свадьбой. Я не знаю, следит ли он за моими достижениями, но я за его безрассудствами не слежу. Так и так обязательно найдется какой-нибудь доброхот, который посчитает нужным уведомить меня об очередном его приключении. В результате я была осведомлена о его жизни лучше, чем если бы жила с ним под одной крышей. Видимо, и ему кто-нибудь, да сообщает о моих успехах, примерно с теми же целями – лишить покоя. Раз в несколько месяцев мы обмениваемся с ним письмами. Он в самых изысканных выражениях поздравляет меня с выходом очередной статьи или выступлением на круглом столе. Я интересуюсь его здоровьем. Он мне в подробностях рассказывает о новых способах его подрыва. Я неприкрыто хвастаюсь победами над собственной ленью и безалаберностью, дипломатично умалчивая, над чем именно эти победы одерживаются. Так и живем.

– Но при этом он переписывается с вами в Форбуке и консультируется, как ухаживать за пьяными барраярцами? 

– Ну, да. Но это же, типа, анонимно и неофициально. А с кем бы он еще стал о таких вещах консультироваться? Не с Воргантисом же, с которым они друг друга на дух не переносят!

– А вы с Воргантисом, значит, ладите? – ревниво поинтересовался Алекс.

– Я? Нет. Он идиот и все еще надеется стать моим любовником, хотя я уже несколько раз прямым текстом сказала, что на людей в военной форме у меня не стоит. 

Воргантис хочет быть ее любовником?! Дендарийскую овчарку с бонсанкларским карликовым пуделем и то проще представить вместе, чем этих двоих…

– Хотите сказать, – заглянула она ему в глаза, – у вас до сих пор верят, будто пещеристые тела есть исключительно у мужчин? Ладно, так и быть, займемся как-нибудь на досуге с вами этим вопросом. Надо же мне как-то помочь вашему другу-девушке – из женской солидарности. 

Женская физиология на самом деле была еще более пугающей темой, чем однополые отношения. Хотя бы потому, что тут информацию вообще непонятно было, где брать. Родители молчали, а Форкаллонеру, зная его желание прихвастнуть, он в этом вопросе не доверял. Не сестер же с Эльзой расспрашивать, честное слово! Как решало эту задачу старшее поколение, тоже было не ясно. Правда, к их услугам на случай дебюта все еще были служанки с горничными и публичные дома – то, что самому Алексу казалось совсем уже диким. В надежде поскорее вернуть разговор в менее опасное русло, он зацепился взглядом за плавных очертаний бугорок цетагандийского кадыка и спросил, кивнув на экран комма:

– А-а… Это мы разве не будем досматривать? 

– По-моему, там уже дальше все ясно.

– Вам ясно, а мне – нет, – пробормотал он с досадой. – И потом, надо же ведь титров дождаться! Ну, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что свадьбы нам не покажут.

– Хотите, перешлю вам на комм? Дома досмотрите. 

– Порно-ролик? С цетагандийцем и барраярцем? Это же будет считаться распространением порочащих нацию материалов, – снова попробовал пошутить он, но уже не с такой уверенностью в отношении размеров содержащейся в его шутке доли истины. 

– А у вас что? Весь комм-трафик отслеживается?

– У потенциальных наследников престола и у лиц, близких императору – весь. Мало ли с вашего номера какой-то вирус придет. 

– А вы лично к какой из этих двух групп относитесь? – с некоторым сомнением, как ему показалось, полюбопытствовала она.

– К обоим, – небрежно пожав плечами, ответил он.

Белые паутинки ресниц широко распахнулись, открыв панорамный обзор на лиловые бездны.

– Вы один из наследников престола?

– Угу, – все с той нарочитой обыденностью кивнул он. – Где-то в первой двадцатке. Точно не скажу: не держу в памяти, кто там умер, а кто у кого родился. Но до рождения кронпринца отец был шестым в очереди. Это если исключительно по мужской линии. А если по женской, то у него прав на престол даже больше, чем у императора. Поэтому по женской линии мы у себя в семье родство не считаем. Ну и ко всему прочему, они с императором еще и сводные братья: неофициально мои дед с бабкой – приемные родители его величества Грегора I… А что? – заглянул он в ее расширившиеся зрачки. – Разве цетагандийские гики не в курсе этих деталей биографии Майлза Форкосигана?

– Ну, я все же не настолько архетипичный гик, чтобы учить ваши родословные, – ухмыльнулась она. – То есть получается, я сейчас буду смотреть порнуху с настоящим барраярским принцем? Что ж, ради этого можно и мокрые трусики потерпеть... Хорошего я себе информанта нашла. Отсоси, Микос гем Сорен! – сделала она неприличный жест и тем же пальцем ткнула в экран комма. 

Камера медленно поползла вдоль кадыка, потом, задержавшись в межключичной ямке, скользнула вдоль ключицы, показав блестящую полоску оставленной на коже слюны, и резко мазнула по оставившим улиточий след губам. Смена ракурса показала два прильнувших друг к другу тела, но какие именно части тела пришли в соприкосновение, стало понятно лишь по мере продвижения камеры вдоль разделяющей их линии, а вот что это касание вызвало – дыхание или движение позвоночника, – так и осталось неясным. Камера совершила кульбит, и стало непонятно, кто лежит сверху. Еще один поворот при другом освещении – и Алекс уже запутался, какое из тел барраярское, а какое цетагандийское, зато про движение понял, что это точно был позвоночник, а вот сопроводивший его влажный чвакающий звук был звуком поцелуя или... (или?..) Потом взгляд камеры долго скользил вслед за барраярской ладонью по белому цетагандийскому телу, но опять же, по какой именно части этого тела, долго нельзя было понять – настолько это было медленно и близко к коже. Потом показали широкую дорожку слюны (или уже не слюны?) вдоль линии позвонков (видимо, цетагандийских), и камера приблизилась настолько, что они превратились в цепь холмов или барханов с резкими тенями: еще чуть-чуть и из-за них покажется караван волхвов-пилигримов со слониками и верблюдами на длинных паучьих ножках. 

– Тут очень много визуальных и текстуальных отсылок, – почувствовал он, как мурашки слов пробежали внутрь его ушной раковины. – Например, эта – практически прямая цитата из Мэпплторпа. 

Подтверждая ее слова, камера, наконец, показала член – влажную головку в окружении собранной складками крайней плоти, словно сердцевину цветка в полураскрытом бутоне, и обхватившую ее руку с четкими суставами и фалангами пальцев – будто с подвернутыми наружу лепестками розы. Пальцы были цетагандийские, член – судя по расположению ложбинки – барраярским.

– Эта повествовательная манера известна как микро-эротика, – нашептывала она ему прямо в ухо, то и дело касаясь его теплыми губами. – По аналогии с микро-историей – древним направлением культурной антропологии, где всеобщее поясняется через частное. Мир, увиденный в капле воды. И то, и другое вдохновлено строчками, которые издавна учат наизусть все хорошие мальчики: «To see a World in a grain of sand, and a Heaven in a wild flower…» 

«Hold infinity in the palm of your hand, and eternity in an hour», – мысленно договорил за нее он. И тут его вдруг накрыло. Словно из волшебного рога Оберона посыпались на него жуткие в своей плотскости образы, отвратительные и не отпускающие внимание, как с картин Брейгеля-Старшего или Босха. Потому что он вспомнил продолжение. И как их с Хел заставляли его учить наизусть. Просто потому что дети должны учить английскую классику. Сестра бодро оттарабанивала стихотворные строчки, а он рта не мог раскрыть, задыхаясь от захлестывавших его разум страшных картин, которые потом снились ему ночью в кошмарах и за которые потом перед самим собой было дико стыдно. 

– Н-не может быть… – с трудом выдавил он из себя, вжавшись в сидение дивана и прижав к себе медвежонка. – Это же так красиво, – кивнул он на экран. – Так чарующе… А-а… А у Блэйка… У Блэйка страшно.

– И красиво, – снова, прильнув к его уху, шепнула она, и он почувствовал, как ее губы изогнулись в улыбку. – Как почти все, что делают люди, когда испытывают одновременно и ярость, и нежность, – и острые зубки, слегка прикусив, сомкнулись на кромке его уха, как микро-иллюстрация к ее словам. – Ведь это и есть auguries of innocence, когда испытываешь с одинаковой силой и страх, и вожделение. И этому желанию нельзя не поддаться, без этого нет развития. Вы же давно знаете это, раз рисуете и играете. Наверняка же боязно начинать картину. А потом, небось, на изнанку каждый раз себя выворачиваете. В погоне за единственным мигом упоения, словно этот миг – последний. «The poison of the honey bee is the artist's jealousy…» Но он-то и есть настоящая жизнь, иначе бы люди к таким мгновениям не рвались. А это, – и она кивнула на экран, – один из древнейших субститутов всего того, что вас так в детстве страшило у Блэйка. Причем субститут более древний, чем само осознание экзистенции. 

И не успел он ее мысленно поблагодарить, что из всех пришедших на память цитат она выбрала именно эту, без крови, убийств, унижения, отчаяния и насилия, как в голове его сами собой зазвучали другие строчки того же стихотворения, в музыкальном обрамлении и с поэтическим дополнением, перевернувшим изначальный религиозный смысл, вложенный в них древним англичанином, до эротически анти-религиозного. Хотя нет, почему же «анти»? Если из Тьмы получился Свет… «Some are born to sweet delight. Some are born to the endless night. Realms of bliss, realms of light…» И эту психоделическую вещицу они тоже играли в четыре руки с Акане. «Take a journey to the bright midnight. End of the night, end of the night». И неторопливый ритм мелодии идеально ложился на неспешные колебания тел на экране. И снова всплывший в памяти голос касался самых сокровенных струн, натянутых где-то в области сердца – так же, как острый язык цетагандийца скользил по бедру барраярца в направлении промежности. Видимо, он, забывшись, беззвучно пропел вслед за Моррисоном и Акане эту пару строчек. Потому что белая девичья мордочка вынырнула вдруг из-за белых зарослей своих же волос и просунулась между ним и экраном:

– Вау! – воскликнула она восхищенным шепотом, широко распахнув глаза. – Вы еще и песню нужную вспомнили!

«Нет, меня точно прирежут сегодня ночью, если я вдруг решу в одиночестве прогуляться по парку», – успел подумать он прежде, чем язык на видео перешел на мошонку. 

– А-а… Экх-м… – только и успел произнести он, как вылизывать уже принялись анус, глубоко проникая внутрь и размазывая слюну по межягодичной впадине. 

– Что такое? Никогда не видели анилингус? 

– Э-э… да. А кто из них?..

– Кто из них кому лижет? – она всмотрелась в экран. – Задница вроде бы барраярская. Соответственно, язык – цетагандийский.

– Понятно, – скорее от бессилия что-то понять, капитулировал он. – А кто кого... ну, потом?..

– Кто кого трахать будет? Думаю, барраярец цетагандийца. По крайней мере, это наиболее логично.

– Логично? – ошалело переспросил, сраженный чуждой логикой Алекс. – Это же цетагандийское порно! 

– Вот именно! 

– Это что, такая эротическая интерпретация Первой Цетагандийской, где мы надрали вам задницу?

– Если вы про так называемую Оккупацию, – бесстрастно прокомментировала она, – то вообще-то это мы вам тогда вставили по первое число, заставив принять в себя галактическую культуру.

У Алекса аж глаза на лоб полезли от такой вольной исторической интерпретации. 

– Нет, в данном ролике отражена наша утраченная мечта о Девятой Сатрапии, – сообщила она ему тем же бесстрастным тоном.

– Это у вас политическая мечта такая?! Чтобы барраярцы сношали цетагандийцев? 

– Да. Чтобы вы достаточно окультурились и были в состоянии доставить удовольствие настоящим гемам. 

Алекс даже спорить не стал с этим галактическим шовинизмом, настолько эта «логика» выглядела комичной. 

– А, кхм… Эпиляцию обязательно в этом месте делать? – спросил он, разглядывая идеально гладкий отбеленный анус эскобарского барраярца. – Чтобы доставить удовольствие настоящим гемам?

– Эпиляцию? А у вас там что? Тоже растут волосы? 

– Н-ну да. 

– И вы ничего с ними не делаете?

Он помотал головой, тут же зарывшись взглядом в экран. 

– Я хочу это видеть! – плотоядно расширив глаза, снова пролезла она между ним и коммом, а потом щелкнула по экрану, чтобы ему не на что было отвлечься.

– Зачем? – взглянул он на нее с сомнением.

– Как это «зачем»?! – вспыхнула она. – Во-первых, из академического интереса. А во-вторых, во исполнение условий нашего с вами пакта. Вы же хотите быть уверенным, что мой господин не упадет в обморок, когда у вас шерсть на ягодицах увидит?

– Ну, разве что… – вжавшись в спинку дивана, опасливо пробормотал он.

Прикрытое медвежонком либидо меж тем радостно завопило: «Да-да-да! Соглашайся немедленно! Пусть посмотрит! А еще лучше – погладит!.. И анилингус! Анилингус!..»

– А может, все-таки эпиляцию? – с некоторой надеждой переспросил он.

– Не надо, – схватила она его за покоящуюся поверх медвежонка руку. – Пожалуйста, никакой самодеятельности! А то снова потом ко мне плакать придете да совета просить. Оно вам надо?

Да как-то уже одного этого раза было более чем достаточно. Но вот предложенная ею альтернатива…

– Знаете, что мне ваше предложение напоминает? Осмотр невесты родственниками жениха перед свадьбой. У нас так раньше делали. 

– Вот видите, даже традиция на моей стороне! – снова запустила она видео. – Ну, в общем, вы мне обещали! Никакой эпиляции, пока я собственными глазами все не увижу! Договорились?

Как бы нехотя, он кивнул.

– Клятва фора?

– Мое слово – мое дыхание, – со вздохом произнес он, оторвавшись, наконец, от медвежьего банта и коснувшись пальцами губ – левой рукой, потому что правая так и лежала поверх спинки дивана в зарослях белых волос.

– Кстати, давно хотела вас спросить, – снова нырнула она любопытной мордочкой между ним и экраном. – А у вас все еще сохраняется такой вид инициации, как потеря невинности на балу в честь Дня рождения императора? 

Несмотря на контекст, это было неожиданно, и Алекс задумался. Камера меж тем показала барраярские губы, скользящие вдоль увитого бирюзовой веной нежно-розового ствола. Интересно, а когда у Акане стоит, это так же здорово смотрится?.. А то как-то он его в таком виде пока не видел.

– Я думаю, это две разные инициационные практики, – сглотнул он. – Одна – посвятить свой первый раз императору и написать про это, скажем, в Форбуке или рассказать товарищам. А другая – заняться сексом во время торжественного мероприятия во дворце. Другой вариант того же самого, более распространенный – напиться в стельку. Первое – специфическое проявление патриотизма, второе – доказательство личной храбрости. 

– Могу поспорить, лично вам больше по душе второй вариант, – съехидничала любопытная культурологиня. 

Отрицать было глупо, и он кивнул.

– Почти был уверен с утра, что сегодня точно напьюсь. Но, видимо, моему организму так сильно досталось с прошлого раза – тогда у Акане, – что даже в этом беспроигрышном, казалось бы, деле, мне опять не хватило решимости.

– Тогда предлагаю обсудить другой беспроигрышный вариант.

– Это какой? – перевел он глаза на ее лицо. А на видео сильные загорелые пальцы уверенными движениями размазывали по напрягшейся плоти какую-то прозрачную субстанцию. 

– Ну… – и она с заговорщицкой улыбкой кивнула в сторону экрана. – Где у вас обычно этим здесь занимаются?

– Я же по вашему жениху сохну, – напомнил очевидное Алекс. Впрочем, медвежонок и то, что под ним, на данный момент явно придерживались другого мнения.

– И признаться, это особенно возбуждает, – вдохновенно подхватила она. – Как и тот факт, что в отличие от остальных, ко мне лично вы ничего не испытываете. Я, как вы понимаете, тоже из чисто академического интереса вас спрашиваю.

Если бы только ему кто-то потом поверил, что академический интерес способен вызывать такое сияние в девичьих глазах!.. «Точно прирежут! Еще не дождавшись одиночества и темноты. Просто в парке…»

– Ну, в парке в это время года ночью довольно холодно. Так что на День рождения императора, полагаю, принято уединяться где-нибудь в туалете… Ну, это я так думаю. Сам никогда ни от кого об этом не слышал. 

– В уборной? – явно изумилась она. – А в какой именно?

– Ну, я бы… чисто теоретически… пошел бы в самую дальнюю. Я имею в виду, дальнюю из тех, что для VIP-персон и дипломатов первого уровня. 

– Я была там, – задумалась она, сосредоточенно закусив губу. – В женском туалете. Но ничего подобного не заметила.

– Я полагаю, обычно что-то подобное происходит в мужском, – разыгравшаяся фантазия тут же любезно подсказала размеры и антураж туалетной кабинки. – В женском, думаю, сразу визг подымут, если что-то подобное вдруг случится. 

– О, вот оно как!.. – с неподдельным интересом протянула она. – А вы меня туда не проводите? Одна я, наверное, не решусь проникнуть в закрытое мужское пространство. 

На экране меж тем происходил коитус. По крайней мере, эти плавные колыхания чего-то белого и упругого, обхваченного смуглыми пальцами на фоне мелькнувшего в кадре темного изгиба подвздошной кости, явно свидетельствовали о ритмичном движении чьих-то бедер. 

– Вы серьезно хотите, чтобы я устроил вам экскурсию в мужской туалет?

В глубине лиловых бездн вспыхнуло жадное пламя, и девушка с энтузиазмом закивала. 

– Или для тонкой художественной натуры это слишком опасно? – на всякий случай уточнила она.

В холле, куда выходят предбанники обеих уборных, всегда дежурит охрана. В самом туалете есть тревожная кнопка на случай, если кому-нибудь станет плохо. Так что если его конкуренты за сердце цетагандийской исследовательницы решат свести с ним счеты прямо в сортире, он успеет позвать на помощь. Да и потом молодежь, жаждущая потусить чисто мужской компанией, в тот туалет ходит не часто. Подрочить в одиночестве – это легко представить, а чтоб целой толпой просто зайти отлить и позубоскалить – это вряд ли. С романтичными одиночками, если что, он, наверное, в состоянии разобраться. А если и не разберется, то… В конце концов, он же на Барраяре, а здесь разбитая челюсть, рассеченная бровь или губа, говорят, только украшают мужчину. В крайнем случае, будет всю жизнь жить со сломанным носом, как Микеланджело. 

– Нет, для художественной натуры, думаю, в самый раз. 

– О, отлично! А я-то уже опасалась, что у вас там свинарник…Тогда досмотрим и сразу пойдем! – и она еще раз сжала крошечной лапкой его пальцы – на левой руке. Правой так и подмывало зарыться в эти щекотные джунгли волос, чтобы добраться до нежной шеи, притянуть к себе, уткнуться лицом в пушистую белизну и с головой ухнуть в эту прянично-имбирную сладость… 

А на экране меж тем один ракурс сменял другой со все нарастающей быстротой. Глаз едва успевал улавливать, какой фрагмент какой части тела ему показали. А главное, чьего именно тела. Про возможные позы Алекс уже даже не думал. Дрожащие пальцы, нервно закусанная губа, вздымающийся кадык, опадающая грудная клетка, упруго торчащий сосок, подколенная ямка… Наконец, показали белые смолистые капли, красиво стекающие по смуглым пальцам. Дрогнули черные ресницы вдоль по-детски припухлого века, приоткрыв узкую, в форме ивового листа щелку глаза. Разгоряченные рты слились в поцелуе… Титры появились медленно, будто всплыв на поверхность испарины, осевшей на объективе. Словно кто-то писал имена съемочной группы пальцем на запотевшем стекле с той стороны экрана. А за стеклом снова был общий план: едва различимые сквозь туман полураздетые молодые люди тихонько смеялись, явно подтрунивая друг над другом на каком-то чужом языке. Кто они были, с какой планеты, чем занимались минуту назад – об этом теперь можно было только гадать. Но они были вместе, им было хорошо, а Алекс остался здесь, за стеклом, в молчании и пустоте. Близость девчоночьей шеи больше не грела, и чтобы хоть как-то уравновесить накатившее изнутри одиночество, он ответно сжал рукой тонкие детские пальчики. 

Последнее имя, как всегда у цетагандийцев, неясной этимологии – крупными буквами и без указания функции – явно принадлежало актеру, игравшему гема. А после него появилось еще одно, с происхождением которого все как раз было ясно. Слишком ясно. Настолько, что Алекс даже закрыл лицо руками – обеими сразу, освободившись и от девичьих пальцев, и от девичьих волос. «Тино» было сокращение от «Константин», в честь деда по материнской линии, а фамилия «Джезек» была отцовская. А мать эскобарского барраярца, читавшего наизусть Одена, звали Элен Ботари. В честь нее, первой любви Майлза Форкосигана, как почему-то был уверен Акане, назвали Хел (хотя имя дочери дедовского оруженосца просто удачно совпало с именем любимой маминой родственницы – тетушки Фортиц). Сам Алекс, исходя из поведанной ему третьего дня истории былых сердечных терзаний, верил, что отцовской сентиментальности вполне бы хватило на то, чтобы назвать Хелли одновременно и в честь бабушки Елены, и в честь Элен Ботари, и в честь Элли Куин – второй отцовской любови, которую, в отличие от Элен, Алекс ни разу в жизни не видел. 

Но так или иначе с Джезеками они формально дружили семьями и по меньшей мере раз в пару месяцев обменивались посланиями на всякие дни рождения и государственные барраярские праздники. Последний раз Алекс присутствовал при просмотре присланного по сжатому лучу голо-видео на Зимнепраздник. Элен была как всегда сдержанно строга. Баз лучился добродушием, но все в его поведении выдавало, что для него это лишь привычная форма борьбы с неврозом, а вовсе не результат внутреннего спокойствия, как у тех же Фортицев. Под конец записи, после дежурного перечисления всех новостей, детских успехов и достижений, Элен лаконично сообщила, что со старшим сыном они теперь не общаются и попросила никогда больше не интересоваться у них с Базом его делами. Это было особенно странно в контексте того, что буквально за день до этого Тино прислал им электронную открытку, где поздравлял дядю Майлза и тетю Катриону с праздником, сообщая, что у него все хорошо, куча новых знакомств, интересная работа и вообще жизнь налаживается. Когда Алекс попытался расспросить родителей, отец отделался чем-то невнятным, вроде «попал в дурную компанию». С самим Тино они не виделись лет пять или шесть, с тех пор, как останавливались на Эскобаре по пути с похорон бетанской прабабушки. Алекс запомнил его как худого печального подростка, совершенно терявшегося на фоне волевой матери и нервически-деятельного отца. Ни наркотики, ни азартные игры, ни контрабанда – то, что могло означать эту «дурную компанию» – с засевшим в памяти образом никак не вязались. То, что он увидел сегодня, не вязалось тем более... Ни улыбка, ни страсть, ни нежность, ни тихий смех. 

– Какой ужас!.. – выдохнул он, отняв от лица руки. 

– Что, узнали знакомого? – поинтересовалась Фенн Рин, наклонившись к нему.

– А вы разве не догадались, кто это? 

– М-м… Это как-то должно быть связано с деяниями адмирала Нейсмита? – наморщила она нос. – Я же уже сказала, что недостаточно хороша как гик.

– Ну, в общем, там довольно тяжелая семейная история, – вздохнув, принялся объяснять Алекс. – Дело в том, что дед Тино служил под началом Эйрела Форкосигана, когда его разжаловали после Комарры, и потом дед взял его к себе оруженосцем. А бабушка назначила его личным телохранителем моего отца. У матери Тино даже была своя комната в нашем особняке, и они с отцом в детстве очень дружили. Так вот после первого космического путешествия в семнадцать лет… ну, тогда, когда они в первый раз Дендарийский флот захватили… она решила, что никогда больше на Барраяр не вернется. Думаю, не надо объяснять, почему.

– Вообще-то надо. Объяснения «самоочевидного» для анализа культурных установок наиболее показательны. 

Говорить о таком было трудно, но раз уж вызвался работать культурологическим стриптизером, ничего другого не оставалось. Тем более, что биографии всех выдающихся дендарийцев давно были цетагандийцам известны – это он уже знал благодаря Акане. 

– Короче, дед Тино родился в «веселом квартале» на месте нынешнего Караван-Сарая, где сейчас торгово-развлекательный центр с пешеходной зоной. Его мать была проституткой, и с какого-то довольно раннего возраста она стала подкладывать под клиентов своего сына. То есть его натурально насиловали за деньги. В какой-то момент он все-таки сбежал из дома и лет в шестнадцать, соврав про возраст, записался в солдаты. В то время это был фактически единственный вариант «социального лифта». И в общем для парня без образования он сделал неплохую карьеру. К Эскобарской кампании он оказался в денщиках у вице-адмирала Форратьера, который его всячески использовал в своих грязных играх с военнопленными. А для утешения ему отдали одну из захваченных женщин. Вот от этого жуткого союза и появилась на свет мать Тино. Ее передали уже изъятой из тела матери в одном из доставшихся нам тогда репликаторов. Потом они случайно встретились уже в составе Дендарийского флота, и несмотря на то, что с эскобаркой поработала бетанская СПС, она ничего не забыла и застрелила своего насильника на глазах у дочери. А той сказала, что не желает иметь с ней ничего общего. А дед Тино, надо сказать, свою дочь очень любил, воспитывал ее в духе такой, знаете, мещанской добропорядочности, и она, разумеется, понятия не имела ни о его предыдущей жизни, ни о том, как он познакомился с ее матерью. А когда все узнала, то простить не смогла – не столько своего отца, сколько Барраяр и то, что он сделал с ее родителями. А муж ее был такой же беглец, только из-под присяги. Его Родина вообще лишила всего, что только можно. И вот сначала дед Тино сбежал из борделя, потом его мать сбежала из мира узаконенного насилия – и все это для того, чтобы уж с ее-то собственными детьми гарантированно ничего подобного никогда не случалось. И тут на тебе!.. Старший сын – ее надежда и опора – сам, по своему выбору и, по сути, туда же… 

У Алекса кончились слова, и он просто всплеснул руками в направлении удерживаемого на острых девичьих коленках комма.

– Но вы ведь отдаете себе отчет, что ключевое отличие Тино от его деда состоит в этой самой свободе выбора – которой у деда не было, а у внука есть. 

– Вы так уверены в этом? – теперь, когда речь шла не о каких-то безвестных, ищущих легких денег простолюдинах, а о робком, разбирающемся в поэзии Тино, отцовский аргумент относительно сексуальной эксплуатации перестал казаться чем-то надуманным. – Я с трудом представляю, чтобы кто-то по доброй воле пошел на такое. И в проституции, и в порно-индустрии очень много насилия. Я уж не говорю о том, что выставлять напоказ такие интимные вещи или идти на близость с какими-то безразличными тебе людьми само по себе должно быть серьезным стрессом. Естественно, что и туда, и туда люди идут не от хорошей жизни. Часто по принуждению, уже находясь в какой-то зависимости от «работодателя». Моральной, экономической, наркотической…

– У вас – да. Особенно, как я понимаю, это касается женщин. Они и так у вас довольно сильно поражены в правах, а работа в этой сфере занятости и вовсе лишает их статуса личности. Если женщина идет в секс-индустрию, пусть и не по своей воле, она тем самым как бы отказывается от возложенных на нее обществом обязательств – быть послушной женой, матерью, бесплатной нянькой, сиделкой и домашней прислугой. А раз она нарушает условия общественного договора, то тем самым автоматически лишается и защиты. У вас ведь даже есть выражение «публичная женщина», которое, согласитесь, обозначает совсем не то же самое, что «публичный человек» или «публичная личность», а нечто прямо противоположное. Публичная женщина – это вещь общего пользования, которая окончательно утрачивает право распоряжаться собой, и с которой можно делать все, что заблагорассудится. Но вы же отдаете себе отчет, что злом является именно эта освященная традицией деперсонализация, а не род занятий? Брак у вас тоже традиционно связан и с сексом, и с принуждением, и с бесправием. Я имею в виду, для женщин. По вашей же официальной статистике, почти девяносто процентов насильников – это не какие-то там маньяки, а члены семьи или ближайшие родственники. Но при этом никто у вас не относится к браку как к чему-то позорному. Хотя женщины тоже нередко соглашаются на него не от хорошей жизни, а потому что не могут прокормить себя сами или нуждаются в защите. У нас же, как и у бетанцев, секс-работники имеют довольно высокий статус. Это такая же помогающая профессия, требующая хорошего образования и устойчивой нервной системы, как профессия психотерапевта, врача, няни, сиделки или домашнего учителя. К актерам требования ниже, но и у них есть свои профсоюзы и гарантированная социальная защита. Никто не захочет получать эстетическое удовольствие от чего-то уродливого. А насилие всегда уродливо. Для тех, кто не в состоянии ужиться с нормами нашей эстетики, есть Джексон. Но вся наша официальная кинопродукция, особенно рассчитанная на внутренний рынок, подчинена эстетическим законам Цетаганды. Что же касается наркотиков, то зависимость такого рода, как и в случае с терапевтами и учителями, означает профнепригодность. Никто не будет подписывать контракт с тяжело больным человеком, который не в состоянии отвечать за собственный выбор. А насчет стресса от самообъективации… Вам же наверняка приходилось рисовать обнаженную натуру?

Приходилось… Последний раз ровно пять дней назад. Заставшая их за этим занятием горничная опрокинула поднос с чаем, а потом пожаловалась родителям. После чего отец устроил ему разнос, втянув во внутрисемейный скандал Акане. 

– Чем то, что мы с вами только что видели, принципиально отличается от работы натурщика? – продолжала настаивать поборница сексуальной свободы.

– Да, но… Не для его родителей.

– Хотите сказать, они сына в его актерской карьере не поддержали?

– Мягко сказать...

– И давно они покинули Барраяр? 

– Больше тридцати лет назад. 

– Ну да, – скептически усмехнулась гем-леди. – Нельзя просто так взять и покинуть Империю, когда носишь ее в себе – со всеми ее комплексами, страхами и вековым стыдом. В этом смысле эмиграция невозможна. Для того Моисей и водил свой народ сорок лет по пустыням, чтобы все, кто помнил о рабстве, умерли и не могли выносить мозг своим внукам и правнукам. 

– Это вы тоже по опыту говорите? – вздрогнул Алекс от неожиданного понимания. – Про покинуть Империю? Вы для этого пошли служить по посольской линии, чтобы лишний раз не видеться с родственниками?

– Разумеется… А ваш Тино – отважный мальчик, раз живет без оглядки на страхи родителей. Не зря он мне так понравился. Настоящий барраярец! Напишите ему. Скажите, что видели фильм, что вам понравилось. Думаю, он обрадуется.

– Написать Тино?! Да вы издеваетесь?

– А что? Стыдно признаться, что смотрели с девушкой девчачье порно? – улыбнулась она. – Или вам снова неловко от того, что у вас встало на красивого парня? В конце концов, вам же нужен кто-то еще, кроме меня и этой Кайи Фориннис – в качестве эксперта по настоящим гемам. 

Опять она его уела!.. А про Фориннис-то он и не подумал. Ей он, конечно, писать не будет. А вот спросить совета у гем Сорена вполне можно.

– Да, наверное, вы правы, – усмехнулся он. – Все дело в «девчачьем порно».

– А хотите настоящую порнографию вам покажу? – совсем расплылась она в задорной улыбке. – С моим господином?

– Акане снимался в порно?!

– Ну, не то, чтобы совсем в порно, как ваш Тино. Но с культурологической точки зрения, иначе как порнографией, я это назвать не могу. 

Не без внутреннего содрогания Алекс снова закинул правую руку на спинку дивана и склонился к белой пушистой головке, чтобы быть поближе к экрану. 

– Это они всей группой снялись в видео-клипе для компьютерной игры по Девятой Сатрапии. 

– Компьютерная стрелялка, где надо убивать барраярцев? – снова содрогнулся Алекс.

– Нет, игра-стратегия. Цетагандийский этнограф попадает на Барраяр в Округ Форкосиган, а дальше на выбор: либо ему нужно добыть какое-то число артефактов для Музея народов Галактики, либо отыскать пропавшую экспедицию, либо спасти захваченную в плен партизанами аут-леди. Программа минимум – вернуться в Форбарр-Султану живым. 

– То есть убивать барраярцев все-таки нужно?

– Только членов террористических групп и вооруженных бандформирований, – не поняла она. – И только ради спасения культурных ценностей. 

– Понятно, – вздохнул правнук генерала Форкосигана – главы самого известного «бандформирования».

Впрочем, то, что представилось его взору, довольно быстро заставило его позабыть уязвленную родовую гордость. Потому что к историческому Барраяру это все имело весьма отдаленное отношение. Больше всего его поразил сценический костюм Акане: широченная белая рубашка с огромным кружевным воротом и манжетами в стиле семнадцатого века, короткие кожаные шорты в обтяжку, высоченные ботфорты до середины бедра, больше похожие на кожаные чулки с высокими каблуками, и поверх всего этого – псевдо-армейская шинель из темно-зеленого сукна с длиннющим, тянущимся по полу шлейфом. Густые черные волосы были уложены в какой-то невообразимых размеров кокон, из которого свисала на лицо длинная закрученная прядь – как будто специально для того, чтобы во время игры было что откидывать со лба красивым движением головы. Играл он на каком-то старинном азиатском инструменте с резким гнусавым звуком – кажется, эта штука называлась сямисэном. При этом играл металл или какую-то его цетагандийскую разновидность, потому что отследить мелькание плектра по струнам не представлялось возможным, такой быстрой была мелодия. Остальные участники «Панспермии» выглядели не менее экзотично. В нарочито быстром мелькании кадров и смены ракурсов Алекс разглядел девчонку (или все-таки это был парень?) с электронной волынкой, одетую в металлический корсет и голый кринолин, и оттого похожую на скелет абажура, лишенный ткани, или на древний бронетранспортер без обшивки. Мускулистый белобрысый парень в шотландском килте на голое тело колдовал над здоровенной цитрой-кото в форме космического шаттла, металлические же насадки на пальцы были сделаны в виде огромных медвежьих когтей. За ксилофоном стоял совершенно черный чувак в узком шелковом сюртуке до полу, тоже черном (белки глаз, зубы и галстук-бабочка, впрочем, были белыми). Долговязая девица с платиновой косой до пяток, одетая в солдатские штаны серо-зеленого камуфляжа и черную мужскую майку-алкоголичку, наяривала на скрипке с такой скоростью, что смычка не было видно (эх, ну, чисто Форбреттен, только с косой и блондинка!). Еще одна участница группы выглядела бы вполне нормативно (декольтированное платье зеленого бархата с серебром смотрелось бы уместнее на балу во дворце, чем наряд сидящей подле него Фенн Рин), если бы не одно «но»: она играла на ударной установке – с такой неистовой яростью, что распущенные рыжие волосы так и летали из стороны в сторону, рассыпаясь по голым плечам то огненным ливнем, то кровавой метелью.

– Это так по жизни выглядят цетагандийские гики? – осторожно спросил у гем-леди Алекс, мысленно пытаясь примирить увиденное с повседневными манерами Акане. 

– Нет, – снисходительно улыбнулась она. – Так выглядят цетагандийские гики, когда они хотят впечатлить других цетагандийских гиков. По жизни все они одеваются довольно скромно, если не сказать скучно. И все лет на пятнадцать-двадцать отстают от актуальной городской моды. Ну, примерно как мой господин в этих его многочисленных расписных шелках. 

Штормовое вступление меж тем закончилось, и Акане запел, в очередной раз поразив Алекса диапазоном и силой голоса. Песня была на мандарине (видимо, целевой аудиторией видео-игры была китайская диаспора Мю Кита), и наследник графства Форкосиган с удивлением узнал мелодию «Дендарийского плача».

– Это же…

– Вот именно! – с готовностью подхватила Фенн Рин. – Я же говорю, настоящая порнография! 

– А о чем они поют?

– О том же, о чем и вы: «He's as brave as brave can be. He would rather fight than flee, but his life is dear to me. Send him home».

Камера показала Акане все в том же невообразимом сценическом одеянии бредущим по вересковой пустоши: ненастное небо в черных неистовых облаках, всполохи молний на фоне далекой полоски света на горизонте, ветер и косой дождь. Продолжая петь – видимо, о том, что «Our foes are ten to three, your love ne'er learnt to flee», – герой Акане наклонился и бережно поднял из вереска отрезанную голову. Лицо у головы было его собственным, и мертвые губы повторили за ним последнюю строчку. В оригинале за ней следовало обращение к бедной Джинни: «Bonnie dame», но здесь явно был какой-то иной контекст.

– А от чьего лица поется у них эта песня? 

– Видимо, от лица молодого гема, потерявшего на Барраяре любовника. Но это не важно, песня-то в любом случае антивоенная.

Алексу ничего не оставалось, как согласиться. Он и сам, признаться, в детстве недоумевал, почему эта песня считалась народным символом борьбы с оккупантами. Когда вот же, Джинни плачет, не хочет, чтобы ее Вилли остался в Дендариях, а он там, конечно, останется, потому врагов много, а спасти Отечество можно только ценой жизни. Понятно же, что партизанская борьба гораздо важнее любой сердечной привязанности – их всех так учили, с первого класса школы. А она вроде как взрослая и форесса, а почему-то никак не может этого уразуметь... Сейчас для Алекса самым «антивоенным» оказалась эта мертвая голова с двигающимися губами. Даже осознавая, что все это компьютерная голографика, видеть остекленевшие глаза любимого человека было невыносимо. Особенно зная, что сто лет назад он бы эти глаза только такими бы и увидел – на срезанной голове, у которой вместо волос была бы сплошная кровавая рана. «Никогда снова», – сами собой повторили его губы ритуальную формулу, которая звучала на всех днях памяти, когда исполняли эту песню. Внезапно инструменты смолкли, осталась одна волынка. Камера снова показала не то парня, не то девчонку, одетую в пустой кринолин. На этот раз у нее в руках был настоящий «хайленд» – как у дендарийских горцев, который, как говорят, слышно аж за три мили. Когда пронзительный плач волынки затих, одинокий голос Акане – с неожиданно естественным барраярским акцентом – вывел на галакте: «My-y-y love's in Dendarii fighting brave for Majesty». И хор ответил ему: «Send him home!» – в унисон, как удар колокола. Того самого, про который у Джона Донна, про который не надо спрашивать. Участники «Панспермии» стояли посреди серой пустоши в своих шутовских нарядах – у всех руки за спину, выстроенные в ряд, как на расстрел. С такими серьезными лицами, что сразу было понятно: никакая высокая честь мундира не может быть достаточно высока, чтобы прикрывать ею человеческие трагедии. 

– Да, сильно, – осторожно выдохнул Алекс, дождавшись, когда с его спины сбегут остатки мурашек.

– О, вас тоже, гляжу, пробрало! – с затаенным восторгом откликнулась на его реплику гем-леди. – Как я с ним в письмах ругалась из-за этого ролика! Одна отрубленная голова с сочащейся кровью чего стоит!.. Нет, конечно, ученый не должен обращать внимание на разные приметы и предрассудки, но как-то это даже для меня было слишком… И что в результате? Говорят же: не показывай на себе! Полтора месяца тюремного заключения, полная диффамация, руки в крови, даже если это и не он бросил тот камень в полицию… Так еще и сослали на Барраяр!..

На Барраяр, в который он был влюблен с детства и на который она сама попросила ее перевести. Еще до того, как сбылась эта народная цетагандийская примета и Акане выслали за пределы Империи.

– А ведь вы его любите, – поразившись собственной недогадливости, заметил Алекс.

Вместо ответа Фенн Рин очень сосредоточенно принялась закрывать папку с видео, поправлять подол поверх тощих щиколоток, наконец, спустила вниз ноги и стала нащупывать оставленные на полу туфли. 

– Не отрицайте, – отреагировал он на затянувшееся молчание. – Я знаю, что у вас считается моветоном, когда супруги испытывают друг к другу эмоциональную привязанность, да еще задолго до свадьбы.

Уличенная в «безнравственности» цетагандийка все с тем же сосредоточенным видом подтянула к себе правую ногу в сандалии и принялась усердно застегивать на ней ремешок.

– Какой я все-таки идиот! – застонал Алекс. – Почему я с самого начала не понял? Все же было настолько прозрачно! Еще когда вы не захотели признаваться Аллегре, что анонимно переписываетесь на Форбуке...

Леди Рин приступила к левой сандалии. 

– Все, извините меня! Разумеется, теперь наш пакт недействителен. Я с радостью отвечу на любые ваши вопросы, с удовольствием побуду вашим информантом, напишу ваш портрет. Но ни о какой помощи с Акане речь больше идти, конечно, не может. И зачем только я с вами об этом заговорил!..

Девушка меж тем застегнула на ногах свои розово-аквариумные котурны и подняла на него строгий взгляд. Таким взглядом на него обычно смотрела Хел, когда без слов давала понять, что его заносит. 

– Вообще-то речь идет о моем господине, – серьезным тоном напомнила она.

– Да… – только и нашелся, что сказать Алекс.

– Так вот я не собираюсь его с вами делить. Он не вещь, не собственность и не ребенок, чьего внимания надо усиленно добиваться. Он взрослый человек, хотя, возможно, это не всегда по его поведению очевидно. Он сам в состоянии решить, с кем и что ему нравится делать. Никакие испытываемые мной по отношению к нему чувства никоим образом не ограничивают ни его, ни вас. И да, я люблю его. А это значит, что я хочу, чтобы ему было хорошо и чтобы с ним рядом был надежный доверенный человек, на которого я сама могу положиться. И не надо мне тут пропагандировать вашу барраярскую моногамию и собственнические инстинкты! Особенно с учетом того, что вы сами ни того, ни другого не разделяете, – с раздраженной хрипотцой в голосе припечатала его она.

И пока Алекс молча хлопал ресницами, сраженный ее инвективой, добавила:

– Ну, так вы мне расскажете, наконец, что там у вас такого произошло, что у вас глаза на мокром месте и вы постоянно от этой темы уходите?

Ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться. И он в подробностях пересказал ей события шестого, пятого и четвертого дня.

– Н-да, – выслушав его, вынесла она свой вердикт. – Теперь я и вправду не знаю, кто из вас больший тормоз – вы или мой господин. Это ж надо было так все запутать!

– А почему, вы думаете, он сказал, что между нами все кончено?

– Ну, понятно же. Не хотел расстраивать вас и вашего батюшку.

– Не хотел расстраивать?!

– Да. Он же вроде вас. Постоянно боится разочаровать тех, кто ему дорог. А тут прямо комбо! Кумир его детства ругается с его барраярской любовью. И все по его вине. 

– Да, но… Поругались мы как раз из-за того, что Акане свалил. А до этого… Ну, подумаешь, немного поорали друг на друга. 

– А вы опасный человек, лорд Форкосиган, – слегка отстранившись, смерила она его оценивающим взглядом. – Если можете просто так взять и наорать на адмирала Нейсмита.

– Да при чем здесь это! Что вы оба заладили? Адмирал Нейсмит, спаситель галактики… Он просто мой отец! Я его всю жизнь знаю, мы с детства дружим. В смысле, с моего детства… Естественно, мне обидно, когда он не принимает того, что мне дорого. А он ведь так ничего и не понял! Как много для меня значило это общение, которого я из-за него так глупо лишился!

– Из-за него?.. Вы правда думаете, что мой господин решил бы исчезнуть из вашей жизни, если бы наверняка знал, что именно вы к нему испытываете? Смею предположить, что вы и сами до конца не были уверены в своих чувствах, пока этого общения не лишись.

Опустив глаза, Алекс едва заметно кивнул. Как ни досадно было это признавать, но Фенн Рин была тут совершенно права.

– И все равно, – продолжила она. – Даже если вы и не осознавали своих чувств в полной мере, что-то же вам с самого начала было понятно! Иначе бы вы не занимались с ним тем, чем занимались. Да просто бы не пришли ко мне рассказывать про эту свою эрекцию! Почему нельзя было сказать человеку об этом раньше?

Сказать…

– А вы сами-то представляете, как о таком сказать можно? 

Ученая культурологиня скривила рот, закусив губу, отвела глаза в сторону. Нашла, в чем его просвещать, когда у самой ровно те же проблемы! 

– Видите ли, лорд Форкосиган, у нас в такого рода делах бремя инициативы обычно лежит на женщине. Мужской удел – ожидание и принятие. Так что нерешительность моего господина имеет под собой культурные основания. Но у вас, насколько известно мне, все иначе, и первым говорить о своих желаниях надлежит мужчине.

– Да, – вынужден был согласиться он. – Если речь идет о желаниях по отношению к женщине. Для моей ситуации у нас нет рецептов.

– И тем не менее, ваша культура вас к этому готовила – к необходимости объясняться в своих чувствах. 

Алекс упрямо замотал головой. 

– К такому – нет. К такому ни один парень не может быть готов заранее. К тому, что у него будет стоять на других парней и с этим придется что-то делать.

– Ну, хорошо. Допустим, я вам поверю, что за все время общения никаких подходящих слов вам так и не пришло в голову. Но поцеловать-то его почему вы не попытались? Судя по вашей голо-видео-продукции, у вас это самый распространенный способ признаться в любви – молча и не взирая на сопротивление поцеловать девушку. Тут-то вам что мешало? 

Черт возьми! Ну, как можно настолько быть непонятливой!..

– Потому что нельзя просто так взять и поцеловать парня! Особенно, если человек влюблен не в тебя, а в кого-то другого. Даже если этот другой – тоже парень. 

– Да ладно!.. – она вскочила с диванчика и бодро отпила из оставленного им бокала шампанского. 

– Что вы собираетесь делать? 

– Хочу провести эксперимент. Насколько я знаю, в отличие от Беты, эксперименты на людях у вас не запрещены. 

Алекс опасливо скользнул взглядом по очереди из потенциальных «добровольцев».

– Такие, полагаю, не запрещены. А что, вы уже наметили себе жертву? 

– Да. Закройте глаза и не подглядывайте. 

А он бы посмотрел, как она целуется!.. Но делать нечего, под ее не терпящим возражения взором глаза ему пришлось все же закрыть. Но вот насчет не подглядывать… Сквозь опущенные ресницы он видел, как она отхлебнула еще один глоток и поставила бокал обратно на столик. А потом уперлась коленом о край дивана – прямо между его расставленных коленей, – вдавила медвежонка ему в пах, и… Губы ее были теплые и упругие, как лепестки декабриста. Не в силах противиться ее напору, Алекс приоткрыл рот, и колючее шампанское, смешанное с ее слюной, легкими толчками влилось ему в глотку. А уж что она вытворяла своим маленьким, натренированным в дискуссиях язычком!.. Кажется, так ведут себя пауки – опутывают свою жертву тонкими белыми нитями, чтобы она не могла пошевелиться, впрыскивают в нее свои соки и ждут, когда внутри нее все превратится в желе, чтобы потом можно было спокойно выпить. Называется «внешнее пищеварение»... Алекс прямо почувствовал, как кости и мышцы у него размягчаются, а по всему телу разливается сладкая истома, как бывает зимой, когда на улице идет снег, а ты сидишь у камина с книжкой, укрытый пледом, сестры уже уснули, а мама позвякивает спицами, вытягивая длинную нить из корзинки с клубками, куда все время норовят забраться котята… А еще рыбаки с Долгого озера рассказывают, что превратившиеся в русалок утопленницы вот так же выпивают через поцелуй у мужчины душу... Пальцы левой руки сами собой скользнули вниз, прижавшись к девичьей подколенной ямке, а правая рука, наконец, нырнула в копну белых паутинных волос и легла ладонью на ее по-детски округлый затылок, чтобы ей даже мысли такой не пришло – от него оторваться… Между прочим, паучихи еще откусывают самцам после спаривания голову.

Чье-то легкое, но не терпящее возражений прикосновение вывело его из ментального сумрака. Автоматически он ослабил хватку, Фенн Рин от него, наконец, оторвалась, и он увидел сбоку от себя того самого офицанта-эсбэшника, что подавал им шампанское.

– Лорд Форкосиган, – мягко, настойчиво и, видимо, не в первый раз повторил разносчик напитков. – Не угодно ли вам с вашей дамой пройти в сад?

Офицер стоял так, что загораживал их от бальной залы, но череда мнущихся вдоль стен и колонн претендентов на сердце гем-леди, разумеется, видела все. Такой концентрированной ненависти Алекс не мог вообразить себе даже в худших своих опасениях, когда размышлял о свойственной барраярцам гомофобии. На какую-то долю секунды он даже задумался, а встречал ли когда-нибудь его отец или дед в своих соотечественниках подобное единодушие.

– Нет, знаете, боюсь моего графского кинжальчика на всех не хватит, – поделился он своими соображениями с офицером. – Это если всерьез рассматривать вариант сада. 

– Вы настолько сомневаетесь в нашей компетенции? – офицер явно принял его слова на свой счет. 

– Да знаете, честно говоря, да. У вас за сто лет привыкли, что если человек носит фамилию Форкосиган, то из всех передряг он обязан выпутываться самостоятельно… Так что никакого сада, никакого балкона, никаких темных уединенных коридорчиков. 

– Но подождите! – вклинилась в их беседу Фенн Рин, тронув его ногу коленкой. – Вы же сами обещали сводить меня на экскурсию! 

Обещал. Пока они туда идут, будут все время на людях. Да и в том, чтобы сопроводить даму до уборной, ничего предосудительного тоже нет. В отличие от случившегося. Кивнув сам себе, Алекс поднялся на ноги, распустил на медвежонке бант и протянул его вскрытой спиной к хозяйке. Та поняла без слов, поковырялась в спрятанном внутри ягдташе и достала коробочку с ушными затычками. Потом, привстав на цыпочки, помогла ему освободить одно ухо для доступа внешних звуков. Заметно скривившись, извлекла одну из переливчатых капелек у себя. Засунула коробочку внутрь и сама завязала бант, пока он держал перед ней медведя. Все это с сосредоточенным выражением на своей белой мордочке, как будто это не ее слюну он все еще чувствовал у себя во рту. Или наоборот: как будто они оба настолько привыкли и к поцелуям, и к объятьям, и к случайным соприкосновеньям, что ничего волнующего в этих действиях для нее давно не было. Алексу же в конце концов пришлось отвести глаза от этих быстрых тоненьких пальчиков, до такой степени ему хотелось зашвырнуть игрушку в лицо нависающего над ними эсбэшника и впиться в розовые девичьи губы. Выровняв дыхание, он дождался, когда она справится с бантом, еще раз поправил ленту, запихав под узел неровно обрезанные кончики. Сунул медвежонка себе подмышку, подобрал с дивана и передал, снова соприкоснувшись с девушкой пальцами, веер. И только после этого подал ей руку. 

– Леди Рин.

– Хм-м-м, – довольно ухмыльнулась она, взглянув на него снизу вверх своими пурпурно-сапфировыми безднами. 

Вцепилась крошечной лапкой в его бицепс, отчего его кости снова размягчились до желеобразной массы и моментально затвердели обратно – до какой-то прямо-таки стальной прочности. Как будто бы от одного этого прикосновения он превратился в статую пловца со стадиона Юрия Безумного – несгибаемого и неустрашимого, с бетонной мускулатурой и каменными, рельефно проступающими сквозь спортивное белье причиндалами. А всего-то взглянул сверху вниз на пушистое облако, макушкой едва достававшее ему до плеча (и это на ее-то высоченных котурнах!..). Всего-то нырнул вниз головой в буйно-лиловые водовороты... 

***

Эсбэшник ненавязчиво сопроводил их до выхода из бальной залы, словно это они сами попросили его показать им дорогу, и на пути между ними и их сомнительной целью никто не встал. 

– М-м-м! Кажется, мой эксперимент удался, – прильнув к его локтю, выразительно глядя на него снизу вверх, прошептала она одними губами, когда они миновали малахитовую гостиную. – Целоваться с парнями без предупреждения можно. С парнями, влюбленными в других парней, целоваться тоже можно. Даже если этот парень – барраярец, то есть, в отличие от цетагандийца, человек, не привыкший, чтобы его целовали первым. И как видите, ничего страшного! Небо на нас не рухнуло. Так что от ваших теорий, вы должны это признать, не осталось камня на камне.

– О'кей, я тормоз, – с притворным вздохом признал он.

– Вы тормоз, – увлеченно подхватила она. – А вот я целовалась с Форкосиганом. С настоящим барраярским принцем! Теперь я круче Небесной императрицы!

– Типа: «Отсоси, Райан Дегтияр»? – невольно рассмеялся он.

– Заметьте, этого я все-таки вслух не сказала, – наставительно подняла она сложенный веер. 

– Но подумали? 

– Разумеется, подумала! В конце концов, она же тоже исследователь, но ей на это пороху не хватило. И только не говорите, что это был ваш первый раз.

– Хорошо, не скажу.

– Что? Правда первый?!

– Ну, да. Правда. 

– Ах, так это же я обставила самого…

– Что? «Отсоси, Акане гем Эстир»? 

– Нет, мой господин и так в пролете! Я имела в виду другого барраярского принца. 

– А вы так уверены, что другой барраярский принц желал бы оказаться на вашем месте?

– А почему нет? Вы же согласились со мной, что мой эксперимент прошел удачно. Так почему бы и ему не попробовать? Но, что поделать, ему быть смелым родители не разрешают…

– А вам, значит, разрешают? – ехидно поинтересовался он.

– Мне? Целоваться с барраярцами? Нет, конечно! Но я уже взрослая и могу забить на их авторитетное мнение. А еще у нас развитая женская эмансипация, а у вас даже мужская пока что в зачаточных формах. 

– Может, хватит хвастаться? – Алекс уже не мог без смеха смотреть на ее по-детски горделивую физиономию.

– Нет, не хватит! Я сына адмирала Нейсмита на императорском балу поцеловала! Будет, что правнукам рассказать. А вы цетагандийского гика полтора месяца поцеловать не могли. Фу, таким быть!.. – заглянув ему в глаза, она сама не выдержала и прыснула со смеху, прикрывшись веером. 

Ведя под руку инопланетную гостью по анфиладе, Алекс заметил, что праздничная толпа заметно подрассосалась. Молодежь и ищущие женского общества одиночки остались в бальной зале и прилегающих к ней гостиных. Комнаты боковой анфилады оккупировали орденоносные старцы, мирно играя в вист, покер и такти-го. В темных оконных проемах, укрытые конусами тишины, притаились орденоносцы помладше – сплетники, политики и дипломаты. Из алексовых конкурентов за ними вроде бы никто не последовал, но расслабляться все равно было рано. Как бы цетагандийка ни пыталась представить его в виде ценного приза, в глазах света все это определенно выглядело иначе. И эти глаза внимательно следили за ним из-за каждой портьеры или колонны, с каждого кресла или дивана, поверх чужих плеч, голов и сложенных веером карт. Вот дядя Марк, казалось бы, погруженный в планшет, встретился с ним взглядом и поддерживающее подмигнул, вот открыто улыбнулась сидевшая подле него тетя Карин, вот насторожено окинула взглядом его спутницу тетя Делия… Это близкие. Но дальние и посторонние тоже все видели, хотя и делали вид, что ничего особенного не замечают. Консерваторы едва заметно кривили губы и отводили взгляд, центристы с расчетливой хитрецой морщили переносицу, прогрессисты беззастенчиво пялились и оценивающе разглядывали голые щиколотки гем-леди. «Что, хочется? Старые вы развратники… Нечего, перехочется!..»

По пути через яшмовую гостиную до его оснащенного «ушными капельками» сознания донеслось беззвучное «Вау!», промелькнувшее на губах главного знатока женских прелестей. Доно Форратьер сам когда-то был женщиной, и в отличие от всех остальных ценителей владел, так сказать, инсайдерской информацией. Обволакивающим взглядом темно-янтарных глаз граф прошелся по стройной миниатюрной фигурке цетагандийской исследовательницы и едва заметно причмокнул губами. «Не знала, что тебя привлекают такие мелкие анорексички!» – шепнула ему на ухо фигуристая леди Оливия, незаметно ткнув мужа под ребра локтем. Доно лишь плотоядно ухмыльнулся, одарив нее таким покровительственным взором, словно это не он был ниже ее на добрых полголовы, а она его.

– А мне нравится, – вслух заметил графский родственник Байерли. – Жаль только, что девчонка в итоге, – добавил он, заметно понизив голос, не зная, что смотрящему в их сторону Алексу эти предосторожности были по барабану. – А то я, признаться, надеялся, что майлзов сынок будет из «наших».

– А он не из «ваших», а из наших, – так же беззвучно со вздохом ответил ему дядюшка Айвен. – О своих чувствах думает. Больше, чем обо всей этой дребедени, вроде «долга перед Округом» или «служения Родине». Хочет жить своей жизнью. 

– Айвен, ты стареешь и впадаешь в сентиментальность, – уже не таясь, возразил ему граф Доно. – Где это видано, чтобы Форпатрил упрекал Форратьеров в расчетливости и цинизме? Всем известно, что самые большие романтики на всем Барраяре, это мы. Бай, скажи, что я прав! 

– Да расслабься ты, он всегда таким был, – усмехнулся Байерли. – Пока сам не был связан семейными узами и менял женщин, как перчатки, главными шлюхами почему-то все время оказывались либо ты, либо я. А сейчас, когда все «остепенились», опять только у него брак правильный. Потому что не «на работе женат», не ради наследников, а главное – мама, как всегда, не в восторге. И опять никто не ценит его пылкого сердца!

– Никогда не употреблял таких слов, – возразил дядюшка. – «Шлюхи» – это что-то из твоей лексики, Бай. Любишь ты впадать в самоуничижение… Я всего лишь выражал свое недоумение.

– Разумеется! – хохотнул граф. – Недоумение! Мы же с тобой, Бай, спали по большей части с мужчинами! А он тогда предпочитал исключительно женщин. Быть сверху – куда как нравственнее и «понятнее»! Сейчас, небось, локти себе кусает, сколько всего упустил. 

– Вот именно, с мужчинами! – поддакнул Байерли. – А значит, мы с тобой всегда это делали из соображений выгоды или сугубо для дела. А от женщин какой прок? С ними только один мотив может быть – чувства! 

– Ну, почему же? – не желал сдаваться уличенный в сексизме дядюшка. – Выгодная партия, поддержка со стороны семьи, одобрение света… А племянник мой не таков. Я уверен, он не будет ложиться в постель с девушкой, ради чувства собственной значимости.

Последнее было произнесено, хоть и предельно тихо, но с нарочито четкой артикуляцией и глядя в их сторону. Осталось только теперь решить, кто из родственников и чей modus vivendi нравится Алексу меньше – форратьерский или форпатрилский. Если он все же собирается пойти на поводу у своего непредсказуемого либидо и переспать с Фенн Рин, сделает ли он это ради ее помощи с Акане или потому что она сама ему уже настолько нравится, что гори оно все синим пламенем? Либидо молчало. В смысле кроме настойчивого «Хочу ее прямо сейчас!» не желало давать никаких подсказок. 

***

В холле перед уборными в свете неоновых трубок, имитирующих газовые рожки, плавали сизоватые облачка ароматного дыма. Полынь, шалфей, мускус и кардамон так беззастенчиво въедались в ноздри и мозг, что шорох шагов и людских разговоров в дальних гостиных сам собой превращался в стрекот кузнечиков. А это всего лишь гем-полковник Табор с гем-лейтенантом Воргантисом, вооружившись электронными кальянчиками, разглядывали сквозь пелену порожденного ими тумана мускулистых охранников. 

– О, леди Рин! – с нагловатой ухмылкой окликнул их через холл Воргантис. – Вижу, вы, наконец, определилась с объектом своего будущего исследования? – и тут же, словно белобрысый дракон, выдул из ноздрей целое облако.

Под прикрытием дымовой завесы цетагандийка на мгновение закатила глаза. «Опять этот болван ее достает», – проинтерпретировал это движение Алекс. И то ли от того, что разгоряченные куревом цетагандийцы напомнили ему ныкающихся по углам старшеклассников с их первыми сигаретами, то ли все дело было в маленьких цепких пальчиках, покоящихся на его бицепсе, но на этот раз ни Табор, ни даже Воргантис не показались ему такими уж рослыми и суровыми. Тем более, что и слова, и тон военного атташе сложно было не принять на свой счет.

– А вы, значит, лейтенант, ревнуете? – поспешил он на защиту своей дамы. 

Хищно сощурившись, Воргантис выдул изо рта еще один густой клуб пара, успев одарить Алекса таким взглядом, словно вообще не ожидал от него способности членораздельно высказываться.

– Откуда вам знать, – не пожелал смириться с молчанием противника Алекс. – Может, и вы давно уже среди объектов? Уверен, что галактические культурологи во всю пользуются методом сравнительного анализа. А кто, как не вы, достоин считаться образцом цетагандийской маскулинности? 

От неожиданности Воргантис поперхнулся дымом, а леди Рин взглянула на своего кавалера с нескрываемой укоризной. «Ну, да. Сейчас она мне заявит, что в защите с моей стороны не нуждается», – подумал Алекс. По крайней мере, Форбреттен бы на ее месте сделала именно это. Но оказалось, у гем-леди и в мыслях не было, что барраярец способен ее защитить.

– Некоторым объектам исследования лучше не знать, что они объекты, – едва шевеля губами, проартикулировала она. 

То есть шутка оказалась не такой уж и шуткой?.. Впрочем, у членов посольства в ушах явно были те же приспособления, что и у них. Ироническая улыбка Табора, наблюдавшего за молодежью, стала еще ироничнее, а белокурый гигант, одним взмахом руки развеяв повисший между ними туман, даже не стал скрывать, что все понял:

– Весьма обидно такое слышать, леди Рин!

Та, уже не таясь, закатила глаза, и сделала такую мину, словно они уже тысячу раз на эту тему спорили и вообще были с лейтенантом накоротке. 

– Миледи, поймите меня правильно, – не мог успокоиться гем. – Я нисколько не возражаю против объективации, вы знаете мое скептическое отношение к движению за мужские права. Для меня это честь – служить на благо цетагандийской науке, но… леди Рин! Метод сравнительного анализа?.. Вы уверены? Вы правда думаете, что этот подход здесь оправдан? Поставить на одну доску меня и какого-то барраярского мальчишку?..

Ох, уж эта хрупкая цетагандийская маскулинность! Как, оказывается, ее легко задеть! Не сложнее, чем барраярскую!.. Но только Алекс открыл рот, чтобы ткнуть уязвленного атташе побольнее, как Фенн Рин его опередила.

– Прошу вас, не забывайтесь, лейтенант Воргантис! – повысила она на коллегу голос. – Я женщина и исследователь! Никто не может оспаривать избранные мною методы! А что до ваших посредственных дефиниций, хочу вам напомнить, что ваш тайный кумир адмирал Нейсмит был гораздо младше лорда Форкосигана, когда впервые надрал вашему бездарному командованию задницу. 

Ого, отец – тайный кумир Воргантиса!.. А ведь по его манере общаться с Имперским Аудитором и не скажешь… Гем Табор меж тем издал непонятный звук – не то пар у него пошел не в то горло, не то мысль двинулась каким-то не тем путем. Но Воргантис только заухмылялся:

– Леди Рин, вероятно, ошиблась, – обернувшись на старшего по званию, сладкоречиво проговорил он. – Когда адмирал Нейсмит впервые надрал задницу вашему бездарному мюсскому командованию, он уже был выпускником Военной академии. Сравнение с таким противником, в отличие от вчерашних школьников, сделало бы мне честь.

– Это правда? – не дав опомниться Алексу, подняла на него глаза гем-леди.

– Да, – с максимально незаинтересованным видом сообщил Алекс. – Лейтенант Воргантис совершенно прав. Моему отцу, вчерашнему школьнику, было семнадцать, когда он впервые встал во главе космического флота, но первое поражение вооруженным силам Цетаганды он нанес, когда ему было уже за двадцать... 

– Вот видите, леди Рин, здесь это даже детям известно! – перебил его Воргантис. 

– Отцу было двадцать один, – неспешно продолжил Алекс. – А вот моему прадеду, когда он разгромил ваши войска, было как раз семнадцать, и в школе он никогда не учился. И да, лейтенант Воргантис совершенно прав, ни о каком сравнении с цетагандийскими офицерами тут не может идти и речи. У вас таких самородков, насколько мне известно, не было. 

Воргантис покраснел кончиками ушей, впился губами в мундштук своей электронной парилки, а потом его как прорвало: 

– Надеюсь, леди Рин, вы отдаете себе отчет, что дело тут не в особых барраярских талантах! – принялся он выплевывать изо рта клубы пара. – Это разница между варварством и цивилизацией! В отличие от барраярцев, цетагандийцы ответственно подходят к искусству войны! У нас никому не придет в голову доверить командование человеку без соответствующего образования! А что до удач генерала Форкосигана… – тут он кинул на Алекса косой взгляд и осекся. – Короче, тут много факторов, и вам они прекрасно известны.

– Уверяю вас, лейтенант, эти аргументы известны даже мне, – опять не пожелал смириться с ролью бессловесного «объекта» Алекс. – Придумывать разнообразные объяснения своим неудачам и поражениям – это классика. Странно было бы, если бы цетагандийские военные этим не занимались. 

Со всей страстью затянувшись наркотическим дымом, Воргантис опять сделал вид, что ничего не слышал. Однако золоченые кончики ресниц дрогнули, пропустив наружу цепкий взгляд холодных голубых глаз. Кажется, лейтенант впервые позволил себе всмотреться в своего оппонента. А еще Алекс заметил, что он почти не пользуется косметикой, если не считать этой позолоты в ресницах. Клановая наклейка на левой скуле, изображавшая ветку шиповника, была прикрыта белокурым локоном, якобы небрежно выбившимся из прически, а на самом деле тщательно удерживаемом напротив картинки с помощью лака, геля, а возможно и незаметных глазу металлических нитей. На крепкой, грубовато обтесанной переносице и мраморного цвета щеках виднелись сквозь висящий в воздухе дым крохотные точки веснушек. Благодаря этой трогательной детали, которую любой другой цетагандиец непременно замазал бы гримом, до Алекса, наконец, дошло, что Воргантис, несмотря на свои устрашающие габариты, еще довольно молод – возможно, младше Фенн Рин. И похоже, действительно является лишь лейтенантом. 

– Значит так, мальчики, – прервала девушка их молчаливое наблюдение друг за другом. – Если вам однажды захочется померяться длинной ваших гравидеструкторов, прошу меня в это дело не впутывать. Я могу не разбираться в военной истории, но в главном я права: на Барраяре взрослеют раньше. К тому же со стороны виднее, по каким критериям сравнивать особенности вашей гендерной социализации и что может служить для такого сравнения основой. 

А что тут может служить основой? Что у него с цетагандийским воякой может быть такого общего, чтобы леди-культуролог взялась строить на этом сравнительный анализ? Не красится, слишком молод для своего поста, поклонник адмирала Нейсмита… Служит в посольстве на Барраяре – значит, с одной стороны, не смог устроиться в другое посольство, с другой стороны – хороший специалист... Как там объяснял ему гем Сорен? Если что-то глубоко изучаешь, невозможно сохранять беспристрастность. Ненависть к стратегическому противнику всегда подразумевает уважение. Уважение держится на знании. Знание порождает любовь… Воргантис – гик?!

– Скажите, лейтенант, а вы тоже смотрели в детстве «Звездных безумцев»?

Лейтенант открыл было рот, оторвавшись от мундштука, но затянуться, похоже, забыл и никакого клуба дыма из себя не выпустил. Приподняв брови, он выразительно посмотрел на Фенн Рин.

– Не надо на меня так смотреть, – предупредила она. – Я ничего лорду Форкосигану не говорила. Он сам догадался. 

Воргантис, наконец, соблаговолил повернуть голову и задержаться на барраярце взглядом.

– Если что, я пока сам эту вещь не видел, – на всякий случай сообщил Алекс. 

– О чем речь? – поинтересовался гем Табор.

– Шедевр студии «Xi-Animation», на котором выросли представители моего поколения, – уклончиво сообщила леди Рин. 

– Решили взять на себя функции просвещения? – снова сквозь хитрый прищур взглянул на нее Воргантис.

– Наше просвещение будет взаимным, – моментально отреагировала она. – Скоро я буду знать про сюжет вашей дипломной работы больше вашего. Из самого что ни на есть прямого источника, – и покрепче сжав алексов бицепс, она с нежностью взглянула на баррарца. Опаловые глубины так и сочились гордостью за обретенный трофей. Если бы Алекс только мог представить сегодня утром, что кто-то будет смотреть на него с таким обожанием!.. 

– Да-да, как раз идем просвещаться, – в свою очередь похвастался он. – Леди Рин было угодно назначить меня своим Вергилием. 

Под прикрытием выпущенного им клуба дыма Воргантис стрельнул глазами в направлении мужской уборной и заметно порозовел щеками. Потом чуть вытянув вперед шею, заглянул Алексу за воротник (с высоты его роста, ему это было раз плюнуть), обнаружил там платок с цветами Эстиров и смущенно кашлянул:

– Я понимаю, леди Рин, что это ваше семейное дело… 

Ах, так значит, ему уже отвели роль «котеночка»! Уж не думают ли они, то это Акане прислал своей невесте подарок ко дню рождения Барраярского императора? Тогда понятно, с чего такое пренебрежение. 

– Да и кто я такой, чтобы вмешиваться в политику вашего клана и достопочтимого созвездия Агуилера, – продолжал Воргантис. – Но хочу заметить, что именно это обстоятельство лишает вас всякой объективности. 

– Ах, так! – вскипела цетагандийка. – Изволите осуждать мой выбор? Что ж, лейтенант, пеняйте на себя сами! Вы напросились. Хотите знать, лорд Форкосиган, при каких обстоятельствах мы познакомились с лейтенантом Воргантисом?

– Леди Рин!.. – попробовал протестовать лейтенант, указав глазами на стоящего чуть позади Табора. 

– Считайте это экспериментом, – отрезала она. – А для научного опыта свидетели никогда не лишни. Так вот, – повернула она к Алексу свою хитрую мордочку, – когда я была на первом курсе Университета, мне поручили оценивать работы Всеимперской школьной олимпиады по Барраяру. В числе финалистов оказался мой господин, которому тогда исполнилось тринадцать – с очень пронзительным стихотворением о любви вашего отца к вашему императору. Лорду Воргантису в то время было около шестнадцати, и он тоже был в числе финалистов. Он представил какой-то занудный трактат с оценкой военного преимущества Хедженского Альянса. 

– И они оказались в финале одного конкурса? С такими разными работами? – изумился Алекс.

– Да, – скорбно вздохнув и нарочито не глядя в его сторону, ответил Воргантис. 

– Так вот лейтенант Воргантис уже тогда считал для себя возможным оспаривать очевидное, – продолжала язвительная красавица. – Он вызвал моего господина на дуэль. За то, что тот якобы посмел опорочить светлый образ Майлза Форкосигана.

– Я лишь настаивал на верности исторической правде, – продолжая розоветь щеками, возразил лейтенант. 

– И лорд Воргантис оказался настолько недальновиден, что сам вызвал моего господина на поединок, предоставив тому выбор оружия. Мой господин, разумеется, выбрал поэтическое состязание и, написав ещё одно не менее чувственное стихотворение, одержал блестящую победу. С тех пор лейтенант обижен и при каждом удобном случае поносит мюсскую школу барраяроведения.

– Мне просто в голову не могло прийти, что такая умная, образованная дама примет сторону своего будущего супруга, – словно оправдываясь, сообщил лейтенант Табору.

– Да ещё имеет наглость осуждать мое экспертное мнение, заявляя, что на него якобы могли повлиять мои чувства! – рявкнула «образованная дама» на своего коллегу.

– А разве дело не в этом? – попытался остудить ее Алекс. «Котеночек» ведь может иметь свое мнение? Эксперт тут же надулась, как белый морской еж, но он уже знал, что это ненадолго и не очень всерьез. 

– Видите, леди Рин! – плюнул в них комком дыма Воргантис. – Даже… барраярцам это очевидно!

Пауза перед «барраярцами» явно была зарезервирована для слова «тупые».

– Я только не очень понял, почему так важно было защитить образ моего отца, – решил пока не выходить из так спешно назначенной ему роли Алекс.

«Нет, ну какие же они тупые!» – ясно причиталось в устремлённых на него голубых глазах лейтенанта.

– Потому что ваш отец – великий стратег, лорд Форкосиган, – внятно произнес, глядя ему в глаза Воргантис. – И когда безответственные подростки пытаются шипперить вашего отца с вашим императором, это отвратительно.

– «Шипперить» в данном случае означает художественный и исследовательский прием, – вставила свое примечание ученая дама. – Когда все многообразие связывающих двух людей отношений преподносится через метафору сексуального желания или эротической связи. 

В попытке осмыслить полученную информацию, Алекс замер взглядом на воргантисовых веснушках. 

– Да! – не дал ему опомниться лейтенант. – Это именно то, о чем вы подумали! 

Отец влюблен в дядю Грегора? В своего сводного брата, главнокомандующего и императора? Причем влюблен именно в том смысле, в каком сам Алекс был влюблен в Грегора-младшего?.. В принципе, с романтично настроенного Акане и его наивной влюбленностью в Барраяр, вполне могло статься не только вообразить, но и поверить в такое. Алекс вспомнил, как трудно было ему объяснить очевидное в их первую встречу. Правда, за прошедшее с тех пор время цетагандийский историк должен был в полной мере прочувствовать нелепость своих детских фантазий. Особенно если Фенн Рин была права в своей интерпретации их разрыва – «Не хотел расстраивать вас и вашего батюшку». 

– Ну, что тут сказать, – вгляделся он в горящие исследовательским задором бездонные аметисты. – Лейтенант Воргантис прав. Такая интерпретация противоречит исторической правде. 

Военный атташе на радостях пфыкнул на них густым облаком дыма: 

– А я что говорил! Даже аборигены на моей стороне! 

– Мне казалось, значение слов «художественный прием» должно быть одинаковым на всех планетах Галактики, – наморщив крошечный носик, прошипела из-под плеча раздосадованная актиния. 

Гем Табор рассмеялся. Однако прежде чем реагировать на него, следовало ответить даме:

– Если цель художественного произведения помочь возбудиться читателю – то такой прием, может быть, и оправдан. Но вы, леди Рин, сказали, что он также применим в эвристических целях, и вот тут я вынужден возразить. Для понимания наших реалий такого рода метафоры не помогут, а вот запутать исследователя вполне способны. Или вы располагаете о моем отце какими-то иными, неизвестными мне данными, гем-полковник? 

– Нет-нет, – перестав улыбаться, запротестовал Табор. «Я с женщинами не спорю. Пожалуйста, не надо меня впутывать», – говорил при этом он всем своим видом. Так что, к чему именно относилось это его «нет-нет», было еще неизвестно. 

– А вас в рамках вашей гетеронормативной модели разве не учили, лорд Форкосиган, что женщинам надо уступать и во всем их поддерживать? – снова донеслось до него раздраженное шипение из-под правого плеча. – Особенно, когда они спорят с вашими соперниками-мужчинами? Или если ваш соперник вдруг окажется для вас привлекательным, то для вас это правило не работает? 

– Ну, учили, конечно. Но у нас же принципиальный спор. Дружба-дружбой, а истина как-никак дороже. Мне казалось, этот исследовательский принцип тоже действует по всей Галактике. И привлекательность лейтенанта Воргантиса тут ни при чем. 

Белокурый гигант с довольным видом разулыбался, словно ему и вправду сделали комплимент. Смотрел он при этом вовсе не на Алекса, а на поверженную соперницу. И только Алекс успел подумать, что все-таки заставил этого цетагандийского шовиниста отнестись к себе с должным вниманием, как эта военизированная зараза послала ему воздушный поцелуй. Громко чмокнув в направлении только что выдутого в сторону Алекса дыма. Прямо на глазах барраярских охранников. 

– А вот за такое, – тихо и изо всех сил стараясь улыбаться, произнес Алекс, подступив к Воргантису почти вплотную и внимательно глядя на него снизу вверх. – За такое, в рамках нашей гетеронормативной модели, офицер должен быть готов получить по лицу. 

– В каком смысле? – попытался отстраниться от него гигант. 

– В таком, что у нас демократизация, – максимально отстраненным тоном, сохраняя на лице улыбку, пояснил Алекс. – Поединки уже почти сто лет как запрещены, поэтому представители аристократии при защите своей личной и семейной чести вынуждены прибегать к методам низших сословий. Вы только что оскорбили меня и косвенно – мою семью. Но поскольку дуэль между нами исключена, поэтическим стихотворением вы на этот раз не отделаетесь. А с учетом вашего дипломатического статуса, единственное, что вам остается – это принести мне свои извинения. 

Воргантис скользнул взглядом в сторону старшего по званию. Табор только развел руками:

– Боюсь, отговориться незнанием местных реалий в данном случае не получится. Лорд Форкосиган в праве требовать от вас сатисфакции. Ровно на тех же основаниях, на каких поддержал ваше видение исторической правды, гем-лейтенант.

Ну, правильно, влюбленных в Барраяр задротов у цетагандийцев никто не любит, особенно посольские. Это ему еще гем Сорен объяснил. Леди Рин с Акане своими откровениями это знание лишь укрепили. 

– Простой поясной поклон промежуточной глубины со скрытыми ладонями и обычное извинение меня вполне устроит, – поддержал гем-Табора Алекс. 

– Поясной поклон?! – задохнулся Воргантис. – Да вы даже не гем, чтобы я вам кланялся!

– Мой отец – высший имперский чиновник первого ранга, я как наследник графства – будущий чиновник второго ранга по праву рождения. Будь мы на одной из планет Цетаганды, мои требования можно было бы счесть более чем снисходительными. Так что как видите, не только вы разбираетесь в наших реалиях. 

Воргантис хмыкнул. 

– А ваш парфюм, позвольте спросить, – не собирался сдавать позиции лейтенант, – и ошейник в цветах Эстиров. Это тоже в рамках вашей «барраярской модели» читать следует? 

– Разумеется, – не моргнув, ответил ему Алекс. – Это в рамках вашей эстетики использование того или иного аромата приравнивается к публичным высказываниям. Для барраярцев же это исключительно частное дело. Как и ношение любых цветов, помимо родовых мундиров и военной формы. В данном случае эта незначительная деталь моего гардероба всеми прочитывается как знак личной симпатии – и не более того. 

О том, в чью пользу барраярцами могла считываться эта симпатия, и об удачном совпадении клановых цветов Акане с родовыми цветами Форбреттенов, Алекс дипломатично решил умолчать. 

– Так что извинения, лейтенант, вам предстоит принести лично мне, а вовсе не вашему давнему противнику гем Эстиру. Что бы вы там себе ни воображали относительно наших взаимоотношений с леди Рин и ее «семейного дела». И на ваши взаимоотношения с мюсской школой барраяроведения это тоже никак повлиять не должно. 

– Леди Рин подтверждает это?

– Да, – с достоинством ответила утихомирившаяся актиния. – Как видите, традиции европейского индивидуализма в барраярцах кое-где довольно сильны. И как представительница мюсской школы барраяроведения я официально подтверждаю, что наши противоречия остаются в силе. Ни я, ни мой господин не перестанем считать вас, лейтенант, своим идейным противником, к какому бы согласию вы ни пришли с лордом Форкосиганом или любыми другими барраярцами. 

Воргантис в последний раз затянулся, выдул в сторону сизое облако, передал свою электронную парилку Табору, потом отступил на шаг и, изобразив в воздухе сложный танец руками одновременно с наклоном корпуса, умудрился в самый последний момент просунуть ладони в широкие рукава своего мундира, вытянув их вперед. Произнесенная им формула явно была не полной, по сравнению с тем, что обычно произносил Акане, но поклон был достаточно глубоким и длился ровно три с половиной секунды – Алекс считал. Судя по серьезным лицам Табора и Фенн Рин, все было выполнено в соответствии с протоколом. Так что Алексу ничего не оставалось, как ответно кивнуть, сообщив, что извинения приняты. 

– Ну, что ж, раз инцидент исчерпан, – оповестила всех леди Рин, – мы с лордом Фокосиганом отправимся дальше «в поле», изучать барраярскую маскулинность в ее естественной среде обитания. Спасибо за участие в эксперименте, господа, вы навели меня на одну ценную мысль. А вам, лейтенант, я обязательно выражу благодарность в ближайшей публикации. 

Вид у Воргантиса после последних слов стал какой-то задумчивый. И когда, обменявшись с цетагандийскими офицерами кивками, они отошли шага на три, лейтенант их окликнул:

– Лорд Форкосиган! 

Алекс обернулся. Лицо военного атташе снова украшала нагловатая усмешка. «Зря я ему все-таки не врезал!» – подумал Алекс. 

– Если леди Рин будет угодно сравнить нас в какой-то иной плоскости, или там еще раз замерить длину наших гравидеструкторов, имейте в виду, что я не против. 

– Я свое согласие на это безобразие не давала! – вспыхнула сторонница сравнительного анализа. – Так что, пожалуйста, без меня! 

– Я сказал: «если леди Рин будет угодно», – мирно ответил белокурый гигант. 

– Хорошо, я приму ваши слова к сведению, – не придумал ничего лучшего Алекс и поспешил увести свою спутницу подальше от ее перевозбужденных коллег. 

***

– Ну, что ж, поздравляю вас! – обрушилась она на него в недоступности источника своего раздражения, да еще закрывшись от этого источника веером. – Вы так упорно добивались внимания лейтенанта Воргантиса, что вас только что пригласили на групповуху! И вы даже не отказались! 

– На что?! 

– На секс втроем! С моим участием. 

– Так мне все-таки пойти ему врезать? – оглянулся он на оставшихся в дальнем конце холла цетагандийцев. 

– Зачем? Все равно ведь ничего не будет. По крайней мере, в таком составе. Я, кажется, уже говорила, что у меня не стоит на людей в форме. Воргантис, ко всему прочему, еще и ксинец. А поддерживать своими симпатиями Третью Сатрапию я не собираюсь. 

– Но ведь это же была заводка! 

– В смысле «подъебка»? 

– Да, – в очередной раз поразился он не столько ее неприятию эвфемизмов, сколько знакомству со специфической лексикой. – В мой адрес. Как на нее можно не ответить? 

– Вообще-то все подъебки были исключительно по моему адресу. А с вами, лорд Форкосиган, всю дорогу беззастенчиво флиртовали. Так что теперь, если вы захотите, у вас на Барраяре есть еще один потенциально благодарный партнер, помимо меня и моего господина. 

– А по-моему, флиртовали как раз с вами, леди Рин! – перейдя на шепот под прикрытием того же веера возразил Алекс. – А меня самым бессовестным образом игнорировали! Несколько раз обозвали мальчишкой и чуть ли не вашей семейной собственностью! 

– А как бы еще, – прервала она его, коснувшись его губ крошечным пальчиком, – молодой цетагандийский военный смог обратить на себя ваше внимание? Только задев ваше барраярское самолюбие! Сначала вас заставили думать, что с вашей дамой заигрывают, чтобы возбудить вашу ревность и чувство соперничества. Потом дали понять, что ваше личное мнение и ваше присутствие ничего не значит, и даже более того – раздражает. Потом, когда вы проявили настойчивость, взглядом намекнули, что ваши усилия могут быть вознаграждены. А после, когда подвернулся повод, воззвали к вашей мужской солидарности. И вуа-ля!.. Вы уже спорите со мной, кто из нас двоих лейтенанту Воргантису более интересен. 

Алекс остановился. Строго говоря, если смотреть на все не с барраярской, а с бисексуально-цетагандийской точки зрения, такая интерпретация была возможна. И тогда предъявить Воргантису за его последний демарш ему было нечего. Воргантису – нечего, но главная виновница стояла прямо перед ним, укрытая от недоступного оппонента веером.

– А вот это вообще нормально? Когда вашему кавалеру прямо на ваших глазах подбивают клинья? А вы не только ничего не делаете, чтобы это прекратить, так еще и помогаете своему сопернику?

– Я не помогала ему, – принялась оправдываться она. 

– Как это, не помогали? А для чего еще вы рассказали эту историю, если не для того, чтобы возбудить во мне жажду этой, как вы сказали «мужской солидарности»? Или вы правда думали, что я буду на стороне фантазий Акане только из-за того, что влюблен в него? Или по вашему мнению, это так смешно, что один подросток может обожать моего отца настолько, что готов вызвать другого подростка из-за этого на дуэль? Для Табора, возможно, это звучало забавно, для меня – нет. 

– Я, если честно, рассчитывала на вашу сознательность! Кто ж знал, что ваша барраярская гомосоциальность столь же сильна в вас, как и в Воргантисе – цетагандийская! 

– Гомо-что? 

– Гомо-социальность. Это такая черта психологического поведения, характерная для обществ с ярко выраженным гендерным разделением, как Барраяр или Цетаганда. Людям, знаете ли, свойственно искать одобрения тех, на кого они хотят быть похожими. Поэтому большую часть ваших сознательных и бессознательных действий ваши убежденные в своей гетеросексуальности мужчины совершают ради того, чтобы понравиться другим мужчинам. Это касается общественной деятельности, личной карьеры, семейной жизни и даже внешнего вида. Ваша внутренняя гомофобия того же происхождения – очень хотите понравиться тем, кому нравятся исключительно женщины. Думаю, в первую очередь – вашему отцу. Поэтому вы так и взвились отстаивать его ориентацию, о которой вы вообще-то понятия не имеете, потому что детям у вас о таком, полагаю, не говорят. Ведь не говорят же? 

Алексу ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть. 

– А я-то всего лишь хотела вас предостеречь, что Воргантис интересуется вами не из-за вас самого, а во-первых, из-за вашего отца, во-вторых, из желания отбить вас у меня, а в-третьих, и в главных – из желания насолить моему господину. Но нет, зачем же слушать намеки своей дамы? Когда так важно снискать уважение от того, кого считаешь своим соперником! Это ж надо!.. Военного атташе прилюдно заставили перед собой кланяться! Да еще вынудили его пригласить вас на секс-вечеринку! И вы еще раздумываете, как сказать моему господину о своих желаниях?! 

– А с чего вообще Воргантису пришло в голову, что он может попытаться меня у кого-то отбить? Ну, с учетом его осведомленности, что у нас такое между мужчинами не приветствуются? 

– С чего?! И вы еще спрашиваете? Да вы забыли, как на вас цетагандийцы сегодня весь вечер смотрят? А все из-за этого вашего «Moschino»! Кстати, дайте мне, наконец, посмотреть на этот ваш «ошейник». А то Воргантису показали, а мне – нет. 

Алекс наклонился к ней и, поддев пальцем шелковый шарф, показал из-за воротника его краешек. 

– Ай! – по-детски воскликнула она, неожиданно расплывшись в восторженной улыбке. – Это же тот платочек с лисичками?

Алекс осторожно кивнул. И, не переставая улыбаться, гем-леди запрыгала на носочках, захлопав в ладоши. 

– Это же тот самый! – совсем по-девчачьи запищала она. – Тот самый! Который я подарила моему господину на окончание первого курса! И он взял его с собою на Барраяр!

Ага, и отдал забредшему к нему в ночи пьяному барраярцу, чтобы тот не простудил горло... 

– И еще подарил его своему любимому человеку! Как это романтично!!! 

А ведь Акане, кажется, сам говорил, что невеста у него ненормальная? Впрочем, радость ее была столь заразительной, что вскоре Алексу стало уже неловко от своей жалости к ее чувствам, а вовсе не от ее слепоты по части отношения к ней Акане. 

– О, Бесконечный Космос! – схватила она его за руку. – Как же мне не терпится снять с вас этот мундир с рубашкой и поскорее увидеть, как мой подарок смотрится у вас на шее! 

Да, похоже, от секса втроем ему уже не отвертеться. Что бы ни произошло между ними дальше, призрак Акане так и будет виртуально маячить рядом – в ее взбудораженных «Moschino» мозгах. Это и раздражало, и возбуждало одновременно. 

– Я на разведку, – предупредил он ее, толкнув дверь в мужскую уборную. 

Там было тихо и пусто. Какой-то старик кряхтел в ближайшей кабинке, и больше, кажется, никого не было. Осторожно, стараясь не издавать никаких звуков, Алекс прошел вдоль полуприкрытых дверей кабинок по загибающемуся буквой «Г» проходу. В самом его конце, максимально удаленном от входа, стояли над писуарами Форбреттен с Форкаллонером и занимались тем, что в Военной академии называлось «чисткой личного оружия» (которое, если верить плакатам на тамошних стрельбищах, «любит ласку и смазку»). 

– А глаза, знаешь, такие бездонные… Чистый пурпур!.. И галактики там сплошные, так и затягивают тебя внутрь… Вот, ей-богу, не оторваться!..

– Ага…

– А грудки таки маленькие!.. С кукиш, наверное… Вот не вру!.. Так и тянет проверить, есть-нет… А то вдруг нет?

– Ага…

Форкаллонер шептал в воздух свои поэтические описания, запрокинув голову и сладко зажмурившись, а Форбреттен, вывернув шею, напряженно следил за состоянием форкаллонерова «боекомплекта». Появления еще одного наблюдателя ни он, ни поглощенный фантазиями наблюдаемый не заметили. Столь пристальный интерес к мужским гениталиям со стороны «робкого гомофоба» еще предстояло как следует осознать, но Алексу этого сделать не дали. 

– Вообще-то, если это еще актуально, то груди у меня нет, – раздалось у него за спиной с щекочущей либидо хрипотцой. 

«Твою же ж мать!» – беззвучно произнесли губы Форбреттена.

– Ого! – удивленно обернулся на них Форкаллонер. 

Оба тут же принялись заправлять в штаны предметы свой мужской гордости. Один – в отчаянной суматохе, с искаженным от ярости лицом, второй – с достоинством и нарочито неторопливо, но по скорости получалось примерно одинаково. 

– Я, конечно, не успела толком все рассмотреть, но как по мне, у лорда Форбреттена – интереснее. 

– Однозначно! – поддержал свою леди Алекс, давясь со смеху. 

– Ведь правда же, чувствуется гемская генетика? 

– Форкосиган!.. Чтоб тебя!.. – завопил на него будущий шурин. 

Алекс не стал дожидаться продолжения. Воспользовавшись непослушной застежкой форбреттеновых штанов, схватил за руку Фенн Рин и вылетел с нею в холл. 

– Сюда, – шепнула она, и они скользнули в соседнюю дверь. Наблюдавшие за цетатандийцами охранники только начали поворачиваться в их сторону, заметив боковым взглядом движение, как они уже скрылись из виду. 

– Тш-ш!.. – прижав палец к губам, девушка протащила его мимо зеркал с рукомойниками и толкнула внутрь ближайшей кабинки. 

И очень вовремя, потому что в соседней раздался звук спускаемой воды, а потом и вовсе из предбанника с раковинами донеслись возбужденные женские голоса. Что-то там пытались втолковать охранникам. Престарелая леди Форгарин громко сетовала на нынешнюю молодежь. Вдовствующая графиня Форгорофф обозвала кого-то бесстыдником. Что-то бубнил, оправдываясь, раздосадованный Форбреттен. Отчаянно хохмил не то ему в поддержку, не то в издевку Форкаллонер… В общем, все как всегда. Потом возгласы возмущения стихли, и буквально через пару минут уборная наполнилась девичьим щебетом, в многоголосице которого Алекс узнал выводок из дочерей графа Формюира. Все это время они стояли, не шелохнувшись, плотно прижавшись друг к другу в тесноте туалетной кабинки, и отчаянно зажимали друг другу рты, разрываемые бьющимся на волю хохотом. Поскольку губами они шевелить не могли, общаться приходилось глазами. И от того, как она отчаянно таращила на него свои лиловые омуты, становилось еще смешнее, и ей все плотнее приходилось зажимать ему рот и отчаяннее таращить глаза, самой при этом давясь со смеху. А ему второй рукой приходилось крепче прижимать ее за талию, чтобы как ее, так и его тело не так сильно сотрясалось от сдерживаемого веселья. 

Кто-то несколько раз с досадным вздохом потрогал дверную ручку, проверяя, не занято ли. Но в остальном никаких поползновений в их адрес не последовало. Из чего можно было сделать один вывод: охранники их не заметили, а Форбреттен с Форкаллонером – не сдали. И второй вывод: судя по обычаю формюирочек всюду ходить, по выражению Штеффи, «целой ротой», в кабинке они застряли довольно надолго. 

***

Неясно, сколько бы они еще так стояли, играя в гляделки и посматривая в сторону дверной ручки, но в какой-то момент он почувствовал под своей ладонью что-то мягкое и скользкое. От удивления он ослабил хватку, и вот между прижатыми к ее лицу пальцами показался крошечный розовый язычок. Она тоже перестала зажимать ему рот, даром что смешинки внутри него как-то сразу затихли – тоже, надо думать, от удивления. Тогда она совсем отняла руку и заинтересованно провела тонкими пальчиками по его губам, одновременно продолжая облизывать его собственные пальцы. Потом запустила один из них себе в рот, и он прямо кожей почувствовал колючую сладость ее языка – как тогда, когда она впрыснула ему шампанское. Поддавшись ее напору, он позволил и ей скользнуть к его собственному языку, и теперь эта растворяющая мышцы и кости сладость снова была внутри него. Боясь упустить ее, он осторожно зажал крошечные фаланги губами и принялся посасывать кончики девичьих пальцев. Она беззвучно хихикнула, а потом увлеченно заулыбалась во весь свой негроидный ротик, закусив его средний палец острыми зубками. Губы его тут же сами собой расползлись в ответной улыбке. Воспользовавшись этим, она выскользнула из его ловушки и, продолжая крепко держать захваченную ею добычу, принялась расстегивать высвободившейся рукой пуговицы на его кителе. 

– Я только посмотреть, – отчаянно расширив глаза, шепнула она с заговорщицким видом, выпустив из зубов его палец. 

Ну, если только посмотреть… Освобожденной рукой он помог ей справиться сначала с родовым мундиром, затем – с рубашкой. Майки, вопреки отцовским нравоучениям, он давно не носил и только сейчас понял, зачем. 

– Вау! – дунуло ему в грудь беззвучным восторгом. 

И относилось это восклицание явно не к обнаруженному на его горле цетагандийскому «ошейнику», а именно что к его барраярской груди, по которой тут же заскользили любопытными пальчиками. 

– Сколько волос! – восхищенно поделилась она с ним своим открытием. 

Волос было совсем немного. Можно сказать, вообще не было. И пока он не узнал, что у Акане они не растут вовсе, это было еще одним стабильным поводом для фрустрации. Форбреттен, правда, уверял его, что годика через три растительность станет заметнее, но сам факт, что старший товарищ взялся его утешать, уверенности не добавлял. Особенно по сравнению с рано возмужавшим Форкаллонером. А тут столько впечатлений у девушки! Она зарылась пальцами в едва уловимую рощицу на грудине, провела прохладной ладошкой от одного соска к другому. У левого поводила кончиком пальца по краям ареолы, у правого проверила твердость, попружинив напрягшейся под ее прикосновениями вершинкой. И все это с таким восторженным выражением на лице, словно ничего более захватывающего в жизни не делала. Стоило ему беззвучно рассмеяться, как она тут же приложила палец к губам: «Тщ!» – и сама чуть было не прыснула, вовремя зажав себе рот. Указала взглядом на дверь: «Только тихо!» Он покорно кивнул, сам только что не давясь от удерживаемого внутри хохота. 

Успокоившись, она зачарованно провела ладошкой по середине его груди до самого пупка, и он едва не задохнулся от переполнившего его желания. Ладошка меж тем, немного задержавшись на животе, скользнула вдоль белой линии еще ниже – нырнув ему под ремень. 

– Ого, а вот тут прям совсем заросли! – восторженно выдохнула она в его разгоряченную грудь. 

И он снова едва не зашелся смехом, с таким неподдельным восхищением это было сказано. Формюирочки как раз обсуждали произошедшее в бальной зале, а именно его и ее персоны. Мол, как это: лорд Форкосиган никогда не интересовался ни девушками, ни галактической модой, а тут – единственный из всех форов умудрился завладеть вниманием инопланетной леди? Фенн Рин на это только глаза закатила, не перестав улыбаться при этом и все так же продолжая шарить рукой где-то в районе резинки его трусов. Дышать стало еще тяжелее. Наконец, она дотянулась до этой самой резинки, и Алекс с ужасом вспомнил, что белье-то на нем, хоть и чистое, но отнюдь не новое. Одевался он с утра, не особо задумываясь, и, скорее всего, взял из комода первое, что попалось под руку, вернее – бросилось на глаза. О, только бы это были мужественные брифы с военными звездолетами! А не то издевательство, что ему шутки ради вручил как-то на годовщину открытия Зергияра «будущий шурин» – с пьяными жабами в разноцветных цилиндрах. Но когда любопытная гем-леди взялась за ремень и Алекс, отчаянно выдохнув, нырнул взглядом в щель между штанами и животом, естественно, там оказались рикины жабы! На либидо это, впрочем, никак не сказалось: ему было все равно, в какой одежде предстать перед девушкой. И таки оно предстало… 

– Лягушечки! – беззвучно завопила гем-леди. – Какие славные! 

Попыталась захлопать в ладоши, обнаружила у себя в руке медвежонка с веером и тут же пихнула их Алексу. Ему ничего не оставалось, как их принять. Интересно, а это она тогда над Лиз прикалывалась с ее реакцией на девчачьи носки, или сейчас над ним?.. С интригующим выражением на белой мордочке эта шалунья меж тем деловито развязала бант и принялась рыться внутри своей ташки. А он так и остался стоять, прижавшись спиной к туалетной стенке и боясь шелохнуться, чтобы случайно не звякнуть ременной пряжкой о кафель. С медвежонком в руках, приспущенными труселями и торчащим в потолок членом: «Что ж ты так стоишь-то, зараза!..» А еще бы тому не стоялось, когда его то и дело поглаживали пышные складки ее комбинации из прохладного нано-шелка!

– Вот, – продемонстрировала она какую-то извлеченную из ридикюля упаковку. 

И только когда она ее вскрыла, до Алекса, наконец, дошло, что это была всего лишь пачка влажных салфеток. А потом она, заговорщицки улыбаясь, спросила его: «Черника или ментол?» – и он опять перестал что-либо понимать. На всякий случай выбрал чернику. Тогда она снова, привстав на цыпочки, с сосредоточенным видом залезла внутрь ридикюля и выудила оттуда серебряный тюбик с «оружием массового поражения». Черт, да она, похоже, серьезно настроена! Только вот кто бы еще объяснил ему, как это все делается…

– А может… Ну, как-то без этого обойдемся? – осторожно спросил он ее, когда снова пересекся с ней взглядом. 

– Не-не-не, безопасность должна быть безопасной! – процитировала она известный анекдот, который про себя любили рассказывать сами эсбэшники. 

А он так и стоял в легкой панике, прижав к себе вспоротого медведя с веером: «Черт! Я ведь даже не знаю, как этой их цетагандийской приблудой пользоваться…» Обычную резинку – и то ни разу не надевал. Чтобы потянуть время, кивнул в ее сторону, когда она снова подняла на него свои лиловые бездны:

– А можно… Можно мне тоже «только посмотреть»?

Она снова вдохновенно разулыбалась во весь рот. Отчего он тут же забыл про свои опасения – такой неподдельной радостью заискрились ее лиловые галактики. С заговорщицкой улыбкой она закинула тюбик с салфеткой в раскрытую косметичку и, подвигав плечами, сбросила с них паутинный палантин. Потом взялась обеими руками за ту самую нежно-коралловую кружевную ленту, которая так отчаянно притягивала его взгляд, и немного поерзав телом внутри своего импровизированного платья, подтянула его выше к подмышкам. Все так же глядя на Алекса и не переставая улыбаться, она выправила одну за другой руку из тонких бретелек, оставив палантин висящим в изгибах локтей, а потом одним движением дернула платье вниз, показав соски – крошечные и невозможно розовые на ее белом теле. Точь-в-точь цветом, как та самая кружевная лента, которая их скрывала! А значит, каждый раз, когда он вопреки данному самому себе обещанию скользил глазами в том направлении, то неизменно натыкался на них взглядом, сам об этом не подозревая. Алекс так и застыл, пораженный этим открытием. 

И да, какие-то припухлости у нее все же были. Вот именно, как сказал Штеффи – «с кукиш»! Как у одиннадцатилетней Форбреттен, когда та упорно продолжала купаться в одних трусах, каждый раз тайно от взрослых избавляясь от верхней части купальника – стоило лишь заплыть чуть подальше. То ли ей с непривычки было в нем неудобно, то ли она просто не желала мириться с изменениями своего тела, боясь оказаться во вражеском стане девчонок. Как там сказал отец? «Самое первое желание до того, как оно стало желанием»? Боже, неужели он уже тогда хотел Эльзу, сам не зная об этом? Но как бы то ни было, из того дурацкого детского возраста он уже давно вышел, а стоящая перед ним Фенн Рин – тоже давно не девочка – вовсю кайфовала от произведенного ею эффекта. Улыбалась чуть ли не до ушей, вдохновенно жмурилась, да еще водила туда-сюда своими хрупкими плечиками, полускрытыми пружинками белых волос – словно в каком-то танце. И Алекс опять вспомнил Джима Моррисона – на этот раз почему-то его «Всадников грозы» с бесконечным проигрышем. Видимо, из-за жаб… Girl, you gotta love your man… Оur life will never end…

На достигнутом она, впрочем, останавливаться не пожелала. Облизав кончики пальцев, она протянула руки к его соскам и потерла их, сделав мокрыми, отчего они у него сами собой вздыбились, как только почувствовали прохладу. А потом она зеркально повторила ту же операцию со своими собственными. Да еще захватила их пальцами и, кокетливо улыбаясь, продолжая покачиваться и поводить плечами в такт неслышимой песне, потянула их в стороны. Чертова цетагандийская генетика!.. И изо всех сил прижимая к своей груди доверенную ему поклажу – чтобы, не приведи Господи, чего-нибудь не уронить, – он рухнул лицом в эту слепящую, бескрайнюю снежную белизну. Волосы ее тут же забились ему в рот и в нос, пытаясь пролезть между сомкнутыми веками. Имбирная завеса, смешанная с пряными цитрусами одолженного ей «Moschino», обрушилась на него, затопив сознание до предела. Но он-таки добрался до ее голого плеча, а потом сумел найти губами и шею. Кожа ее была нежной, как шелк, и такой же прохладной – как та нано-ткань, что так приятно скользила по самой разгорячившейся и самой нетерпеливой части его тела. 

Прижать ее к себе он не мог, потому что руки были заняты ее вещами. Стоящий член мешал сосредоточиться. К тому же из-за разницы в росте ему приходилось низко к ней нагибаться. А еще нужно было стараться целовать ее таким образом, чтобы случайно не издать каких-нибудь лишних звуков. Так что дотянуться ртом до ее сосков он уже даже и не рассчитывал, просто исступленно водил губами по ее шее, ключице и подбородку, слегка прикусывая эту податливую белую гладь и то и дело отплевываясь от лезущих под язык волос. Добрался до крошечного аккуратного ушка, осторожно подул внутрь и тут же поймал на своей щеке дуновение от ее беззвучного смеха. В губы ее он уже просто впился. И снова колючая искристость, растворяющая кости, мышцы и мозг, обожгла его изнутри, хотя никакого шампанского давно в ее слюне не было. И снова ему пришли на память рассказы про русалок и паучих. «Ох, откусит! Как пить дать, откусит!» 

Но остановиться было уже невозможно. Тем более, что и она не бездействовала. Тонкими подвижными пальчикам она обхватила его жаждущую прикосновения плоть и начала протирать ее влажной салфеткой. Хорошо бы было это дело как-то проконтролировать, но ему уже от нее было не оторваться. Тем более, что целовалась она не только губами и языком, но и своими маленькими острыми зубами, действуя при этом весьма уверенно. С членом его она, несмотря на все его опасения, вела себя без стеснений, но в то же время достаточно деликатно. Обтерла головку, вынырнувшую из крайней плоти в ее ладонь, прошлась вдоль ствола… А как она нежно и аккуратно взялась за его поджавшуюся мошонку своими умными, прохладными пальчиками! Ему даже пришлось от нее отстраниться и закусить губу, чтобы ненароком не застонать – так эти прикосновения были душераздирающе приятны. Обтерев со всех сторон перекатывающиеся в ее ладошке яички, она двинулась дальше. А когда ее рука нырнула обмотанным салфеткой пальцем в его анус, он чуть было не прокусил губу – так отчаянно стиснул зубы, чтобы никаким звуком себя не выдать. 

На этом гигиенические процедуры закончились, и салфетка полетела в ведро. А она все стояла, водя пальчиками по его межножью и придерживая другой рукой снизу его мошонку. Зажатый в той же руке тюбик с «оружием» приятно холодил яйца, что было просто несказанно волшебно, пока тот не нагрелся. Шумно выдохнув, Алекс, наконец, разлепил веки и заглянул ей в глаза. Боже, сколько там было неподдельного восторга!.. 

– Ничего нет! – с беззвучным смехом поделилась она с ним очередным открытием.

– В смысле? – не понял он. 

– Ну, вообще ничего! Просто ровное место. Так непривычно!

– Э-э… – с трудом осознал он ее недоумение. – Я же не бетанский герм… чтобы у меня что-то там было. 

– Я знаю! Но все равно прикольно! 

От неловкости он и сам рассмеялся. 

– Ты вообще в первый раз с парнем? – спросил он ее, решив, что с этого момента продолжать быть на «вы» уже как-то странно. 

– Да! Я не думала, что это так интригующе! 

– Черт!.. – рассеянно посмотрел он на зажатый в ее руке тюбик с жидким презервативом. – А как мы тогда… 

– Ничего страшного! Мы же прямо сегодня в исполнении вашего Тино видели, как это делается, – «успокоила» она его. 

Отступив на шаг назад, она присела перед ним на корточки, обхватила его член рукой и, склонившись над ним (отчего у Алекса сердце так и зашлось), плюнула на конец, тщательно размазав слюну пальцем. 

– Это зачем? – спросил он, когда сумел справиться с дыханием, и она подняла на него глаза. 

– Чтобы адгезии в этом месте не было, – «объяснила» она. 

После этого она выдавила на головку прозрачный, слегка поблескивающий гель и так же медленно принялась его размазывать своим крошечным пальчиком, придерживая член у корня и то и дело щекоча мизинцем подобравшуюся мошонку. Гель совсем не чувствовался, разве что член слегка холодило, как если бы она продолжала размазывать по нему свою слюну. Еще раз облизав палец, она перешла на сам ствол, после каждого прикосновения пристально оглядывая результаты своего труда. Видеть ее серьезное личико в непосредственной близости со вздыбившимся отростком было необычайно сладко. И в то же время – совершенно невыносимо! Особенно невыносимыми были эти аккуратные и непредсказуемые прикосновения, когда хотелось уже совсем другого. 

В дверь неожиданно поскреблись и обеспокоенным девичьим шепотом поинтересовались, все ли у них в порядке, что так долго. 

– Нет-нет, все хорошо. Прошу меня больше не беспокоить, – вслух отреагировала Фенн Рин. 

Алекс от такой непосредственности так и обмер. Все же видели, как они уходили вместе из бальной залы! Мысль о том, что всего лишь тонкая дверь отделяет их от целой толпы девиц со всем их шушуканьем, покашливанием и смешками, его, признаться, несколько возбуждала, добавляя ко всей этой ситуации остроты самого настоящего приключения, замешанного на в некотором роде преступном деянии. Но теперь, когда с той стороны уважительно замолчали, сердце его и вовсе начало стучать так, что казалось, одним этим звуком он выдаст свое присутствие. Он еще раз скосил взгляд на увлеченную художественным процессом гем-леди и плодом ее творчества. Однако его либидо и этому самоуверенному отростку до его собственных переживаний не было никакого дела! Казалось, адреналин их только поддерживал. И даже когда засмотревшаяся на его член Фенн Рин подняла на него глаза и задумчиво спросила: «Разве он не должен теперь посинеть?» – забившая крыльями внутри него паника ничуть им не помешала. 

– Что значит «посинеть»? – с трудом выдохнул он. 

– Ну, чтобы было видно, какая часть смазкой покрыта, а какая – нет. 

– А так вообще должно быть? 

– Ну, это было бы ожидаемо, – философски пожала плечами она. – Но нет, так нет. Сейчас проверим, не обманули ли нас со вкусом черники! 

И она с шаловливой улыбкой, глядя ему прямо в глаза, обхватила губами обмазанную блестящей смазкой головку. Боже, как это было вдохновляюще!.. Волна удовольствия теплой, сметающей все на своем пути массой поднялась от низа живота и накрыла его с головой до самой макушки. Окружающий мир со всеми этими шепчущимися за дверкой девочками и нелепой туалетной кабинкой, вдруг перестал существовать. Теплые воды первозданного Океана окутали его амниотической жидкостью, погрузив в Безвременье и Тишину. И даже закрыв глаза, он продолжал видеть, всем своим существом чувствовать пульс Вселенной, внезапно сжавшейся до единственной пространственно-временной точки, центром и одновременно краем которой был он сам. «В одном мгновенье видеть вечность», – пришли на память уже цитированные сегодня строки. «Огромный мир – в зерне песка, – с легким цетагандийским акцентом откликнулся в его голове голос Акане. – В единой горсти – бесконечность. И Небо – в чашечке цветка!» Выгнувшись телом, Алекс качнулся вперед, толчком погрузившись внутрь ее рта, потом еще раз, и еще, и… А-а-а!!! 

Как же это было здорово!..

Нет, правда… Очень здорово!.. Гораздо круче, чем когда делаешь это один. 

Только… Только вот…

– Кто-то, я смотрю, давно не дрочил, – раздраженным шепотом произнесла девушка, вытирая о ладонь губы, когда у него хватило, наконец, духу посмотреть ей в глаза.

За дверкой послышалось наряженное перешептывание. Краска, прилившая к его лицу во время оргазма, стала еще гуще. Он это прямо почувствовал – одновременно с поднимающейся из груди паникой. И поскольку либидо его свою функцию только что реализовало и с чувством выполненного долга отравилось на покой, он с этой своей паникой остался один на один. 

– Я… Леди Рин!.. – от ужаса он даже забыл, что уже перешел с ней на «ты». – Я… Честное слово!.. Я не специально!..

Она выслушала эти его сбивчивые оправдания, широко распахнув глаза и крепко сжав губы. Вид у нее снова был такой, как тогда в караулке, когда ей пришлось при всех вынуть из волос декоративные штыки: «Хоть ты тресни! А плакать все равно не буду!..» И так ему вдруг стало жалко эту маленькую упрямую девочку, скрытую у нее внутри за всеми этими ее язвительными подколками! 

– Фенн, – он, как был, так и сполз вниз на корточки, спиной вдоль кафельной стенки, чтобы оказаться с ней на одном уровне. – Мне правда безумно жаль, что так вышло. Я понимаю, что ты очень хотела…

Она в ответ надулась, как пышущий яростью арктический голожаберник, но это – он знал – было уже не так страшно. 

– Имей в виду! – прошипела она, наставив на него тоненький белый пальчик. – Без оргазма я отсюда не выйду! 

– Хорошо, – покладисто согласился он. – Я понял.

Почему-то такая реакция сбила ее с толку.

– Хорошо? – недоверчиво переспросила она. – И что же ты понял?

– Ну, что-нибудь сейчас придумаем. И предпримем. 

– Что тут можно теперь предпринять? – насупилась она. 

– Ну-у-у, – черт, как ему сейчас не хватало совета старших! – Я отчего-то уверен, – принялся он импровизировать, – что у вашего пола, как и у нашего… тоже можно обойтись руками. Я думаю, было бы весьма странно, если б опция самоудовлетворения не была доступна по умолчанию каждому индивиду. В конце концов, зря что ли у нас в процессе эволюции сформировались именно такие руки и ладонь оказалась так удобно расположена напротив половых органов? 

И сам же подивился ходу своей мысли, который теперь – после того, как она была высказана – выглядел почти самоочевидным.

– Это правда, – согласилась представительница другого пола. – Но… Я не думала, что смогу когда-нибудь доверить этот процесс постороннему. 

– Мы попробуем, – еще раз мягко предложил он. – Со мной же все получилось! Хоть и не совсем привычным для меня способом. В конце концов, надо же мне тоже узнать, как устроены женщины. А то твою невинность мы уже потеряли, а мою – пока нет. 

– Хм, – примеряя на себя его видение ситуации, призадумалась любительница экспериментов. 

– Как от этой вашей био-технологии теперь избавиться? – указал он взглядом на свернувшегося среди разноцветных жаб своего бестолкового товарища. 

Фенн подняла к глазам тюбик. 

– Написано: «смывать теплой водой».

Черт!.. Формюирочки, судя по доносившимся с той стороны двери звукам, немного подрассосались, но явно не до конца. 

– Или можно салфетками для снятия макияжа, – нашла еще один выход Фенн Рин. 

И тут же полезла внутрь медвежьей спины за упаковкой. Заодно, наконец-то, забрала у него веер и полностью освободила его от своей поклажи. Потом все так же сидя на корточках напротив него – коленки в коленки, – принялась наблюдать за его манипуляциями, одну за другой подавая ему салфетки, стоило ему только поднять на нее глаза. И надо сказать, под воздействием салфеточной пропитки цетагандийская дрянь достаточно легко отлипала от кожи, но честное слово, лучше бы она, и вправду, была синей, а не прозрачной. На самом конце в прозрачном пузырике белело извергнутое им семя. В отсутствие сноровки Алекс не был уверен, что действует правильно, но ему как-то все-таки удалось ничего на себя не пролить. И пока он придирчиво рассматривал каплю себя, болтающуюся посреди салфетки в прозрачной гелевой чашечке, Фенн Рин ткнула в нее пальцем. А потом еще и сунула этот палец в рот. Видимо, удивление, столь явственно отразившееся на его лице, ее насмешило, и она снова заулыбалась, став прежней игривой шалуньей. Стоило ему улыбнуться в ответ, как она тут же ткнула облизанным пальцем ему в губы. Он их облизал и вкус не показался ему непривычным. При том, что ему, разумеется, даже в голову не приходило облизывать руку во время дрочки. Но с другой стороны, собственная слюна тоже кажется на вкус нейтральной, да и запах своего пота бывает сложно почувствовать. Интересно, а какой будет вкус у Акане? 

– Ну, как? – осведомился он у Фенн Рин. 

Приподняв брови, она игриво пожала плечами: 

– Забавно! По крайней мере, ничего отталкивающего. Не страшнее, чем целоваться. 

Ну, уже хорошо… Пока он заканчивал с гигиеной и заправлялся, изо всех сил стараясь не звякнуть пряжкой ремня, она на цыпочках переместилась к унитазу, беззвучно опустила крышку и, отложив свои вещи на кафельную полочку (о, тут оказывается, все это время была полочка!), взгромоздилась на сливной бачок. Фотоэлемент для спуска воды находился сбоку в стене, но сама форма бачка была такой же, как и сто лет назад – видимо, в силу традиции, сохраняя за ним роль спинки или подставки под локти. Некоторые дамы, которые все еще добивались необходимой пышности юбок с помощью легких кринолинов, садились на унитаз верхом – лицом к стенке. Откуда-то он это знал, чуть ли не с детства. Когда растешь в окружении сестер, особенно таких любопытных и говорливых, постоянно делящихся друг с другом услышанным, волей не волей узнаешь о женщинах что-то такое, о чем бы не пришло в голову расспрашивать самому. Но при этом то, что как раз имело бы смысл знать на будущее, остается тайной за семью печатями. И Алекс опять пожалел о том, что ни разу не разговаривал с Акане о девушках и о том, чем с ними можно заниматься наедине. А ведь с ним, в отличие от Форкаллонера, точно можно было бы проконсультироваться, не опасаясь насмешек и обвинений в неопытности. Но… в отличие от разговора с тем же Форкаллонером, любая беседа с Акане на такую скользкую и влажную тему с неизбежностью означала бы выдать себя. Себя и свой повышенный интерес – причем не столько к предмету разговора, сколько к советчику. Да и вообще в присутствии Акане о девчонках как-то не думалось.

Повинуясь настойчивому кивку, он сел по-дамски – верхом на крышку унитаза –лицом к девушке и, обхватив руками за тонкие щиколотки, по очереди установил ее прозрачные котурны на своих бедрах. Она выудила из пачки очередную салфетку, протянула ему, и он на всякий случай тщательно вытер руки – каждый палец в отдельности и под ногтями. Удостоверившись, что в плане чистоты на него можно положиться, она запихнула руку с салфеткой себе под юбки и тоже что-то там основательно у себя вытерла. Под множеством складчатых полупрозрачных юбок из нано-шелка у нее оказались надеты пышные кружевные панталончики, подвязанные выше колена. И не успел он задуматься, что же она там у себя так сосредоточенно подтирала, как Фенн Рин схватила его за запястье и сунула его ладонь себе между ног. Пальцы скользнули во что-то влажное, горячее и живое. От неожиданности он чуть было не отдернул руку назад, но она его по-прежнему крепко держала, давая привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. 

– С разрезом? – уточнил он, желая еще немного потянуть время. – Как в девятнадцатом веке?

– Ага! – со шкодливой улыбкой подтвердила она. 

– Но так ведь никто не носит, – осторожно, на ощупь провел он средним пальцем по скользкой пульсирующей ложбинке. – Даже на Барраяре. 

– Подумаешь! – беззвучно хихикнула она. – А я ношу!

– На Акане ворчишь, что его гродемю из моды вышло, а сама? – осмелев, заелозил он пальцем увереннее. 

– Мой господин – тормоз, а я – экспериментатор. Есть разница? – продолжая игриво улыбаться, отбивалась она от его иронии. 

– Ну, да. А еще рокер, революционер и ниспровергатель каких-то там устоев, – вспомнив ее действия, Алекс облизал пальцы другой руки и потер ими ее правый сосок, отчего ее глаза прямо-таки заискрились. – И вообще хулиган. А ты, значит, приличная девочка? 

– Я – да! Я очень приличная девочка! – она выпустила его запястье и, светясь улыбкой, задрала юбки. И Алекс, наконец, увидел, где хозяйничал пальцем. Надо сказать, увиденное его настолько потрясло, что он даже убрал руку, еще чуть-чуть развел ей колени и благоговейно склонился к прорези в ее белье. Так вот, значит, они какие – эти древние Врата! Всю историю человечества до изобретения маточных репликаторов именно они служили единственным порталом в человеческий мир, соединяя космическое и хтоническое. Раскрытый навстречу ему зев был одновременно похож на створ раковины-зубатки и на какую-то двухцветную орхидею. Точно, какая-нибудь лелия обоюдоострая или пескаторея! Кругом нежная упругая белизна без единого волоска, а внутренняя часть цветка образует призывно блестящую бугристую чашечку, в которую так и хочется нырнуть пальцем. На память почему-то пришли подаренные сестрой вчера в ночи цикламены – белые, с лиловым основанием лепестков и красно-пурпурным ртом под самой короной. Хотя цвет у этой разверстой перед ним внутренности был скорее розовый – как у бегонии Бисмарка. Алекс заворожено провел по этой живой орхидейной сердцевине большим пальцем, и прямо на его глазах она начала медленно-медленно краснеть, отчего он тут же вспомнил маджентовый багрец декабристов на том же подоконнике у Акане. И пахучие цикламены цвета долгих зимних закатов! Говорите, розовой цвет безобиден?.. Алекс подул на эти призывно распахнутые, жадные и в то же время трогательно уязвимые в своей нежности лепестки. Где-то там наверху Фенн Рин едва слышно хихикнула. Он поднял голову и заглянул в ее смеющиеся глаза. Нет, она явно кайфовала от такого пристального внимания к секретным частям своего тела. 

– Ну, давай рассказывай, – продолжая поглаживать краснеющий зев венерина башмачка, шепотом попросил он. – Про свои пещеристые тела.

Она с готовностью закивала, подобрала юбки повыше и, еще шире разведя колени, склонилась к своим межзвездным вратам, так что волосы ее рассыпались во все стороны, накрыв Алекса волнистым шатром. Тоненькими подвижными пальчиками она развела мягкие края белой наружной «раковины». Затем отодвинула в стороны розовые трепещущие лепестки, раскрыв навстречу его взгляду влажную дорожку внутри цветочного зева. 

– Пещеристые тела находятся под кожей – прямо вот тут, – и она провела кончиком безымянного пальца по дну блестящей от выделений ложбинки. – Здесь очень приятно. А вот тут, – и отодвинув наверх кожную складку цветочного колокольчика, она обнажила блестящий, размером с горошину выступ, – тут находится головка клитора. В ней в два раза больше нервных окончаний, чем в аналогичном месте у вас. Так что с ней, пожалуйста, поаккуратнее. А ножки клитора идут потом вот сюда, – она спустилась ниже, обведя средним пальцем показавшееся отверстие, – обнимают кольцом преддверие вагины. И вот тут тоже очень приятно, – и с этими словами она засунула в себя палец. 

От неожиданности Алекс даже прекратил гладить набухшую под его прикосновениями загадочную головку. Фенн меж тем достала из себя палец и мазнула его по носу и приоткрытым губам. 

– И вот здесь тоже очень приятно, – с этими словами она взяла его за руки и вцепилась его пальцами себе в соски. – И хорошо бы это как-то совместить. 

– Рук же не хватит, – ошалело пробормотал Алекс, слизывая с губ оставленную на них смазку. Или как там у них называется то, что выделяет их организм перед коитусом? Вкус был совершенно пьянящий – не такой, как у ее губ, но крышу от него сносило не меньше. Боже, как хорошо, что ему сейчас хотя бы его собственный стояк не мешает сосредоточиться!

– Ну, сегодня у нас их четыре, – парировала она и, оставив его тереть соски, принялась круговыми движениями поглаживать головку клитора, то и дело сдвигая его складчатый капюшон на сторону. Смотреть на это самоуправство было совершенно невыносимо! Взгляд было не оторвать, настолько завораживал этот привычный ей танец маленьких пальчиков, снующих туда-сюда между трепещущих лепестков. И в тоже время безумно хотелось перехватить у нее эту инициативу. Особенно с учетом того, какие кокетливые взгляды кидала она на него из-под белых ресниц, стоило ему поднять на нее глаза, и какая шкодная была у нее при этом улыбка. Оказалось, что если развести пальцы в сторону, то расстояния между ее сосками как раз хватало, чтобы большим и мизинцем массировать оба. Вершинки сосков то и дело выскальзывали из-под его пальцев, и видимо, это как-то сбивало привычный ей ритм, потому что она впервые шумно вздохнула. О, этот удивленный, тотчас расфокусировавшийся взгляд! А эти широко распахнутые ресницы! И этот приоткрытый в немом восклицании рот! Как будто она впервые утратила контроль над своим телом! Да ради одного этого, чтобы еще раз увидеть ее такой, стоило постараться! 

Освободившейся рукой он быстро притянул ее к себе за шею и припал губами к ее разгоряченному рту. А сам незаметно скользнул рукой вниз и на ощупь – пусть и не с первого раза – проник средним пальцем в ее вагину. По телу ее тут же прошла легкая волна дрожи. И повторилась опять, стоило ему начать двигаться к выходу. Тогда он принялся осторожно скользить внутри нее – то в одну, то в другую сторону, – то и дело ловя губами отзвуки ее конвульсий, чтобы она случайно не выдала их присутствие. Рот его так и пылал от колючей щекотки, смешанной с запахом цитрусов и корицы. Полынь забивала его обоняние вперемешку с пряничным имбирем, шалфей и мускус лезли в ноздри и рот вместе с ее волосами. И так они постепенно просачивались друг в друга медленными движениями, дыханием и слюной, пока она не толкнула его от себя и, крепко захватив крошечной ладошкой затылок, не опустила лицом на свое пышущее жаром лоно. Язык снова обожгло шипучими искрами, как тогда шампанским, но напиться им было совершенно невозможно, оно только лишь разжигало жажду. Имбирная сладость тут же вытеснила все остальные запахи, а в глаза и рот стали лезть уже свои волосы – мокрые и насквозь пропахшие ее пряничным мускусом. Челюсть с непривычки довольно быстро устала, шея затекла от скрюченной позы, да и согласовать движения языка с тем, что он продолжал делать обеими руками, тоже не особенно получалось. Тем более, что Фенн Рин отчаянно вцепилась ему в волосы, поворачивая и направляя его голову, как ей вздумается. В какой-то момент она громко ахнула, содрогнувшись всем телом, и отрывисто простонала – чуть ли не в голос. «Черт, вот теперь нас точно услышат!» – успел подумать он. Попробовал остановиться, но ему не дали. Исторгаемые ею всхлипы стали только чаще и громче. И раз уж он ясно слышал ее из-под юбок, с зажатой между девичьими бедрами головой, то как же громко это все разносилось через дверцу кабинки! Наконец, она ахнула в последний раз и тут же принялась яростно отталкивать от себя его голову– с не меньшей страстью, чем до этого к себе прижимала. 

На этот раз Алекс даже и не подумал противиться ее напору, настолько ощущал себя вымотанным. И это они еще спешили и оба были перевозбуждены самой ситуацией! А если то же самое придется делать долго? Нет, ему срочно нужно поговорить с Акане! Уж кто-кто, а цетагандийцы точно должны знать толк в оральных ласках. Не с дядюшкой же Айвеном на эту тему советоваться, честное слово! И не с прямолинейными «бетанцами» – дядей и тетей, не говоря уж о настоящей бетанке-бабушке. 

В надежде хоть чуть-чуть отдышаться, не поднимая глаз, Алекс полез в карман за платком и принялся неторопливо вытирать лицо. И тут он вдруг почувствовал, как крошечные пальчики, вооружившись влажной салфеткой, стали осторожно сновать по его слипшейся челке. Он даже замер с прижатым к глазам платком, пытаясь сосредоточиться на этих ощущениях. Кто ему так легко и непринужденно в последний раз перебирал волосы? Акане в ту единственную ночь, когда у Алекса не хватило решимости признать за собой право на эти прикосновения? Или мама вчера днем, когда он и вовсе посчитал себя недостойным ни нежности, ни заботы? Или все-таки это Эльза, смеясь, вытаскивала у него из волос случайные пылинки после их прогулок по «ебеням», когда они неизменно куда-нибудь, да залезали – в разрушенное здание или на дерево? Наверное, все-таки, Эльза… 

С этой мыслью он убрал платок и, наконец-то, взглянул на нее. Закусив краешек губы, неспешно, одну за другой Фенн Рин вытирала его мокрые прядки – с совершенно безмятежным выражением на лице, тихая и спокойная, с едва различимой улыбкой во взгляде. Такая же была вчера у Хел, когда та сказала ему: «Забей!» И такую же он привык видеть во взгляде матери, даже когда сам искренне полагал себя недостойным того, чтобы на него так смотрели. Не уговор, не пожелание, не вселяющая надежду уверенность, а спокойное и как будто само собой разумеющееся знание: все у него будет хорошо. Ну, вот как солнце светит, ветер дует и лето сменяется осенью – вот так же и с Алексом все будет в порядке, как надо. И так непривычно было видеть это выражение на лице маленькой ершистой шалуньи. Как будто сидящая у нее внутри упорная девочка стала вдруг взрослой и оказалось, что всех своих врагов она давно победила и ей больше не с кем сражаться и некому что-то доказывать. Можно вот, например, Алексу челку вытереть…

Закончив, она сложила поверх уже расправленных юбок руки и продолжила с тем же выражением разглядывать Алекса. 

– Ты какая-то другая стала, – забывшись, произнес он вслух. Не громко, но…

С той же едва различимой улыбкой она кивнула.

– Ты тоже.

Может быть. Иначе с чего бы она на него так смотрела?.. Он обхватил ее обеими руками за тонкие щиколотки и погладил белую, по-детски нежную без единого волоска кожицу. Запустил пальцы внутрь смешных носочков с медведями и почувствовал, как в его собственных нелепых трусах с разноцветными жабами что-то зашевелилось. Рановато, но тем более как-то не хотелось оставлять этот импульс без дальнейшей реализации. И вообще, для полноценной потери невинности, ему еще хорошо бы ее целиком раздеть, раздеться самому... Да много чего еще хотелось вместе попробовать! 

– Знаешь, а давай свалим отсюда? – переходить обратно на беззвучный шепот казалось глупым, тем более, что за дверью кабинки в данный момент была полная тишина. – Не хочу больше никого сейчас видеть. А ко всяким сплетникам тем более возвращаться не хочется. 

– А куда? – так же кивнув, тихим голосом переспросила она. 

Алекс выудил из внутреннего кармана комм, взглянул на часы. 

– На океан хочешь слетать? Как раз к рассвету можем успеть. А то мы с Акане на днях собирались, но видишь, как все у нас по-дурацки… Давай с тобой слетаем! Тебе, я думаю, тоже должно понравится. 

Она опять, со всем соглашаясь, кивнула. С такой же спокойной, безмятежной улыбкой. 

– У моей троюродной бабушки в Бонсанкларе есть несколько отелей, – вдохновившись, принялся он объяснять свой план. – Мы там всегда останавливались, когда с семьей летом на побережье летали. Можно будет потом там выспаться, когда нагуляемся. Завтра же все равно почти у всех выходной в связи с праздниками. У тебя в посольстве тоже, наверное? Если я буду с девушкой, а не с парнем, к нам там точно никаких вопросов не должно быть. А флаер у Дорки, я думаю, одолжить можно. У него несколько штук, и он не жмот. 

Она снова несколько раз кивнула. Только улыбка стала заметнее. Алекс обернулся на дверцу, прислушался. Опять ни звука. 

– Ничего, если я воспользуюсь? – указал он взглядом на унитаз. 

Она только беззвучно рассмеялась, словно он предложил ей что-то увлекательное. Ободренный ее реакцией, он отпустил ее ноги, встал с крышки и, подняв ее, сел так же верхом на сиденье, чтобы случайно ее не забрызгать. 

– Только, чур, не подглядывать, – предупредил он, без всякой, впрочем, надежды, что к его словам отнесутся всерьез. 

Любительница экспериментов разулыбалась, весело заболтала ногами, и только что через поднятую крышку не перевесилась, разглядывая, что он там делает со своим мужским хозяйством. Потом, когда он стряхнул последние капли, передала ему влажную салфетку вытереть конец. Второй подтерлась сама, но на этом с эксгибиционизмом было покончено, и ему глазами указали на дверь. 

– Уходим по одному? Как в шпионских голо-видео? 

– Ага. 

За дверцей была прямо-таки мертвая тишина. Даже журчания или шебуршения юбок из соседних кабинок слышно не было. И он вышел наружу, только что не насвистывая. Настолько уверенным он себя чувствовал… Вышел и тут же попал под внимательный взгляд пожилой леди, в ожидании его выхода застывшей в дверях предбанника. И еще три – нет, даже четыре – робкие Формюирочки таращились на него, выглядывая из-за ее прямой спины, но не решаясь пройти внутрь. Леди была та самая, только что помянутая им вслух троюродная бабушка, которую ни с коем случае – вот буквально, под угрозой отлучения от зимнепраздничного подарка – нельзя было называть вслух «бабушкой». Поэтому, прикрыв за собой дверь кабинки, он кивнул родственнице («Леди Форпатрил!»), мотнул головой Формюирочкам («Там дальше свободно!») и преспокойно направился к расположенному напротив большому зеркалу с рукомойниками. Включил воду и, намыливая руки, разумеется, стал насвистывать: People are strange when you're a stranger. Faces look ugly when you're alone… А что?.. Когда настоящая леди попадает в неловкую ситуацию, приличия требуют от нее делать вид, что она никуда на попала. Леди Элис Форпатрил была не просто настоящей леди, везде и всюду сохранявшей полную невозмутимость – она была живым эталоном. Грегор с Рике даже как-то высказали предположение, что после смерти ее мумифицируют и поместят в Палату мер и весов, все с тем же невозмутимым выражением на лице. Women seem wicked when you're unwanted. Streets are uneven when you're down. When you're strange… Это была их старинная семейная игра, с самого глубокого их с Хел детства: чье терпение кончится раньше. Причем в неловкие ситуации попадали, так или иначе сами себе их устраивая, Хел с Алексом, а терпение и невозмутимость проявляла леди Элис. И провалиться ему на месте, но Алексу еще ни разу не удавалось выйти из этой игры победителем!.. И что самое обидное, леди Элис даже не подозревала о том, что она у них выигрывает. Но сегодня Алексу на результаты этого давнего состязания было от всей души наплевать. Faces come out of the rain when you're strange…

– Лорд Форкосиган!

No one remembers your name when you're stra-а-аnge…

– Да, леди Форпатрил?

Формюирочки осторожно просочились за ее спиной к кабинкам, из чего он сделал вывод, что она-таки развернулась к нему корпусом. Господи, неужели?.. Изо всех сил стараясь не выдать переживаемого триумфа, он посмотрел на нее сквозь зеркало. 

– Могу я у вас спросить, что вы здесь делаете?

Поднятая бровь и развернутый корпус – это вам не молчаливо и со значением наморщенные губы. Осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть удачу, Алекс выключил кран и обернулся в поисках бумажных салфеток. 

– Жду подружку, – нарочито небрежно пожал он плечами. 

– В дамской уборной? – вежливо уточнила леди Форпатрил.

– Ну, да, – сосредоточился он на вытирании рук. – Девушки любят всюду ходить компанией. Вот моя новая знакомая взяла с собой меня. 

Не успела леди Форпатрил открыть рот, чтобы предложить ему подождать в другом месте, как вышла сама «подружка». В полном соответствии с линией поведения Алекса, она как ни в чем не бывало подошла к рукомойнику, обстоятельно вымыла руки, вытерла их поданной им салфеткой, потом достала из разверстого медведя тюбик прозрачной помады и замазала следы многочисленных поцелуев. Не закручивая, протянула помаду Алексу. Повернувшись к зеркалу, он тщательно повторил ее движения, даром что и его собственный рот искусан был преизрядно. Подражая девчонкам, промокнул губы друг о друга, поймал в зеркале одобрительный взгляд хозяйки помады и только после этого закрутил тюбик и отдал обратно. И все это под внимательным взглядом «бабушки». 

– Леди Форпатрил, позвольте вам представить мою новую знакомую. Это леди Рин, атташе по культуре из посольства Империи Цетаганды. 

– Леди Элис Форпатрил? – оживилась Фенн. – Мы давно знакомы. Правда, пока только виртуально. 

– Виртуально, – подтвердила леди Форпатрил, и Алекс в который раз подумал, что те, кто считают самым опасным барраярцем бывшего главу СБ Саймона Иллиана, просто никогда не разговаривали с его негласной супругой. 

– Я веду видео-блог о молодежной галактической моде, а у леди Форпатрил свой сайт о барраярском этикете, – пояснила ему Фенн Рин. – Соответственно подписчицы леди Форпатрил регулярно приходят ко мне в комментарии ругаться с моими подписчицами. А еще рассказать о безнравственности проповедуемых мною тенденций, об отсутствии у меня вкуса, опыта и чувства меры. Из чего я делаю вывод, что мои подписчицы делают на сайте леди Форпатрил примерно то же самое, только под лозунгами отсталости и неактуальности. 

– Все так, – с едва заметной улыбкой подтвердила законодательница барраярских вкусов. 

– Таким образом наши хейтеры взаимно повышают нам цитируемость, увеличивая нашу аудиторию. Не замечая, что мы с леди Форпатрил делаем общее дело. Предоставляем женщинам Барраяра площадку для свободного обмена мнениями. В спорах о моде у барраярок постепенно вырабатывается привычка к публичным высказываниям, растет понимание, что личную позицию надо уметь отстаивать, и повышается самооценка. И пусть пока это все ограничено традиционно женской сферой интересов, для развития женского самосознания это очень важно. 

Лицо образцовой барраярской леди по-прежнему не выражало ничего, кроме снисходительного интереса, и Алекс так и не понял, разделяет ли она мнение Фенн об их негласном союзничестве в этой войне поколений или нет. Тем не менее, когда цетагандийка в совершенно небарраярской манере протянула ей руку с заявлением «Бесконечно рада нашей развиртуализации!», леди Форпатрил весьма изысканно – почти в галактическом стиле – эту кукольную ладошку пожала. 

– Очень рассчитываю на детальный разбор моего сегодняшнего лука в ближайшем выпуске «Барраярской леди», – исполнила Фенн некое подобие книксена. – С нетерпением буду ждать ваших знаменитых «pro», и особенно «contra»!

– Всенепременно, – одарила леди Элис царственным взором дерзкую инопланетницу, а потом достала из сумочки свою визитку. – Надеюсь, леди Рин, у нас с вами еще будет возможность пообщаться в более приватной обстановке. А пока… – и она протянула Алексу вторую карточку. – Я предупрежу Гастона, чтобы вас приняли наилучшим образом. Будь добр, не забудь, пожалуйста, написать родителям. Теперь прошу извинить меня. 

И величественной походкой железная леди отправилась в сторону кабинок, оставив Алекса в полном недоумении разглядывать карточку одного из своих самых престижных бонсанкларских отелей. 

То есть вот она все это время стояла тут, рядом с их дверцей, и слышала, как они обсуждали поездку на побережье? При том, что пришла сюда по нужде? И оргазменные вздохи Фенн, судя по предшествующей тишине, тоже слышала? И как теперь этот ее жест, спрашивается, трактовать? Как поощрение в награду за проявленное старание? Одно было ему кристально ясным: в их внутрисемейном состязании, у кого на дольше хватит невозмутимости и терпения, он снова с треском продул… 

***

По выходе из дамского туалета их встретил удивленный взгляд обоих охранников. Курильщиков-цетагандийцев поблизости уже не было, и те снова могли бдить. Кроме охраны, впрочем, смущать было больше некого: никакая фор-леди не посмотрела на них с осуждением, никакой седовласый орденоносец не подмигнул с похабным намеком. А вот в прилегающей к холлу гранатовой гостиной у окна их поджидали трое: нарочито незаинтересованный Форбреттен, необычайно любопытный Форкаллонер и явно застрявший на пути из сортира Форбарра-младший. 

– На ловца и зверь бежит, – поделился Алекс со своей спутницей барраярской премудростью. – Привет, Дорка! 

При попытке оглянуться Форбарру весьма ощутимо качнуло, но, как и положено неисправимому оптимисту, он тут же расплылся в улыбке: 

– Ребята! А я сейчас пьян, так что слушайте меня внимательно: говорю только правду, – обратился он к ним, перейдя на шепот. – Вы охуенно смотритесь вместе! 

Фенн довольно заулыбалась в ответ и покрепче прижалась к алексову бицепсу. 

– Чего-то вы как-то долго, – с особо мрачной на фоне сияющего принца физиономией процедил Форбреттен. 

– А ты, типа, знаешь, сколько на это нужно времени? – как можно более небрежно поинтересовался у него Алекс. 

– Ну, дурное дело – нехитрое, – поддержал старшего товарища Штеффи. 

– Форбреттена не слушайте, – снова качнувшись, наклонился в их сторону Дорка. – Этот чертов девственник нихера в жизни не понимает! А вы – охуенные! 

– О, ваш будущий шурин, оказывается, серьезный человек, лорд Форкосиган! – обратилась к нему его леди. – Такое социальное давление, а все еще девственник. Респект за стойкость! 

Форбреттен сделал вид, что пропустил этот сомнительный комплимент мимо ушей, как и то, что его между делом, как само собой разумеющееся, назвали «будущим шурином» Алекса. 

– Да ладно! Неужто лорд Форбреттен по-прежнему из нас самый интересный? – Штеффи с сомнением кивнул в сторону уборных.

– Нет, конечно! – строго взглянула на него Фенн, снова показательно прижавшись к Алексу. 

– Ну, а я тебе что говорил! – обратился Форкаллонер к явно страдающему от такого внимания Рике. – Никакая это не генетика, а чистой воды вкусовщина! А о вкусах, как известно, не спорят. Кто подлиннее любит, а кто – пошире…

– Генетика, и еще какая! – важно возразила ему Фенн Рин. – ДНК графа Форкосигана внесено в генетический банк аутов. По сравнению с таким преимуществом одна шестнадцатая от рядового гема – это как, извините, винтовка супротив БТР. И дело тут не в размерах. 

Форкаллонер аж присвистнул от неожиданности. 

– Да, ладно! Твой папаша и банк аутов?

– Угу, – подтвердил Алекс. – Акане, кстати, тоже отца красивым человеком считает. Так что дело действительно не в размерах. 

Форбреттен скользнул взглядом по лицу Алекса чуть ли не с отвращением.

– Кстати, хороший критерий для выбора друзей и возлюбленных, – поделился Алекс с Форкаллонером. – Когда они упорно не понимают, чего тебе так обязательно надо стыдиться в тебе самом и в твоей семье. Подумай над этим! В связи с Мелани и ее симпатиями к твоему папаше. 

– Интересная мысль, – согласился тот. 

– А вот мне интересно посмотреть на реакцию твоего парня, когда он тебя с твоей новой подругой увидит, – раздраженно перебил его Форбреттен. 

Алекс с улыбкой взглянул на Фенн. От упоминания в таком контексте ее жениха, она так сразу и засветилась. 

– Уверен, что мой парень будет в восторге! 

– Я тоже на это рассчитываю, – закивала она. 

– Черт! Да вы оба ненормальные, – пробормотал «будущий шурин». 

«То есть эта сука только что попыталась расстроить мои отношения с девушкой?» – сообразил Алекс. 

– Родственников, к сожалению, не выбирают, – беззвучно поддержала его в этом предположении Фенн. 

К черту их всех!..

– Дорка, одолжишь мне свой флаер? 

Младший принц, как стоял, глядя на них с широчайшей улыбкой, так и стоял. Как будто никакого обмена «любезностями» в его присутствии не было. Из-за этой его привычки упорно игнорировать любой негатив Дорка всегда раньше казался Алексу ужасно поверхностным. Особенно на фоне старшего брата. Но сейчас, после общения с легким на улыбку Акане, Алекс впервые задумался, что не понимает своего прежнего детского выбора. 

– Не-а, – продолжая безмятежно улыбаться, ответил «дубликат» свергнутого кумира. – Я сам лично видел, как ты пил. 

– А если я тебе скажу, что у меня есть трезвый водитель? – Алекс перевел глаза на Фенн Рин. 

Дорка вопросительно посмотрел на нее:

– Последняя SCI Vespa-Octavia 276 с полным антигравитационным приводом.

– Вы интересуетесь, можно ли мне доверить такое ретро? – надувшись ершом, спросила она. 

– Ретро? – вспыхнул уязвленный владелец. – Да она всего три месяца как с конвейера! 

– Но это же наша цельнотянутая Taifu-1427. 2918 года выпуска. На них только олдфаги с Ро Кита и летают – из соображений патриотизма. 

Дорка задумчиво поскреб подбородок.

– Вообще-то ее серьезно улучшили, так что цельнотянутой она уже не считается. 

– Если улучшили не сильно, то разберусь. А то ваша 157 Toscane-Deangelis уж больно мудреная вышла. 

– О, у вас была наша «сто пятьдесят седьмая»? – расцвел поборник комаррского автопрома.

– Не оригинал, а то, что наши на Ро Кита скопировали. Fengping Langjing Dao-89. 

Дорка по-прежнему скреб подбородок, задумчиво глядя на гем-леди: 

– Не назвал бы ее достойной копией. 

– Ну, полетели с нами, – не выдержал Алекс этого столь непривычного на доркином лице скептицизма. – Раз за свою «Веспу» настолько дрожишь!

– А куда вы?

– В Бонсанклар. Рассвет встретить. 

– О, так это ж нам срочно выдвигаться надо, если вы к рассвету успеть хотите! – Дорка взглянул на свой комм. – Там же другой часовой пояс!

– Ты в курсе, чем они там на самом деле собираются заниматься? – мрачно поинтересовался у Дорки Форбреттен. 

– Да мне какое дело! На море-то в хорошей компании отчего не слетать? 

– Настоящие барраярцы, а так легко даете втянуть себя во всякие цетагандийские непотребства, – пробормотал этот поборник нравственности. 

– Я вообще-то комаррец наполовину, – напомнил ему Дорка. – А Алекс – бетанец больше чем на одну четвертую. Так что нечего тут своей одной шестнадцатой перед нами бравировать. 

– Тем более, что наблюдение за восходом солнца – это не только цетагандийское развлечение! – поддержал Дорку Алекс. – Ты не против? – запоздало спросил он у Фенн. 

– Против «цетагандийского непотребства» с двумя барраярскими принцами? – довольно заулыбалась она. – Конечно, нет!

– Ну, тогда понеслись! – моментально отреагировал Дорка, увлекая их за собой по анфиладе, и уже на ходу махнул старым приятелям. – Пока, ребята! Всех был рад видеть! 

И Алекс в очередной раз подивился себе, почему раньше всегда относился к нему с Форратьерами со снисхождением, предпочитая им дружеский круг Форбарры-старшего. Неужели из-за влюбленной в Грегора Эльзы? 

***

Дорка Форбарра и вправду оказался хорошей компанией. Очень подробно и обстоятельно объяснил Фенн все нюансы управления комаррской новинкой, отдельно обговорив ее отличия от цетагандийского «ретро». Убедил гем-леди надеть извлеченный из бардачка запасной спортивный костюм и лётную куртку, для чего на них пришлось очень сильно закатать штанины и рукава. Помог Алексу заплести ее волосы в какое-то подобие косы и увязать той самой детской пружинкой в некий узел, чтобы они не так сильно липли статическим электричеством к панели управления и обзорным стеклам. На все ее подколки и дурацкие замечания реагировал как надо, в том смысле, что только понимающе улыбался, иногда беззлобно подкалывая в ответ. И вообще был лапушкой. Так что долетели они без всяких приключений. 

На пустынном пляже форпатрилского отеля они нашли неразорвавшуюся петарду, забытую кем-то после вечернего празднования, и тут же ее, разумеется, запустили. И Фенн очень смешно зажимала уши, когда прямо над ними грохнуло и небеса окрасились тысячей радуг. А потом они бегали друг за другом, скинув ботинки, по кромке холоднющей воды, смеялись, брызгались и кидались друг в друга мокрым песком. Фенн показала, как она умеет делать колесо. Дорка с Алексом попробовали вспомнить стойку на руках, но получилось только у Дорки. Наконец, они дождались этого самого восхода. Дорка открыл неизвестно откуда взявшуюся бутылку бонсанкларского шампанского, и они пили ее на троих прямо из горла. Пили, конечно, только барраярцы, Фенн оставили пару глотков, но в обнимку сидели все втроем, посадив для тепла девушку посередине. В итоге получилось самое настоящее празднование Дня рождения Императора – не хуже, чем у тех хвастунов на Форбуке, которых Алекс читал перед тем, как отправиться во дворец. 

В отведенном для них двухкомнатном люксе Дорка сразу же отправился спать, а они с Фенн по-быстрому смыли с себя песок и продолжили свои эксперименты. И со второго раза им даже удалось найти удобную позу, в которой хоть как-то без ущерба друг для друга у него получилось двигаться в нужном ей ритме. Хотя насчет способа, а главное – скорости обмазывания жидким презервативом у него все еще оставались серьезные сомнения. Засыпал он с сопящей подмышкой Фенн в твердом намерении начать с завтрашнего дня жизнь заново. В это самое «заново» входило: 1) установить какие-то внятные границы в общении с отцом, 2) признаться в своих чувствах Акане и 3) восстановить общение с Эльзой, заодно выяснив, по-прежнему ли актуальны ее матримониальные планы. К последнему обстоятельству его отчасти побудила Фенн Рин – и не только тем, что своим поведением упорно Форбреттен напоминала. Уже засыпая, она сообщила ему под страшным секретом, что граф Рене, оказывается, приходится ее жениху двоюродным племянником и в случае, если Эльза Форбреттен согласится выйти за Алекса замуж, у него есть нехилый шанс породниться одновременно и с Ринами, и с Эстирами – при условии, что Форбреттены согласятся признать своего цетагандийского родственника, а «этот тормоз» не сорвет свою помолвку с Фенн. 

Но прежде всего этого он напишет, наконец, так долго откладываемый портрет! И начнет делать зарисовки с Фенн Рин. Прямо завтра же. Потому что это будет диптих! Он уже ясно видел вторую его часть. Для нее было очень важно схватить это удивленное выражение на лице Фенн – в тот самый момент, когда у нее только начинал расфокусироваться взгляд и она утрачивала контроль над своим телом. Как звали того древнего австрийского художника, который писал портреты знатных дам на заказ – к радости их мужей, изображая женские лица в момент оргазма? Климт, кажется? На Барраяре точно такого ещё никто не делал, даже при императоре Юрии. Надо будет потренироваться, причем завтра же! Попросит Фенн пару раз заняться при нем мастурбацией. Ей явно нравится, когда на нее за этим занятием смотрят. Естественно, он ей с этим делом чуток поможет. Главное, успеть сделать хотя бы два-три кадра. Ну, и несколько зарисовок лица и позы. Будет лежать на картине раскинув в стороны руки – вот как раз в этом ее невозможном бальном платье из комбинации. И чтобы еще было видно, что юбки у нее слегка задраны – где-то там у самого края холста. Само изображение будет примерно по пояс, а лежит она пускай где-нибудь на природе – в куче осенних листьев или прямо в траве. Да, наверное, лучше все же в траве! Это познакомились они с ней в начале осени, но картина должна быть летней. Чтобы прямо чувствовался яркий свет со зноем, и холодную тень листвы тогда можно будет красиво разбросать по ее белому телу и кремовой ткани платья. И эта нежно-коралловая полоска кружев, скрывающая соски, пусть будет единственным теплым оттенком на всем полотне – вместе с ее розовеющими при оргазме веками, краешками ноздрей, губами и ушными мочками… А все остальное – доверчиво раскрытая, жаждущая прикосновения девственная белизна и задернутые паутинками ресниц лиловые омуты засасывающего в себя Космоса. Он им еще покажет, что это за «Белое безмолвие»!.. Да у него само полотно под их взглядами стонать будет!.. 

А Акане тоже будет сидеть на траве посреди августовского зноя прямо в этой его парчовой накидке с сороками и ноготками, какая была на нем в день их знакомства. Пускай сидит и что-нибудь пишет кистью. Или нет, пусть лучше рисует! Причем самого Алекса – без одежды! Как дед – адмирала Джоула, когда тот был еще его адъютантом. Вот ровно в той же позе. Рисунок будет совсем маленький, к тому же изображен под углом. Но кому надо, те все поймут... Рисует и при этом рассказывает в своей увлеченной манере что-то по-цетагандийски чувственное. Чтобы прямо вот видно было, как губы на портрете шевелятся. У Доно Форратьера, который архитектор, получалось очень зримо передавать движение, многократно проводя по контуру изображаемого предмета тем же цветом, каким он писал его край, чередуя эти мазки с теми, которыми писался ближайший фон. В результате рельеф масляной краски проступал сквозь верхние мазки, и граница предмета визуально становилась слегка размытой, оставаясь при этом на деле четко прописанной. Глаз сам вынужден был прокладывать визуальную границу предмета – после каждого взмаха ресниц заново. И в момент рассматривания все возможные варианты этой подвижной границы воспринимались мозгом одновременно – так же, как и при взгляде на движущийся объект.

А еще можно будет усилить этот эффект изгибом губ, как делали готические мастера, когда пытались изобразить речь. Например, у Ван Эйка в сцене с поющими ангелами или в скульптуре Бамбергского всадника. А еще хорошо бы, чтобы с первого взгляда было видно, что Акане не просто говорит, а при этом слегка улыбается, и еще немного – скользнет взглядом в сторону свой модели, художника или зрителя. То есть начинающийся поворот головы тоже надо будет этим форратьерским методом хотя бы легонько вдоль границ шеи, да обозначить. И непременно – скользящий при повороте блеск убранных в косу волос, и дрогнувшее отражение солнца на украшениях, и покачивающиеся от движения серьги. И еще что-то с ресницами надо придумать, чтобы взгляд под ними – еще до поворота головы –уже был направлен в сторону зрителя. И чтобы зритель ждал завершения этого движения – надеялся, что Акане вот-вот оторвется от своего рисунка, посмотрит в глаза смотрящего, перестанет нести всякую вдохновенную чушь и наконец по-настоящему улыбнется!

И тогда, когда он, наконец, напишет этот портрет… Не диптих, а вот этот первый, с Акане. Всего-то дней пять-шесть ему надо. Холст уже давно заготовлен, наброски полтора месяца делал… Вот когда у него будет готов портрет, ничего уже не нужно будет никому объяснять. Все и так все поймут – и отец, и Эльза, и сам Акане… Хотя нет, раз Фенн говорит, что Акане тормоз, ему, видимо, все же придется потом дополнительно сказать словами. Но Эльза с отцом точно поймут, в этом он ни минуты не сомневался.

***

Проснулся он от того, что под левым боком ощутимо всхрапнули. Он еще удивился, зачем Фенн потребовалось перебираться на другую половину кровати, ведь нормально лежали же. Параллельно успел подумать, что впервые в жизни утренний стояк удастся использовать по назначению, но решил с этим немного повременить. Тем более, что слева так увлеченно сопели, прижимаясь носом прямо к его плечу. Светило уже переползло на их сторону, и упорные, не желавшие сдавать позиций осенние лучики принялись ломиться к ним в комнату через плотно задернутые шторы. В попытке отстраниться от снующих по постели солнечных зайчиков, он прикрыл локтем лицо и слегка повернулся на правый бок. Слева тут же раздалось недовольное бормотание, и на его грудь легла чья-то рука – гораздо более тяжелая, чем была у Фенн. Алекс с удивлением приоткрыл глаза и уставился на загорелую мускулистую руку поперек своей голой груди. Потом повернул голову…

– Дорка! Какого хрена?!

Позади левого плеча опять недовольно пробурчали в стиле «Ну вот, опять выспаться не дают…» Загорелая рука убралась с груди, но вместо этого без стеснения обняла алексов бицепс, а сам ее обладатель продолжил дрыхнуть, прикрываясь от солнца алексовым плечом. 

– Дорка, просыпайся немедленно! Что ты делаешь в моей постели? И где Фенн?

Форбарра с недовольной миной протер глаза. Приподняв голову, заглянул через Алекса на другую сторону кровати и снова упал головой на подушку, обхватив алексово плечо. 

– Откуда я знаю, – уже с закрытыми глазами пробормотал он. – Когда я ложился, она там была. 

– Куда ты дел мою девушку, черт тебя подери?! И почему вместо нее рядом со мной ты?

Дорка простонал, снова открыв глаза и откинувшись на спину. 

– Да не девал я ее никуда! В душе она наверняка. Слышишь же, вода включена!

Алекс прислушался. В душе явно кто-то был. Но с другой стороны, в его постели был Дорка, а его там в принципе не предполагалось. 

– Ты! Ты что здесь делаешь? 

– Ой, да угомонись ты, Форкосиган! Не буду я к тебе приставать! Пожалуйста, успокойся!

Слегка отстранившись, Алекс с интересом посмотрел на Дорку. И с удивлением вдруг отметил, что такая возможность ему даже в голову не приходила. То есть вот вообще! Ни разу! 

– Не надо на меня так смотреть! – сквозь зевок моментально отреагировал Форбарра, поймав на себе его взгляд. – Я сказал: «нет». Все, сезон охоты на мальчиков закончен. Раньше надо было в этом направлении думать! Я вчера сделал твоей сестре предложение, и она его приняла. Мы теперь с тобой, считай, что родственники. В смысле, в еще большей степени родственники, чем были раньше. Так что никакого секса!

– Какой сестре? – зацепилось сознание за единственный клочок информации в этой странной инвективе. 

– Ну, какой-какой! Лиз, конечно! Эта ваша Хелл-с-двумя-«л» пускай Форбреттена дальше окучивает, – и Дорка с выражением мученика опять принялся тереть глаза и зевать.

– Она же влюблена в Клима Форратьера, – ошарашенно проговорил Алекс. – Чуть ли не слезы вчера по нему при всех там лила... 

– Да не в Клима на самом деле она влюблена, – снова широко зевнул «будущий родственник». – Это мы с ней переписывались. Просто когда она ему в первый раз написала, он меня попросил ей ответить. Ему всегда лень с девчонками было общаться. Ну, так я ей потом так и писал с его аккаунта, – снова прервал он себя заразительной зевотой. – Я просто дурак. Не успел перед балом сказать ей, что это не он ее ждет увидеться. Но теперь все хорошо! Мы уже объяснились. 

Алекс во все глаза пялился на новоявленного Сирано, лежащего с ним под одним одеялом. Такие драмы под самым боком… У Лиз, получается, был виртуальный роман, а он и не в курсе.

– Ну, мне просто надоело уже трахаться с Форратьерами! 

И Дорка посмотрел на него так, как будто это что-то должно было ему объяснить. 

– Ну, они все время вдвоем, как близнецы однорепликаторные! – сделал он вторую попытку. – Какие с ними нормальные отношения могут быть? Там даже когда порознь с кем-то из них, все равно третьим лишним себя чувствуешь. А мне обычных человеческих отношений хочется! Любовь, свидания, обнимашки, свадьба… Сестра у тебя, понятно, серьезная девушка. За ней ухаживать надо, все по правилам. Там еще когда чего будет… Но тут я хотя бы уверен, что ей нужен именно я. Как человек нужен, а не как замена любимого братца. 

– Ты… трахался с Форатьерами? – с трудом проговорил Алекс. – С обоими? 

– Ну, да! Они же все вместе делают! Ты когда-нибудь порознь их видел вообще? Клим вон ради Джеса даже в школу на год позже пошел, чтобы с ним в одном классе учиться. 

– Ты?! С Форратьерами?!

– Ну… не только с Форратьерами. Не переживай, девчонок у меня тоже было достаточно. Я ж тебя даже с кем-то знакомил из них? Забыл уже, с кем, правда… Но девчонки приходят и уходят, а с Климом и Джесом мы все-таки давно дружим. Ну, вот в промежутках между девчонками и общались. В результате, чаще всего с ними оказывался. Считай, самые долгие мои отношения… А тут начал с сестрой твоей переписываться, и понял, что меня это все конкретно достало, – и он снова взглянул на Алекса так, словно ему этих объяснений должно было быть достаточно. – Ну, потому что у меня впервые чувство, что я наконец-то нашел своего человека! Причем человека, которому почему-то нужен именно я. Не принц Барраяра. И не второй хуй в дополнение к первому... Что вообще странно, с учетом того, сколько мы с ней знакомы. Но как-то вот не общались, видимо, толком раньше… Может быть, от того, что ей Клим всегда нравился.

– И… давно это у вас? – Алекс ошалело пытался найти в своей памяти хоть какие-то намеки на описываемую ситуацию. – С Форратьерами, я имею в виду.

– Ну, блин, Алекс! Ну, когда все пробовать начинают? А черт, ты ж не как все! Ну, дрочили сначала вместе... Ну, что ты, не знаешь, как это бывает? Ах, да… ты не знаешь!

То есть вот все это время, что он страдал по Грегору…

– Да! – словно прочитав в его глазах это осознание, моментально отреагировал Дорка. – Можно было не страдать! Не упиваться своей собственной исключительностью и не тратить свою сердечную энергию на тех, кто не в состоянии ее оценить! Но теперь все, шаттл вышел на орбиту! Теперь у тебя есть парень и даже девушка. У меня – невеста. И больше ничего между нами быть не может! Так что еще раз тебе говорю, Форкосиган: успокойся! Ляг обратно и дай поспать другим.

Как будто после таких откровений он будет способен уснуть. Тем более, что ни одно из них не объясняло сложившуюся ситуацию.

– Что ты делаешь в моей постели? – почти уже взмолился Алекс. 

А вот в этом оказалось признаться гораздо сложнее. Дорка сразу как-то сник, ушел взглядом в сторону.

– Ну, там эта… как ее… сколопендра. 

– Так…

– Ну да, у вас там в Округе, на югах, куча всякой дряни такой ползает... Ты привычный. А я, короче, боюсь их... Ну, ножки у них там эти, жвалы, членики…

– Так. И?..

– Ну, я разбудил Фенн. Говорю, сделай с ней, пожалуйста, что-нибудь, только не убивай. Все-таки живое существо, обидно будет... Ну, она ее в стакан поймала… Накрыла сверху – и знаешь, так ловко! Ну, и вот та и сидит там теперь, на тумбочке. Как под куполом комаррец... И нет, чтоб спокойно сидеть, она там брыкается. А как спать, когда у тебя прям под носом сколопендра о стекло бьется? Ну, я понял, что больше так не могу, и сюда к вам пришел. 

– А почему Фенн разбудил, а не меня?

– Ну, они ж там в Цетаганде у себя почти все биологи, привыкли ко всяким монстрам... А гемов еще и убивать с детства учат. Я решил, что она точно не испугается. А ты… Не знаю. Вдруг, ты их тоже боишься, и тебе неловко в таком признаваться будет. 

– Нет, я к ним нормально, – смутился от такой деликатности Алекс. – К паукам тоже. Так что если что, в следующий раз зови. 

– Спасибо, – немного успокоился Дорка. – Не говори никому только. 

Нет, ну какое же все-таки дерьмо, это их традиционное барраярское воспитание! Один боится того, что ему нравится наблюдать за чужой болью. Другой – того, что не в состоянии сколопендру прибить... 

– Это же бессознательное, – попытался утешить младшего принца Алекс. – С любым может случиться. 

– Да знаю я! – опять вскинулся Дорка. 

– Но Лиз хорошо бы на всякий случай сказать, – как можно более мирно посоветовал Алекс. – А то у нас же семейное предприятие. Жуки-блевуны. Сам знаешь... Ну, чтобы она тебя в это дело не втягивала.

При упоминании о жуках у Дорки сделалась такая несчастная физиономия, что Алекс тут же продолжил:

– Она поймет, не бойся! У нас отец тоже этих жуков с трудом переносит. Если хочешь, могу ей сам про инсектофобию объяснить. 

– Ага, будь другом, – просительно закивал Дорка. – Если тебе не сложно!

Неожиданно запиликал комм. Начались лихорадочные прощупывания кровати – сначала сквозь одеяло, потом под ним. 

– Блин, Дорка! Я без трусов вообще-то…

– Слушай, иди на хрен со своими намеками! Мне тут отец звонит. 

Продолжая поправлять разворошенное им самим одеяло, Дорка не глядя ткнул пальцем в экран видео-чата, и первое, что увидел Алекс, было немое удивленное «О!», промелькнувшее на лице императора Барраяра. Каковое «О!», впрочем, тут же исчезло, стоило Дорке устроиться для разговора.

– Живы? – с обычной своей иронией поинтересовался у обоих его величество. 

– Ну, видишь же, – с деланным раздражением в тон ему ответил его младший отпрыск. 

– Типа, это я тебя разбудил? – ласково усмехнулся венценосный родитель. 

– Да, нет. Есть тут всякие, – и все еще не оправившийся от пережитого смущения Дорка, бросил выразительный взгляд на Алекса. 

– Ночью-то чем занимались? – все с той же ласковой усмешкой, поинтересовался монарх. – У вас там, поди, давно за полдень! Хорошо, леди Элис сразу нам сообщила, куда вы пропали, и охрана не дремлет… Нет, чтоб самим о родителях вспомнить! 

– Ой, ну какая разница, чем мы тут занимались? – тут же перешел в оборону Дорка. 

Оба лежали головами на одной подушке, высовываясь голыми печами из-под только что, буквально на глазах у его величества расправленного одеяла. В таком антураже столь эмоциональный отказ от ответа выглядел… Даже уже не двусмысленно! Особенно в контексте только что сообщенного Доркой. 

– Это не то, о чем вы думали, – с трудом выдавил из себя Алекс. 

Взгляд императора моментально стал жестким, как тогда на церемонии вручения кошельков. 

– Откуда ты знаешь, о чем я подумал?

Алекс почел за благо не отвечать. Его величество меж тем оглянулся и совсем другим голосом, обращаясь к кому-то, кого они не могли видеть («К доктору Тоскане», – с тоской подумал Алекс), позвал к экрану:

– Иди, полюбуйся на этих красавцев! А то у нас тут уже упражнения в телепатии начались. 

И Алекса снова одарили взглядом, который не предвещал ничего хорошего. Но стоило глазам его величества переместиться на сына, как монарший взгляд сразу же потеплел. 

– Ну, давай колись уже! – с видом старинного приятеля потребовал император, будто и не замечая вжавшегося в подушку Алекса. – Я ж не в курсе пока, чем там у вас все кончилось. 

– Ну… – заулыбался вдруг Дорка. – Все хорошо! 

– То есть тебя, дурака такого, все-таки не убили на месте? – с дружески сочувственной улыбкой уточнил его величество. 

– Нет, – Дорка прямо-таки расплылся в улыбке. – Наоборот даже.

– «Наоборот даже»? – улыбка императора, оставаясь по-прежнему ласковой, стала ну просто убийственно ироничной. – Ну, что? Повезло тебе! Я б на месте Лиз сначала пристукнул бы тебя хорошенько. Ну так, чтоб в другой раз неповадно было. 

То есть Дорка, прежде чем сделать предложение, советовался со своим отцом? И тот в курсе их эпистолярного романа? А про Форратьеров, интересно, доркины родители тоже знают?..

– Ну, я не специально! – взмолился Дорка. – Я… честно, я не думал, что все так ужасно затянется! 

– Угу, не специально он… За полтора месяца никак не собраться было все рассказать? До самого бала непременно тянуть надо было? 

Полтора месяца? Ну, Лиз и темнила! Столько времени свою переписку ото всех скрывать. Хотя уж кого-кого, а Алекса чужие влюбленности в этот период точно не интересовали… 

– Ну-у-у… – на Дорку уже было просто жалко смотреть. 

– Мне-то чего ты нукаешь? – как и в любом другом деле, даже в своей ласковой иронии император был непреклонен. – Это ты перед ее отцом объясняться будешь. 

Его величество сдвинулся в левую часть экрана, чтобы дать место еще одному собеседнику, но в этот момент из душа показалась Фенн Рин, замотанная в одно полотенце, и Алекс закономерно отвлекся. Гем-леди как ни в чем не бывало влезла на свободную половину кровати, позволив полотенцу сползти вниз по ребрам, и принялась огромным черепаховым гребнем расчесывать торчащую во все стороны копну волос. Вся ее хрупкая фигурка тут же скрылась в глубине белого облака, в котором то и дело мелькали быстрые руки. Да еще торчали наружу острые голые коленки с краешком полотенца на бедрах. Так и подмывало подползти к ней и стянуть его с нее нахрен! И только когда Дорка, нервно сглотнув, произнес «Граф Форкосиган, я прошу у вас руки вашей дочери!», Алекс повернул голову и посмотрел, наконец, на экран. 

Взглянул и тут же остолбенел. Вид у отца был такой, какой бывает только после глубочайшего похмелья или по меньшей мере двух бессонных ночей. Только вот отец почти что не пил! И обычно не оставался ночевать у друзей, тем более так спонтанно. На нем была такая же темно-зеленая пижама, что и на императоре, только без накинутого поверх халата. Рукава были несколько раз подвернуты, как вчера у Фенн Рин. И от того, что чужая одежда висела на нем мешком, а подле него сидел сам ее владелец, которому она была в пору, вид у отца был особенно бесприютный. Сидел он скрючившись, отчего казался еще меньше, и с какой-то прямо-таки патологической неспешностью скреб себя пальцами по небритому подбородку, то и дело переводя взгляд с будущего зятя на сына и обратно. И молчал… Эта непривычная заторможенность, изможденное за ночь лицо и сам факт ночёвки вне дома могли означать только одно. Алекс прямо почувствовал, как в желудке у него все сжалось. А от выжигающего гортань стыда стало трудно дышать. 

– Я сделал Лиз предложение, и она сказала мне: «Да», – сделал еще одну попытку пробиться сквозь это молчание Дорка. 

– Внезапно, да? – с совершенно не подходящей случаю иронией осведомился у отца император.

– Угу, – как будто все еще силясь согласовать услышанное с увиденным, медленно протянул отец. 

– А в Бонсанклар-то вас за каким лядом в ночи понесло? – в той же непринуждённой манере продолжил допрос его величество.

Видимо, в бессознательном поиске отцовской поддержки, Дорка моментально вспомнил о своей сыновней обязанности отстаивать независимость:

– Ну, понесло, и понесло! А то тебя никогда с места так не срывало?

Лицо императора стало вдруг таким же напряженно-задумчивым, как у сидящего подле него отца. 

– Да вот недавно с Майлзом как раз вспоминали, когда это в последний раз меня так «срывало», – и его величество повернулся к другу юности, словно призывая его в свидетели. – Ровнехонько перед заключением Хедженского альянса. 

– Угу, – мрачно протянул отец, все так же продолжая разглядывать беглецов. 

При упоминании событий тридцатилетней давности Дорка вдруг ощутимо вздрогнул. 

– У нас все хорошо! – возражая чему-то непроизнесенному, выпалил он, схватив Алекса за предплечье. 

– Мы откуда про это узнать должны были? – четко артикулируя, как при разговоре с упрямым подростком, произнес император. – Что все у вас хорошо?

Господи, и там какая-то безумная история! Неужели тоже про попытку суицида? Отец даже «угу» не сказал. А император, перестав сверлить взглядом собственного сына, перевел взгляд на Алекса, и вот тут уже не было никакой снисходительности. Что ж, все верно: преступник, он и есть преступник. Особенно когда жертва преступления сидит рядом и только и может, что задумчиво скрести подбородок. Алекс стряхнул с предплечья доркину руку, с трудом разлепил пересохшие губы, судорожно вдохнул: 

– Это… это мне надо было в Бонсанклар, – голос все-таки сорвался. – Дорка просто флаер нам одолжил. Он вообще с нами исключительно за компанию полетел. 

– А что такого? – моментально пришел на помощь отмазываемый товарищ. – Мы свои протокольные обязанности выполнили! У нас, как у всех подданных, праздник! День рождения нашего императора! Имеем право оттянуться! Подумаешь, незапланированную вечеринку устроили! 

– А-га! – моментально вернул своему лицу прежнее ироничное выражение его величество. – Так значит, вы там не одни? Выходит, верно мне все доложили! А я-то все в голове эту конструкцию никак уложить не могу. 

Отец медленно и с несколько заинтригованным видом повернул голову к императору. Ему-то, понятно, утром никто ничего не докладывал. А непроверенной информацией его величество с ним делиться не стал. 

– Не одни, – нарочито небрежно пожав плечами, подтвердил Дорка. 

– Угу, – взгляд императора стал еще ироничнее. – Типа, под присмотром старших?

– Да! Вот он наш «присмотр», – и Дорка с досадой в голосе повернул экран комма в сторону белого, расчесывающего себя стога. – Фенн Рин из посольства Цетаганды. 

Фенн высунула из-под волос свободную от гребешка руку, и помахала ею в сторону Дорки. Вид у обоих родителей стал еще более заинтригованный. Особенно у отца.

– Ты охренел, что ли?! – гаркнул на Дорку Алекс, вырывая у него из рук комм. – Она голая тут сидит!

– Да ладно тебе! – ответно возмутился тот. – Если бы ты не сказал, никто бы и не догадался, включая меня. И потом цетагандийцы к этому иначе относятся. Видишь же, ей нормально! 

– Цетагандийцы – иначе, а я – барраярец! Нечего тут мою женщину перед всеми подряд светить! 

Фенн Рин выглянула из гущи волос, как из кустов, и вылупилась на него своими лиловыми безднами. 

– Это так выглядит барраярская ревность? – с этнографическим интересом спросила она у Дорки. 

– Форкосиганская, – ответил тот, тут же схлопотав от Алекса тычок локтем. 

Отцы озадаченно переглянулись. При этом озадаченность императора была в стиле «Ну-ну! Посмотрим, что будет дальше!», а у отца – «Боже, за что мне это?» Единолично завладев доркиным коммом, Алекс сел, уперев комм в колени, и с вызовом уставился на собственного родителя, заранее приготовившись ко всему. Но тот только вопросительно руками развел, настолько коммуникация давалась ему с трудом. Алекс все равно решил не сдаваться, продолжая буравить взглядом экран. Ясно, что никуда они дальше не двинутся, пока с этой глупостью не разберутся.

– Ведь был же план, – дополнил отец свой жест словами. 

– Все в строгом соответствии с планом! – изо всех сил стараясь не дать показаться слезам, возразил Алекс. 

«Вот это вот все?..» – снова беззвучно, но от этого не менее выразительно отец указал и на полуголого Дорку, на оставшуюся за кадром полуголую Фенн, и на совершенно голого под одеялом Алекса. 

– Мы обо всем с Фенн договорились! Она обещала помочь. 

– Ты… соблазнил девушку? – обескураженно, и как будто бы все еще не веря, проговорил отец. – Чтобы заполучить ее жениха? 

– Фенн! – втянув носом и чувствуя, что еще немного, и слезы потекут по щекам, позвал Алекс. – Кто из нас кого соблазнил? 

– М-м… – задумчиво протянула она. – Считается, что это объект соблазняет исследователя. 

Угу, а модель – художника…

– Иди сюда, – беззвучно позвал он, поманив ее пальцем, настолько ему уже мешал комок в горле. – Только… – и он жестом показал, чтобы она не лезла в экран своим голым телом. 

Она деловито подобрала упавшее полотенце и, выполняя его инструкции, подползла поближе. Поднырнув под руку, осторожно просунула между ним и экраном свою внимательную мордочку, выглянув снизу половиной лица в транслируемое изображение. Волосы ее тут же перекрыли обзор, и Алексу пришлось их пригладить, оставив свободную руку лежать у нее на затылке. От нежности этого вынужденного соприкосновения из носа и глаз у него тут же потекло, и вытереться уже было нечем. 

– Вот скажи, пожалуйста, – проговорил он с трудом. – Можно сказать, что этот человек нормально сейчас выглядит? 

Она повернула к нему озадаченное лицо. 

– То есть даже тебе видно, что все плохо? 

Фенн осторожно кивнула. Отец со вздохом прикрыл рукою глаза. И Дорка, и император как-то оба сразу, не сговариваясь, сдвинулись к краю изображения. 

– Вот почему нельзя было заранее принять меры? – уже откровенно сочась слезами, накинулся Алекс на отгородившегося от него ладонью родителя. – Зачем нужно было тянуть с этим? Ну, что там, Империя, что ли, рухнет, если ты о здоровье своем вовремя не позаботишься?! Форбреттены с очередным репродуктивным скандалом не справятся?! Да они и не с таким, черт возьми, справлялись! Мне Грегор тут рассказал, что Рике про обстоятельства своей закладки выяснил… Ну, вот, честное слово! Зачем собою так рисковать? 

– А вот это я как раз тебя об этом хотел спросить! – снова придвинулся к центру экрана его величество, обдав Алекса своим классическим взглядом монаршей немилости. – Почему твой отец в таком состоянии во дворец явился? Это хорошо еще, что никто ничего не видел. Кроме меня. И я просто несказанно благодарен твоим отцу с матерью, что они меня от этого зрелища до сегодняшней ночи уберегали. 

Зрелище и вправду было не для каждого. Алексу всего несколько раз в жизни приходилось подменять маму, находясь при отце в момент инициируемого припадка. Как это выглядит, если происходит внезапно, без приема соответствующих препаратов, без предварительной подготовки в виде укладки в постель и установки загубника, он даже представить себе боялся. 

– Да какая разница, кто там что видел! – только что не захлебываясь, сквозь слезы выкрикнул Алекс. – Это в любом случае огромный стресс для всего организма! Ну, почему нельзя было хотя бы немного подумать о себе? Не об Империи, не о Форбреттенах, не о моих сердечных траблах, а о себе!.. Хорошо, не о себе, а хотя бы о маме!..

И он уронил воздетую было в патетическом жесте руку обратно в белые заросли. А уронив, тут же прижал к себе пушистую голову Фенн, прикрывшись ею, словно игрушечным медвежонком. Отец прекратил растирать глаза сквозь прикрытые веки, с трудом разлепил их и с бесконечно усталым видом посмотрел на сына. 

– На отца не ори, – медленно и очень тихо произнес он. – А то твоя женщина от тебя тоже сбежит. 

Фенн Рин высвободилась из алексового объятия и вновь всунулась половиной лица в экран:

– Не сбегу. Мне нравятся страстные барраярские мальчики. 

Родители снова обменялись друг с другом взглядами. Примерно с теми же выражениями на лицах: «Нет, ну вот за что?!» и «Посмотрим-посмотрим!»

– У вас хороший сын, граф Форкосиган, – в своей безынтонационной манере сообщила им Фенн. – У вас тоже, ваше величество. Я старшего имею в виду. С младшим и так, думаю, все понятно. 

– Ой, спасибо, Фенн, что ты про Гришку это сказала, – моментально отреагировал Дорка. 

– Я знаю, – холодно оповестил ее император Барраяра. 

– А еще я им очень завидую, что вы у них есть, – и вывернув шею, Фенн снизу вверх посмотрела на Алекса. – Не всем так повезло. Надо быть благодарными судьбе. 

Ну, да. Она же первая наследница после своего деда. И лет ей как раз должно быть – в самый раз, чтобы сразу после Вервана в репликатор ее заложили. У цетагандийцев так делают постумов – из клеток погибших родителей. После такого и вправду все прочее кажется ерундой… Он бережно прижал к себе пушистую головку, почесал ее за ухом, увидел, как в лиловых глазах зажглись крошечные огонечки улыбки, и только после этого поднял взгляд на экран.

– Извини меня, – слезы с соплями все так и текли, но дышать стало почему-то легче. – Просто невыносимо видеть тебя в таком состоянии. 

Отец на это только вздохнул, на какое-то время отвернув лицо в сторону:

– А мне невыносимо видеть, как ты убиваешься из-за этого размалеванного поганца, – с плохо вяжущейся к его изможденному лицу страстью произнес он. – Который даже объясниться с тобой толком не соизволил! 

– Очень верная аттестация, граф Форкосиган, – снова вынырнула снизу экрана влюбленная в «поганца» невеста. 

– Ну, хоть кто-то со мной солидарен, – со вздохом явного облегчения произнес отец.

– А может, мне нравится убиваться? – почти уже успокоившись, втянул носом остатки слез и соплей Алекс. 

Император с отцом опять перекинулись взглядами – с той же разницей в этих самых взглядах. 

– Да. Почему нет? – продолжил Алекс, ощутив в их молчании странное вдохновение. – Может, я творческую энергию из своих страданий черпаю? Я – не ты. Не твой клон, не твоя копия и даже не твое продолжение. У меня свои жизненные цели и задачи. И свои способы их решений. Я справлюсь. Тем более, что не в первый раз. Да, у меня произошла катастрофа, у меня рухнул мир. Но это не значит, что я не сумею собрать его заново. Тем более, как сказал дядя Айвен, ничего не потеряно. Фенн мне все объяснила. Там… ну, там свои культурно обусловленные неврозы. Которые в общем-то довольно несложно понять... И Акане тоже с ними справится, потому что тоже не в первый раз. Все будет хорошо! Но… дело вообще не в Акане. А в тебе и твоей реакции. Понимаешь? 

Отец снова вздохнул, снова уйдя глазами куда-то в сторону:

– Моя реакция… Моя реакция вызвана исключительно тем, что я за тебя беспокоюсь. Как ты не можешь понять? За тебя и за твое будущее. Не хочу, чтобы тебе пришлось столкнуться с проблемами, с которыми приходилось иметь дело мне. 

– Да, но это мои проблемы! И, черт возьми, я имею на них право! 

Отцы в очередной раз переглянулись, на этот раз с куда большим скепсисом, сведшим на нет разницу в выражении на их лицах. Но это его не остановило: 

– Не надо, пожалуйста, беспокоиться о моем будущем! Я выполню свои обязательства перед Округом. Еще не знаю, каким образом, но выполню. И я тебе обещаю, что твои внуки не будут чувствовать себя обделенными родительским вниманием. Не больше, чем любые другие Форкосиганы. Но я глубоко убежден, что у меня есть право на личную жизнь. Даже на Барраяре. Да, даже тут. Ну, что ж поделать, если нам, прогрессистам, все время приходится быть первыми, постепенно приучая общество к тому, что жизнь меняется. Пусть, если хотят, ненавидят, пусть презирают, пусть осуждают, пусть смеются… Но постепенно, сами того не зная, они привыкнут к мысли, что быть собой – это нормально. И быть с теми, кого ты любишь – тоже нормально. Вот как дети могут быть любыми – низкорослыми, клонами, из донорской яйцеклетки… Как предки могут быть любыми – мутантами, инопланетниками, тиранами или садистами… Так и возлюбленные могут быть любыми! Если ты любишь человека, то какой он – уже неважно. И право на всепобеждающую любовь есть у каждого! 

– Я согласен с Алексом, – едва дрогнувшим голосом вставил Дорка. 

И отец, и император оба слушали его очень внимательно. Не переглядываясь. И молчали как будто бы каждый о своем. 

– Я не покончу с собой из-за разбитого сердца, как ты этого почему-то боишься, – продолжил Алекс. – Или из-за какой-то жизненной неудачи. Или из-за того, что у меня что-то не получается, или меня кто-то не понимает… Потому что у меня есть четкое понимание своего смысла в жизни. Своих целей и стоящих передо мной задач. И… у меня довольно высокие амбиции. 

Его величество мотнул головой, словно сбрасывая внутреннее оцепенение. 

– Так, а вот с этого места – чуточку поподробнее. Про амбиции, – и на вопросительный взгляд отца пояснил. – С вашим семейством, знаешь, лучше заранее представлять, к чему готовиться. 

– Я… не хочу, чтобы мне посвятили главу в нашем учебнике истории, – объяснил Алекс. – И чтобы инопланетники про меня рисовали комиксы и снимали головидео – тоже не хочу. Мне этого недостаточно. Я хочу, чтобы наша фамилия была прославлена не меньше, чем на века, и не только на Барраяре.

Отец с императором снова обменялись многозначительными взглядами. Лица обоих выражали уже прямо-таки плотоядный скепсис. Поэтому он решил идти до конца:

– Я хочу, чтобы в тоненькой брошюрке путеводителя, с которой прилетает на нашу планету заезжий турист с какой-нибудь Беты или с Тау Кита в разделе «Постизоляционная архитектура» рядом с именем Доно Форратьера стояло еще одно имя. Мое. 

«Ах, вот оно что!» – с явным облегчением расслабились и оживились оба его слушателя. 

– И кто же тебе, мальчик, даст так хозяйничать в нашей столице? – нарочито сдержанно поинтересовался его величество. С упором на слово «нашей», давая понять, что в данном случае имелось в виду pluralis Majestatis. Намек был весьма серьезный, если не сказать опасный – с учетом напряженного отношения к их потенциальной близости с Грегором. 

– Вы сами от меня этого пожелаете и потребуете, ваше величество – бескомпромиссно ответил своему императору Алекс. – Когда вам надоест этот убогий функционализм эскобарского типа, который вам упорно навязывают ваши нынешние придворные архитекторы, и вам захочется чего-то по-настоящему нового и при этом – барраярского. 

– Как я, однако, вовремя поинтересовался, – и его величество выразительно посмотрел на товарища своей юности. – Все-таки прав был мой дед. До определенного возраста наследников вашего графства надо держать подальше от Форбарр-Султаны. Ну, что ж? У нас есть Зергияр, Южный континент, обширная развивающаяся провинция. Ах, да! На Комарре собираются закладывать новый купол. 

– Ну, пусть он хотя бы доучится! – моментально отреагировал на это будущее назначение отец. 

Император величаво кивнул, мол, не вопрос, пусть доучится. 

– Мне все равно, где работать, – ответил Алекс. – Хоть на Эскобаре, если заказы будут. Только имейте в виду, ваше величество: пока политики и военные занимаются мироустройством, меняя саму жизнь, они всерьез рассматривают лишь ближайшее будущее. Но жизнь коротка, а искусство вечно. Сквозь призму веков великие деяния сами по себе ничего не значат, когда о них некому рассказать. И если вы когда-нибудь захотите остаться в памяти потомков чем-то более значительным, чем тротуарная плитка, жилые высотки и торговые центры, вам придется найти того, кто возьмется увековечить ваше царствование. И кто готов будет делать это искренне. Никто не знает в Галактике, чем при жизни был примечателен этот леденящий нашу родовую память тиран – Юрий Безумный. Если его имя кому-то что-то и говорит, то только потому что он изображен на портрете Доно Форратьера и потому что при нем были выстроены наиболее значительные форратьерские здания. 

– Ну, вот построишь какой-нибудь спортивный комплекс где-нибудь в Григраде с минимальным бюджетом. Или торговый центр в том же Григраде, тогда и посмотрим, можно ли тебе доверить такую хрупкую штуку, как людская память. 

– Непременно построю, ваше величество, – пообещал Алекс, а потом, скользнув взглядом в сторону своего родителя, продолжил. – Вот такие примерные мои планы на ближайшее пятьсот лет. А программа минимум на ближайшую сотню состоит в том, чтобы в путеводителе по Императорской художественной галерее, в числе первой пятерки барраярских художников тоже стояло мое имя. И вот в этом направлении я собираюсь начать двигаться буквально с сегодняшнего дня, – и он выжидательно посмотрел на отца. 

«И?» – жестом потребовал тот продолжения. А вот об этом говорить оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем о дальних и туманных пока еще перспективах. 

– Мне нужна нормальная мастерская. С хорошим светом и приличной площадью... 

– Она у тебя есть – в Университете, – напомнил отец. 

– Такая, чтобы я мог безбоязненно привести любого нужного мне натурщика, – проигнорировал это замечание Алекс. – Хоть барраярца, хоть бетанского герма. И спокойно писать обнаженную натуру, не боясь, что это кого-то шокирует. Я не собираюсь ныкаться по спальням и кабинетам с карандашом и пастелью, как делал мой дед, чтобы в тайне ото всех рисовать с натуры своих любовников, а потом никому этого не показывать. 

И отец, и император оба молчали, поэтому, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, он продолжил:

– Если для моих целей нельзя переделать восточную башенку, где раньше был центр наблюдения за периметром, значит, мне придется снять отдельную квартиру, как дяде Айвену. И тогда для этого мне нужен доступ к моему счету. Но… мне кажется, что это не самая лучшая идея. 

– Нет, это совсем плохая идея, – согласился отец. – Мой наследник должен жить в нашем семейном особняке. 

– Тогда – башенка, – со вздохом повторил Алекс свое условие. – И еще я хочу, чтобы дверь в мою комнату запиралась на ключ. Иначе я просто не смогу работать. 

Отец молча и очень тихо вздохнул. 

– Мне нужно, чтобы меня примерно неделю никто не трогал, – пояснил Алекс. – Вообще никто. Ни ты, ни мама, ни сестры, ни тем более слуги, – и поскольку отец по-прежнему молчал, с нажимом добавил. – Мне действительно очень важно закончить то, что я задумал. 

– Что? Опять? – и губы отца тронула, наконец, легкая, пусть и снисходительная улыбка. 

– Да, опять! – и Алекс вспомнил, как они на него все дулись, пока он писал свои «Маки». 

– Как хоть называться-то будет? – с такой же ласково-снисходительной улыбкой поинтересовался у него император. – Ну, чтоб примерно мне представлять, чем ты собираешься пополнять нашу Художественную галерею. 

И то ли от этих улыбок, то ли от звездочек искреннего интереса, промелькнувших в глазах самодержца, Алексом внезапно овладело его обычное вдохновение, как правило служившее началом самых безбашенных его поступков. 

– Это будет своего рода эпическое полотно, – изо всех сил стараясь не улыбаться, произнес он. – «Барраярский партизан в плену у цетагандийцев». 

– Эпическое полотно? – с явной иронией уточнил его величество. 

– «Партизан»? – с тем же выражением лица переспросил отец. 

– Да, так можешь всем нашим и передать. Что Алекс взялся писать эпическое полотно. И именно с таким названием, – и тут вдохновение подсказало ему еще одну шальную мысль. – Было бы хорошо, чтобы об этом как-то узнали Форбреттены. 

– То есть ты все-таки упорно намерен впутать в это дело еще и Эльзу? – уже без улыбки уточнил отец. 

– Ну, она и так в это дело давно «впутана», – начал было Алекс. Потом понял, что сболтнул лишнего, осекся, но даже этого полунамека оказалось достаточно. 

– Значит, все-таки Форбреттены? – хмыкнул отец. – Вот чуяло мое сердце, – повернулся он к императору, – что не просто так сюда этого мальца учиться сослали. 

– Не просто, – с загадочным прищуром подтвердил его величество. 

Фенн Рин тут же оживилась, вывернулась из-под руки Алекса в окошко экрана и уставилась на первых лиц государства широко распахнутыми глазами. 

– Правда, похож? – спросила она с пытливым детским восторгом.

– Похож, – со сдержанной улыбкой кивнул император.

Акане похож на Форбреттенов? Интересно, чем же…

– Так это правда?! – несмотря на мигрень отец все еще не утратил способности удивляться. – А Рене уже в курсе? 

– Насколько я знаю, нет, – ответил его величество. – Но чувствую, он нас еще удивит. В конце концов, ему есть что нам всем припомнить. 

– Думаешь, уже стоит начинать беспокоиться? 

– Пока противники Рене не стали выдвигать вашего гема в Совет графов как единственного прямого потомка шестого графа Форбреттена, полагаю, не стоит, – и его величество скосил глаза на отца, явно наслаждаясь произведенным впечатлением. – Но я думаю, до этого все-таки не дойдет. 

– То есть… э-э… Как такое может быть? Это же ведь Рене на одну восьмую гем. 

Фенн Рин снова вывернулась из-под алексовой ладони:

– Есть некоторые основания полагать, что отца моего господина собрали с привлечением барраярских генов, которые его дед вывез из Девятой Сатрапии. Но пока нет официального заявления из лаборатории его прабабушки-аутессы, это лишь подозрения. 

– Уже не подозрения, – оповестил ее император. – Наши генетики все проверили. Причем многократно – настолько были потрясены результатом. 

– О! – расплылась в улыбке счастливая невеста. – Мой господин тоже, оказывается, страстный барраярский мальчик! 

– Новое поле экспериментов? – Алекс почесал ее за ухом. 

– Ага! – довольно мурлыкнула она. 

Отец на это только глаза распахнул в бессильном непонимании. 

– Ну, что ж, – обратился ко всем его величество. – У меня, кроме ваших экзистенциальных проблем, есть другие дела. Самое главное, я полагаю, мы выяснили. Не забывайте звонить родителям! – подвел он черту под беседой.

– Ой, а как же мое дело? – встрепенулся Дорка. 

Отец почти что с нежностью посмотрел на будущего зятя:

– Дорка, ну, неужели, после того, что мы тут выслушали от моего отпрыска, я буду возражать против традиционной барраярской свадьбы? Нет, конечно! 

– Спасибо! – принц прямо-таки светился от счастья. 

– Позвоните, когда соберетесь обратно, – бросил на прощанье отец всем троим. – С вами, леди Рин, надеюсь как-нибудь увидеться в более благоприятной обстановке. 

Та усиленно закивала. 

– И вот как их можно не шипперить? – спросила она у барраярцев после того, как связь отключилась, Алекс вернул комм Дорке и они остались втроем. 

– Не стыдно? – только и нашел, чем возразить ей Алекс. 

– Ни капельки! 

И он засмотрелся в ее пурпурно-сапфировые водовороты.

– Ты ведь это специально, да?

Рожица у нее тут же стала такая шкодная-шкодная…

– Так, Дорка, ну-ка кыш отсюда, – погружаясь взглядом в разверстые перед ним космические провалы, попросил он.

– Ой, мне Лиз столько сообщений за это время понаписала…

– Вот тем более, кыш!

Принц выбрался из-под одеяла и, не отрываясь глазами от комма, направился в свою комнату. На пороге остановился, издав робкое «А… э-э…» Пришлось вынырнуть.

– Ну, накрой своего комаррца салфеткой, чтобы глаз не мозолил. Наверняка, заснул там уже от нехватки кислорода. А потом я его в сад вынесу. Сам справишься? 

Дорка кивнул. Не очень уверенно, но кивнул.

– Ну, зови, если что. Прервемся. 

Ободренный принц закивал, исчез в комнате. Через минуту оповестил их через закрытую дверь, что все в порядке:

– Если хотите могу завтрак на всех заказать. Стучите, когда проголодаетесь!

– Завтрак-завтрак! – поддержала идею Фенн Рин.

– И бумагу с карандашами попроси принести, – крикнул Алекс. – Карандаши средней жёсткости. Бумагу – любую, только побольше.

– Вас понял, – ответили из-за двери. 

Алекс подождал ещё немного, всматриваясь в призывно раскинувшуюся белизну, и ухнул в это сияние, припав губами к безбрежной сверкающей Темноте. Теплые воды Вселенского потока захлестнули его и понесли, превращая его разум и чувства из тоненькой струйки в гибкое и сильное течение. Yes, the River knows… Это лишь в одиночестве прыжок со Звездного Моста страшен, поэтому так и тянет. А когда ты сам становишься частью Потока, то можно дышать водой – прямо тут, никуда при этом не прыгая. Free fall flow, river flow... On and on it goes. Breath under water 'till the end…


End file.
